Aguas Oscuras
by Tximeletta
Summary: Aventuras, acción, romance, humor... los ingredientes adecuados para este fic. ¡Sumérgete en un fascinante viaje junto a una tripulación de intrépidos piratas en busca del gran tesoro jamás encontrado! Con diversos pairings; EreMika y RivaMika, y otros que tendréis que descubrir ;). Una aventura llena de misterios donde el pasado de los personajes tendrá un papel importante.
1. Maria, el galeón más raudo

**Aguas oscuras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **María, el galeón más raudo**

* * *

La taberna " _Luna Azul_ ", era una de las más frecuentadas por los hombres de mar. Cada noche, acogía en su interior a todos aquellos dispuestos a ahogar sus penas. Marineros de diferentes rangos ansiosos de enterrar en las profundidades del alcohol un pasado que no deseaban recordar.

Corsarios viejos, algunos incapaces de continuar dejando sus vidas a merced del mar. Otros, cansados de huir de sus perseguidores, esperanzados de poder tomarse un breve respiro en el lugar.

El dueño del bar había alcanzado a reconocer distintas caras a causa de la frecuencia de varios clientes y aquella noche esperaba una visita poco usual que, naturalmente, pasaría desapercibida para las autoridades de la gran Ciudad de Trost en La Nación de Sina. Gracias a que la taberna se encontraba estratégicamente bien escondida en las sombras del puerto principal de Trost, su clientela se reducía a unas pocas personas que no querían ser molestadas ni encontradas por la justicia.

Por muy peligrosa que fuera la constante acogida de piratas en su establecimiento, también resultaba ser una importante fuente de ingreso para él y la familia que debía mantener. Una gran cantidad de la que no podía prescindir a la ligera. Por eso, había optado por arriesgarse y aventurarse en aquello. Hasta el momento, la suerte había jugado a su favor durante varios años y esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

Aquella noche, la multitud del establecimiento parecía haber aumentado notablemente, atraída por el rumor de un reclutamiento para unirse a una tripulación pirata. Una de las actividades comunes que se llevaban a cabo en tugurios ilegales como " _Luna Azul_ ".

A la hora esperada, una figura que el tabernero no había visto antes apareció ante la puerta principal emergiendo de entre la niebla y la oscuridad de las calles. La silueta medianamente alta que se encontraba al frente estaba acompañada por una mujer con cara seria y mirada amenazante. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo le intimidaba mucho más la otra persona con el rostro ligeramente cubierto por un sombrero elegante de color negro decorado con algunas plumas azules, piel blanquecina y ojos penetrantes.

Se introdujeron en el interior pisando con fuerza los tablones de madera no demasiado bien encajados. Los recién llegados mantenían una mueca engreída en sus rostros, entremezclando la seriedad de la situación con algo de diversión.

-Dos copas de coñac- pidió la mujer mostrando con más claridad su rostro repleto de pecas. Llevaba el pelo corto negro recogido en una coleta baja y la ropa desgastada se ceñía bien a su delgado cuerpo. Vestía unos pantalones rojos anchos hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga corta desabrochada que empleaba a modo de chaqueta ligera y cuya parte inferior se escondía bajo un fajín granate colocado alrededor de la cintura. Bajo la camisa dejaba ver el centro de una camiseta a rayas blancas y negras. Finalmente, contaba con unas botas altas negras, más grandes de lo usual para el pie de una mujer.

El tono que había empleado cuando habló era arisco y seco, sin ánimo de volver a repetir sus palabras. Por suerte, el dueño del bar estaba acostumbrado a tratar con visitantes como aquellos y en seguida se puso a ello. A su parecer lo más sensato era no hacerlos esperar, los piratas se malhumoraban con facilidad y acostumbraban a pagar su frustración con el mobiliario del establecimiento.

Mientras el hombre preparaba las bebidas, la mujer y su capitán tomaron asiento en una de las mesas centrales, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Los interesados en unirse a mi tripulación serán bien recibidos!- dijo alto y claro el capitán, rompiendo por completo el amplio silencio que se había expandido por la sala repleta de velas. Un murmullo empezó a formarse en las mesas más lejanas extendiéndose a todas las demás. Instantes después, Wilson, el tabernero, se acercó hasta ellos para depositar ambas copas en la mesa.

Nadie se movió de su sitio durante un buen rato y todo parecía deberse a diferentes estados de ánimo; miedo, inseguridad, desconfianza o incluso cobardía. El capitán se mantuvo sereno y tranquilo, sin permitir que aquello le arruinara la velada, al fin y al cabo, ya contaban con hombres suficientes como para poner en funcionamiento a " _La Plateada_ " una nao pequeña y manejable. Por eso, no le molestaba demasiado que nadie se animara a unirse, de hecho, era perfectamente consciente del esfuerzo y los diversos intentos que requería formar una tripulación fuerte y confiable.

Sorprendentemente, un rato después, al fondo del local un joven delgado y alto de cabello negro se puso en pie decidido. A medida que se acercaba, las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su cara se hacían más visibles, su mirada mostraba determinación, a pesar de ser evidente su nerviosismo. La ola de susurros amainó y salvo unos pocos hombres que se encontraban en las mesas más cercanas, el resto de ellos perdieron el interés de inmediato.

El capitán levantó la vista intrigado, analizando al joven que se acercaba hasta ellos con paso firme; dudoso pero decidido. Una mezcla curiosa que pareció agradarle, pues había provocado en él una leve sonrisa. Por otra parte, su compañera seguía tan desinteresada como hacía un momento y solo se dedicó a clavar sus ojos oscuros en él.

-Señor, me presento voluntario para unirme a su tripulación.- habló mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre ante él. Tratando de evitar la punzante y amenazante mirada de la mujer a su lado, a quien parecía no agradarle ni un ápice.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó el capitán sin quitarse el sombrero que ocultaba gran parte de su cara. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentarse frente a él. Después, miró brevemente a su compañera para que esta le entregara un papel viejo y poco cuidado.

-M-Marco Bodt, señor- respondió nervioso, advirtiendo que el papel que acababan de extender ante él se trataba de una especie de contrato que seguramente debía firmar para poder formar parte de la tripulación de aquel capitán.

-Y ¿tiene alguna experiencia en el mar?- continuó diciendo el capitán aparentemente desinteresado en lo que fuera a contestarle.

-Un poco, cuando era joven ayudaba a mi padre a transportar mercancías durante trayectos cortos, aunque no sé si eso servirá de mucho…- trató de sonreír con amabilidad para suavizar la tensión del ambiente que los rodeaba. –también trabajé pescando en alta mar unos años después…

-Escúchame, idiota- la mujer parecía haber perdido la paciencia de un momento a otro y se acercó peligrosamente a Marco para sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa blanca y alzarlo unos centímetros de su lugar. El joven apretó con fuerza la mandíbula ante el repentino movimiento. –no nos interesa tu vida, así que déjate de estupideces.

-Ymir, deja que yo me ocupe- ante el tono de advertencia del capitán, la mujer llamada Ymir se calmó soltando al joven y dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento. Odiaba que el capitán le llevara la contraria o que no aprobara sus actitudes pero, aún así, siempre obedecía todas y cada una de sus órdenes. –Marco, puede guardarse para usted mismo su vida privada si así lo desea. No vamos a juzgarlo por ella, solo nos interesaba saber si tenía alguna experiencia en barcos o en batallas- aclaró logrando que el joven también se relajara.

El capitán parecía ser bastante más amable que su acompañante, a pesar de que en un principio le había infundido algo de temor. Cada vez estaba más convencido de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Tengo algo de experiencia tanto en armas como en barcos- terminó diciendo breve y conciso, sacando de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa al capitán y un leve quejido a Ymir. Marco era un joven inteligente y capaz de cumplir con las expectativas que tenían de él, algo que al capitán le agradaba.

-Estupendo. Entonces, una vez que firme formará parte de mi tripulación y estará a mi mando- le explicó sin cambiar de tono de voz, era monótono y aburrido pero extrañamente atrayente y engatusador. –Debe saber que cada botín que encontremos se dividirá en partes iguales para todos los tripulantes.- terminó añadiendo acompañado de un bufido de Ymir. Pues esa última aclaración solía ser lo que acababa llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Partes… iguales?- era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello y no parecía ser el único sorprendido, pues el resto de clientes, incluso el dueño, acababan de mostrar un interés repentino en la conversación. Jamás había oído hablar de un capitán pirata que repartiera sus codiciados tesoros a partes iguales entre todos sus hombres, sin adjudicarse para sí mismo un porcentaje ligeramente o exageradamente más alto. Algo que, inevitablemente, a todos allí les había llamado la atención de sobremanera. Sin embargo, el capitán asintió con la cabeza confirmando sus propias palabras.

Marco sonrió con algo de ilusión en su rostro, no fue capaz de borrar la emoción que aquello le producía, o de controlar el temblor de su mano al sujetar la pluma impregnada en tinta que le había ofrecido Ymir. Examinó con cuidado el resto de nombres que se encontraban ordenados en una fila, probablemente de forma cronológica en base al momento de unión. Y sin pensarlo mucho más, se decidió por apuntar también el suyo.

-¡Espera un momento!- lo detuvo una voz poco amigable a su espalda. Tuvo que retirar la pluma para que la tinta negra no goteara sobre el papel ante él. Después, se giró queriendo contemplar a la persona a su lado que había decidido interrumpirlo por algún motivo.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a quien tenía junto a él. Había escuchado hablar de sus hazañas en el pasado, pero hacía ya tiempo que aquel personaje al que tanto admiró una vez desapareció de pronto sin dejar rastro alguno.

Jean Kirschtein, un corsario conocido por sus numerosas batallas contra los piratas de otras naciones. Victorias por las que más adelante se le reconoció el título de comandante aliado de la Nación de Sina, dejando a su mando hasta una veintena de navíos. Sin embargo, un tiempo atrás, su nombre se perdió entre rumores sin sentido y poco después desapareció toda pista de él. Marco admiraba a aquel joven apenas unos años mayor que él ya que a pesar de su corta edad había logrado llegar muy lejos trabajando duro.

Marco no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo él en un lugar como aquel, en el que la gente importante nunca encajaba. Su aspecto también dejaba lugar a miles de preguntas curiosas que gustoso le habría formulado. Los trajes limpios e impecables azul oscuro que portaba hacía años habían sido sustituidos por ropa más humilde y corriente. La idónea para alguien que desea pasar desapercibido y evitar que lo reconozcan con facilidad. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo y barba de unos días. El ceño fruncido era una expresión muy típica en él desde mucho antes, un gesto fácilmente perceptible desde la multitud a través de la cual había tenido el placer de contemplarlo marchar hacia el último de sus viajes, aquel del que jamás regresó.

-¿C-comandante… Kirschtein?- pronunció Marco temiendo decir algo que lo hiciera enfurecer. Jean lo miró con recelo, casi acusándolo de que se refiriera a él de aquella manera.

-Ya no soy un jodido comandante- respondió seco y enfadado. Marco se limitó a observar lo que ocurriría a continuación, pues Jean había perdido todo interés en querer darle más explicaciones y se había dirigido de nuevo al capitán y a su acompañante con cara de pocos amigos. Evidentemente, algo debía haberlo molestado.

-¿Y tú qué narices quieres?- preguntó Ymir con pereza, percatándose de que aquel estúpido lograría que su visita se alargara más de lo necesario.

-No estoy hablando contigo, zorra- contestó malamente. Marco se quedó sorprendido mientras que Ymir hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa para empezar una pelea a puñetazo limpio pero el capitán se adelantó y la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Señor Kirschtein, ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿Acaso está interesado en unirse a mi tripulación?- le ofreció el capitán provocando una risotada forzada en el joven al que se había dirigido.

-¿Unirme? ¡Y una mierda!- gritó –estoy harto de escuchar promesas falsas que nunca cumplís, todos los piratas sois igual de ruines y mezquinos. Prometéis todo el oro del mundo y después ni siquiera sois capaces de apostar una mísera moneda de bronce por vuestros hombres. Jamás os ensuciáis las manos por ellos, mucho menos repartiríais semejante cantidad del botín con los vuestros- aclaró. Marco lo miró asombrado, aquel hombre era tal y como lo recordaba; tenía agallas suficientes como para plantarle cara al capitán de un barco pirata, posiblemente uno bastante respetado a causa del impacto que había causado en la taberna desde su llegada. Por otro lado, el capitán lo escuchaba atentamente analizando cada palabra sin alterarse ni mostrar emociones.

-¿Eso es lo que piensa? Pues lamento decirle que está totalmente equivocado en lo que a nosotros se refiere- su voz parecía más tranquila y calmada, seguro de lo que decía. Jean tuvo intención de añadir algo más, pero no le dejó. –Veo que no está de acuerdo en permitir que este joven se aliste a mi tripulación, ni en creer en mis palabras- Jean lo miró desafiante casi previendo lo que estaba a punto de proponerle, pues no les dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. -¿Qué le parece si decidimos quien tiene razón en un pulso?- se ofreció el capitán.

Jean, Marco e Ymir lo observaron sorprendidos, no entendían a qué venía todo aquello. Pero una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Jean, dando a entender que albergaba altas expectativas de ganar cualquier apuesta.

-¿Un pulso? Parece deseoso de perder, capitán- soltó entre carcajadas con algo de retintín que no pasó por alto para quienes estaban allí.

-Si tan seguro está de poder hacerlo, aceptará encantado- Jean suspiró derrotado, por mucho que tratara de contenerse, era en momentos como aquellos en los que no podía echarse atrás por mucho que quisiera. Si en algo se destacaba era en su transparencia y su manía de no poder callarse las cosas. Motivos que le habían llevado a alejarse de su oficio a pesar de tener un brillante futuro por delante. –eso sí, habrá una recompensa de por medio.

-Lo imaginaba, no desaprovecha una oportunidad para sacar tajada, ¿verdad, capitán?- esta vez fue el capitán quien sonrió discretamente al verse descubierto, sin embargo, ambos sabían que se llevaría a cabo aquella apuesta. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que obtendré si gano?

-Si gana, mi acompañante y yo nos largaremos y no volveremos a molestarlos nunca más. Además, les daremos todo el oro que llevamos encima- añadió mejorando su oferta. Jean no pareció muy convencido, pues creía que podría tratarse de otra triquiñuela, al igual que las diversas a las que se había tenido que enfrentar en toda su vida. Juegos sucios propios de piratas que acababan dejando a cualquiera con el culo al aire.

El capitán advirtió sus sospechas, por eso mismo, se levantó de su sitio sacando pequeños sacos repletos de monedas de oro. Ymir hizo lo mismo, en un principio poco convencida por aquella repentina decisión, pero después, segura de la decisión que había tomado su capitán. Estaba claro que confiaba plenamente en él y su desconcierto había sido sustituido por sonrisas engreídas que enfurecían fácilmente a Jean.

-¿Y si gana usted?- preguntó echando un vistazo a los cinco sacos de monedas que habían amontonado sobre la mesa.

-Si yo gano, entonces tanto el señor Bodt como usted se unirán a mi tripulación- dijo alto y claro volviendo a dejar con la boca abierta a los presentes. Arriesgaban mucho en aquella apuesta, sin embargo, Jean quiso tomarla y así tener la oportunidad de ganar y humillar a uno de aquellos piratas ante todos. Y de paso, conseguir algo de dinero rápido.

-Está bien, acepto.

-Espera, Jean, ¿no cree que es un poco arriesgado? Yo estoy dispuesto a unirme a su tripulación, pues ya lo había decidido antes, pero usted también se verá involucrado si pierde- le recordó Marco, tratando de que él también se percatara de lo que realmente supondría acceder a aquello.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No perderé! Y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, voy a enseñarles a estos cabrones cual es su lugar- le sonrió con superioridad, dándose ánimos a sí mismo antes de comenzar.

Marco se dio por vencido, así que decidió cederle su sitio a Jean y levantarse para observar la escena desde un costado junto a Ymir. El resto de clientes que se habían interesado en saber los resultados de la apuesta se reunieron alrededor de ellos animando a ambos bandos entusiasmados.

El ambiente en el bar se había calmado tras anunciar aquel breve encuentro en el que las dos partes habían apostado algo de gran valor y todos deseaban saber cuáles serían los resultados. De no ser por los diferentes rumores y las escasas leyendas que se contaban del capitán, muchas veces llamado " _Demonio negro_ ", todos ellos habrían apostado por Jean. Físicamente parecía haber una diferencia considerable. El capitán tenía unos finos y trabajados brazos aparentemente fuertes, pero que a simple vista no tenían nada que hacer con los de Jean, ya que le doblaban el tamaño y podía lucir con descaro sus músculos bien formados a causa del duro entrenamiento y sus diversas batallas.

Ambos contrincantes se acomodaron colocando sus codos en el centro de la mesa, dispuestos a comenzar la batalla. Sus manos se juntaron encajando a la perfección y en cuanto Ymir dio la señal tanto el capitán como Jean empezaron a ejercer fuerza tratando de tumbar la mano del contrario. Durante varios segundos se vieron envueltos en un montón de alaridos que no parecían tener fin. Jean sonreía sintiéndose ganador de la batalla, aunque su semblante comenzaba a tornarse serio al percatarse de que ya llevaba más de cinco minutos ejerciendo presión con toda su fuerza sobre la mano del capitán sin lograr moverla un milímetro. Y lo peor de todo era que se había dado cuenta de que el capitán ni siquiera se estaba esforzando, más bien, parecía estar dándole a él la posibilidad de intentar vencerlo antes de tomárselo más en serio.

Jean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza comenzando a perder los nervios. No había cosa que odiara más que el pensar que aquel bastardo se estuviera burlando de él para después dejarlo en evidencia. Lo miró directamente acusándolo con la mirada, indicándole que para él no era un simple pasatiempo, sino que había mucho más en juego; su honor y su orgullo como hombre. El capitán pareció captar cada pensamiento que surcaba su mente y por un segundo perdió la concentración permitiendo que Jean moviera un poco su mano hacia atrás. Sin embargo, en los siguientes segundos todo dio un giro. Lentamente, el capitán llevó la mano de Jean hacia el lado contrario sin detenerse hasta que finalmente tocó la superficie de madera. Y así, la apuesta llegó a su fin.

Los hombres que habían apostado por él vitorearon su triunfo y pidieron una nueva ronda de alcohol mientras que Jean se levantaba de su asiento molesto. Ymir comenzó a recoger los pequeños sacos de monedas que habían colocado anteriormente sobre la mesa sonriendo.

-Tal y como esperaba, no tenías ninguna posibilidad de ganar desde el principio- le restregó Ymir, consciente del efecto que sus palabras causarían en el joven. Jean se giró para hacerse con el vaso vacío que antes contenía el whisky de la mujer y lanzó un escupitajo al interior con desprecio.

-Capitán, ¿cree que podría reconsiderar la apuesta? Jean no tenía nada que ver con todo esto desde el principio, sería injusto que se viera involucrado- habló Marco intentando que cambiara de opinión. En el fondo algunos también pensaban que aquella apuesta no tenía sentido y que había surgido a causa de una estúpida riña y las ansias de Jean por mostrar que era superior a cualquier pirata. Carecía de más sentido aún teniendo en cuenta que Marco ya había decidido de antes que se uniría a la tripulación aún con la intervención de Jean.

-No. Una apuesta es una apuesta- le cortó el mismísimo Jean fijando de nuevo su mirada fiera en los ojos oscuros del capitán. –formaré parte de su tripulación, así, la próxima vez que echemos un pulso no se contendrá desde el principio.- le reprochó. En el fondo admitía que no le desagradaba tanto la idea. Por algún motivo, aquel capitán le transmitía un sentimiento totalmente distinto al de cualquier otro pirata que se hubiera encontrado. Una extraña sensación de confianza y respeto mutuo que se había abierto paso hasta él desde el momento en que habían intercambiado las primeras palabras. Al igual que en aquel preciso instante en el que había comprendido su petición y aceptado gustosamente con un simple gesto de cabeza.

Entonces, extendió el papel que anteriormente había ocupado parte de la mesa en la que se encontraban e Ymir volvió a tenderles la pluma, ofreciéndosela primero a Marco mientras le dedicaba una mueca de burla a Jean. Así, ambos jóvenes terminaron formando parte de la reciente y poco conocida tripulación del " _Demonio Negro"_.

* * *

 _Un año después…_

A simple vista, aquel viernes daba la impresión de ser otro día más en el puerto de Shiganshina: Cielo despejado, buena temperatura, brisa marina agradable extendiéndose por cada rincón del pequeño pueblo y todos y cada uno de los pueblerinos ocupándose de sus propios quehaceres como de costumbre.

La Nación de Rangarós había resultado ser un lugar tranquilo y perfectamente habitable desde que se reformaron los puertos y las ciudades más importantes. Reforzando, así, la seguridad de toda la Nación ante sus enemigos.

El incidente ocurrido años atrás en uno de sus pueblos más insignificantes causó un gran revuelo en los alrededores. Un alboroto mayor de lo que el mismísimo rey logró prever y a quien no le quedó más remedio que calmar para evitar que sus paisanos abandonaran aquellas tierras que tanto le habían costado conquistar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la situación hubiera mejorado desde una perspectiva general, al analizar minuciosamente cada lugar del reino, era evidente que muchas familias humildes tenían dificultades para hacer frente al día a día y a los altos impuestos a pagar cada mes. El hambre, la pobreza y la falta de higiene, así como las enfermedades, eran más que comunes y conocidas.

A pesar de eso, aún había quienes envueltos en tanta negatividad eran capaces de seguir luchando y esforzándose por alcanzar sus propios sueños, para tener la oportunidad de crear un futuro digno y mejor para quienes les importaban.

Cerca del puerto en el que unos cuantos barcos de madera estaban amarrados, Armin observaba el mar con mirada apagada. Contemplaba el oleaje zarandearse de un lado a otro, a los pescadores sacando sus recientes capturas en el puerto y a algunos mercaderes gritar a pleno pulmón enfadados por la tardanza de sus mercancías.

" _Seguro que han sido los piratas_ " pensó el joven de pelo rubio y liso hasta los hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia, pues había algo que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza durante un tiempo. Y así, en el momento en el que pudo reconocer en la distancia un galeón con grandes dimensiones, dispuesto a arribar en la parte más alejada y desolada del puerto, Eren hizo su aparición sobresaltándolo y obligándolo a girarse.

-¿Hoy también estás aquí?- preguntó el joven recién llegado tomando asiento junto a su amigo delgado que vestía su conjunto usual: una camisa blanca, pantalones caquis con unos tirantes que los amarraban e iban hasta sus hombros para cruzar su espalda y terminar en la parte trasera de los mismos. Para finalizar, calzaba unas zapatillas bajas y muy cómodas amarillentas. Ambos jóvenes dejaron caer sus piernas por el borde de madera, seguros de que a aquella altura las olas no los salpicarían.

-Sí, ya sabes que este sitio me relaja- contestó Armin sin levantar la vista y volviendo a prestar más atención al mar ante él. Brillante e interminable al igual que sus sueños hacía unos días.

-Armin, sólo vienes aquí cuando pasa algo, ¿has discutido con tu abuelo?- preguntó incrédulo. Su amigo de la infancia no solía pelearse nunca con su familia y para nada era un joven tan conflictivo como lo era Eren. Sin embargo, siempre que algo le preocupaba o inquietaba, sabía que podría dar con él en aquel lugar. –Si te has escapado de casa puedes quedarte a dormir en la mía, mi padre lleva dos días de viaje y dudo que regrese pronto, así que estamos solos mi madre y yo- le informó Eren con mirada firme.

Armin volvió su mirada al joven de veintiún años sentado a su lado. Ambos se conocían desde que eran pequeños, pues Eren se mudó a Shiganshina con tan solo siete años. Habían crecido y pasado por infinidades de cosas; momentos agradables y otros que preferiría no recordar. Pero se alegraba de haberlo tenido siempre a su lado dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ahora, eran mayores y pronto deberían tomar sus propias decisiones, ya que no podrían seguir dependiendo de sus familias eternamente.

Eren, a pesar de los años, continuaba siendo el niño pasional y extremadamente impulsivo que conoció aquel día. De ahí que no le extrañara encontrárselo repleto de magulladuras y golpes como lo estaba en aquel momento.

Al principio no se había percatado mucho pero tras fijarse mejor en él advirtió que llevaba sangre reseca en la camisa blanca de manga corta que usualmente utilizaba. Sus brazos estaban llenos de arañazos y uno de sus ojos comenzaba a ponerse morado. Armin vió que una de las dobleces del pantalón marrón ajustado de Eren empezaba a descoserse, posiblemente a causa de la pelea en la que se habría involucrado recientemente.

Después, posó la vista en las curiosas telas de color rojo que envolvían sus dos muñecas en función de muñequeras. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que ambas habían formado parte de una misma prenda que después había sido desgarrada y transformada en aquello. Pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo, y como él tampoco le había contado nada al respecto, creyó que probablemente se trataría de algo íntimo que no quería compartir con nadie. Ni siquiera con él.

-No me digas que te has vuelto a meter en otra pelea…- afirmó Armin terminando sus palabras con un suspiro. Eren asintió brevemente con la cabeza antes de escupir algo de sangre al agua.

-Esos capullos no dejan de insinuarse a mi madre. Cada vez que mi padre se ausenta un poco acuden como buitres para cortejarla.- le explicó con rabia. No era la primera vez que ocurría y tampoco sería la última. Tal y como Eren le había contado en diversas ocasiones, siempre que Grisha realizaba un viaje al interior de la Nación por trabajo, a los guardias del rey que custodiaban el puerto les faltaba tiempo para revolotear cerca de Carla. –lo que más me enfurece es que a ella parece darle igual y le quita importancia, ¿¡es que no ve sus intenciones!? ¡Se les cae la maldita baba!- gritó en alto apretando con fuerza sus puños sin importarle que alguien más pudiera escucharle.

Por suerte, ambos muchachos se situaban en la zona alejada del puerto donde el bullicio de los comerciantes y los continuos vaivenes de la gente no les molestaban. Se encontraban cerca de una zona de almacenaje desde la que podían ver a su izquierda el comienzo de una pequeña playa de arena blanca y suave.

-Estás en lo cierto, Eren, pero tampoco puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Te superan en número y fuerza, además, si continúas así, acabarán metiéndote en prisión.- por fortuna, los guardias habían encontrado divertidas las reacciones del joven y la pequeña paliza que solían darle cuando se les encaraba sin escrúpulos. Armin estaba convencido de que de no ser por eso, Eren habría permanecido apresado desde hacía ya tiempo.

Armin era consciente de que sus palabras le resultarían duras a su amigo. No había cosa que Eren odiara más que el que le restregaran su debilidad e incapacidad para defender a Carla ante hombres como aquellos. Pero necesitaba que le bajaran a tierra de vez en cuando o algún día acabaría lamentando sus acciones al igual que le había ocurrido a él.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Esto es una mierda, Armin!- gritó lleno de frustración arrancando un cacho del tablón de madera que sobresalía a su lado y lanzándolo al mar lo más lejos que pudo.

-Si… estoy de acuerdo contigo- Eren lo miró sorprendido y preocupado. Era habitual que él estuviera todo el tiempo quejándose de lo miserables que eran todos, de cómo los de clase alta abusaban de sus poderes y de lo a gusto que se quedaría si tuviera la oportunidad de darle una lección a alguno de esos guardias abusones; esos supuestos defensores del pueblo que lejos de cumplir con sus obligaciones se escabullían de sus quehaceres para beber en las tabernas del puerto hasta bien entrada la noche. Pero Armin siempre tenía algo que replicar, era la única persona que conocía capaz de sacarle el lado bueno a todo, de querer luchar por algo que deseaba conseguir fervientemente. Y, sin embargo, el Armin que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado no se parecía en nada al de siempre.

Mirada ausente, como si su mente no lo acompañara. Tenía la expresión de una persona a la que parecían haber echado por tierra todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas. Y eso solo conseguía aumentar la frustración de Eren.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Eren pasándose una mano por su melena castaña algo más larga de lo que recordaba. Estaba ansioso por conocer los hechos que habían logrado entristecer hasta tal punto a su mejor amigo. Debía de tratarse de algo grave, pues reconocía que era difícil bajarle los ánimos a Armin hasta ese nivel. Además, muy evidente debía ser su estado para que incluso Eren, la persona más despistada y poco observadora de toda la Nación de Rangarós se percatase de ello. -¿Han sido esos guardias de pacotilla? ¡Les patearé el culo hasta agotar todas mis fuerzas!

-No, no han sido ellos. Es curioso que hasta hace poco no me diera cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y en mi mundo de ensueño que me costaba ver las cosas con claridad.- respondió encogiendo sus rodillas para abrazarlas y apoyar la barbilla en ellas.

-¡Venga ya, Armin! ¿De qué estás hablando? No conozco a ninguna otra persona en todo Rangarós más observadora y perspicaz que tú. Debes estar bromeando- trató de quitarle importancia y de animarlo al mismo tiempo. Claramente algo que no era su especialidad.

-Eren, mis padres y mi abuelo llevan meses pagando una deuda a unos matones que les hicieron una burda promesa. Y todo para que yo pudiera empezar unos estudios avanzados el año que viene. Es una deuda que parece no tener fin y que supone grandes pérdidas de dinero para mi familia. Todo por mi culpa- alzó la mirada al frente tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Quizás en el pasado estuviera acostumbrado a llorar con mucha más facilidad pero los años le habían ayudado a reprimirse un poco, al menos ante los demás.

-Serán malnacidos… ¿¡Quiénes son, Armin!? ¿Acaso se trata de sucios piratas?- preguntó exaltado. Pero su amigo negó con la cabeza dejándolo todavía más descolocado, a ser posible. A todos les habían advertido desde pequeños sobre las viles y crueles hazañas de los piratas. Astutos como zorros, huidizos como las hienas y aprovechados como las aves carroñeras. Bastardos sin escrúpulos deseosos de encontrar una vida llevadera y sencilla en el mar, cubiertos de oro, mujeres y grandes cantidades de drogas y alcohol.

-Son hombres del interior de la Nación que frecuentan mucho los puertos aislados como este en busca de más gente a la que engañar. Mis padres están obligados a seguir pagando esa deuda descomunal- informó tratando de no tartamudear en el intento. Ambos jóvenes descartaron casi de inmediato la posibilidad de avisar a los guardias pues posiblemente estos malhechores tendrían apoyo de las leyes.

-¡Malditos sean!- Eren se levantó de golpe olvidando las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. La rabia nuevamente le había hecho reaccionar precipitadamente. Pero Armin siguió sus movimientos y le pidió que se calmara.

-Eren, hace días que le he estado dando vueltas a algo. Concretamente, desde que me enteré por casualidad de esto que te he contado.- empezó a hablar de nuevo. Eren parecía sorprendido y ansioso ante lo que fuera a decir a continuación. Sabía que Armin debía sentirse culpable. Su abuelo trabajaba duro con las vacas y las ovejas que tenían en sus tierras y estaba bastante cansado de aquella vida. Sus padres también lo ayudaban cuando no trabajaban como mercaderes en los pueblos del interior. Incluso Armin pasaba cada vez más tiempo cuidando del ganado y atendiendo a los dolores musculares de su abuelo. Un estilo de vida que cada vez les costaba más sacar adelante.

La mirada intensa de Eren le indicó a Armin con contaba con toda su atención. Aquellos ojos verdosos en contraste con su piel morena y su cabello marrón podían resultar amenazantes para cualquiera pero no para él. Conocía a la perfección a su amigo y además, ya había tomado una decisión que no pensaba echar por tierra.

-Me uniré a la tripulación pirata de aquel galeón de allí- señaló hacia el barco recién llegado.

Un galeón más pequeño de lo usual que contaba con una amplia cubierta y tres puentes a parte del sótano. Los galeones como aquel eran barcos poderosos y generalmente lentos empleados para batallas o el comercio. Este estaba constituido por tres palos; el palo de trinquete, el palo mayor y el palo de mesana con varias velas cuadradas y dos latinas. Sobre el mascarón dorado de proa se podía distinguir una estatua de oro esculpida a la perfección. La diosa que le daba el nombre a aquel navío: María.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Armin!? Tú no estás hecho para algo así, si te conviertes en un pirata serás perseguido por la guardia ¡y acabarán matándote! ¡ni siquiera sabes empuñar una espada! tendrás que convivir con personas crueles y egoístas que te darán la espalda a la primera de cambio utilizándote como carnada. ¿De verdad quieres eso?- soltó Eren sin poder creérselo. Armin había previsto que se opondría completamente pero también estaba convencido de que escucharía sus razones y le apoyaría si así se lo pedía.

-Tienes parte de razón, tendré que enfrentarme a cosas para las que no creo estar preparado, no va a ser nada fácil, eso lo sé- suspiró manteniéndose unos pocos segundos en silencio antes de continuar. -Pero creo que te equivocas, o al menos, eso es lo que pienso respecto a tu opinión acerca de los piratas. No justificaré sus acciones, pero ¿alguna vez has pensado que quizás ellos puedan ser personas como tú y yo que tienen una vida desdichada y solo buscan mejorarla? estoy convencido de que no todos son tan malvados y ruines como creemos.- respondió. La expresión de Eren se suavizó un poco cuando lo escuchó. Y después prestó mayor atención al Galeón parado en la zona alejada del puerto. Así como a las figuras en cubierta que no se detuvieron ni un segundo.

-¿Cómo pretendes que te acepten en su tripulación?- con esa pregunta, Armin ya había captado la aceptación por parte de su amigo. Le había costado mucho menos de lo que creía, la cabezonería de Eren a veces no tenía límites, pero en ocasiones como aquella demostraba que sabía escuchar.

-Aparentemente no parece un navío repleto de piratas, pues es bastante extraño que grandes barcos como los galeones se empleen en la piratería. Es muy lento y pesado al igual que robusto y bien protegido. De ahí que los guardias aún no se hayan percatado de quienes son.- explicó en voz alta dejando de lado lo que acababa de preguntarle Eren para responderlo posteriormente.

-Si, por eso y porque son unos completos inútiles- añadió. Ambos decidieron empezar a alejarse un poco de aquella zona para acercarse al extremo del puerto en el que se mantenía amarrado el navío.

-Hace unos días conocí a alguien de esa tripulación y me contó que buscaban a más tripulantes y que sería hoy cuando atracarían durante pocas horas, así que me adelanté y le pedí una reunión con el capitán del barco- le explicó Armin logrando que Eren abriera sus ojos de par en par. Armin había sido muy atrevido al hacer algo como aquello sin habérselo comentado a nadie de antemano. Por ese motivo, a Eren le inquietaba pensar que su gran amigo comenzaba a introducirse a tientas en un mundo oscuro y peligroso en el que ni siquiera él podría hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Así que ya lo tenías decidido desde hacía tiempo…- le reprochó Eren advirtiendo de repente sus intenciones de no querer involucrarlo en la decisión que tenía tomada.

-Lo lamento, Eren. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Me sentiría culpable de arrastrarte a algo tan peligroso conmigo, además, debes seguir cuidando de tu madre como hasta ahora.- trató de disculparse bajando la mirada al suelo y posándola sobre los tablones mojados de agua salada.

Armin había actuado tan astuto como siempre, anticipándose a aquello y evitando que así Eren también pudiera tener la posibilidad de que el capitán lo recibiera en su barco. En esa ocasión habían prescindido de los usuales reclutamientos en las tabernas. A causa del breve periodo que permanecería el navío atrancado, se limitaba el tiempo del reclutamiento, pues no parecía ser ese el objetivo principal de permanecer en el puerto. Por lo que debía solicitarse de manera indirecta y anticipada para que el capitán diera su visto bueno. Por ese motivo, Eren dudaba que le fueran a dejar unirse si se presentaba de pronto sin avisar. Tal y como Armin había planeado.

-¿¡Cómo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo!?- le dedicó una de sus miradas más fieras, de esas que únicamente dirigía a personas despreciables y que jamás pensó que emplearía con él. Armin se sintió miserable por habérselo ocultado durante tanto tiempo. –¡Para mi eres como un hermano, Armin! ¡Tenías que habérmelo contado antes!- dicho esto, Eren salió corriendo del puerto para perderse en los callejones del pequeño pueblo.

Sus impulsos le habrían llevado a golpear a su mejor amigo a causa de la impotencia de no poder evitar que se fuera. Pero en vez de eso, decidió alejarse de él para encerrarse en su casa y tratar de calmarse cuanto antes. Debía pensar con tranquilidad las cosas, algo que no iba con él y que le costaría horrores conseguir.

En momentos como aquellos era cuando necesitaba actuar con sumo cuidado planeando lo que haría. Pensar en la decisión que tomaría, en qué haría a partir de entonces. Armin había escogido ayudar a su familia por su cuenta, eligiendo el destino cruel y peligroso de un hombre de mar para lograr reunir dinero de forma rápida y poco segura. Sin embargo, ¿qué haría él? Era demasiado tarde para conseguir un encuentro con el capitán y unirse a la tripulación. Al menos, lo era para llevarlo a cabo con todas las formalidades usuales. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a su mejor amigo de aquella manera, además, él también podía tener sus motivos para querer unirse a unos piratas, principalmente los de poder hacerse fuerte y conseguir un gran botín que los sacara de la miseria.

-Armin, si vamos juntos estoy convencido de que las posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentarán para los dos. Así que no creas que podrás dejarme atrás tan fácilmente- se levantó de la cama de un salto y comenzó a meter en una pequeña bolsa de tela una muda limpia y algo de comida que tenían en casa. Dejó una nota breve escrita con muy mala letra sobre la mesa de la cocina para poner al tanto a su madre.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de echarse atrás en cuanto la imagen del rostro disgustado de Carla le vino a la cabeza. Después se le juntaron recuerdos de las ocasiones en las que había contemplado a los guardias acecharla con interés. Era un hecho, si él se marchaba Carla tendría que quedarse sola durante los viajes de su padre.

Eren apretó con fuerza sus nudillos indeciso hasta que finalmente levantó la vista del suelo con firmeza y decisión. Aquel paso implicaría muchos cambios de cara al futuro, también en los problemas que pudieran tener, por eso debía hacerlo. Cuando consiguiera dinero podría regresar a casa con la cabeza bien alta; se mudarían al interior o a otro lugar más apropiado y si tenía la ocasión, sería capaz de patear el culo de aquellos malditos guardias cuantas veces quisiera. Pues quedándose en aquel maldito pueblo sin hacer nada, jamás lograría cambiar las situaciones que tanto le desagradaban.

Hizo un último esfuerzo para que el recuerdo de su madre no le hiciera retractarse y salió de casa a toda prisa, esperando que el galeón todavía no hubiera zarpado.

-Lo siento, mamá.- murmuró para sí mismo volviendo a sumergirse en las oscuras calles dirección al puerto.

* * *

Al anochecer la mayor parte de los mercaderes ya habían recogido sus puestos preparados para regresar a sus casas y tomarse un pequeño descanso. Sin embargo, la tripulación del Galeón María seguía en constante movimiento.

-¡Vamos que ese es el último!- gritó divertido un hombre desde cubierta, a pesar de la poca luz que aún quedaba en los alrededores, se distinguía bien su pelo rubio y corto, así como su figura corpulenta e imponente. Las facciones de su cara estaban muy marcadas y acentuadas, sus ojos eran pequeños de color café, adornados por unas finas cejas. Junto a él se situaba otro hombre que respondía al nombre de Marcel y quien no dudó en unirse a sus carcajadas.

-¡No te pases de gracioso, Reiner! Llevo toda la tarde subiendo estos jodidos barriles y pesan una barbaridad- se quejó un chico llamado Connie logrando sacarles más carcajadas. El atuendo ligero que llevaba le permitía moverse con muchísima soltura; una camisa sin mangas ancha, pantalones holgados marrones, botas altas y un pañuelo rojo que nunca faltaba en su cabeza. Aún con toda la comodidad del mundo, subir el cargamento al barco estaba consumiendo todas sus energías y su mal humor aumentaba al percatarse de que en vez de ayudar, sus compañeros solo se mofaban de su estado físico.

Connie nunca había sido un chico musculoso, ni físicamente fuerte. No era de esos jóvenes que desataban suspiros con su sola presencia, pues más bien pasaba desapercibido a causa de su baja estatura. Sin embargo, si había algo de lo que podía presumir, sin duda, se trataba de su velocidad. Al fin y al cabo, en algo debía ser bueno. Otro asunto era que supiera explotar al máximo el potencial que poseía.

No estaba seguro de si se trataba del cansancio o del calor en aquel lugar, pero aquel último barril repleto de cerveza pesaba cuatro veces más que los anteriores que había subido al barco y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-¡No te preocupes Connie, cuando festejemos serás el primero en probar el contenido de esos barriles!- continuaron con sus risas estruendosas. Esta vez siendo Marcel quien había contestado.

En el instante en el que Connie terminó de subir al Galeón, otras tres figuras aparecieron en cubierta; dos de ellas conocidas en la tripulación mientras que la tercera se trataba de una cara totalmente nueva para Reiner, Marcel y Connie.

-¿Quién es tu acompañante, Marco?- preguntó Connie observando de arriba a abajo con descaro al joven rubio que rondaría su edad. Su pelo hasta los hombros y sus rasgos suaves podían desatar confusión, pues seguramente más de una persona con un par de tragos encima confundiría al recién llegado con una mujer. Además, su complexión menuda y delgada no ayudaba.

-Es Armin Arlert, tiene una charla pendiente con el capitán- respondió tan sereno como siempre. Junto a él se encontraba la dulce Historia que tras saludarlos a todos agarró con cuidado su ligero vestido. Les dedicó una última sonrisa y bajó cuanto antes al primer _puente_ para introducirse en la cocina y comenzar a preparar la tediosa cena.

Aunque la presencia de Historia ya se había vuelto toda una costumbre en el barco, su belleza y delicadeza, cual muñeca de porcelana, seguían levantando suspiros entre los marineros. Era difícil pasar por alto sus enormes e intensos ojos azules como el océano, o su ligera melena rubia casi siempre atada en un moño bajo. La joven de baja estatura compartía ciertos rasgos con el recién llegado, hasta tal punto en el que algunos podían llegar a pensar que eran hermanos.

-¿Hablar con el capitán? Este no es lugar para alguien como él- respondió Jean que acababa de sumarse a la conversación para añadir su honesta opinión. Su aspecto físico había cambiado un poco en los últimos meses. Se había afeitado la barba obteniendo un rostro joven y cuidado, también había ganado algo de altura y ahora vestía una gabardina oscura parecida a la de Reiner.

-No eres tu quien decide eso, Jean, así que métete en tus propios asuntos- respondió entonces Ymir, la mujer que solía acompañar al capitán a todos lados y que se había acercado curiosa. Desde el día en el que Jean entró a formar parte de la tripulación, Ymir había descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo. Algo positivo de tener que convivir tanto tiempo en un espacio cerrado con alguien tan odioso como Jean: discutir con él y sacarlo de sus casillas. Además, no era difícil de lograr, pues ambos tenían un carácter chirriante y conflictivo.

-Cualquier cosa relacionada con el capitán me incumbe, por algo soy un oficial- contestó acercándose a ella peligrosamente sin darle tregua ni dejar que se quedara con la última palabra. El resto observaron entre aburridos y divertidos esperando a ver cómo acabaría la discusión en aquella ocasión, pues eran tan habituales que ya ni siquiera les sorprendían. A excepción de Armin quien temía lo que pudiera suceder, e Historia, la muchacha había regresado junto a Ymir y trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón sin éxito.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo tenía entendido que la obligación de los oficiales era instruir a los novatos…- se empezó a reír ante él levantando una ola de carcajadas a su alrededor. Después, se giró hacia Historia para acompañarla a la cocina, cediendo al fin a los reclamos de la chica. –Vamos, Historia, dejemos que el "oficial" se encargue de todo.- dio por finalizada la pela tras hacer énfasis en la palabra y terminar de desquiciarlo.

Jean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, cada vez que intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con aquella mujer no le faltaban ganas de darle un buen puñetazo que la hiciera callar de una vez por todas. Cuando Marco posó una de sus manos en su hombro, recordó que debía tranquilizarse para no dejarse llevar tanto por sus emociones y entonces volvió a centrarse en los que estaban ahí presentes.

-El capitán aún no ha regresado. En cuanto vuelva zarparemos, no es prudente permanecer más tiempo en este puerto. Los guardias no tardarán en percatarse de que no somos comerciantes- respondió más tranquilo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Zarpar? ¿y qué ocurrirá si el capitán no me acepta como parte de la tripulación?- preguntó Armin algo alarmado, no había previsto aquella posibilidad pues no esperaba que las circunstancias se tornaran de ese modo.

-Si no te admite te echaremos por la borda- respondió Jean acercándose a Connie y posándose sobre el barril que tenía junto a él. Cuando escuchó sus palabras, Armin no pudo dejar de preocuparse y dirigió su mirada a Marco en busca de palabras tranquilizadoras. Le sorprendió que el joven a su lado simplemente le sonriera con serenidad.

-No te preocupes, Armin, seguro que todo saldrá bien- le dijo advirtiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Connie, ¿qué cojones hay en este barril? ¡Pesa como mil demonios!- se quejó Jean en cuanto se decidió a ayudarlo a bajar el gran recipiente hasta el sótano del barco donde guardaban la mercancía.

El joven con el pelo rapado se limpió las manos sudorosas en sus anchos pantalones antes de atender a las quejas de Jean. Al menos, no se estaba volviendo loco, pues él también había notado el aumento del peso.

-¡A mí no me mires! No fui yo quien se puso quisquilloso con la cerveza- a decir verdad, uno de los motivos principales por los que habían decidido arribar en aquel puerto se debía a la cerveza que fabricaban en aquella parte de la nación. A la mayoría de los hombres de mar les gustaba más que cualquier otra y en cuanto supieron que pasarían por la zona, varios de ellos insistieron en que sería buena idea detenerse.

-¿¡Comida!?- se oyó una tercera voz de fondo que cada vez adquirió más y más fuerza. Una joven que rondaría los veinte años de edad no se preocupó por esconder el hilillo de baba que asomaba de su boca. Llevaba el pelo cobrizo recogido en una coleta alta. Era medianamente alta, delgada y exageradamente entusiasta con todo lo relacionado con la comida o llenar el estómago.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasha? Te toca a ti vigilar- le gruñó Jean sin poder evitar que la joven siguiera avanzando y acercándose peligrosamente a él. Sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno en ella. La muchacha parecía estar inmersa en un mundo lejano al real, uno en el que solo existían el enorme barril y ella.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Sasha! Regresa a tu puesto, esto no es comida- insistió Connie sujetándola de la cintura a pesar de que la chica lo superaba en altura por unos pocos centímetros.

-¡Pero me muero de hambre! Necesito calmar mi apetito- se quejó suplicante. Un fuerte rugido sonó en los alrededores llamando la atención quienes estaban presentes. No mentía, probablemente todos se sintieran como ella porque no habían parado de trabajar y llevar a cabo diferentes labores desde que estaban en Shiganshina.

-Si no tuviéramos que calmar continuamente tú estómago sin fondo, seguramente no necesitaríamos parar con tanta frecuencia en los puertos- se quejó de nuevo Jean. Aprovechando que la joven parecía entrar un poco en razón giró con cuidado el barril hasta volcarlo para comenzar a llevarlo hasta el cuarto piso en el interior del galeón.

Por desgracia, Connie se descuidó un instante permitiendo que Sasha se zafara de sus brazos y corriera como loca hasta el barril, totalmente ensimismada con la idea de saciarse como fuera. En el proceso, Jean logró ponerse entre el barril y ella pero la chica le pegó un fuerte empujón provocando que el recipiente, forjado con grandes tablas de madera, rodara con fuerza hacia una de las esquinas de la oficina situada en plena cubierta y chocara estruendosamente contra ella despedazándose.

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo ocurrido mientras que Sasha había comenzado a lamentarse por la comida que se echaría a perder. Aunque estaba totalmente dispuesta a comérsela del suelo de ser necesario.

-¡Serás imbécil!- le gritó Jean furioso agarrándola del chaleco que llevaba puesto para levantarla del suelo de un tirón. Pero su cara cambió de inmediato en cuanto observó aquello a lo que todos le prestaban tantísima atención. -Qué cojones...

-Joder... ¡qué daño!- se quejó la persona que acababa de salir del interior del barril.

-¡Eren!- gritó Armin sin poder creérselo. Sabía que Eren era un inconsciente y que tendía a hacer estupideces con frecuencia pero jamás imaginó que sería capaz de hacer algo así y entonces, se arrepintió de haberle contado sus planes pues eso era lo que le había llevado a cometer aquella locura.

-¡Zarpamos!- gritó alguien al fondo. Tanto alboroto había alertado al resto de tripulantes y los había reunido a cubierta donde el resto rodeaban al cuerpo de Eren tendido en el suelo. El joven de ojos verdes se frotaba las piernas y la cabeza con fuerza por el entumecimiento de tener que ir encogido durante tanto tiempo. Aún así, no se arrepentía de nada, pues había logrado subirse al barco tal y como pretendía en un principio y justo ante él tenía a Armin. No le importaba lo disgustado que pudiera estar al tenerlo allí con él, ya que se sentía tan libre de escoger su destino como su amigo. Y ya había tomado la decisión de hacerse fuerte y acompañarlo en su viaje.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- en cuanto una nueva voz amenazante y severa entró en escena hasta el más mínimo ruido se convirtió en silencio de inmediato. Quienes observaban a Eren de cerca se apartaron para dejar paso a una nueva figura que se había detenido ante él. Los rostros amenazantes de los hombres que lo miraban no tenían comparación con el de la persona que vestía un gran sombrero con plumas, botas negras altas y pantalón marrón ajustado con dobleces hasta las rodillas. En la parte superior llevaba una camisa blanca ancha y sobre ella un chaleco marrón ajustado. Finalmente, a Eren le llamó la atención la especie de capa semi-larga que tenía atada a la cintura y que se balanceaba con la brisa marina nocturna. Su mirada fría y terrorífica consiguió congelarle la sangre a y de repente dejó de pensar para quedarse completamente en blanco.

-¿T-tú eres el... capitán?- preguntó forzándose a decir algo, pues las palabras no salían por su garganta y al final acabó tartamudeando. Aquella figura le infundía respeto y algo de admiración así como temor y autoridad absoluta. Aunque no le gustara tan siquiera pensarlo, empezaba a creer que había tomado la decisión equivocada al atreverse a abordar el galeón de aquella manera.

* * *

 _¡Buenas! Aquí regreso con una nueva historia bastante larga y espero que llena de emoción. Debo aclarar varios puntos; mi objetivo en este fic es dar importancia a todos los personajes principales de SnK, por lo que espero que se adapte a los gustos de los/las diferentes lectores/as que puedan acercarse a leer. Pasará lo mismo con las parejas, quiero decir que principalmente habrá EreMika y RivaMika, pero también tengo intención de poner otras parejas que aún no quiero desvelar jejeje. La cosa es que habrá para todos los gustos, ¡así que espero que os unáis a mí en esta nueva aventura!_

 _He estado ausente bastante tiempo y no podré pasarme tanto como quisiera. Debido a lo mucho que debo cuidar los detalles de esta historia para no colarme con los sucesos, y a causa de la extensión de los capítulos, me llevará tiempo. Por eso os pido paciencia. Mi intención será actualizar cada 2-3 semanas a más tardar. Pido disculpas de antemano. Aún así, estaré disponible por PM para responder todas vuestras dudas. Es más, ¡os traigo una sorpresa! (Si es que puede considerarse una xD):_

 _Hace un par de meses que decidí ser User (en_ _ **twitter**_ _) de nuestra queridísima Mikasa Ackerman. Por lo que suelo estar todo lo activa que puedo en esta red social. Si queréis compartir vuestro día a día con Mikasa, podéis encontrarnos allí :D (os lo he puesto en mi perfil). También podéis preguntarme más datos o curiosidades que tengáis por twitter o por donde queráis, será un placer responder cualquier duda._

 _¿Cuál ha sido vuestra primera impresión con este capítulo? Me gustaría saber quiénes son vuestros personajes preferidos y si pensáis que aparecerán pronto en la historia :P quizás escuche vuestras palabras y adelante sus apariciones xD Por cierto, creo que sería conveniente que empezara a aclarar varias palabras a las que seguramente no estaréis acostumbrados/as, como partes de los barcos y demás, ¿qué pensáis?_

 _De momento, he decidido poner el boceto que tenía sin terminar para este fic. En cuanto lo acabe y lo mejore pondré la imagen que se merece. Lamento no haberlo tenido listo aún._

 _Finalmente, quiero haceros saber que subiré varios bocetos esquemáticos a mi cuenta de_ _ **Deviantart**_ _(os lo he puesto en mi perfil por si queréis), de modo que podáis entenderlo todo mejor. Entre ellos subiré: la vestimenta de los personajes, las partes del barco, un mapa… también podéis sugerirme cosas ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme, ¡Un saludo y hasta pronto! :D_


	2. La isla de los Bucaneros

**Aguas Oscuras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La isla de los bucaneros**

* * *

La noche se ceñía sin pausa sobre mar y tierra, ni el rincón más recóndito del planeta podía librarse del gran manto de oscuridad que traía consigo la presencia de la gran luna y las diversas estrellas. Algo que llamaba en especial la atención de los hombres de mar, quienes hechizados no podían dejar de mirar la enorme esfera blanca.

A pesar de eso, en el Galeón María había algo mucho más importante que estaba teniendo lugar en el interior del despacho del capitán. El mismo que solían emplear para trazar diversas estrategias y charlar sobre asuntos algo más privados con sus hombres de total confianza. En ese instante Armin se encontraba solo ante la figura imponente del capitán.

Había podido comprobar minutos antes que no era mucho más alto que él y sin embargo, su presencia era tal que todos en aquel navío le profesaban el mayor de los respetos, hasta el punto en el que los murmullos cesaban allá por donde pasaba.

Armin trató de quitarse las duras palabras de Jean de la cabeza para no ponerse más nervioso. Si al principio le preocupaba la idea de que pudieran echarlo por la borda como si de un inútil objeto se tratase, ahora le angustiaba pensar que Eren también podía sufrir el mismo destino que él. Tenía bastante claro que en lo que a fuerza se refería no había demasiado que pudiera aportar a aquella tripulación, pues a diferencia de la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad, él no se consideraba un chico fuerte ni musculoso. Tampoco contaba con las agallas y los impulsos arriesgados de Eren. Más bien, se destacaba en los temas intelectuales y lógicos. Era perspicaz y muy espabilado ante el comportamiento de las personas. Se le daba bien leer a los demás como libros abiertos. Ese era su punto fuerte. Y esperaba que tuviera algún valor.

Sin embargo, no había llegado hasta allí para que todo fuera coser y cantar. Sabía a lo que iba y se esforzaría al máximo para convertirse pronto en un joven capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y a las personas importantes para él.

En cuanto lo separaron de Eren, Marco lo guió por cubierta hasta la popa del barco, dejándolo ante la puerta de la sala que se encontraba situada en la mismísima cubierta. A su alrededor notaba diferentes movimientos que pertenecían a los tripulantes cumpliendo con sus cometidos. La actividad en el barco había disminuido considerablemente y cuando la luz desapareció varios lámparas de aceite iluminaron los alrededores.

Él, tras tocar un par de veces la puerta de roble barnizada, pasó al interior sorprendiéndose de la bonita sala ante sus ojos. Era más amplia de lo que había imaginado, con una gran mesa rodeada de sillas de madera, algunos armarios con bebidas alcohólicas caras y varios libros y cartas náuticas. Todo bien cuidado y limpio, algo que realmente lo dejó perplejo, ya que según tenía entendido era difícil mantener una buena higiene en los barcos, así que la suciedad y las humedades eran frecuentes.

-C-capitán.- habló sin saber muy bien qué decir. La figura ante él se sentó y le hizo un pequeño gesto para que también tomara asiento. Esperó a que fuera él quien hablara primero.

-Armin Arlert, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- preguntó dando comienzo a la charla que él tanto había esperado.

-Sí, señor- respondió firme tratando de no dejar ver la ansiedad que se extendía por su cuerpo, pero algo le indicaba que aquel hombre lo había calado de arriba abajo desde el instante en que había puesto un pie en la sala.

-Bien, seré breve- comenzó con voz firme y algo más suave de lo que esperaba. Armin no podía dejar de fijarse en las plumas azuladas que decoraban el gorro en su cabeza, parecían muy ligeras y suaves, era difícil no reparar en ellas. No podía imaginarse qué tipo de preguntas o pruebas podría pedirle pero ante todo, trataría de responder con sinceridad y con astucia, esperando que eso pudiera darle una oportunidad para que lo admitieran. –al igual que cada hombre y mujer que forman parte de esta tripulación, también tendrá una razón por la que desea unirse, ¿verdad?- él joven rubio asintió con la cabeza. –bien, me gustaría escuchar sus motivos, señor Arlert.

No estaba seguro de qué decir o de si se trataba de algún tipo de truco, a los piratas les encantaban los juegos sucios de apuestas y triquiñuelas. Pero tampoco era capaz de prever qué era lo que aquel hombre podía esperar de él.

-Verá… principalmente… por dinero. Necesito conseguir dinero lo más rápido posible- respondió tras pensarlo un poco. Ese había sido su motivo principal para aventurarse a aquello y así quería hacérselo saber.

-Tendrá presente que embarcarse en un navío pirata no es algo sencillo que cualquiera pueda hacer. Debe ser consciente de que su vida podrá estar en peligro en cualquier momento y que así mismo, para ganarse el derecho a obtener su parte del oro, tendrá que aportar algo.- evidentemente, eso era lo mínimo que podían exigirle y aunque no tuviera mucha resistencia física, lo daría todo.

-Lo sé señor y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- respondió firme con el ceño fruncido, totalmente decidido.

-Entonces le tomo la palabra señor Arlert, desde este preciso instante pasa a formar parte de la tripulación del María. Los primeros días estará bajo órdenes de Kirschtein, él le enseñará lo básico- Armin se tranquilizó de inmediato soltando un largo suspiro. A pesar de que lo peor ya había pasado aún le quedaba saber qué ocurriría con Eren y después, hacer frente a cada día que se les presentase a bordo del Galeón. Pero ya había dado el primer paso con buenos resultados y comenzaba a pensar que quizás no había sido tan mala idea aventurarse a aquello. Con las últimas palabras del capitán se había percatado de que el hombre sentado frente a él desde un principio había sido consciente de su inexperiencia en el mar o con los barcos. Por eso habría evitado hacerle preguntas innecesarias. Algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo, debía ser excelente juzgando a las personas a primera vista. –estoy convencido de que no tardará en ponerse al día con los diversos horarios de guardia y de las comidas, confío en que se amoldará con rapidez al ritmo de vida dentro del navío.

-Se lo agradezco, señor- el capitán le mostró una pequeña sonrisa oculta que desapareció de inmediato. Armin se levantó regresando hasta la puerta para retirarse. Tiró del pomo con cuidado para encontrarse cara a cara con Jean, el hombre que anteriormente había afirmado ser un oficial. Junto a él, estaba Eren quejándose en voz alta por la manera en la que lo arrastraba hasta allí; entre empujones y tropiezos, con las manos atadas a su espalda.

-Capitán, aquí le traigo a esta sucia rata- le informó Jean reparando antes en Armin y dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

-Eren…- lo llamó Armin provocando que el joven parase de quejarse en seco y se centrara en él.

-¡Armin! ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien?- se apresuró a preguntar antes de que Jean pudiera impedírselo.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? No eres bienvenido en este barco- le gruñó Jean agarrándolo con fuerza del cuello de su camiseta sucia con un fuerte olor a cerveza. El mismo líquido que habría vaciado para sustituir su lugar en el barril.

-¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!- gritó él con movimientos bruscos para lograr zafarse de su amarre, únicamente logrando cabrear más a Jean y aumentando sus motivos para darle una buena patada.

-Capitán, Eren no es una persona perversa y sus intenciones para estar aquí tampoco son malas. Por favor, dele una oportunidad- pidió Armin sorprendiendo a todos en aquella sala. Sus palabras sacaron otra pequeña sonrisa al capitán, quien pasó su mirada del joven rubio a los recién llegados, analizando de arriba a abajo a Eren.

-Retírese, Arlert. Esta noche ayudará en la cocina, Marco le indicará donde está.- pidió con tranquilidad. A pesar de que parecía haber ignorado sus palabras, Armin se sintió aliviado, como si supiera de antemano que su petición sería tomada en cuenta.

A diferencia de Armin, Jean no abandonó la sala y el capitán tampoco le pidió que lo hiciera, por lo que él mismo decidió permanecer ahí por voluntad propia. Dirigió a Eren hasta la silla en la que el otro joven había estado sentado minutos antes y lo obligó a tomar asiento con brusquedad.

-Serás cabrón…- murmuró Eren cabreado por la rudeza con la que lo trataba, le dirigió una mirada fiera antes de que Jean agarrara su nuca con una sola mano y le obligara a bajar la cabeza de forma violenta. Eren estaba convencido de que la tenía tomada con él, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para remediar su situación y eso solo conseguía que siguiera acumulando rabia en su interior.

-¿Y usted es…?- se dirigió el capitán a él después de un rato. Eren fijó sus ojos verdes en la persona ante él. Aquella que le había intimidado tantísimo horas antes y que continuaba haciéndolo a pesar de que la tensión en el ambiente hubiera desaparecido.

-Contestaré a todas sus preguntas cuando este malnacido se aleje de mi- protestó. Era consciente de que no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada, menos aún habiéndose colado en un barco pirata sin permiso en un intento desesperado. Pero le desquiciaba saber que Jean permanecía tan cerca de él esperando el más mínimo indicio para ponerle las manos encima.

Por suerte para Eren, el capitán aceptó su petición y le pidió a Jean que se sentara a su lado. El hombre hizo una mueca torcida de disgusto y cumplió con desagrado las órdenes que le habían dado.

-Ahora responda. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- volvió a preguntar severamente. Dándole a entender que no tenía ganas de andar con juegos estúpidos y caprichos de niños pequeños, pues podía ordenar que lo arrojaran por la borda atado con sacos y que así se hundiera en el fondo del mar por siempre. O incluso cosas mucho peores que sería incapaz de imaginar.

-Eren Jaeger.

-Bien, Eren, ahora dime. ¿Por qué motivo decidió entrar a escondidas en mi galeón?- pidió comenzando a impacientarse, eso sí, sin perder la calma y el rostro inexpresivo en ningún momento.

-Lo hice porque creí que no encontraría otro modo de tener una charla con usted y de unirme a su tripulación- contestó con sinceridad y el capitán se dio cuenta de eso. Aquel joven malhumorado y precipitado con sus acciones no mentía en lo que decía.

-¿Unirte?- Jean le mostró una sonrisa fanfarrona indicando su total desaprobación. -¿Por qué querrías unirte? alguien como tú no duraría ni dos asaltos. Por no hablar de tu amiguito… él no aguantaría ni tres segundos.- comenzó a reírse observando orgulloso como el joven era incapaz de ocultar su rabia hacia él.

Eren se contuvo para no golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Apretó sus puños sobre la mesa hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a adquirir un tono blanquecino. No aguantaba a los hombres como Jean, le disgustaban los piratas, y sin embargo, había ido a parar a un lugar repleto de ellos por cuenta propia. El capitán parecía haberse percatado de ello y sentía curiosidad, así que decidió responder a la pregunta del estúpido Jean.

-Por Armin- respondió sin dudar. –quiero hacerme más fuerte y dejar mi debilidad de lado para poder protegerlos a él y a mi madre- terminó por decir sin retirar aún su mirada fiera y decidida sobre los ojos fríos del capitán que adquirieron un brillo instantáneo.

Jean soltó varias carcajadas ante el discurso motivador que les había lanzado pero su rostro en seguida se tornó serio al escuchar las palabras de su superior.

-Te daré la oportunidad que reclamas, serás uno más, Eren. Jean te guiará junto a Armin en vuestros primeros días y os enseñará todo lo que necesitéis saber sobre este barco.

-Pero capitán, ¿está hablando en serio?- insistió el hombre creyendo que su capitán jamás cedería ante el discurso de aquel chaval imprudente y lanzado.

-Sí, Jean. Esa es mi última palabra. Ahora me gustaría estar solo- inquirió obligándolos a retirarse. Jean sujetó a Eren de la camisa utilizando la daga que siempre llevaba oculta en la cintura para cortar las cuerdas de sus manos.

-No creas que esto será tan fácil. Andando- lo empujó fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él con exceso de fuerza.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, el galeón se detuvo en la orilla de una pequeña isla al norte de Rangarós. Aquella isla estaba deshabitada y en contadas ocasiones era visitada por la guardia de la Nación. Por lo que resultaba un buen destino para los curiosos.

-¡Hemos llegado!- Sasha abrió de golpe la puerta de la cocina. La joven se mostró entusiasta y no pudo retenerse ante el fuerte olor a carne y patatas que le estaba llegando, por lo que en pocos segundos no fue capaz de escuchar ninguna indicación más.

-¡Oye, Sasha!- Marco trató de volverla en si zarandeándola un poco de los hombros. –me parece que su problema con la comida es mayor de lo que pensábamos- suspiró derrotado.

Historia se giró con una gran bandeja de plata en las manos y se acercó a dejarla sobre la mesa en el centro de la cocina. Marco y ella se habían ocupado de cortar la carne conservada en sal, era preciso utilizarla cuanto antes para evitar que se pusiera en malas condiciones. Mientras tanto, Armin y Eren se habían dedicado a pelar y cortar un montón de patatas y zanahorias.

Armin parecía aliviado de tener que cumplir con una labor tan ligera y sencilla, además, no podía evitar sentirse cómodo y relajado tras ver que Eren estaba a su lado y ambos habían salido impunes de todo. Por el contrario, Eren mantuvo el ceño fruncido. No era lo suyo cocinar y hasta que le pillara el tranquillo tendría que continuar peleándose con los tubérculos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó Sasha con tono histérico. Todos se sobresaltaron por su repentina reacción y Eren sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la joven se dirigía a él con mirada furiosa y amenazante. -¡estás echando a perder las patatas! ¡Historia, dile algo! ¡Las está despilfarrando!- exigió totalmente fuera de sus cabales sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

La chica rubita se acercó hasta ella tratando de calmarla. –No seas tan exigente, Sasha, recuerda que Eren, al igual que Armin son nuevos aquí. Aprenderá muy pronto, ya lo verás- contestó con amabilidad sin saber qué otra cosa podría decir para excusarlo. Pero sus palabras no eran suficientes para alguien como Sasha.

-No lo entiendo, si me dejarais cocinar con vosotros todo sería mucho más fácil. Nadie en todo el barco tiene un paladar más desarrollado que el mío. Ninguno de vosotros comprendéis cómo se debe tratar cada ingrediente, el cariño y el mimo que se les debe dar al cocinarlos- su tono de voz se había apagado poco a poco pasando de furioso a suplicante y después a uno demasiado calmado.

-Si te dejáramos en la cocina nos moriríamos todos de hambre. De verdad, Sasha, ¿eres tan cabeza hueca que aún no comprendes el por qué de no dejarte pisar la cocina?- se dirigió a ella Connie. La muchacha tardaba tanto en regresar a cubierta que Jean lo había mandado a buscarla.

-Nunca seréis capaces de entender mi aprecio hacia la comida- respondió decepcionada dispuesta a dejar el tema de lado y regresar arriba. –solo venía a deciros que en unos minutos desembarcaremos. Cuando preparen la fogata vendrán a avisaros.- aclaró antes de desaparecer disgustada.

-¿Fogata?- preguntó Armin curioso. En cuanto habían llegado a la cocina se habían puesto de inmediato con su cometido sin preguntar tan siquiera qué harían. Aunque se había imaginado que cenarían en alguna especie de comedor o algo parecido. Pero si hablaban de una fogata, probablemente tuvieran intención de llevar a cabo el festín en la isla.

-Si, cenaremos en la playa. Así que deberéis tener todo listo cuanto antes para bajarlo- aclaró Connie regresando también a la parte superior del barco junto al resto.

-No hay que desperdiciar la ocasión de cenar al aire libre y con una buena fogata- explicó Marco amablemente. Aunque en realidad ni Armin ni Eren sabían el lugar en el que habían atracado ni el motivo de hacerlo. –créeme, cuando lleves unos cuantos días solamente rodeado de agua salada echarás en falta la tierra firme y la buena comida.

* * *

En la soledad de su camarote, el capitán se acompañaba de una lámpara de aceite y unos cuantos libros que se amontonaban en su escritorio. Había dejado de lado las diferentes herramientas que empleaban para la navegación de modo que estas no le estorbaran. Tras él, se encontraba una ventana de cristal grueso que mostraba la oscuridad de la noche, un manto tan oscuro y denso que se mezclaba con las olas del mar. No podía negar lo mucho que le tranquilizaba pasarse las horas mirando aquel paisaje solamente visible en cubierta y en el tercer puente, pues el resto de puentes casi siempre yacían sumergidos bajo el mar.

Volvió a fijar la vista en la mesa ante él, concentrándose en rememorar varios recuerdos de vital importancia en su vida, unos que podrían serle de gran ayuda en el futuro. Se levantó de golpe para caminar hasta la vieja estantería de libros a su izquierda y pasar la vista por cada uno de ellos creyendo que quizás alguno podría servirle de ayuda.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escuchó de repente una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había advertido los pequeños golpes que la otra persona había dado en la superficie de madera para captar su atención.

-Adelante.

Tal y como había reconocido se trataba de Ymir, una de las personas de mayor confianza para él y quien más libertad tenía para indagar en sus asuntos, eso sí, siempre con ciertos límites. Quizás fuera el hecho de que Ymir hubiera sido una de las primeras personas en unirse a su tripulación lo que lo había llevado a que mantuvieran una relación tan cercana, aunque el capitán sabía que para la mujer era algo más que eso, algo relacionado con sucesos del pasado.

-Capitán, quería saber qué asuntos tenía en el puerto de Shiganshina. Porque está claro que eso de la cerveza no eran más que pamplinas que solo los críos creerían- habló tan directa como siempre tras haber cerrado la puerta y asegurarse de que le prestaba total atención. –bueno… y piratas estúpidos como los de esta tripulación- añadió suspirando cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Has venido a echarme una reprimenda?- preguntó con un ligero tono divertido que a Ymir se le hacía tremendamente familiar. No desconfiaba en la fuerza y la capacidad de su capitán, pues se lo había demostrado una y otra vez desde el día en que se conocieron, pero a veces, no le parecía correcto que se arriesgara con ciertos asuntos. Sobre todo, cuando tenía la posibilidad de evitar ponerse en peligro.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que me dejara al margen. Podía haberse llevado de acompañante al menos al incompetente de Jean.- siguió reprochándole al tiempo que se posicionaba ante la mesa pequeña rectangular en la que su capitán se encontraba en esos momentos. Observó con disimulo y rapidez los diferentes papeles sobre ella, admitía que tanto secretismo despertaba su curiosidad pero también conocía muy bien a la persona ante ella y era consciente de que si el capitán tenía intención de ocultar algo lo haría sin tener en cuenta a nadie más.

-Verás, Ymir. Hace años tuve que dejar atrás algo muy importante para mí y digamos que en esta breve visita he logrado recuperar aquello que me pertenecía- explicó sin detallar demasiado en sus palabras. Mantuvo en todo momento su tono monótono característico. Regresó hasta el escritorio posicionándose ante Ymir para continuar hablando. Por instinto se llevó la mano a su gran sombrero y lo inclinó un poco hacia adelante ocultando así sus ojos y nariz, dejando a la vista únicamente su boca sonriente. –eso que se encuentra ante ti es lo que he ido a recuperar.

Ymir detuvo su mirada en un libro grueso de tapa desgastada verdosa. Pudo distinguir unos pocos símbolos en la cubierta que el paso del tiempo aún no había logrado extinguir. Las hojas habían adquirido un tono amarillento pero estaba segura de que el interior se encontraría en mejor estado porque a pesar de la corrosión que los años habían causado en él, era evidente el delicado trato que se le había dado.

-¿Un libro?- preguntó sin comprender. ¿Por qué algo como aquello podría resultar de tantísima importancia? ¿Acaso su valor no podía estimarse a simple vista? Para Ymir era todo un misterio, uno por el que no podría seguir preguntando aquella noche porque Historia los interrumpió en aquel preciso momento.

-Capitán, siento interrumpirlos pero la cena está lista- dijo la muchacha con tono suave y respetuoso. Ymir sonrió al verla allí y dejó de lado el asunto del libro para centrarse en la chica rubia.

-Bien, entones será mejor que nos apresuremos y no hagamos esperar más a esa panda de salvajes- contestó caminando en dirección a la salida. A sabiendas de que en pocos segundos el capitán también las acompañaría.

* * *

En poco tiempo, la tripulación del María había establecido una especie de campamento improvisado a la orilla de la playa. El galeón se encontraba estable y quieto amarrado en la arena fina y todos ellos situados a una distancia prudente del oleaje.

A unos cuantos metros de la entrada al bosque se alzaba una fogata de tamaño medio en la que asarían la carne que Marco e Historia habían preparado cuidadosamente en la cocina hacía unas horas. La verdura se encontraba ya en un caldero de metal puesto al fuego ocupando parte de la hoguera. En su interior el agua hervía junto a los trocitos irregulares de patata y zanahoria.

Marco y Reiner se encargaron de colocar los trozos de carne anteriormente salada en una hilera de barras de metal perfectamente colocadas para poder asarla con precisión y efectividad. Mientras, Historia, con la ayuda de Ymir repartían unos platos de metal hondos a cada uno de los tripulantes del barco, todos ellos reunidos en una especie de círculo alrededor del fuego.

Eren y Armin fueron los últimos en recibir sus platos, ambos observaban con cuidado todo lo que estaba por acontecer. Siguieron cada movimiento de los que se ocupaban de la comida, contaron a diecisiete tripulantes en total y también se ofrecieron a colaborar en algún quehacer más pero Historia se negó con una amable sonrisa.

Cuando la cena estuvo preparada, les extrañó que nadie comenzara a comer todavía, Connie y Marco se encontraban a ambos lados de Armin y Eren, y no muy lejos Sasha, quien se esforzaba en aguantarse las ansias por saltar al caldero y meter la cabeza en él.

Cuando el capitán bajó del Galeón e hizo acto de presencia, le ofrecieron una especie de jarra de madera llena de cerveza y todos alzaron las suyas al centro para gritar algo y después darle comienzo a la cena.

-¡Por el María y por nuestro capitán!- gritaron al unísono entre carcajadas y gritos dando así comienzo a la velada. Armin y Eren simplemente se dedicaron a actuar como el resto lo hacían. De uno en uno todos ellos se fueron levantando hasta donde Historia es situaba cerca del caldero para que así les sirviera su porción de verduras hervidas. Armin había deducido que sus reservas estarían escaseando pues no habían condimentado aquello más que con un chorro de aceite para darle algo de sabor. Acto seguido, se arrimaron a Reiner y Marcel que se ocupaban de repartir los pedazos de carne cocinada y al punto.

Después, regresaban a sus lugares o se buscaban un nuevo hueco y comenzaban a devorar con fiereza la cena. A excepción del capitán, Historia, Jean y alguno más, el resto no se molestaron en ocultar sus ansias y comieron directamente con las manos.

-Esta escena es muy habitual, pronto os acostumbraréis- les comentó Marco quien había vuelto tras obtener un tenedor afilado.

-Oye, Marco, ¿qué es esta isla en la que estamos?- preguntó Eren algo confiado, sin embargo, su pregunta no incomodó a nadie, además, casi todos a su alrededor permanecían más concentrados en llenar sus estómagos que en tratar de conversar con alguien más.

-Si estás preocupado por la posibilidad de que nos puedan atacar en plena noche, puedes estar tranquilo, Eren, no habrá visitas inesperadas- aclaró sorprendiéndolos a ambos por su perspicacia y su enorme capacidad para ponerse en la piel de los demás.

-Marco está en lo cierto- lo apoyó Connie con la boca llena de comida. –esta isla está casi siempre desierta, pertenece a la Nación de Rangarós, aunque para nosotros es una fuente de abastecimiento.

-Eso quiere decir que nuestra presencia aquí se debe a una recolección de alimentos- resumió Armin obteniendo la aprobación de ambos. Una recolección que probablemente comenzaría durante la mañana, pues hasta la persona más audaz era lo suficientemente sensata como para no introducirse en el bosque durante la noche.

-La ifla de los bufcanegos- comentó Sasha tratando de introducir a la fuerza más trozos de pan en su boca, pero no fue capaz de conseguirlo, así como tampoco nadie logró entender sus palabras. La miraron extrañados, pacientes hasta que la chica masticara y tragara la comida. –me refería a que mi gente siempre llamaba a esta isla "La isla de los bucaneros"- comentó terminando las migajas que tenía en el plato.

-¿Solías visitar mucho este lugar, Sasha?- preguntó Armin notando como sus palabras habían afectado de manera extraña a todos menos a Eren quien tampoco comprendía el repentino cambio de humor. De repente el ambiente entre ellos se tornó algo tenso y no cabía duda de que debía ser a causa de tratar indagar en las palabras de la chica.

Armin posó la mirada en ella en busca de alguna respuesta y al mismo tiempo preocupado por haber sido un insensible. La joven tenía la mirada fija en el fuego, mantenía un semblante serio y continuaba masticando el pedazo de pan que le faltaba.

-Sasha e Historia no llevan tanto tiempo en la tripulación como nosotros, fueron las últimas en incorporarse y tuvieron que pasar por algunos problemas antes de eso- explicó con tranquilidad Marco sin detallar demasiado en los hechos, pues lo último que pretendía era ofenderlas. Armin asintió conforme dejando de lado todo pensamiento de profundizar más en aquella conversación. Pero entonces Sasha volvió a hablar.

-Mi pueblo originario es Dauper, situado en la Nación de Sina- aclaró atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros. Se mantuvo serena, sin dejar ninguna apertura por la que sus verdaderos sentimientos pudieran ser advertidos. –cada cierto tiempo, generalmente los hombres de mi aldea, partían hacia esta isla para hacerse con provisiones. Cazaban y transportaban sus presas en pequeños navíos veloces. –se detuvo unos instantes y después prosiguió. –en la última de sus expediciones mi padre, me trajo consigo y una vez terminado el trabajo los guardias de Rangarós nos sorprendieron y los mataron a todos excepto a mi.- aquel fue el final de su explicación.

-Debió ser duro…- comentó Armin en bajo sin saber qué más decir. Eren, por su parte había dirigido su mirada al fuego ante él. De alguna forma podía sentir la impotencia de la joven al no poder evitar aquello en el pasado.

-Encontramos a Sasha y a Historia hace unas semanas en uno de los barcos de la guardia, eran prisioneras y cuando los redujimos a cenizas se incorporaron a nuestra tripulación- en esta ocasión fue Connie quien decidió contar algo más.

Armin decidió contemplar a la dulce Historia al otro lado del fuego, quien charlaba alegre con otros miembros. Parecía bastante cómoda formando parte de todos ellos a pesar de que probablemente fuera de las pocas personas que indudablemente no pertenecía a un mundo como aquel. Por eso, se preguntó si realmente estaría a gusto con todos ellos o si habría algún otro motivo oculto por el que continuaba viajando a bordo de un barco pirata.

Eren, por su parte, a duras penas había escuchado la última aclaración de Connie, quien en esos momentos permanecía a su lado tratando de evitar que Sasha le robara un trozo de patata. El ánimo de la joven no había tardado en volver a ser el usual y eso los tranquilizó bastante a todos. Sin embargo, Eren parecía inmerso en otra persona al otro lado de la fogata.

Usualmente el semblante del capitán no era muy visible ni tan siquiera a plena luz del día, por eso, las sombras del fuego bailando sobre su rostro no ayudaban. Aún así, sus ojos curiosos no podían dejar de observarlo, pues se situaba algo apartado del resto con la cabeza gacha y prestando toda su atención a un libro en su regazo. En todas las ocasiones en las que lo había visto no se había apartado de su gran sombrero, pero podía advertir ciertos rasgos perfilados y suaves en él.

-¡Oye, Eren!- gritó alguien a su lado. Agradeció que aquella persona se acercara y entablara una conversación con él porque en ese preciso instante el capitán había levantado su cabeza ligeramente para cruzar su mirada penetrante con la de él. Por lo que lo había sacado de un pequeño aprieto. –Eren, ¿no quieres un trago?- le insistió aquella persona. Giró su rostro hacia el lado en el que debería estar Connie y en su lugar se encontró con la cara de Reiner observándolo muy de cerca. Tanto que estuvo a punto de pegar un respingo por el susto.

-¡Si, claro!- respondió sin pensarlo. El chico rubio rió en voz alta con voz profunda y le tendió un vaso lleno de cerveza, la misma que habían recolectado aquella tarde.

-Después del duro trabajo de transportarla hasta el galeón seguro que sabe a gloria- comentó en voz alta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos a su alrededor lo escucharan y no tardaron en llegar las quejas de Connie que tanto esperaba.

-¡Serás embustero! ¡Si no has movido un maldito dedo en todo el día!- se quejó enfadado. Reiner volvió a reír en voz alta y le pasó un brazo a Connie por encima del hombro.

-¡Venga, no te enfades pequeño Connie! ¡Bebe un poco tu también, anda!- todos contemplaron como el joven corpulento acercaba el vaso hasta la boca de su compañero y lo forzaba a beber el contenido con una rapidez tremenda. Tanto que acabó vertiéndole parte del líquido en la ropa, despertando un montón de carcajadas.

-¡Reiner!- gritó levantándose de golpe. -¡Eres un borracho de mierda! ¡Cabrón!- continuó furioso alejándose de allí rápidamente. En su lugar, el joven Bertolt que destacaba por su altura se acercó a Reiner acomodándose a su lado sin mediar palabra. Bertolt aparentaba ser un chico apacible y silencioso, siempre atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Eren decidió mirar al otro lado para encontrarse a Armin charlando amenamente con Marco de cosas que él no lograba entender, así que decidió regresar al espectáculo de antes, donde la diversión parecía aumentar.

-¡Eh, Eren!- volvió a llamarlo Reiner para que le prestara completa atención. –Aún no conoces a toda la tripulación, ¿verdad?- a él no le quedó más remedio que asentir nervioso por descubrir la ingeniosa idea que se le habría ocurrido. Solo esperaba no terminar pringado como Connie. –Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te hago una presentación rápida de algunos de ellos?- volvió a asentir bajo la mirada expectante de Reiner y Bertolt que sonrieron de repente.

-A mí también me vendrá bien- se incorporó Armin a la conversación con algo de timidez, esperando que no le negaran su participación pero solo recibió sonrisas a cambio.

-Bueno, veamos… ¿por quién empezamos?- Reiner pasó la mirada rápidamente por el lado contrario al que estaban ellos, pues evidentemente todos los situados cerca de ellos eran ya conocidos. –bien, aquel rubio con enormes patillas es Thomas y la persona con la que está hablando Samuel. Ambos son veteranos, llevan más tiempo que nosotros en esto de la piratería, si mal no recuerdo, los dos son de la Nación de Kuchell.- Bertolt asintió para darle a entender que estaba en lo cierto.

-Son veteranos, si, pero no llevan más tiempo aquí que yo. Os recuerdo que fui el segundo en unirme a la tripulación de " _La Plateada_ "- la voz de Connie los interrumpió. Había regresado con la camisa seca, a pesar de que todavía podía percibirse la mancha del líquido. Habría decidido no cambiarse, pues las mudas eran escasas para los piratas. Se había hecho un hueco entre ellos para unirse.

-Y aún así todavía sigues siendo un simple artillero- le respondió Jean con las cejas arqueadas mirándolo por encima del hombro con cierta superioridad. Tras sus palabras los quejidos de Connie acompañaron durante un buen rato a la explicación Reiner.

-Esa de allí es Annie Leonhardt- continuó el rubio señalando con descaro a una chica menuda con las rodillas flexionadas que agarraba con fuerza el vaso que tenía apoyado sobre la arena. Sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en las llamas, repasando sus movimientos con sumo cuidado. Annie vestía unos pantalones cortos de color marrón sobre unas medias de franjas negras y rojas. En la parte superior una camiseta beige de manga corta que parecía haber cortado ella misma y sobre aquello un chaleco negro. Finalmente, en la cabeza llevaba una pañoleta oscura cubriendo gran parte de su melena rubia, aunque dejando al descubierto varios mechones de su flequillo y su moño bajo.

-¿Por qué está…?- trató de preguntar Eren, pero Reiner le cortó.

-¿Sola?- Eren asintió interesado. Todos los tripulantes conversaban, celebraban, gritaban y discutían, a excepción de ella y el capitán que parecían querer mantenerse al margen. –bueno… desde que llegó no es que haya sido demasiado sociable. Creo que prefiere la soledad, aunque ahora que lo dices, en el fondo quizás sí que le apetezca algo de compañía- rió en voz baja esta vez fijando su mirada en Bertolt. -¿por qué no vas a preguntarle cómo está Bert? Eres el único que conozco que se ha atrevido a dirigirle la palabra sin recibir un golpe a cambio- el chico alto de pelo oscuro se sonrojó de inmediato por el comentario y trató de ocultar su incomodidad sin éxito, logrando que solo se rieran más de él.

-Quizás no os respondería así si dejarais de dirigiros a ella solo para soltarle bravuconerías- se justificó logrando que dejaran de lado el tema.

-Bien, siguiente… ¡Marcel!- el joven nombrado pareció reconocer la voz de Reiner y se giró hacia ellos sonriente. Acto seguido los saludó con la mano contento. –es un hombre excepcional, a pesar de su aspecto, es todo un manitas con la carpintería y también se encarga de la artillería. La preciosidad a su lado es Mina Carolina procedente de Sina e Ian Dietrich de Kuchell.- Reiner se detuvo un instante para beber un sorbo de su cerveza, pues empezaba a sentir que la garganta se le secaba de tanto hablar. –aquellos totolitos junto a ellos son Hannah y Franz, una pareja inseparable desde que se unieron y por mucho que se empeñen en negarlo, no os creáis lo que os digan.- puntualizó.

Se quedaron unos instantes observando al resto con cautela, aún inmersos en las palabras de Reiner, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¡Ah!, ¿cómo he podido pasarlo por alto?- dijo alarmado levantándose de su sitio para acercarse a la amable Historia que había comenzado a repartir las sobras de la comida. –ella es Historia, la Diosa del María- aclaró tomando la mano de la joven con suavidad y caballerosidad sacándole un leve rubor a la chica, la cual empezaba a avergonzarse por sus palabras y por todas las miradas sobre ella.

La joven se movió incómoda en su sitio sosteniendo un enorme cucharón de metal en la otra mano.

-Como no tengas cuidado con donde pones las manos, es posible que algún día te quedes sin una de ellas- lo amenazó Ymir haciendo su aparición tras la bajita Historia. Reiner se apartó de inmediato, pues no pretendía empezar una pelea, además, ya había previsto que la mujer se acercaría a ellos si hacía un movimiento como aquel.

-Y por último Ymir, tan directa como siempre- la presentó regresando a su sitio.

-Oye, Historia- saltó esta vez Eren captando la atención de todos y en especial la de la chica que se había sorprendido de que se dirigiera a ella. Se quedó observándolo con atención dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera que quisiera preguntarle. Mientras, Sasha había tomado ventaja de la situación para tenderle su plato y que volviera a rellenarlo. –¿qué hace alguien cómo tú aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos, quizás de manera demasiado directa para tratarse de un tema tan personal. Pero así era Eren, en ocasiones, le resultaba complicado distinguir donde se encontraban sus limitaciones con el resto y en consecuencia, solía acabar envuelto en diferentes rencillas. La expresión de Ymir se tornó arisca y seria indicándole que tuviera cuidado con sus preguntas, la chica rubia también se había tensado al escucharlo.

-¿A qué te refieres, idiota?- saltó Ymir poniéndose a la defensiva ante la posible mala interpretación en la pregunta formulada por Eren.

-Disculpa a Eren, Historia, no era su propósito ofenderte- intervino Armin tratando de ayudar a su mejor amigo y de paso calmar el ambiente tenso. Pues para nada había sido la intención de Eren parecer brusco o indicar que ella no debía estar allí, sin embargo, la forma de expresarse que había empleado no resultaba la más correcta. –se refería a que, bueno, no es usual encontrar a una persona tan apacible, elegante y amable como tú aquí. No tienes por qué responder si no quieres- terminó diciendo, escuchó un leve suspiro escapar de la boca de la chica devolviéndole la mirada con calma.

-No te preocupes, Armin, no tengo ningún inconveniente en responderos- sonrió con amabilidad provocando que a Ymir no le quedara más remedio que tranquilizarse. –originariamente nací en Kuchell y bueno… resulta que soy la hija del gobernante de esa Nación.

Eren y Armin se quedaron boquiabiertos con aquella aclaración. Se salía completamente de sus esquemas. Historia sí que debía tener fuertes razones para querer alejarse de su hogar, pues todos a su alrededor se habían embarcado en aquella aventura por diferentes motivos con el objetivo de lograr una misma meta. Y ese fin distaba mucho de lo que fuera que una joven de la alta clase pudiera buscar. Además, dada su personalidad, para nada parecía tratarse el caso de una adolescente rebelde que desea escapar de sus infinitas comodidades para vivir el día a día con todas sus consecuencias. Debía haber un motivo de fuerza para mantenerla allí, quizás la estuvieran utilizando de rehén para conseguir dinero a cambio.

Armin planteó diversas posibilidades tratando de recordar el ligero detalle de que Historia y Sasha llevaban menos tiempo que el resto allí, esa debía ser la clave del dilema. Por suerte, la propia chica decidió aclarar todo un poco mejor.

-Me secuestraron los guardias que posteriormente capturaron a Sasha. E-ellos… atacaron el barco de mi padre y me alejaron de allí antes de que tan siquiera pudiera saber qué ocurrió con ellos- prosiguió tratando de no dejar que los malos recuerdos se apoderaran de ella. Bajó la mirada con tristeza hasta que sintió la mano de Ymir sobre su hombro brindándole todo su apoyo.

-Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que deben estar bien. Estaba claro que su objetivo solo era capturarte a ti para pedir algo a cambio, así que tu padre seguirá con vida- la animó con éxito. Historia entonces sonrió agradecida logrando que varios de los presentes soltaran un pequeño suspiro al contemplarla tan dulce y frágil como de costumbre.

-Creo en tus palabras, Ymir- respondió contenta.

-¡Tú, rata de cloaca! será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya. Mañana os enseñaré a hacer algo muy divertido- habló Jean entre carcajadas fastidiosas con evidentes intenciones de picar a Eren y mostrar su superioridad ante él.

Todos allí ignoraron un poco su comentario a pesar de que comenzaron a recoger la mayoría de las cosas para prepararse e irse a descansar.

-Yo que tu no me reiría tanto, "señor oficial", esta noche te toca a ti hacer la guardia- contestó Ymir una vez que todos se hubieron puesto con las diferentes tareas. Dejó a Jean con cara de fastidio atrás, no le había hecho ninguna gracia recordar que le tocaba vigilar en cubierta toda la noche para evitar sorpresas desagradables. A pesar de que las posibilidades fueran ínfimas.

En cosa de veinte minutos, la fogata se había reducido volviéndose mucho más pequeña y menos vistosa para evitar ser detectados a largas distancias y al mismo tiempo, poder protegerse ante las alimañas del bosque que osaran acercarse a ellos. Jean debía hacer la vigilancia desde el interior del barco mientras que Bertolt se quedaría haciendo guardia en la playa junto a los demás.

Por extraño que pareciera, todos los tripulantes se encontraban tumbados sobre una tela de hamaca encima de la arena fina y suave. Sobre ellos se extendía el hermoso manto oscuro decorado con estrellas siempre brillantes. Y la enorme luna vigilándolos desde las alturas.

-Armin, ¿no te parece raro que durmamos aquí a la intemperie?- preguntó Eren en un susurro esperando que su compañero siguiera despierto todavía. Por raro que pareciera la mayoría a su alrededor se habían sumido en un profundo sueño en menos de diez minutos, por lo que debían estar realmente agotados.

-Recuerda las palabras de Marco, Eren.- el joven hizo memoria antes de que su amigo rubio tuviera que repetírselas " _cuando llevéis varios días en pleno mar echaréis en falta pisar tierra firme_ " ¿sería cierto aquello? De momento parecía ser mucho más cómodo dormir en un suelo firme que colgados en una hamaca amarrada en dos trozos de madera, así que aprovecharía para descansar bien.

-Tienes razón.- contestó cruzando los brazos en la parte trasera de su cabeza y empleándolos a modo de almohadón. Eren se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, atraído por la débil luz que tintineaba continuamente tras las ventanas de uno de los camarotes del Galeón. En un principio creyó que se trataba de la misma sala a la que lo había arrastrado Jean pero tras meditarlo un rato cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un piso inferior, por lo que debía tratarse de los aposentos del capitán. Ya que era la única persona que no se encontraba allí con ellos y tampoco vigilando. ¿Qué haría aún despierto? ¿Acaso no tendría intención de dormir en toda la noche? ¿Tendría que ver con el libro que leía hacía rato? todas esas preguntas y más se le pasaron continuamente por la cabeza a sabiendas de que no podría contestarlas por mucho que tratara de teorizar.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- lo distrajo Armin. Eren pasó a mirarlo de reojo percatándose de que miraba atentamente al cielo, disfrutando del sonido provocado por el oleaje y la dulce brisa que añadía frescor a tan calurosa temperatura.

-No iba a dejar que vinieras solo, ¿en serio creías que conseguirías dejarme atrás con algo así?- preguntó confiado, a pesar de que Armin estuvo a punto de salirse con la suya de no ser por ese último barril que logró alcanzar y vaciar antes de que Connie regresara a por él. Armin soltó una pequeña risilla indicándole que no tenía remedio. –También lo hago por mí, tengo mis propios motivos para querer unirme, ¿sabes?- si, Armin conocía las diversas razones que podría tener para aquello y no lo culparía ni le regañaría por hacer lo que hizo. Aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera en gran parte responsable de haberlo arrastrado hasta allí.

-Pero esas no eran las formas de hacerlo… quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido si nuestro destino hubiera estado en manos de otra persona que no fuera este capitán- le aclaró Armin. Tenía razón en que debían ser más cuidadosos, al fin y al cabo eran nuevos en aquel mundo que comenzaban a conocer poco a poco. Un estilo de vida totalmente diferente en el que el día a día era lo único que importaba y donde los objetivos a largo plazo nunca estaban asegurados.

-Al menos de momento todo parece marchar bien, ¿no?- notó como su compañero asentía a su lado volviendo a acomodarse para poder dormir. Eren hizo lo mismo y se giró hacia el lado contrario dándole la espalda. Por mucho que le disgustase seguiría las palabras del odioso Jean, pues estaba convencido de que al día siguiente les haría trabajar como nunca.

* * *

La noche transcurrió sin problemas, y poco a poco el sol empezó a alumbrar de nuevo todos los rincones de la isla. A aquellas horas tempranas sus rayos seguían siendo débiles, por lo que no calentaban lo suficiente y tampoco parecían ser efectivos en sacar de su letargo a algunos de los piratas del María.

Sin embargo, quienes aguantaban firmemente tanta claridad a su alrededor se vieron interrumpidos en seguida por las voces de alguien.

-¡Despierta, maldito mocoso!- gritó Jean furioso al tiempo que le propinaba pequeñas patas a Eren en la espalda. No empleó demasiada fuerza pues su intención únicamente era darle varios toques de aviso pero aún así el gesto resultó molesto y podía percibirse en la cara de perro que Eren le dirigió en cuanto se cercioró de que era él.

-Te cortaré la maldita pierna como vuelvas a hacerlo- lo amenazó dirigiéndole una mirada severa cargada de su más absoluto odio. Los despertares de Eren usualmente resultaban tranquilos pero era evidente que se levantara de mal humor si alguien lo despertaba de aquella manera tan desagradable.

Jean se agachó hasta él para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y acercar su rostro amenazante hasta él tratando de intimidarlo, cosa que no funcionó. –Hazlo si te atreves, sucia rata.

El día acababa de empezar y el ambiente entre ellos se había calentado en muy poco tiempo. Quienes habían despertado junto a las voces de Jean se desperezaban alrededor de los dos jóvenes sin saber muy bien cómo detenerlos o evitar que llegaran a los puños, pues parecía que no tardarían en hacerlo.

-¡Jean, déjalo ya!- gritó Marco una vez hubo bajado del barco. Junto a Historia, los dos venían cargados de cestas de mimbre repletas de frutas de diferentes tipos y colores. Todas ellas con una pinta muy sabrosa, frescas y deliciosas para emplearlas de desayuno. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse a los dos recién llegados y llenar sus tripas, pues los trabajos que llevarían a cabo requerían energía.

-J-Jean, ¿qué es lo que haremos hoy?- se atrevió a preguntar Armin ocultando la parte inferior de su boca tras una papaya. No supo si fue acertado dirigirse a él por su nombre o si directamente fue un error el tratar de hablar con él, pero decidió hacerlo de todas formas. A pesar de la primera mirada de pocos amigos que le dirigió en un principio, relajó la expresión para dar indicaciones, no solo a Eren y Armin, sino al resto de los que se encontraban allí.

-Ya que lo preguntas… ¡Escuchad todos!- llamó la atención. –Connie, Sasha, Mina, Thomas y los nuevos limpiarán el casco del barco- los señaló de uno en uno asegurándose de que estuvieran atentos. –el resto os dirigiréis al interior de la isla a por las provisiones de siempre- aclaró. Todos se separaron en los dos grupos que había señalado, a excepción de Historia e Ymir que no se encontraban con ellos, ni tampoco el mismísimo capitán. –Reiner, Marco, vosotros estaréis al mando del grupo en el interior.- los dos asintieron con firmeza y no perdieron más tiempo.

Antes de introducirse en el bosque de la isla tomaron algunas armas, principalmente cuchillos, navajas y armas blancas afiladas para poder defenderse y cazar animales salvajes que después cocinarían y conservarían para sus futuros viajes. También cargaron varios pequeños barriles en una carreta de madera que después pesaría horrores en cuanto los llenaran de agua dulce.

Por su lado, Eren y Armin se juntaron al pequeño grupo encargado de limpiar el casco del barco, algo que parecía ser odioso, pues Connie y Sasha no dejaban de quejarse una y otra vez hasta que Jean les pegó un grito. Jean solo se había encargado de cumplir las órdenes del capitán, así que en cuanto les dio unas pocas indicaciones y les dejó todo el material necesario para ello, despareció en el interior del Galeón.

A unos metros de ellos, Historia e Ymir aprovechaban las cenizas de la hoguera en la noche para preparar el terreno y poder prender fácilmente un fuego moderado. Colocaron sobre una tela gruesa varios aparejos de metal llamados _bucanes_ y una tablilla de roca lisa con filos que emplearían como soporte para limpiar las pieles de los animales que traerían después.

Eren y Armin, al ser la primera vez que llevaban a cabo una tarea como aquella, solo siguieron los pasos de sus compañeros fijándose en lo que ellos hacían e imitando sus acciones acompañadas de varios consejos. Primero, cogieron varias antorchas prendidas en fuego y las acercaron a los diversos percebes que se habían pegado en el casco. Había más de lo aparente y les llevó un buen rato pero era totalmente necesario para evitar que el galeón fuera más lento de lo que ya era. Una vez hubieron quemado todos y cada uno de ellos, se hicieron con algunos cepillos de carpintero para despegarlas del todo. Después, aplicaron brea por toda la superficie de madera, dándole así una capa de protección durante al menos un tiempo. Para finalizar, Mina acercó unos cuantos cubos rellenos de sebo. Introdujo las manos en el interior para recoger la pringue amarillenta y empezar a extenderla con rapidez sobre la madera.

-No recordaba esa última parte del carenado- se quejó Connie con mala cara después de haberse acercado hasta los cubos para olerlos un poco. –el mal olor no se nos quitará de las manos en varios días- les informó descontento.

-Si los observas a distancia tampoco tienen tan mala pinta- comentó Sasha relamiéndose los labios. Connie le dio un pequeño codazo indicando que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo y avisándose de que se deshiciera de esa idea cuanto antes.

-Bueno, si no queda otra habrá que hacerlo así- contestó Eren acercándose después de soltar un pequeño suspiro. Le desagradaba tanto como a ellos llevar a cabo esa tarea pero cuanto antes acabaran antes se alejarían de aquella sustancia repulsiva. Así que se remangó las mangas de su camisa y hundió los brazos en el interior sacando una buena cantidad.

-Yo iré a la zona de estribor- indicó Armin de acuerdo con su amigo y llevándose de allí dos de los cubos. Sasha y Connie los observaron asombrados por su iniciativa, estaban bastante animados para lo desagradable que resultaba. Seguramente se debiera a que eran sus primeros días, pronto acabarían tan cansados de aquellas tareas como ellos.

-Está bien, hagámoslo de una vez- se unió Connie tomando uno de los cubos y extendiéndoselo a Sasha –Ve con Armin.- le indicó dirigiéndose él hacia los otros dos –ah, Sasha- le llamó la atención de nuevo anticipándose a la joven –ni se te ocurra comértelo por el camino.- le advirtió, quería creer que no sería capaz de hacerlo porque tendría que ser desagradable hasta para ella, pero no era de fiar en los momentos en los que su tripa rugía con fuerza y podría ser capaz de comerse aquella porquería.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó animada empezando a correr hacia donde Armin estaba.

Tardaron al menos tres horas en llevar a cabo toda la tarea y terminaron realmente agotados. El sol se situaba en el centro del cielo calentando los alrededores con fuerza y la hora de comer se acercaba. Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie y Mina se acercaron al lugar en el que se encontraban Ymir e Historia para descansar. En cuanto Jean le dio el visto bueno al trabajo que habían hecho también se les unió y estas les tendieron algo de comida con la que poder reponer sus fuerzas. En esta ocasión, todos ellos comerían antes de que los demás regresaran de la pequeña expedición al interior.

-No creo que tarden mucho más- aclaró Historia pensativa. Rellenó uno de los platos con la comida que había preparado dispuesta a llevársela al capitán que al parecer, seguía dentro de su despacho en el galeón. Se levantó para ponerse en camino pero Jean la detuvo con delicadeza.

-Iré yo, Historia- se ofreció. La chica le tendió el plato asintiendo con la cabeza y le dejó que él lo hiciera. En pocos segundos se había alejado lo suficiente como para no poder escuchar los comentarios del resto a sus espaldas.

-¿Es que acaso está colado por el capitán?- preguntó Eren extrañado. No había podido pasar por alto el hecho de que parecía pasar junto a él mucho tiempo.

-Jean siempre es así de lameculos cuando se trata del capitán, pronto te acostumbrarás- le explicó Ymir tratando de dejarlo mal frente al resto. Eren, Armin y Connie se encontraban bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Yo más bien lo llamaría admiración- añadió un recién llegado desde el interior del bosque que para nada parecía ser tan tenebroso como lo era de noche. Los que habían estado comiendo giraron la cabeza asombrados de encontrárselos a todos allí.

Al parecer no habían tenido ningún tipo de percance, aquella debía ser una isla suficientemente segura, pues era sabido por todos que muchas islitas perdidas en el océano estaban plagadas de salvajes sanguinarios que se comían las tripas de los marineros y piratas.

Entre todos traían tres cerdos salvajes y cuatro reses que debieron cazar en el interior. Los portaban atados de las patas en un grueso palo de madera que llevaban entre dos sobre los hombros. Después, Hannah, Marco y Franz arrastraban la carreta de madera que aún conservaba las cuatro ruedas intactas y que contenía dieciséis barriles de tamaño medio apilados cuidadosamente. Todos rellenos de agua potable. Finalmente Annie y Bertolt cargaban con varios roedores que debían haber cazado durante el viaje de ida y vuelta en el bosque. Los llevaban atados a la cintura y colgados sobre los hombros.

-¡Qué bien que ya estéis aquí!- lo saludó contenta Historia acercándose a ellos. Depositaron cuidadosamente los cuerpos sin vida de los animales en el suelo y se acercaron hasta ella- Poneos a comer, Ymir y yo empezaremos la faena para adelantar trabajo.- les indicó dejando que ellos mismos tomaran sus platos y se sirvieran la comida.

-Historia, ¿qué haréis ahora con todos esos animales?- preguntó Eren una vez hubo acabado de comer.

-Limpiaremos las pieles para venderlas después y ahumaremos la carne para conservarla durante nuestros viajes en el barco.- se anticipó Sasha, quien se había acercado de nuevo al caldero de metal reclamando un segundo plato.

-Entonces nosotros también os ayudaremos, así acabaremos antes- se ofreció Armin amablemente obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Eren.

-Vosotros subiréis los barriles al galeón, será mejor guardarlos antes de que el agua del interior se caliente demasiado.- los interrumpió Jean tras haber regresado con el plato impoluto del capitán. –Vamos, andando- les metió prisa. -¡Connie, no te hagas el desentendido que tu también has acabado ya de comer!- le reprochó logrando que se levantara de su sitio de mala gana y provocando algunas carcajadas en los recién llegados.

Cuando terminaron todas sus tareas con éxito, el día empezó a terminarse para dar paso a la noche. En esa ocasión decidieron cenar pronto para poder partir cuanto antes a su nuevo destino: _La guarida de los piratas_. Lugar en el que piratas, bucaneros, ladrones y gente de mar que trataba de escapar de la justicia se reunía con intención de resguardarse y divertirse. La guardia de las diferentes naciones jamás había alcanzado aquellas islas, no solo porque estuvieran siempre repletas de un montón de enemigos, sino porque estas islas estaban estratégicamente colocadas de modo que fuera difícil acceder a ellas por diferentes zonas.

De noche, montaron las pocas cosas que les quedaba y que habían utilizado en su última cena en tierra y zarparon en dirección a la isla. El capitán ya había calculado la ruta que tomarían ayudado de sus diversas herramientas de navegación, y según habían estimado, les llevaría cerca de tres días arribar a su destino. Siempre, dependiendo de cuan favorable fuera el viento.

Durante su tercer día, desde bien temprano se encontraban limpiando las cubiertas, pues tal y como les había explicado Marco, era preferible hacer esa tarea durante el tiempo que permanecerían de viaje, a hacerla cuando llegaran a la isla. Pues una vez en su destino se dedicarían a descansar y celebrar por todo lo alto, así que nadie estaría dispuesto a hacer aquello el día después de pegarse una buena fiesta.

Durante aquel tiempo se habían familiarizado lo suficiente con el barco como para conocer en su totalidad todos los cuartos que contenía en los diferentes puentes: En la bodega estaba el almacén donde guardaban todas las reservas de comida y bebida, entre ellas; agua, vino, carne, tocino, queso, cerveza y también materiales como leña y pólvora. En el primer puente, situado un piso más arriba de la bodega se distinguían tres espacios principales; en la popa una enorme sala en la que tratar a los heridos en caso de ataque, una zona de almacenaje en medio, donde todos guardábamos nuestras pertenencias y en proa la cocina. En el segundo puente se encontraban los dieciocho cañones; nueve a cada lado y en medio varias zonas donde guardar todo lo necesario para ponerlos en marcha. El tercer puente era el que más frecuentaban todos pues allí se encontraban; el dormitorio personal del capitán abarcando una zona de la popa, después ambos dormitorios de hombres y mujeres a babor y estribor dejando un pasillo medianamente ancho en medio. Algunos camarotes individuales que no solían usarle a menudo más que por los heridos y en la proa un enorme comedor con mesas y sillas. Finalmente, estaba la cubierta donde se encontraba la oficina principal en popa.

Armin se acercó hasta Historia, quien parecía algo pensativa observando el horizonte. Quizás esperando a poder ver tierra firma al fin. Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera reforzada sintiendo como la brisa azotaba su corta melena y su flequillo. La chica se sobresaltó un poco con su presencia pero después le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con amabilidad logrando que los ojos azules de ella se posaran en los de él de nuevo.

-Sí, estoy bien- afirmó a pesar de dar la impresión contraria, pues a pesar de que sus palabras decían una cosa, sus gestos corporales indicaban todo lo contrario. Historia se apretaba los nudillos y movía las piernas nerviosa. Al final, soltando un suspiro que escapó de su boca sin previo aviso.

-Perdona que pregunte pero ¿tiene algo que ver con tu estancia aquí?- se atrevió a decir al fin. La muchacha se tensó con rapidez en su sitio. Después de unos segundos se atrevió a girarse hacia Armin sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Armin, estoy bien, de verdad. Iré a la cocina, pronto será hora de cenar, así que iré a echarles una mano a Eren y Franz. A Armin no le quedó más remedió que asentir. En parte se sentía culpable por haber incomodado a la chica pero le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo por ella.

-No le des tantas vueltas, Historia es más fuerte de lo que parece- nuevamente se trataba de Marco, quien curiosamente se encontraba siempre en los momentos más idóneos para intervenir.

-Por mucho que lo niegue estaba preocupada por algo.

-No es ningún secreto, Armin.- se acercó un poco más hasta ocupar el lugar en el que ella había estado antes. –tal y como dijo, Historia fue secuestrada por lo que aún tiene un lugar al que volver, uno en el que la recibirán con los brazos abiertos- aclaró cerrando un instante los ojos para disfrutar del viento fresco. –A diferencia de la mayoría en este barco, Historia no tiene ningún motivo egoísta para permanecer aquí, por lo que tendrá la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar en cuanto nos acerquemos a la Nación de Kuchell. Y es posible que ese día esté muy cerca- añadió dejando a Armin pensativo.

-¿Crees que le preocupe dejar el barco?- Marco lo miró fijamente manteniendo el silencio un poco más.

-Es posible que así sea. Solo ella podrá tomar sus propias decisiones cundo llegue el momento. Lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es permanecer a su lado mientras tanto- se detuvo unos segundos para continuar después. –al fin y al cabo, así es como funcionan las cosas en esta tripulación. Dejando de lado pequeñas rencillas sin importancia, todos somos jóvenes y hemos dejado atrás nuestras vidas para lograr un objetivo. Quizás sea eso lo que nos impulse a querer cuidar los unos de los otros.

-La verdad es que…

-¡Barco a la vista!- gritó una voz masculina desde la punta del mástil en medio del barco. Samuel estaba de vigilante y debía haber avistado un barco en la lejanía. En cuanto el mensaje llegó hasta Jean, subió a cubierta con intención de averiguar más acerca de la situación.

-¡¿Qué bandera porta?!- preguntó a gritos.

-¡La de Rangarós! ¡Es una carabela!- respondió el hombre desde arriba.

-Entonces se trata de la guardia de Rangarós… han debido dar con nosotros en algún punto- miró a Marco y Armin que estaban muy cerca suyo y con un asentimiento de cabeza Marco entendió su gesto y se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina del capitán. -¡Artilleros a sus puestos! ¡El resto dejad todo lo que estéis haciendo y preparaos para un posible combate!- si sus enemigos seguían ganando velocidad acabarían alcanzándolos antes de que llegaran a tierra firme, a pesar de que les quedaba muy poco trayecto por hacer.

-¡Alto!- se escuchó al fondo. Connie, Thomas, Marcel y Minaquese dirigían a toda prisa al segundo puente donde se situaban los cañones se detuvieron en sus lugares al igual que todos los que habían comenzado a correr de un lado a otro por cubierta. Jean se acercó hasta el capitán que se encontraba en la zona más alta del barco donde se situaba el timón para que todos pudieran observarlo con claridad.

-Capitán, si siguen aumentando su velocidad nos alcanzarán- le informó Jean.

-Entiendo tu postura Jean, pero no creo que sea necesario- dirigió su vista hacia la proa donde ahora era visible la tierra en la lejanía, casi a la misma distancia a la que se encontraba el barco tras ellos. –no entraremos en batalla, ¡extended las velas todo lo que podáis! El viento juega a nuestro favor… y el mar también- sonrió amargamente previendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Pero no llegaremos a tiempo, además, ¿qué pasará una vez que lleguemos a tierra firme?- preguntó Armin nervioso a Marco. Podía sentir los nervios abriéndose paso en él, no imaginaba que tuviera que pelear tan pronto, sobre todo cuando apenas llevaba dos días entrenando bajo las instrucciones de Jean y únicamente era capaz de sostener una espada.

-Tranquilo, Armin, el capitán sabe lo que hace. Estos días ha estado más ausente de lo usual pero todos confiamos en su buen juicio. Observa y verás- le ofreció Marco logrando tranquilizarlo un poco con sus palabras.

Todos los tripulantes cumplieron con su papel y aunque evidentemente el galeón no era más rápido que la carabela que los seguía, tampoco dejaban que se acercara exageradamente. Por lo que cada vez que ganaba algunos metros de cercanía pasaba bastante rato. Aquellos les dio la ventaja suficiente para acercarse a la zona peligrosa en la entrada de las islas a las que querían llegar. La noche caería pronto sobre ellos, por lo que sería más difícil adivinar donde se situaban las fuertes corrientes que protegían la isla. Esta defensa natural alejaba a la guardia de las naciones, aunque también resultaba peligroso para la mayoría de los piratas, sobre todo para los poco experimentados. Sin embargo, no sería más que un pequeño juego para el capitán del María.

Maniobraron de acuerdo a sus instrucciones, su buen juicio y a las indicaciones que Samuel y Reiner le daban colgados desde el mástil. Una vez se introdujeron en las aguas salvajes la carabela tras ellos no tuvo más remedio que retirarse y dejar de lado el intento de atraparlos. Después, en media hora más o menos, alcanzaron con éxito el puerto de la isla que se situaba en medio de una enorme bahía con forma de media luna.

-¡Ya hemos llegado a casa!- gritó Reiner dejándose caer con soltura del mástil vitoreando su llegada junto a Marcel y Bertolt.

-¡Menuda fiesta nos vamos a pegar esta noche!- acompañaron otros en el fondo.

A pesar de su llegada, ninguno de ellos abandonó el barco hasta que cenaron y recogieron todo. En la oscuridad de la noche divisaron otros muchos barcos algo más pequeños también en el puerto improvisado pero nadie se había acercado hasta ellos.

-Seguro que están todos en la taberna de Hannes… ¡estoy deseando llevarme todo el oro que han conseguido en sus últimos viajes!- soltó Jean a Marco, ellos fueron los primeros en bajar del Galeón. Tras ellos los seguieron todos los demás, Armin observó cómo algunos de los hombres incluso se habían cambiado sus atuendos por otros un poco más cuidados y elegantes.

-Deberías controlarte un poco más, Jean. Algún día podrías llevarte una sorpresa- le aconsejó Marco viendo como su compañero hacía una mueca de disgusto por chafarle los planes.

-Eso, al igual que hizo el capitán- se burló Ymir unos metros atrás, Historia caminaba a su lado con seguridad. Jean frunció el ceño enfadado y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para aguantarse las ganas de decir algo más.

-Oye, Armin, esto no parece estar tan mal después de todo- le habló Eren en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. El rubio asintió relajado, le había sorprendido bastante las fabulosas habilidades del capitán y se sentía seguro estando bajo sus órdenes. Además, también había demostrado ser un hombre de buen juicio al darles una oportunidad a ambos para unirse. Miró hacia atrás tratando de dar con él en algún lugar, pues juraría que lo había visto seguirlos al bajar del barco. Al no encontrarlo volvió a mirar hacia delante todavía buscando su figura. -¿Qué ocurre?

-El capitán, hace un momento venía con nosotros- Eren lo miró extrañado pues no se había fijado en aquello al estar entusiasmado con la salida que estaban haciendo. Pero en la lejanía, algo más apartados del resto se encontraban el capitán y Annie cruzando unas pocas palabras que no lograron escuchar.

-Annie, me ausentaré unos instantes. Comunícaselo a Marco, Reiner y Jean. En un rato os acompañaré- la joven bajita asintió obediente regresando a la fila al tiempo que la silueta del capitán se desvanecía entre las pequeñas casas de madera bajitas.

Eren y Armin se quedaron mirando fijamente sin comprender lo que sucedía pero aún así no podían permitirse seguirlo. Así que simplemente continuaron con los demás hasta entrar en una gran taberna repleta en su mayoría de piratas acompañados por algunas mujeres que no disimulaban sus intenciones. Una vez llegados allí, era momento de que comenzara la fiesta que tanto ansiaban.

* * *

La guarida pirata estaba formada por varias islas conjuntas protegidas por un fuerte. El puerto era la zona más abarrotada de casas y pequeños edificios, también el lugar donde el comercio fluía con intensidad cada día. Más al interior, casi en medio del bosque y sobre una pequeña montaña se situaba una casa de piedra y ladrillo a varios metros del suelo. Desde allí se podía ver con claridad el puerto en toda su extensión. Un lugar al que muy pocos tenían acceso.

Era bien sabido que aquellas islas, a pesar de encontrarse fuera de la jurisdicción de las diferentes naciones, estaban bajo las reglas que los mismísimos piratas y hombres de mar habían acordado para establecer una convivencia adecuada entre ellos. Reglas básicas y prácticas que habían desarrollado con los años y que requerían de un pequeño consejo formado por los más grandes capitanes, quienes poseían el poder de alterarlas, sustituirlas o eliminarlas.

En el interior de una de las diversas salas de reunión más amplias se encontraban dos hombres charlando. Uno de ellos realmente alto, con el pelo corto y de un tono rubio, a pesar de que la oscuridad no permitía distinguirlo mucho. El otro, por el contrario, de baja estatura, algo delgado y con mirada penetrante.

-Vaya, veo que al final has seguido mis indicaciones, Capitán Levi- hizo un especial énfasis en la palabra " _capitán_ " para llamar su atención y tratar de alterarlo un poco. El hombre ante él, situado junto a la ventana, se llevó un cigarro a la boca. Los dos se encontraban en penumbras disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro.

-Tampoco me dejaste otra opción. Eres un maldito interesado, Erwin- se quejó sin cambiar su expresión fría e inalterable. Encendió el cigarro y le dio varias caladas exhalando el humo lentamente.

-Y dime, ¿a qué viene tu repentino interés en encontrar ese botín? Pensaba que estabas cansado de esta vida y que acabarías retirándote una vez que te dejara al mando. Sin embargo, no solo asumes tu papel de capitán, sino que tienes intenciones de encontrar un tesoro prácticamente inalcanzable para todos nosotros- lo cuestionó con evidente interés en su rostro. A pesar de haberse retirado de las aventuras en el mar, Erwin seguía teniendo curiosidad por grandes misterios como aquel.

-Dejémoslo en que ha despertado mi interés- contestó a sabiendas de que aquello no bastaría para contentar a Erwin, pues éste ya sospechaba que debía tener alguna otra razón. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada más y a pesar de no demostrarlo, Levi comenzaba a impacientarse un poco. -¿Vas a contarme lo que sabes de una jodida vez? O ¿te vas a quedar ahí quieto toda la maldita noche?

-Me alegro de que sigas manteniendo tu humor de perros, aunque espero que no la pagues mucho con tu tripulación.- suspiró levantándose de la silla de madera. Recientemente, Erwin había sido acogido como uno más en el consejo y se encargaba de administrar la guarida, también era el más joven de todos ellos.

Levi chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, no solo por las palabras de su viejo capitán, sino porque había recordado algo que Erwin había previsto para aquella noche.

-Vaya, parece que una vez más tu juicio no fallará… Erwin. Qué molestia…- dijo apartándose de la ventana para cruzar una mirada fría con el hombre rubio junto a él. Su compañero le señaló con un gesto de cabeza un pequeño armario de la sala. Después, sin intercambiar ni una palabra más, Levi se dirigió hacia él entre pequeños gruñidos y se escondió soltando un pequeño quejido a causa del polvo que había acumulado en el interior. En cuanto saliera le exigiría a Erwin que se tomaran más en serio la limpieza del lugar o no volvería a poner un pie en aquella sala.

Erwin, por su lado, se mantuvo quieto y firme dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta principal. Esperó pacientemente a que el momento adecuado llegara y cuando la cuenta atrás terminó, una nueva silueta se mostró ante él abriendo ambas puertas de madera con fuerza y firmeza.

-Bienvenido seas, te esperaba- comentó con una sonrisa y una mirada amable. La figura delgada ante él vestía sus atuendos usuales que la caracterizaban tanto. Solo había coincidido con él en unas pocas ocasiones en el mar y en varias reuniones de piratas, pues no era un capitán con años de experiencia pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la piratería se había hecho notar positivamente. Había demostrado su valía y su determinación, su fuerte sentido del deber con sus tripulantes. Lamentablemente, al igual que pasaba con su viejo amigo Levi, el carácter, a veces pedante, del _Demonio negro_ tampoco había cambiado en los últimos meses.

-Erwin, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Nilderar Gohan- exigió con voz firme y distante dejando de lado todo saludo. Había acudido a él con un único objetivo y no pretendía malgastar más tiempo en ello. Erwin se sentó despacio en la silla ofreciéndole un asiento a él, pero rechazó la oferta y se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

En el interior del armario, Levi había abierto ligeramente sus ojos asombrado de escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Qué querría el capitán del María de ese tal Nilderar Gohan? Por un momento una sonrisa fantasmal se formó en su rostro, su compañero lo había tenido todo planeado desde el principio y ahora, comprendía el motivo de que lo hubiera mandado a esconderse en aquel lugar tan repulsivo y sucio.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este segundo capítulo. Siento la tardanza, no me había olvidado de este fic ni nada por el estilo pero estos últimos días han sido horribles y no he podido corregirlo antes. Como habéis visto en este capítulo hemos conocido un poquito mejor a la tripulación del María, ya sé que la trama va algo lenta pero lo considero necesario. Además, en el siguiente capítulo las cosas empiezan a ponerse más emocionantes, os lo prometo. Espero subirlo en unas dos semanas o así a más tardar. Por cierto, ¿qué os ha parecido esta última escena? No sé si habré conseguido mi propósito de descolocar al/la lector/a con el ya conocido capitán del María. ¿Ya sabéis quién es? jajajajaja Cualquier pregunta estaré encantada de responderla, aunque habrá cosas que no podré desvelar, claro._

 _Finalmente, antes de pasar a agradecer vuestros comentarios, me gustaría decir que_ _subiré ahora mismo al_ _ **Deviantart**_ _un pequeño dibujo_ _(algo cutre)_ _del mapa de este fanfic_ _. Para que así os resulte más sencillo seguir las rutas y todo lo relacionado a las Naciones y los lugares. Espero que os sirva de ayuda._ _También subiré otro de las partes del Galeón y su distribución_ _._ _ **Tenéis mi cuenta en**_ _ **mi perfil**_ _ **si queréis echarle un vistazo. Y también me tenéis por twitter como Mikasa Ackerman ;)**_

Ahora, quiero dar las gracias a quienes me han seguido y leído, así como a quienes me habéis agregado a vuestros favoritos, por eso he decidido responder vuestros comentarios :)

 **Naya** : Agradezco mucho tu comentario, espero seguir haciéndolo de forma que te guste y te atraiga esta historia. Aunque creo que tengo mis propios recursos para lograrlo :P Seguro que acabarás llevándote más de una sorpresa agradable. Si te gusta el tira y afloja entre Ymir y Jean, vas a tener para rato. La verdad es que yo también me río sola cuando releo mi propia historia. Sasha y Connie también son de lo que no hay y en este capítulo en varias ocasiones me han sacado carcajadas. Ya me contarás que te pareció a ti xD Muchas gracias y espero seguir contando con tu sabia opinión :D

 **fanatla** : ¡Mi querida fanatla! ¿Dónde has estado? Pensaba que ya no volvería a saber nada de ti, aunque no soy la más indicada para hablar porque también desaparezco en ocasiones sin dejar ninguna pista xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tan bonitas palabras. Espero seguir en contacto contigo ^^ .

 **MakiMinnion** : ¡Buenas! Me encanta que te guste la temática de piratas, si es así, espero que disfrutes al máximo esta experiencia y que te lo pases genial con todo lo que está por venir. En cuanto a las parejas… no puedo adelantarte nada pero poco a poco se irá viendo como avanza y podrás leerlo con tus propios ojos. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Cualquier sugerencia o pregunta estaré encantada de escucharla. ¡Un saludooo! ;)

 **Mega Ayu** : ¡Holaaa! Comparto contigo el gusto por esta temática. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de empezar algo así y voy a tener que esforzarme mucho pero intentaré adentraros en este mundo lo mejor que pueda. Me temo que debes estar algo confusa por la forma en la que he narrado todo desde el primer capítulo. ¿Aún piensas que el capitán que aparece desde el principio es nuestro querido Levi? jajajajaja (me siento malvada por jugar con vosotros). Me alegro de que te gustara Ymir, le estoy dando bastante protagonismo y la verdad es que a mí también me encanta como está quedando, espero mantener la línea y su personalidad. Jean y Sasha… mmm… ¿por qué no? Tampoco me desagrada la idea jajaja ya veremos a ver qué ocurre, nada está al cien por cien decidido a excepción de la trama principal, por eso acepto también sugerencias. Lo del barril lo has visto venir, ¿verdad? pero seguro que otras tantas cosas te costará más averiguarlas :P ¿Qué impresión te ha dado este capítulo? Ya vi que me seguiste en Twitter y te doy las gracias por ello :) También me he dado cuenta de que tienes unos cuantos fics interesantes, así que en cuanto pueda me pasaré a leerlos y comentarte. ¡Hasta prontooo!

 **Leviasskickerman** : ¡Buenaaas! No te preocupes, se que andas con mil cosas. Pero me alegro un montón de que lo hayas leído y me hayas dejado un bonito comentario jejeje. Por fin Armin vio el mar, sí, yo también pensé eso mismo cuando lo escribí. Es algo irónico, en este fanfic se va a hartar de ver tanto mar por todas partes jajajaja. Es cierto lo que dices, no hay muchos fanfics en los que se les de importancia a los personajes de la 104 y no hablo solo de los que quedaron entre los diez primeros, aquí, también quiero darles su momento de gloria a aquellos que no aparecieron lo suficiente en el manga/anime. Quiero adecuarme a los gustos de cuantos más lectores mejor. Sé que estás más apegada a los veteranos de la legión y también cuáles son tus gustos. No te preocupes que te shippearé a esas dos personitas que tanto te enamoran. No vas a poder dormir en unas semanas xDD No tardarán en aparecer los veteranos, en el siguiente capítulo tendrás indicios de ellos y después, irá todo a más. Entiendo lo que dices de esas pequeñas escenas sin importancia pero que tan amenas se hacen, admito que este fic va lento pero también estoy prestando especial atención a los detalles y a los personajes, así como a la trama, intentaré no ser demasiado pesada. Al menos, espero que estéis echándoos unas cuantas risas con la tripulación. ¡Y las que quedan! Agradezco un montón que te guste mi forma de escribir, a mi la tuya también me encanta, ya lo sabes ;) Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, ya me contarás. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Licau4** : ¡Holaa! Encantada de que te haya gustado, espero que hayas tenido esa misma impresión con este segundo capítulo. ¡Un saludo!


	3. La primera pista

**Aguas Oscuras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La primera pista**

* * *

El capitán despertó en su mullida cama y en cuanto abrió los ojos se quedó unos segundos mirando al techo de madera. El cuarto estaba ligeramente inclinado y aunque ya se había acostumbrado, aún en la cama, podía percibir un pequeño balanceo a causa de estar amarrados al puerto.

Se mantuvo en aquella posición durante minutos observando cada objeto en sus aposentos. A su izquierda tenía la pared y a los pies de la cama, la entrada. Con la mano derecha alcanzó un pequeño paño húmedo sobre la mesilla de noche. Se lo pasó por la cara varias veces frotando con cuidado. Finalmente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se levantó con los pies desnudos para dejarse caer en un pequeño asiento frente a un tocador situado al otro extremo de la habitación.

Se observó atentamente, los últimos días había estado tan ocupado que no había empleado nada de tiempo en cuidar su aspecto. Simplemente, se había dedicado a esconder su rostro todo lo posible. Revisó su pelo negro desaliñado y corto hasta los hombros. Como era usual, un mechón se dejaba caer entre sus ojos haciendo contraste con su piel. En cuanto se pasó el peine, en seguida, recuperó su usual aspecto sedoso y ligero, brillante y sano. Sus ojos grisáceos e intensos adornados con abundantes pestañas largas podrían delatarla de no ser por sus expresiones serias y duras que le salían con total naturalidad. Su piel de porcelana apenas había adquirido algo de color a pesar de las múltiples horas que había pasado bajo el sol.

Se volvió a frotar el rostro empleando el paño con fuerza y algo de rabia, odiaba tener que esconderse, pero más le enfurecía aún recordar los motivos por los que se había visto obligada a aventurarse en aquella locura.

Pasó entonces a mirar su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por una camisa fina y ligera de color beige y unas bragas con varios encajes. Se sentía aliviada cada noche cuando podía deshacerse de las diversas vendas que se colocaba alrededor de su pecho. Procedió a quitarse con lentitud la camisa para dejar la parte superior al descubierto. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo y contempló las diversas marcas en su cuerpo. Estaba cubierta de diminutas cicatrices apenas visibles por su piel blanquecina, a excepción de unas pocas algo más grandes y profundas.

Por un instante, por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de imaginarse cuál sería la reacción que tendría un hombre al verla así. Probablemente, nunca existiría alguno capaz de desear un cuerpo como el suyo, tan maltratado y poco cuidado. No tenía nada que hacer con todas las mujeres de los pueblos y puertos. Hasta las menos adineradas invertían lo poco que tenían en mejorar su imagen y aumentar las posibilidades de encontrar un buen marido. Pero ella no. Hacía años que había tomado su propia decisión, renunciando así a intereses secundarios que para nada la llenaban.

Por eso, se sintió estúpida de tan solo haberlo pensado. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por una cicatriz concreta que atravesaba su hombro derecho partiéndolo en dos. Recordaba el momento en el que se la hizo y también el motivo. Un recuerdo imborrable que siempre permanecería a su lado.

La puerta se abrió tras ella pero no se inmutó, estaba al corriente de quién era la persona que acababa de introducirse y pasó a observarla desde el espejo.

-Ya estás despierta- afirmó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose hasta ella. Cogió unas vendas limpias con intención de colocárselas. –Te ayudaré a ponértelas.

-Hm.- respondió a modo de asentimiento. Se posicionó de lado y contempló atentamente el rostro de Ymir, quien parecía concentrada en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-No deberías preocuparte por esas cicatrices, Mikasa- dijo comenzando a dar vueltas a su alrededor para ajustarlas bien. De ese modo conseguirían disimular su pecho lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas. Por suerte, la camisa ancha que solía usar ayudaba mucho.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su propio nombre que se alarmó unos segundos y se puso tensa. Nadie conocía su verdadero nombre y quienes lo hacían, apenas lo utilizaban a menos que estuvieran en privado.

-Sabes que no lo hago. No es algo que me importe.- se mantuvo seria fijando su mirada en el escritorio frente a la puerta, sobre el que se situaban los ventanales de la popa. Sobre aquella mesa se encontraba el libro que había adquirido hacía un par de días.

Escuchó a Ymir soltar un pequeño suspiro y después sintió un último tirón alrededor de su pecho, acababa de hacer el nudo final. Se distanció un poco de ella para acercarse hasta donde estaba el libro y pasar sus dedos por la superficie rugosa y desgastada. Había tenido mucha suerte de que el interior siguiera intacto a pesar de los años transcurridos.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño?- propuso su compañera sentándose sobre la pequeña silla en la que minutos antes había estado ella. Se acomodó colocando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y apoyó ambos codos en el tocador.

-Quizás lo haga. Pero de madrugada.- señaló también a las vendas recién colocadas indicando que sería un desperdicio quitárselas de nuevo después de habérselas puesto. Además, aunque nunca se arriesgaba a que pudieran descubrirla, era mucho más seguro asearse de noche.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes de que Historia y yo te cubramos las espaldas. Sino a estas alturas te habrías quedado sin ropa interior- soltó un pequeño chasquido fastidiada. Sabía que Mikasa aún no se había percatado del montón de ropa limpia que le había dejado sobre la estantería del armario. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar el lugar y que ella también lo advirtiera. En cuanto Mikasa lo vio hizo una pequeña mueca divertida que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una sonrisa burlona.

-Puedo sobrevivir sin ropa interior, no te preocupes.

Ymir se levantó de un salto fastidiada por su comentario aunque no esperaba otra clase de respuesta, a aquellas alturas ambas se conocían bastante bien y su trato era extremadamente cercano aunque siempre estaba presente el respeto que Ymir le profesaba desde que se unió a la tripulación. Dio unos pocos pasos hasta ella y le arrebató el libro de las manos sin obtener ningún tipo de reacción de su parte. Lo abrió por la mitad aburrida y curiosa y en seguida frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? No comprendo a qué viene tanto interés en algo que ni siquiera tú puedes leer… ¿para esto nos arriesgamos yendo hasta Shiganshina?- gruñó volviendo a cerrarlo con fuerza y recibiendo, esta vez, una mirada severa por parte de la capitana por la manera en la que había tratado el viejo objeto.

-Lo entenderás con el tiempo.

-Venga ya, Mikasa. ¿No vas a explicármelo ni siquiera a mi?- insistió molesta. Era consciente de lo privilegiada que era al mantener aquel trato tan personal que nadie más compartía con la capitana. También de que en la mayoría de ocasiones contara con su apoyo pero, por otra parte, había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de ella y que seguía ocultándole. Por mucho que la acompañara a todos lados o a pesar del tiempo que pasara junto a ella, nunca lograba descubrir nada que tuviera que ver con su pasado o su vida personal. A veces le fastidiaba que Mikasa fuera todo un misterio indescifrable incluso para ella; su mano derecha.

La capitana metió el libro en un cajón para mantenerlo seguro y se dirigió a su armario con intención de comenzar a vestirse ignorando la presencia de Ymir. Se colocó primero su camisa ancha blanca, después los pantalones, metiéndose la parte inferior de la camisa por debajo de los mismos. Finalmente, se colocó las botas viejas que siempre usaba, el chaleco ajustado que disimulaba su pecho y la especie de capa característica que solía llevar atada a la cintura de modo que cayera hacia atrás.

-Iré a ver si ya están todos despiertos- se dio por vencida a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada más de ella. –No te olvides de esto.- le lanzó el sombrero que siempre llevaba sobre su cabeza. Y tal y como esperaba, a pesar de estar de espaldas lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo colocó correctamente. Recogió la camisa interior que había permanecido en el suelo y la lanzó sobre su cama deshecha.

Ymir cerró la puerta tras de sí encontrándose de sopetón con Jean, quien acababa de gritar a los nuevos para que se levantaran de su hamaca. Eren, Armin y Jean se quedaron mirándola. Los nuevos con curiosidad en sus miradas, pues sabían que tras ella se encontraba el dormitorio del capitán y que era un lugar al que nadie tenía permiso para acceder a excepción de unos pocos. Jean, por otro lado, mostraba fastidio y eso solo provocó que Ymir sonriera burlona.

-¿Aún estáis aquí? El capitán no tardará en salir- les dijo en alto. Caminó hasta pasar por delante de ellos y cuando tuvo a Jean lo suficientemente cerca le susurró algo cerca del oído -está acabando de vestirse.- después se rió a carcajadas a medida que subía por las escaleras que daban a cubierta. No comprendía el motivo de las reacciones de Jean, pero le hacía rabiar que merodeara tanto alrededor del capitán y no había cosa que le gustara más que contemplar sus caras de frustración.

-Venga, el desayuno espera- les gruñó a Eren y Armin adelantándose hasta el comedor donde el resto debían estar.

-Espero que no tenga ese despertar todos los días porque no estoy dispuesto a aguantar a este cara caballo- respondió Eren molesto. Era una persona irascible que encima la pagaba con ellos por ser los recién llegados y estar al mando de los novatos.

-Será mejor que intentemos enfurecerlo lo menos posible…- le aconsejó Armin a sabiendas de que a su amigo no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que andar con cuidado con la forma en la que actuaba o se dirigía a Jean. Principalmente por su extrema impulsividad y su tedencia a decir todo lo que piensa sin tapujos ni rodeos.

Cuando todos ellos, a excepción de Ymir, se encontraron en el comedor, se quedaron a la espera de lo que ocurriría, pues sus desayunos no estaban sobre las mesas. Unos cuantos minutos después, Mikasa apareció en el preciso instante en el que notaron un movimiento repentino en el barco, el cual indicaba que acababan de zarpar. Se miraron los unos a los otros para acabar fijando sus ojos en el capitán ante ellos que parecía tener algo que decirles.

-Atención todos, os informaré sobre nuestros próximos movimientos para que estéis al corriente- comenzó a hablar. Pasó su mirada por los rostros de todos los presentes. Algunos tenían claras evidencias de la diversión que debieron tener la noche anterior. Las diferentes pistas que Mikasa obtuvo pasaban desde unas leves ojeras por falta de sueño hasta rostros blanquecinos que indicaban malestar o deshidratación. Incluso alguna que otra marca en el cuello por obra de las mujeres que trabajaban en burdeles y con las que a muchos de su tripulación les gustaba pasar un buen rato. –Nuestro próximo objetivo será hacernos con el tesoro de Nilderar Gohan. –anunció alto y claro para que se la escuchara bien y así evitar tener que repetirlo de nuevo.

-¿Nilderar Gohan?- preguntó Connie, uno de los que tenían la tez más blanca que la mismísima Mikasa. Jean, quien estaba a su lado le pegó una pequeña colleja recordándole que no debía interrumpir al capitán cuando les hablaba. Connie bajó la vista un poco avergonzado y se mantuvo en silencio esperando que pronto el capitán volviera al hilo de lo que les estaba diciendo.

-Se que este nombre no es conocido para ninguno de vosotros, ya que son tan pocas las pistas sobre este tesoro que la mayoría de piratas que alguna vez han intentado dar con él, acabaron rindiéndose y olvidándolo por completo.- hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar después. –Sin embargo, disponemos de una pista y de ahí el motivo de nuestro próximo viaje. Encontraremos ese gran tesoro y repartiremos el botín.- anunció. Con sus últimas palabras la mayoría de los allí presentes soltaron un fuerte grito victorioso dando a entender que estaban totalmente a su disposición.

Hasta el momento, se habían hecho con algunos botines sin demasiada importancia. Gracias a que era una pequeña tripulación con pocos integrantes, las partes en las que se repartía el botín eran menores y a todos les tocaba una gran cantidad. La necesaria para gastarla después en alcohol, tabaco, juegos o mujeres. Aunque algunos de ellos también preferían guardarla para sus motivos personales.

-Capitán, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?- la suave voz de Armin se abrió paso entre los algarabíos cuando estos perdieron su intensidad. El capitán, quien ya se había sentado en una de las mesas principales junto a Annie y Reiner, había dado la orden de servir el desayuno y se quedó mirando en dirección a Armin para responderle.

-El puerto de Klorva. Será un viaje de diez días y diez noches- informó a todos.

Tras esas últimas palabras, tanto Historia como Marco empezaron a repartir los desayunos que consistían en unas cuantas galletas de espelta junto a unas rebanadas de pan y algo de queso. Ya que acababan de recargar la bodega con comida, debían consumir con la mayor antelación posible aquellos alimentos que se pusieran en mal estado fácilmente y dejar para más tarde los que podían conservarse por días.

Cuando la hora del desayuno terminó ya se encontraban en pleno mar. Tal y como Jean les había explicado anteriormente, tomarían el camino corto hacia Klorva, el cual suponía atravesar el estrecho entre la Guarida Pirata y la "Isla perdida". Después, rodearían la Nación de Kuchel a una distancia prudente de tierra para seguir hacia el norte y atracar en el viejo puerto abandonado de Klorva.

En los cuatro primeros días, fue Ymir quien se encargó de dirigir el barco hacia su destino, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones fue la misma capitana quien la sustituyó obligándola a tomarse un descanso. Mientras, el resto tampoco perdían el tiempo, pues siempre había alguna tarea que llevar a cabo en el barco. Eren, Armin y todos los tripulantes que no contaban con un puesto superior al de ser simples marineros, se encargaban de limpiar la cubierta a fondo y de airear y recoger las habitaciones. Por las tardes, cuando el sol no pegaba con tanta fuerza, Jean enseñaba a los nuevos a utilizar armas de fuego y a pelear. Al mismo tiempo, los artilleros limpiaban los cañones para tenerlos dispuestos en caso de necesitarlos.

-¡Oye, Jean! ¡Te has pasado!- gritó Eren furioso incapaz de aguantarse por más tiempo las ganas de saltar y decirle todo lo que pensaba. Ver a Armin caer como un saco al suelo no le gustaba en absoluto, y menos aún que Jean no tratara de ponerle las cosas un poco más fáciles a sabiendas de que la lucha no era cosa de su amigo.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna queja, bastardo?- contestó con tono burlesco mientras mantenía una de sus piernas sobre la espalda de Armin sin ejercer presión pero evitando que pudiera moverse del suelo.

Eren se tensó y sin tan siquiera pensarlo se acercó hasta Jean, quien le sacaba media cabeza de altura y le pegó un empujón. Por desgracia no logró moverlo más que un par de pasos pero lo suficiente para que dejara de pisotear a Armin. De inmediato, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo apartó de otro empujón totalmente consciente de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Jean había dejado atrás su expresión divertida y parecía bastante enfurecido por la insolencia de Eren. Sin vacilar regresó hasta donde estaba el chico y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. –¡Eres un maldito imbécil que no piensa la cosas!- le gritó contemplando cómo caía hacia un lado. Por suerte, le había dado tiempo a poner las manos antes de golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo de cubierta, pero eso no evitó que tuviera que escupir sangre por el golpe. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla dolorida y la acarició un poco, aún ardía el lugar en el que lo había golpeado y sentía que le palpitaba.

-¡¿Qué sentido tiene apalear a alguien hasta el extremo?! ¡Eres un malnacido!- gritó aún en el suelo, pero se levantó tan de repente que a Jean no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y en esta ocasión fue Eren quien logró darle un golpe en la cara.

Así, al tiempo que todos los que estaban alrededor comenzaban a juntarse alrededor de ellos sin saber qué hacer, los dos jóvenes se golpeaban continuamente. Armin le repetía a Eren una y otra vez que se detuviera, al igual que Marco a Jean pero ninguno atinaba a oírlos. Por otro lado, Reiner y Marcel contemplaban la escena sin parar de reírse, tenían intención de dejarlos así un rato más y después detenerlos. Pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando vieron a lo lejos aparecer a Ymir, quien había acabado enterándose del alboroto y acudía con claras intenciones de acabar con aquello.

-¡¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo?!- gritó enfadada caminando con firmeza. Sus pasos pesados eclipsaron todos los murmullos y ruidos a excepción del de los golpes de Jean y Eren. Connie se tensó al verla acercarse y Sasha, por su parte, se llevó la mano a la boca para morderse las uñas de forma inconsciente.

Momentos antes de que Ymir entrara en acción un brazo la detuvo sorprendiéndola. Miró a la persona a su lado y se encontró con la mirada neutral y tranquila del capitán. Se detuvo donde estaba y dejó que se ocupara del asunto. Para entonces, ambos chicos se habían levantado del suelo y continuaban su pelea de pie, tratando de esquivar los golpes del contrario. Mikasa se adentró en el círculo que habían formado el resto de tripulantes, ninguno de los dos la vio acercarse hasta donde estaban y para cuando se percataron de su presencia ella ya había hecho su movimiento rápido y certero. Con un par de patadas y puñetazos lanzó a cada uno a un extremo del barco con rudeza.

Jean la contempló desde el suelo entre avergonzado y fastidiado.

-Jean, te encargué que les enseñaras y no pongo en duda tus métodos pero ten en cuenta que debes darles ejemplo y con comportamientos como este te rebajas al mismo nivel que un principiante incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones- habló con cierto tono acusador. Jean apartó la mirada y se puso en pie listo para bajar a que Marco le curara las heridas. Miró al joven pecoso y con un breve intercambio de miradas el otro lo siguió.

Eren se mantuvo a la espera, aún sentado en el suelo. A pesar de que físicamente la complexión del capitán no fuera algo por lo que temer, siempre emanaba un aura peligrosa que lo alertaba. Por eso, su cuerpo dejó de estar relajado mientras esperaba a que en esta ocasión le hablara a él.

-¡Regresad todos a vuestros puestos!-gritó antes de girarse hacia Eren. Los allí agolpados volvieron a sus tareas anteriores de inmediato. –Armin, tu baja a la cocina y ayuda a Christa.- le ordenó.

En unos instantes solo quedaron ellos dos. Mikasa se giró lentamente con aire seguro y decidido y posó su mirada en el joven sentado en el suelo. Notó su nerviosismo, pero aún así, no parecía querer dejarse dominar por la inseguridad que ella le transmitía y se dio cuenta en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. En sus orbes verdes reflejaba una fiereza propia que hacía tiempo no había contemplado en nadie más. Por el contrario, Eren sintió frío y seguridad en los ojos grisáceos del capitán. Lo congelaban por dentro pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de dejar de mirarlos, sentía que lo atrapaban sin darle oportunidad de huir. Eran el vivo reflejo de un montón de misterios jamás descubiertos.

-Eren, hay algo que debes entender.- su voz fría y vacía se le clavó en la cabeza volviéndolo incapaz de prestar atención a otra cosa. –las intenciones de Jean no son otras que reducir vuestras posibilidades de perecer en combate, a pesar de que parezca todo lo contrario.- Eren decidió ponerse en pie, pues no le gustaba contemplarlo desde abajo. Sus alturas eran bastante parecidas aunque creía sacarle unos cuantos centímetros. –Nunca sabemos a ciencia cierta cuándo nos atacarán o en qué momento tendremos que luchar. El mar es un lugar peligroso donde es imposible predecir lo que ocurrirá. Es el precio a pagar por la libertad.- la mirada del capitán se volvió nostálgica al mirar al horizonte. –Cuando antes aprendáis a defenderos vosotros mismos, más fuertes os volveréis y más posibilidades tendréis de conseguir aquello que anheláis. No olvides esto.- se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta la décima noche, todo había transcurrido en la más absoluta normalidad y la mayoría estaban deseosos de alcanzar por fin su destino para poder tener la oportunidad de oler más de cerca el que sería su gran botín. Fijada esa gran meta que probablemente ningún otro pirata perseguiría, ninguno de ellos se desmotivaba a pesar de pasar tantísimo tiempo navegando en el mar. Estaban acostumbrados a largos viajes en los que el único entretenimiento contaba con juegos nocturnos donde el alcohol estaba implicado en cantidades pequeñas para hacer todo más divertido. Y donde apostaban algo del oro que guardaban.

* * *

Aquella décima noche Connie vigilaba junto a Thomas, aunque más bien, conversaban, ya que era el turno de Thomas en la vigilancia nocturna para prevenir posibles ataques.

-Hoy tenemos bastante claridad, no será difícil vislumbrar un barco a bastantes millas de nosotros- comentó Thomas algo animado. Le inquietaba tener semejante responsabilidad cuando la visibilidad resultaba ser nula, ya que todo el peso de lo que pudiera ocurrir recaía en él.

Connie pasó a mirar directamente a la enorme luna para comprender a lo que se refería, e inmediatamente apartó la mirada alarmado. El chico rubio y alto con largas patillas se asombró ante su reacción extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¿Es que nunca has escuchado nada acerca de la luna?-respondió incrédulo. Su compañero negó suavemente con la cabeza esperando a que él le contara lo que sabía. –Verás… dicen que te embruja hasta el punto de perder la cabeza y que hay marineros que se han quedado ciegos temporalmente al exponerse a su luz durante las noches.

-Patrañas. Seguro que no son más que cuentos absurdos inventados para asustar a los chiquillos –contestó seguro de sí mismo. En varias ocasiones le había tocado montar guardia de noche y nunca había sentido ningún efecto parecido, aunque también admitía no haberse encontrado jamás tanto tiempo inundado de semejante cantidad de luz irradiada por esa esfera enorme.

Connie suspiró ante su respuesta y se dispuso a dejarlo allí para irse a dormir. –Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero será mejor que no te quedes dormido expuesto a ella.- le advirtió antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba a las escaleras para bajar a los pisos inferiores del interior del galeón.

Connie descendió hasta el tercer puente donde se encontraban las habitaciones a mano derecha. Sin embargo, se detuvo en la penumbra a causa de una cuestión que no lo dejaba irse tranquilo a descansar. Se llevó una mano al estómago que amenazaba con hacer un ruido estruendoso capaz de despertar hasta al monstruo más temible sumido en las profundidades del océano. Normalmente, no era algo que le sucediera, pues solía irse más temprano a dormir y no tenía tiempo para que le entrara hambre, pero a aquellas horas después de estar tanto rato vigilando… no podía irse así.

Sus siguientes pasos fueron más cautelosos que nunca, en varias ocasiones había escuchado a Sasha quejarse de que vigilaban la entrada al almacén de suministros y a veces la de la cocina para evitar que alguien se infiltrara a llenar su estómago sin permiso. Y aunque dudaba que a aquellas horas pudiera haber alguien en los alrededores, tendría cuidado. Valdría la pena arriesgarse un poco con tal de saciar el hambre voraz que superaba con creces al cansancio.

Bajó por la escalera que terminaba junto a uno de los pequeños almacenes y en vez de detenerse ahí, buscó rápidamente la siguiente tanda de escalones que llevaban al primer puente. Una vez ahí, cogió el camino a su izquierda, caminó unos pocos metros y se detuvo ante la puerta de la cocina. Con suerte aún encontraría algunas sobras que pudieran satisfacerlo.

Llevó la mano a la manilla de la puerta y un pequeño ruido lo sobresaltó, en vez de quedarse congelado en su sitio para pasar desapercibido, su reacción fue abrir con rapidez la puerta e introducirse en el interior. Una vez dentro se apoyó contra la misma esperando unos instantes a tranquilizarse y cerciorarse de que solo había sido su imaginación. Segundos después, los latidos de su corazón habían disminuido y pudo contemplar con calma el interior, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba las pocas veces que había entrado allí, a excepción de algo en el fondo que le pareció que se movía y que no pudo averiguar qué era. Su expresión volvió a cambiar a una aterrorizada y la sangre se le congeló en el momento en el que la silueta se dio la vuelta y lo observó con intensos ojos cobrizos cual gato.

Se mantuvo estático en su lugar. -¿Q-quien… e-eres?- se atrevió a preguntar, en ese instante la persona al otro lado de la mesa dejó de hacer unos extraños ruiditos y continuó mirándolo. –Espera un momento…- caminó casi seguro de lo que hacía acercándose todo lo posible a esa silueta para poder advertir a la persona. Sus instintos no le fallaron. -¡Sasha!- gritó asombrado. La joven liberó una de sus manos para taparle la boca e indicarle que no montara alboroto.

Connie cerró la boca esperando que Sasha lo liberara y cuando lo hizo, en un movimiento rápido agarró la mano de la chica y se la llevó a la nariz para olfatearla. –Galletas… estás comiendo galletas a escondidas, ¿verdad?- gruñó en voz baja. Sasha escondió la media galleta que le quedaba en la otra mano y sonrió con restos de migas alrededor de la boca. –No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerlo a pesar de las advertencias… ¡todos sabemos que si ahora ponen vigilancia por las noches es por ti!- le riñó.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Me estaba muriendo de hambre, ¡si no como algo desfalleceré, Connie!- se excusó sin convencerlo, no había día en el que Sasha no sintiera hambre.

-Dame esa galleta- exigió, pero la chica se negó y siguió escondiéndola en su espalda. –Sasha… ya has comido suficientes…- le advirtió, pero en cuanto trató de acercarse un poco más a ella, la joven alzó la mano sobre sus cabezas a sabiendas de que el chico no la alcanzaría por su diferencia de altura. Connie agarró su brazo con fuerza tratando de hacer que bajara sin éxito y entre tanto movimiento, las tripas del chico soltaron un gran rugido que llegó a oídos de Sasha.

-¡Quieres la galleta para comértela tú!- le recriminó enfadada y disgustada. Al fin y al cabo Connie era tan culpable como ella por haber bajado a la cocina a aquellas horas para comer algo. Sin ninguna otra opción que se le ocurriera, finalmente se llevó la galleta a la boca con rapidez y empezó a masticarla a toda prisa. Connie se quedó pasmado cuando lo vio y más aún cuando Sasha no pudo evitar sonreír con la galleta a medio masticar dentro de la boca.

-Serás…- se tiró sobre ella agitándola de adelante a atrás enfadado, estaba totalmente convencido de que esa era la última galleta que quedaba.

-C-Connie…

-¡Te arrepentirás de haberte comido todas las galletas, ladrona!- le dijo descontrolando un poco su volumen de voz. La chica trataba de hacer que se calmara pero no lo lograba.

-Connie, espera un momento…

-¿Qué espere? ¿A qué? ¿A qué te zampes también el resto de comida en los almacenes? Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí- la retó sin percatarse de que ya no estaban solos en la cocina.

-Me parece bien- respondió una voz ajena a ellos. Connie tardó unos pocos segundos en percibirla con claridad y entonces, pudo sentir como el corazón se le paraba ahí mismo. Se quedó como una estatua con sus manos aún sobre la camisa de Sasha. Primero miró a la chica que tenía cara de culpable y trataba de sonreír con absoluta inocencia como si lo ocurrido no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Después, cuando pudo controlar un poco mejor su nerviosismo se atrevió a girar un poco la cabeza de modo que pudiera ver de reojo al propietario de aquella voz grave y profunda.

-¿R-Reiner?- pronunció estupefacto.

-Vaya… no me esperaba esto de ti Connie… con Sasha estamos acostumbrados pero tú… pensaba que te lo plantearías dos veces antes de hacer algo así. –suspiró disgustado por su comportamiento. El Reiner usual que siempre estallaba a carcajadas y normalmente se comportaba como un caballero en diversas ocasiones, había dado paso a su faceta responsable y autoritaria dispuesta a cumplir con cada una de las normas establecidas en el barco y por supuesto, ambos sabían que no iba a pasar por alto aquello.

-N-No es lo que piensas, he sido yo quien ha pillado a Sasha con las manos en la masa- trató de explicarle.

-¡No mientas! ¡Tú también tenías intención de robar algo de comida! ¡Reiner, ha intentado quitarme una galleta, es tan culpable como yo!- contestó Sasha molesta sintiendo como Connie le daba un codazo por delatarlo.

Los siguientes minutos todo se volvió bastante confuso para los tres, ya que hubo demasiados movimientos y forcejeos en plena oscuridad y estaban totalmente rodeados de muebles y objetos empleados en la cocina. Todo empezó cuando Connie lanzó a Sasha contra Reiner y dio la vuelta por el lado contrario a la mesa tratando de huir de la pequeña sala, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados por un enorme brazo que lo sujetó de la camisa antes de que lograra salir. Después fue Sasha quien quiso aprovecharse de la situación para dejar atrás a Connie con Reiner e introducirse en el cuarto de las chicas, ya que seguramente Reiner no entraría allí y ella podría estar a salvo. Pero su pequeña sonrisa provocada por la tensión y la adrenalina del momento se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. En pocos segundos ambos se encontraban uno junto al otro tumbados en el suelo con Reiner sentado sobre sus espaldas impidiendo que se movieran.

-Reiner, por favor, solo ha sido un malentendido.- trató de convencerlo Connie. Pero el rubio de facciones duras se negaba a dejarlos irse sin más.

-Connie, lamento esto pero yo solo cumplo órdenes- contestó comenzando a sacar la cuerda que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando ató las manos de ambos los ayudó a ponerse en pie. No tenían ni idea de lo que les ocurriría pero teniendo en cuenta las diversas advertencias que habían dado sobre aquello, no sería un castigo agradable. Al salir de la cocina, Connie buscó la mirada de Sasha que caminaba distraída. Subieron hasta el tercer puente y ahí es cuando logró advertirle sus planes con un leve gesto que la muchacha consiguió vislumbrar en la oscuridad.

-Ahora- susurró para ambos captando también la atención de Reiner. Pegaron un fuerte tirón al mismo tiempo provocando que no pudiera amarrarlos a ambos a la vez y consiguieron liberarse para empezar a correr aún con las manos atadas en dirección a los dormitorios. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no tenían previsto, y es que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y no disponían de manos libres para abrirla. Se pararon en seco temiendo darse la vuelta pero pronto sintieron la presencia del rubio muy cerca de ellos y comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos para intentar decidir quién se escondía detrás del otro.

-V-vamos Reiner, solo era una pequeña broma…

-Tranquilo que a partir de ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en bromas más eficaces y divertidas.- les pegó un par de patadas haciendo que se desplomaran sobre el suelo de forma estruendosa y, acto seguido, los levantó de mala gana.

Thomas que contemplaba todo tras el timón se quedó asombrado al ver aparecer de repente a Reiner con Sasha y Connie dando trompicones. No entendía qué podía haber ocurrido pero si el asunto tenía que ver con Sasha, probablemente estuviera involucrada la comida. Él, por su parte, no abandonó su puesto y continuó cumpliendo con sus labores mientras contemplaba divertido aquella escena.

Reiner los acercó hasta el palo mayor situado en el centro de la cubierta y los arrojó al suelo con precisión. Los dos se quejaron por la brusquedad que empleó pero siguieron callados contemplando cada movimiento del chico. Se dio la vuelta para hacerse con más cuerdas sin preocuparse de que pudieran intentar escaparse de nuevo, pues estaba convencido de que a aquellas alturas no volverían a hacerlo con tal de evitar acabar siendo arrojados por la borda. Cuando regresó hasta ellos arrastró a Sasha hasta el otro extremo del palo para que ambos no pudieran verse las caras y después comenzó a rodearlos con la larga y gruesa cuerda. Al terminar, ambos tenían gran parte del cuerpo atado con fuerza al enorme palo. Estaban sentados con las piernas estiradas al frente y los brazos pegados al tronco sin poder moverlos.

-Bien, como castigo, os quedaréis así hasta por la mañana. Y tenéis suerte de que haya sido yo quien os encontrara, Ymir o Jean habrían pensado en alguna cosa mucho peor.- les advirtió. Ninguno dijo nada porque en el fondo sabían que tenía toda la razón. Dicho eso, Reiner no tuvo más motivos para preocuparse de que alguien pudiera colarse en la cocina y dejó su puesto para regresar a la cama tras despedirse con un saludo de Thomas.

-¡Los dejo a tu cargo! Así te harán algo de compañía.

-Vaya… Connie, parece ser que tu también pasarás la noche expuesto a los rayos de la luna, así que será mejor que no te quedes dormido- se burló de él aguantándose algunas carcajadas al ver la cara que había puesto en la distancia.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa.- le dijo a Sasha a sabiendas de que lo estaba escuchando. –Si no hubieras dicho esas cosas sobre mí, al menos uno de los dos se habría librado del castigo- suspiró molesto.

-Pero… intentaste quitarme la galleta.- se quejó ella. Lo que dio a entender a Connie que los motivos de delatarlo se resumían en que había intentado robarle su comida. Lo de aquella chica era imposible, nunca la comprendería.

-Supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer más que esperar a que amanezca y rezar porque sea Reiner el primero en encontrarnos aquí, sino esto no será nada comparado con lo que nos harán Ymir o el capitán. Un pequeño escalofrío les recorrió a ambos la espalda.

* * *

Connie despertó sobresaltado en cuanto empezó a sentir el calor de los primeros rayos de sol. Por un momento no pudo ver nada a causa de la claridad y recordó lo que habló con Thomas durante la noche. Se exaltó al creer que su visión se había visto dañada por la brujería de la luna y empezó a zarandearse.

-¡Eh!- se quejó Sasha al otro lado. Los movimientos y quejidos desesperados del chico la despertaron también a ella. Connie intentó calmarse al escuchar una voz conocida y poco a poco recordó lo sucedido y donde se encontraba. Volvió a abrir los ojos mirando a su alrededor y notando todo su cuerpo adormecido por la postura en la que había permanecido durante largas horas. -¿Connie?

Sasha miró al timón cerciorándose de que Thomas también se había dado cuenta de la inquietud del joven. Thomas dejó su puesto, su rostro algo bronceado mostraba grandes ojeras y ojos rojos por no haber dormido en toda la noche. Aún así, se mantuvo enérgico como siempre.

-Creo que ya habéis cumplido con vuestro castigo.- se acercó hasta ellos y empezó a desatar la cuerda que los retenía ahí. Cuando terminó, primero decidió liberar las manos de Connie para después, pasar a las de Sasha.

-¡E-Eh! ¡Mirad!- gritó el más bajo de los tres apoyando gran parte de su cuerpo en el borde de madera que la cubierta. Los otros dos lo miraron curiosos encontrándose también con aquello que señalaba.

-¡Hemos llegado!- continuó Sasha alzando la voz emocionada. Estaba deseosa de pisar tierra firme otra vez.

Varios pasos apresurados llegaron poco después hasta ellos. Pertenecían a Reiner, Jean, Eren y Armin. Poco después, Ymir y Annie también aparecieron con más tranquilidad.

-Os alteráis demasiado- se quejó Jean. Los gritos habían interrumpido su sueño, perturbando así su descanso. A pesar de que no les quedara mucho para la hora de despertarse. En esta ocasión, fue Jean quien se apresuró para adelantarse a Ymir y acercarse a la puerta del capitán con intención de darle la noticia. Tocó un par de veces hasta que obtuvo una respuesta firme al otro lado.

Aunque se moría de ganas de ver como era el interior, apenas había podido verlo desde el exterior unos instantes. Las normas de privacidad del capitán eran las más estrictas del María y nadie dudaba en respetarlas. Pero eso solo causaba curiosidad e intriga respecto a la vida personal del hombre que guiaba el galeón.

-Capitán, estamos a pocas millas de alcanzar nuestro destino- informó alto y claro, provocando así que quienes aún permanecían en las habitaciones se enteraran también de lo ocurrido antes de subir a cubierta.

-¿Cuánto calculas?- respondió. Entendió a la perfección a qué se refería.

–Unos… veinte minutos.

-Bien, suficiente para tenerlo todo a punto. Asegúrate de que todos comen algo y se preparan para desembarcar en veinticinco minutos.- ordenó obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del joven. Jean se introdujo primero en los dormitorios de los hombres y después en el de las mujeres cerciorándose de que no quedaba nadie dentro. Después subió al exterior para comunicarles las indicaciones. No necesitó ni una palabra de agradecimiento del capitán, pues ya era perfectamente consciente del aprecio que debía tenerle, por mucho que Ymir intentara hacerle creer lo contrario.

* * *

Aproximadamente media hora después, el María se encontraba atracado en un viejo puerto abandonado. A pesar de que en la distancia ya se habían asegurado, confirmaron que efectivamente los rumores que habían llegado hasta ellos eran ciertos: El pueblo de Klorva llevaba meses abandonado. Ni siquiera la Nación de Sina tenía interés en él. Lo que les daría la ventaja de campar a sus anchas y buscar con más tranquilidad.

A excepción de Thomas, quien se quedó descansando en el interior a órdenes del capitán, Ian, Frank y Historia, el resto bajaron y se detuvieron en la playa esperando nuevas órdenes.

-Buscamos algo casi imposible de encontrar, lugares ocultos, cajones con doble fondo, rastros que lleven a objetos enterrados. Todo lo que se os pueda ocurrir- dijo el Capitán notando como su ropa se movía constantemente por culpa del fuerte viento y la baja temperatura propia de las horas tempranas. –nos separaremos en tres grupos. El primero de ellos buscará en la zona norte del pueblo, la que abarca hasta la fuente. Estará formado por…- miró a todos de uno en uno y comenzó a señalarlos. –Sasha, Samuel, Bertolt y Marco, este primer grupo lo liderará Reiner.- asintieron y se separaron del resto. –en el segundo; Annie, Eren, Ymir y Hannah, liderado por Jean, os ocuparéis de la zona central y del puerto. Los que quedamos iremos a la parte oeste y las cercanías del bosque Oghna.- los restantes; Connie, Armin, Mina y Marcel asintieron con la cabeza. –A mediodía, cuando el sol esté en lo alto, nos reuniremos junto al barco para almorzar. En caso de cualquier incidente, un solo disparo será suficiente para alertarnos al resto.

Dicho esto, todos se separaron distanciándose a medida que se dirigían hacia sus destinos.

A pesar de las altas posibilidades de que se crearan rencillas en el segundo de los grupos, sus integrantes se mantuvieron tranquilos y totalmente dedicados a su objetivo. Todos y cada uno de ellos siguieron las indicaciones de Jean, quien estaba al mando. Ni siquiera Ymir sintió la necesidad de crear disturbios o alterar la paz, pues sabía que aquello era importante y que debían aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para disminuir las probabilidades de que algo se torciera.

Se introdujeron en varias de las casas que rodeaban una pequeña plazoleta. Eren contempló la actitud distante de la chica llamada Annie. No recordaba haberla visto mucho por el barco, siempre se mantenía al margen de todo lo que sucedía, como un lobo solitario que contempla lo ocurrido a su alrededor a una distancia prudente. Tampoco recordaba verla conversar mucho con los demás, aún así, recordaba bien su rostro blanquecino, su nariz aguileña y sus intensos ojos azul claro. Así como los finos mechones de pelo rubio que caían sobre su rostro y a ambos lados de su cara. Normalmente Annie vestía un pañuelo azul cubriendo su cabello. Un chaleco negro suelto sobre una camisa de manga corta, pantalones cortos sobre medias con franjas de dos colores y unas botas cómodas bajas.

Cuando se detuvieron a decidir qué hacer con los escombros de una de las casas, Eren contempló a Annie apoyar el hacha que solía cargar sobre el hombro en el suelo. Después se puso de cuclillas descansando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Interesado?- escuchó una voz a su lado. No se había percatado de que Hannah estaba junto a él. La chica pelirroja con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Era casi de su altura y bastante delgada.

-¿E-eh? ¡N-No!- respondió tartamudeando al darse cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando. –No es lo que crees, Hannah, solo siento curiosidad, Annie es muy…

-¿Solitaria?- se sorprendió cuando ella completó su frase con la palabra que estaba buscando. Posteriormente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. Hannah se quedó unos instantes con la cabeza torcida levemente, pensando en la persona de la que hablaban. –Bueno… Annie es una chica poco accesible, además ya formaba parte de la tripulación cuando yo entré, así que no se mucho de ella.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Ya veo…

-Pero he escuchado que le cuesta mucho confiar en los demás, por eso la mayoría de las veces actúa por cuenta propia, siempre respetando las normas.- explicó. Aunque al final esos datos que le estaba desvelando solo eran meros hechos que incluso Eren podría advertir después de pasar más tiempo en la tripulación. –Creo que la única persona a la que le permite acercarse con total libertad es al Capitán. Pero no tengo ni idea de la razón.

Ambos volvieron a fijar la mirada en la muchacha con mirada aburrida. Había vuelto a levantarse y caminaba por los alrededores arrastrando los pies y levantando polvo a su paso. Finalmente, una conversación que empezaba a subir de tono los sacó de sus pensamientos y tanto Eren como Hannah volvieron sus cabezas hacia Jean e Ymir que estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

-¡Te he dicho que aquí no hay nada más que escombros! ¿Es que acaso eres sordo a parte de incompetente?- se le encaró Ymir conteniéndose las ganas de darle un fuerte empujón. Ambos estaban casi a la misma altura, ya que a pesar de que Jean le sacaba media cabeza, se mantenía un poco encorvado hacia adelante.

-Revisaremos todo.- repitió con tono bajo pero profundo y decidido. Propio de una orden. –Soy yo quien está al mando en este grupo así que obedecerás- intentó no sonreír de lado pues eso la enfurecería de sobremanera y lo único que quería era acabar de revisar toda la zona cuanto antes para cumplir con exactitud las pautas que el capitán les había dado.

Ymir se percató de que los otros tres integrantes del grupo la observaban acusadores por negarse, y terminó soltando un largo suspiro.

-Ojalá te mueras, cabrón.- se giró hacia una de las esquinas del techo tendido sobre el suelo y agarró con ambas manos para empezar a ejercer fuerza hacia arriba. -¿Es que os vais a quedar todo el día ahí mirando? Seréis bastardos inútiles…- murmuró. Inmediatamente Jean agarró triunfante del lado contrario y los demás los acompañaron colocándose en el medio.

Aunque buscaron tras apartar todos los obstáculos, no dieron con nada de valor que pudiera parecerse a una pista. Jean tuvo que aguantar las múltiples quejas y reproches de Ymir por haberla hecho esforzarse de aquella manera en algo que, según ella, no tenía ningún sentido.

El día transcurrió sin ningún incidente, pero tampoco tuvieron la suerte de dar con algo que les hiciera encaminarse hacia el lugar indicado. Rebuscaron entre los escombros de algunas casas derruidas, también registraron hasta el último cajón de la cómoda más vieja de todo el pueblo. Todo sin éxito. Al igual que todos los piratas y hombres de mar que habrían acudido allí con sus mismas intenciones. Así, la noche se les echó encima y a órdenes del Capitán, decidieron descansar en tierra.

A pesar de aquello, el humor de todos ellos no había decaído ni tan solo un poco. Se sentaron alrededor de una fogata que habían prendido Reiner y Connie mientras el resto se acomodaban esperando impacientes la cena.

-¡Eh, Samuel! ¿¡A qué viene esa cara!?- gritó Reiner dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda obligándolo a escupir la cucharada de estofado de patatas con carne que se había metido recientemente en la boca.

Su tos llamó la atención de todos aunque ninguno pareció preocuparse realmente por él. Aunque Marco se levantó por si acaso al ver que se había puesto más rojo que un tomate por el atragantamiento.

-¡Reiner!- gritó enfadado tratando de empujarlo a un lado y alejarlo de él. Posiblemente porque intuía que alguno de sus juegos estúpidos estaba por llegar.

Eren y Annie que estaban cerca de ellos prestaron especial atención. El chico con curiosidad mientras que en Annie podía verse un atisbo de especial aburrimiento y no buscaba más que un mero entretenimiento para aligerar la cena.

-Llevas todo el día evitándome, ¿es que me tienes miedo? o ¿acaso has hecho algo de lo que no quieres que todos se enteren?- esto último lo susurró muy cerca de su oído alzando sus finas cejas y clavando su mirada acusadora en él.

-N-No. No sé de qué hablas.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, a estas alturas todos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta reencontrarte con Sarah.- habló Jean en esta ocasión sentándose con algo de torpeza muy cerca de ambos. Samuel decidió dejar a un lado su cuenco repleto de comida preparándose para lo que estaba por llegar.

-¿Es que te avergüenzas?- habló esta vez Marcel al otro lado de la fogata, llevándose a la boca algo de ron para acompañar la cena. Samuel bajó la cabeza incapaz de mirar a alguno de los allí presentes. Rápidamente, toda la atención se había centrado en él, e incluso los integrantes más desinteresados como Annie o el capitán miraban curiosos.

-Idos al infierno- susurró en voz baja pero suficientemente audible, tratando de demostrar su frustración.

-¡Seguro que a ella la mandaste directa al paraíso, compañero! ¡Era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la taberna!- gritó Reiner seguido de varios alaridos y risas que sonaron extremadamente altos. Samuel daba la impresión de querer enterrar la cabeza en la arena de la playa y no volver a sacarla nunca más.

-No deberíais meteros con el chaval, vosotros ni siquiera habéis tenido la oportunidad de echar un polvo, bastardos.- respondió Ymir posicionándose del lado del joven, aunque más bien parecía querer llevarles la contraria a Jean y Reiner.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, contigo no se acostaría ni el hombre más miserable y desesperado de todo el océano- dijo Jean poniéndose en pie y encarándose a Ymir, no estaba dispuesto a pasar un comentario como aquel, menos aún proveniente de ella y frente a todos. Reiner, por su parte decidió quedarse al margen dándole vueltas a las palabras de la chica.

Ambos se acercaron peligrosamente, en vez de detenerlos, todos los demás animaron el acontecimiento dispuestos a avivar una escena entretenida para matar el aburrimiento. El capitán sin embargo, decidió no seguir prestando atención y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, concretamente al interior del pueblo Klorva.

Marco, quien se había mantenido alejado se acercó hasta ambos para detenerlos con ayuda de Historia y Franz. Por otro lado, Eren, cansado de volver a contemplar una de las absurdas riñas entre ellos, se fue de allí tomando asiento junto a Armin, quien se mantenía muy cerca del Capitán.

-Ya están otra vez- dijo agotado. Estiró las piernas desde la posición en la que estaba y posteriormente alzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Desde que habían ingresado en la tripulación no habían parado de entrenar, los primeros días ambos jóvenes habían sufrido los dolores típicos de no estar acostumbrados a tanto esfuerzo físico. Sobre todo con el entrenamiento intensivo que Jean les estaba obligando a llevar a cabo. -¿Cómo ha ido tu día?- preguntó al chico rubio, quien dejó de mirar un momento al capitán y se centró en su mejor amigo.

-Muy parecido al tuyo, solo que sin peleas.

Poco a poco, los gritos de Ymir y Jean fueron superados por las risotadas de quienes estaban cerca a ellos y cuando el ambiente se calmó repartieron una baja dosis de alcohol que rápidamente los animó a todos.

-Genial… ahora se ponen a cantar- bufó Eren dejándose caer en la arena y girando la cabeza hacia la fogata, escuchando la canción que habían decidido cantar. Nunca antes la había escuchado y era más optimista de lo aparente, cantaban en sintonía aunque eran perceptibles algunas voces que desentonaban con el resto.

Armin estaba inquieto y de alguna forma no era capaz de acallar por más tiempo esa voz interior que lo empujaba a dirigirse al capitán para aclarar ciertos puntos. Cuando se armó de valor, se sorprendió de escucharse a sí mismo hablar en alto, incluso Eren se movió en su sitio intrigado.

-Capitán, si me permite me gustaría preguntarle algo.- se aventuró. Al principio creyó que esa conversación que acababa de iniciar terminaría ahí mismo, pues la persona a unos cuantos centímetros de él no se movió ni un ápice, pero posteriormente giró la cabeza mirando de frente al mar y de reojo a Armin. Hizo el pequeño gesto que él tanto esperaba y con su asentimiento comenzó a formular lo que tenía en mente. -¿Cómo sabía que la pista se encontraba en Klorva?

El Capitán del María les había comentado cuáles eran sus objetivos, e incluso cual era su destino pero en ningún momento les comentó de donde había sacado tal información o si se trataba de una fuente fiable. Aunque Armin suponía que ya habría discutido de ello en la sala de reuniones, confiándoselo únicamente a sus hombres más fieles.

-Erwin Smith- respondió seca manteniendo su tono de voz varonil para que Armin no se percatara. El joven se quedó pensativo, pues ya había escuchado antes ese nombre en boca de varios hombres y mujeres, debía ser alguien importante en la isla de los piratas, pero no conocía mucho más de él. Eren ni siquiera se había quedado con aquel nombre tan conocido, pero igualmente prestó atención a la conversación a su lado dejando la música de fondo.

-Erwin es uno de los líderes que forman el consejo de la guarida pirata.- Marco había dejado su sitio cuando Jean se había tranquilizado y al regresar había decidido participar en la conversación. Vio que a excepción del Capitán, los dos muchachos le prestaban atención verdaderamente interesados en aquel personaje, así como en el consejo que acababa de mencionar.

-¿Consejo? No sabía que hubiera algo así en esa isla.- añadió Eren.

-Verás, la guarida pirata se mantiene en tan buenas condiciones gracias al mercado y al constante movimiento de mercancías robadas.- se acomodó en el suelo. –en esa isla todos somos libres de actuar a nuestras anchas, pero hay un código que debemos cumplir, y también tenemos que respetar las pautas indicadas por el consejo de piratas. Son ellos quienes se encargan de vender esas mercancías ilegales, sin su ayuda, la guarida pirata estaría acabada.

Armin se dio cuenta de que el capitán parecía nuevamente ajeno a la conversación, probablemente porque ya conocía demasiado bien lo que les estaba contando Marco.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese tal Erwin Smith con el tesoro de Nilderar Gohan?- volvió a hablar Armin. Vio como Marco sonreía levemente al haberle hecho la pregunta adecuada.

-El tesoro de Nilderar fue conocido hace años pero a causa de su inaccesibilidad y la falta de pistas, se volvió una burda leyenda y todos fueron perdiendo interés en ello. Erwin Smith, fue uno de los capitanes que se aventuró a ello hace unos cuantos años.

-¿Insinúas que él ya estuvo aquí buscando esa misma pista?- Armin observó que Marco abría ligeramente los ojos sorprendido por la gran capacidad del joven para comprender las situaciones. Casi parecía estar adelantándose a sus palabras al sacar conclusiones tan sumamente acertadas. Ambos sintieron a Eren levantarse de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo?- dijo disgustado.

Mikasa giró la cabeza a un lado para escupir el trago de ron con el que se había enjuagado previamente la boca, y entonces, Eren recordó que el capitán también estaba allí y que habría escuchado su queja, pero tampoco se achantó.

-No ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.- respondió seca.

-Pero si no ha servido de nada…- soltó casi en un susurro, en parte porque no fue capaz de aguantarse las ganas de dar su opinión, pero mantuvo un tono bajo ante la posibilidad de que pudiera molestar a la máxima autoridad del barco. Armin le dio un codazo en el costado advirtiéndole que se controlara con sus comentarios y Eren dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

-La primera pista se encuentra en Klorva, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Pero nadie ha sido capaz de dar con ella aún. Ni siquiera Erwin.- comentó Mikasa manteniendo su tono bajo y monótono. Pareció más bien estar hablando consigo misma.

De pronto, los cánticos de los demás cobraron intensidad y algunos de ellos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la fogata. Hannah y Franz se movían con más suavidad de la normal, convirtiéndose así en el centro de burlas y comentarios insinuantes. Por otro lado, Connie y Mina trataban de lograr que Sasha se les uniera a sus bailes patosos pero no había quien moviera a la joven de su sitio, estaba demasiado concentrada devorando con ferocidad su tercera ración. Historia sonreía nerviosa y avergonzada, ante ella, Ymir y Reiner discutían sobre quien bailaría con ella. El resto, simplemente se dedicaban a cantar a pleno pulmón al unísono pegando algún que otro trago de tanto en tanto.

Marco decidió regresar con Jean e Ian que estaban a punto de empezar un juego de pulsos en el que el ganador tenía permitido beber más ron. Eren volvió a tumbarse y Armin posó su mirada en el delicado perfil del capitán cerca de él. Hasta el momento no había visto ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro, ni tan si quiera en su tono de voz. Aún con la ojos sobre Mikasa, no pudo evitar prestar atención a la letra de la canción que tanto le sonaba.

.

" _El grandioso pirata izó la vela mayor del balandro para impulsarse con el viento._

 _Así, podría alcanzar pronto tierra firme en aquel territorio civilizado y desconocido._

 _Escondería para siempre, fuera del alcance de los despreciables hombres…"_

 _._

-Un valioso e inestimable gran botín.- lo acabó el capitán abriendo un poco los ojos. Armin miró sorprendido el pequeño brillo que apareció en su mirada. La seriedad no había desaparecido pero le daba la sensación de que algo estaba por ocurrir. -¿Tu también te has dado cuenta, Armin?- se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó su nombre pero se centró exclusivamente en su pregunta.

Analizó de nuevo aquel estribillo que se había quedado atrás para los cantantes y trató de sacarle alguna relación. –¿Un capitán quizás? Uno que había logrado hacerse con un grandísimo tesoro y el cual no quería dejar caer en manos de nadie más. –el capitán asintió con la cabeza una única vez para indicarle que iba por buen camino. –Muchos capitanes deciden actuar así, ¿qué lo hace especial?- era evidente que la mayoría de piratas con grandes cantidades de oro u objetos valiosos preferían ponerlos a salvo para no perderlos y poder gastarlos con el tiempo.

Mikasa se puso en pie sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones. Armin la siguió con la mirada y Eren, que se había quedado medio dormido, también se sentó de golpe al notar movimiento cercano.

-La clave está al principio del estribillo, el barco y el lugar donde esconderá ese botín.- explicó al tiempo que se hacía con su alfanje y se colocaba bien las dagas en el interior de la bota y en su cadera. –Y en que esa canción se refiere a Nilderar.- dicho esto último, empezó a correr a buen ritmo hacia la oscuridad de la noche, dejándose alumbrar únicamente por la claridad que la luna le ofrecía.

Armin y Eren se quedaron pasmados en sus sitios al verla desaparecer de aquella manera tan precipitada. Jean, quien había contemplado de lejos los últimos segundos antes de que su capitán desapareciera, llamó de inmediato la atención de todos logrando que finalmente se callaran para poder hablar él.

-¡Escuchad! ¡Se acabó la fiesta!- los quejidos no tardaron en llegar, aunque también se vislumbró alguna que otra cara de preocupación entre ellos. -¡Quiero que regreséis al barco inmediatamente!- la seriedad y el tono autoritario que había empleado les indicó a todos que no se trataba de ninguna broma. Debía ser un asunto urgente para no poder darles más indicaciones en ese momento. –En cuanto regrese con el capitán, zarparemos. Tened todo listo para cuando ese momento llegue.- con estas últimas palabras, Jean se hizo con un grueso palo prendido con fuego, su espada larga y una de sus armas de fuego de corto alcance.

Rápidamente desmontaron todo lo que habían preparado para regresarlo al Galeón, sin embargo, Eren, Armin y Marco se negaron a regresar al interior dejando a Jean y al capitán a sus anchas. A sabiendas de la reacción que tendría el oficial, decidieron seguirlo en la negrura.

Jean recorrió el mismo camino que su Capitán. Sabía de sus habilidades porque en varias ocasiones había logrado contemplarlas con sus propios ojos y era perfectamente capaz de protegerse solo o de salir ileso ante los peligros que pudieran presentarse. Pero esperaba darle alcance pronto y poder ayudarlo ante los imprevistos que pudieran surgir. Atravesó el pueblo en pocos minutos y después se alejó por un camino que llevaba a las afueras de Klorva.

Jean desenfundó su espada inmediatamente después de escuchar pasos tras él. Preparándose para atacar a su enemigo, esperó a que le diera alcance y se lanzó sobre él apretando la hoja de su espada contra su fino cuello.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó furioso. Eren frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con fuerza comenzando a molestarse por el golpe que le había dado y su actitud despreciable. -¿tú también, Marco? Y Armin… -los nombró al verlos a pocos pasos. -¡Volved ahora mismo!

-¡Quítate de encima, malnacido!- explotó Eren finalmente, Jean siguió presionando su espada contra su cuello a modo de advertencia pero Eren no se echaba atrás y seguía haciendo fuerza para empujarlo y apartarlo de allí. De modo que la afilada hoja cortó levemente su piel formando una fina línea roja.

-Vamos, Jean. Tenemos que encontrar al capitán y volver cuanto antes. Entre los cuatro será más fácil y menos peligroso.- trató de convencerlo Marco.

Fijó su mirada en la expresión desquiciada de Eren y al final se levantó recogiendo el palo prendido que había utilizado.

Corrieron a través del camino encontrándose al de unos minutos con una especie de mansión muy cerca del bosque. Aparentemente el lugar estaba en buenas condiciones aunque no podía decirse lo mismo del interior. La mitad del segundo piso se había desplomado, lo que indicaba que era una zona inestable a pesar de que ya llevaba un tiempo aguantando en pie en tales condiciones.

-Es la casa que hemos inspeccionado antes…- murmuró Armin cuando todos se detuvieron antes de entrar.

-No creo que esté aquí- dijo Eren tras el comentario de Armin. Era un lugar que ya habían revisado, que el mismísimo capitán había inspeccionado junto a su grupo sin éxito. Las posibilidades de que estuviera en el interior eran extremadamente bajas.

-Te equivocas, Eren. De hecho, creo que es muy posible que esté aquí.- los tres lo miraron sorprendidos esperando una breve explicación a su hipótesis. –esta casa es diferente a las demás, debió pertenecer a alguien importante y poderoso, por eso, también es probable que contenga cosas valiosas y que haya algo que se nos pase por alto.

Sin esperar más palabras Jean se introdujo seguido del resto. Tuvieron cuidado con los escombros y con poner los pies en lugares seguros y firmes. Lo primero que vieron fueron los restos de un gran salón con apenas cuatro muebles en pie, el estado era lamentable. Armin los guió hasta la sala contigua donde encontraron una silueta familiar observando una pared vacía.

-Capitán…- susurró Jean agradecido por haberlo encontrado.

En el suelo se encontraban varios cuadros tirados y despedazados. Armin se puso de cuclillas para examinarlos con cuidado y advertir que todos tenían algo en común: se trataban de barcos, todos diferentes y al mismo tiempo, todos navíos. Volvió a mirar hacia la pared imitando la postura del capitán. Contó las marcas en las que debieron estar aquellos cuadros y efectivamente, supo qué era lo que le ocurría al capitán.

-No coinciden, ¿verdad?- afirmó. Mikasa lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Falta el de en medio.

-La pista está oculta en un cuadro donde aparece retratado un barco, ¿me equivoco?- negó suavemente con la cabeza logrando que su pelo negro como la noche se moviera de un lado al otro.

-¿Dónde ocultarías algo de vital importancia, Armin?- preguntó casi esperando su respuesta final. Los otros tres contemplaban la escena absortos en sus palabras y totalmente alucinados.

-Escogería un lugar en el que pasara desapercibido pero en el que no corriera peligro de romperse o ser dañado.

-Exacto.- obteniendo la afirmación que necesitaba, Mikasa volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia un ancho pasillo. Después, giró a la izquierda y apartó dos grandes tablones de madera que obstruían el paso a unas escaleras que daban a un piso inferior.

-No creo que debamos entrar ahí, está en muy mal estado.- aconsejó Marco, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le hizo caso y todos acabaron siguiendo al capitán escaleras abajo. Una vez se encontraron los cinco en el sótano, vieron que todo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de polvo y más escombros. Asombrosamente, nada parecía destrozado, no al menos a causa de los humanos.

Mikasa fue la primera en dar el paso de comenzar a buscar. Hizo señas para que Jean se acercara a ella con el palo prendido que se había convertido en una antorcha. Desató con cuidado el pañuelo que llevaba Jean en la cabeza, ya que se había dejado en el galeón el sombrero que usualmente llevaba, y se lo ató de modo que tapara la mitad de su cara. Armin y Eren hicieron exactamente lo mismo y acto seguido comenzaron a destapar todos los objetos y muebles cubiertos con mantas que habían perdido su color.

-Lo encontré- se escuchó la voz de Marco en una de las esquinas. En sus manos tenía un cuadro de tamaño medio con manchas amarillentas, pero aún era fácilmente visible la pintura del balandro. Le dio la vuelta dispuesto a rasgar la parte trasera con cuidado y cerciorarse de que efectivamente era lo que estaban buscando.

-Espera.- Mikasa lo detuvo tendiendo la mano para que Marco se lo diera a ella. Palpó con cuidado la parte trasera advirtiendo un grosor distinto al de los otros cuadros que había rasgado. Un atisbo de emoción sería reconocible en su rostro de no ser por el repentino ruido de varios pasos causados por unas cuantas presencias en el piso superior.

Les ordenó silencio. Rompió la parte trasera del cuadro, sacó la pintura y tras enrollarla con cuidado la puso bajo su camisa al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y la apuntaba hacia el frente. Jean trató de situarse ante ella para subir el primero y evitarle sorpresas desagradables pero Mikasa no se lo permitió. Subieron con cautela y sin hacer ruido. Ni siquiera los viejos escalones chirriaron bajo su peso, únicamente levantaron polvo con su caminar y una vez estuvieron arriba, tal y como imaginaron, un total de cinco figuras los esperaban ansiosas.

-Vaya, que agradable coincidencia.- habló una de ellas, una de las de menor estatura. Su voz era profunda e intensa, capaz de perdurar un tiempo en la cabeza de quienes la escuchaban. El tono empleado, a pesar de ser serio, irradiaba sarcasmo.

Jean se acercó un poco con la antorcha en mano para poder tener una mejor visión de aquella visita inesperada. Mikasa reconoció al instante al hombre ante ella: El nuevo capitán del Rose; Levi. Un hombre no demasiado alto para su edad pero tremendamente habilidoso y capaz. Era conocido por su humor de perros y su actitud desagradable y cortante, pero también se destacaba por varios de sus logros; así como la captura de navíos repletos de valiosas cargas y mercancías.

Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender, era la forma en la que los habían descubierto. Nadie sabía de sus posibles intenciones a excepción de Erwin. La mirada de Mikasa se volvió más fiera de lo que acostumbraba en medio de una batalla. No era complicado imaginar cuales podían ser los motivos de que los hubieran acorralado allí, pues claramente tenían un objetivo en común.

-No se te ha perdido nada aquí, Levi- pronunció su nombre casi con asco y rabia contenida. Los encontronazos que habían tenido en el pasado habían sido pocos pero más de uno estuvo a punto de convertirse en una batalla realmente reñida y sangrienta. Aquel hombre le parecía repugnante y jamás permitiría que se interpusiera en sus asuntos. –Así que puedes sacar tu sucio trasero de Klorva, a menos que prefieras que te eche personalmente a patadas.- lo amenazó.

Armin sintió la tensión en el ambiente. Casi comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber seguido a Jean. Era inimaginable que hubieran logrado alcanzarlos sin ser vistos y más aún, que hubieran logrado mantenerse ocultos hasta dar con ellos. Porque evidentemente, parecía que su intención todo aquel tiempo debía haber sido esperar y mantenerse alerta ante cualquier descubrimiento que ellos pudieran hace para después, simplemente, arrebatárselo. Contempló la escena desde atrás, ante él Eren trataba de protegerlo con su mano posada sobre el mango de su espada. Junto a él Marco estaba tenso y expectante. Jean era quien más cerca estaba del Capitán, ambos preparados para atacar en cualquier instante.

-¿Eso crees?- la mirada de Levi se volvió fría y punzante y dio un paso al frente con su mano sobre la espada que guardaba bajo su larga gabardina. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero grande, vestía una camisa de tono blanquecino y pantalones oscuros ajustados.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No hay necesidad de ponerse tensos!- una tercera voz algo gritona se extendió por la sala captando la atención de todos. Tras el Capitán del Rose una mujer con gafas cuadradas y el cabello recogido en una coleta sonrió aparentando desinterés por la situación. –Por cierto, no has acertado con el culo de Levi. Te aseguro que no hay quien le gane en la limpieza.- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Hange, cállate y mantente al margen.- ordenó Levi dándole una palmada en el costado sin apartar la mirada de Mikasa y el resto de sus acompañantes.

-Vamos, no tengo toda la jodida noche. Ya sabes lo que he venido a buscar. Entrégamelo y os dejaremos marchar sin ningún rasguño.- Mikasa sabía que Levi era un hombre de palabra y que cumpliría con lo dicho pero jamás aceptaría un trato tan miserable.

-Me temo que no puedo aceptar tu propuesta.- apuntó con más firmeza hacia él con la punta de su espada, totalmente preparada para comenzar la pelea. Le pareció ver una pequeña mueca divertida en el rostro de Levi a pesar de que la oscuridad le impedía distinguir con claridad todos y cada uno de los detalles de las cinco personas ante ella.

-Ya veo… no esperaba menos- con aquello dio a entender que efectivamente tenía prevista una pelea con ellos para llevarse a la fuerza lo que acababan de obtener, pues, tal y como las habladurías indicaban, el capitán del María era un individuo que no se debía subestimar, excelente en las luchas y temido por muchos piratas valerosos. Por eso mismo, y por lo poco que conocía de él, Levi ya tenía más que asimilado que debería pelear para llevarse aquello que quería.

Mikasa no esperó más, pues ya estaba todo hablado y lo único que quedaba era pelear hasta que alguno de los dos bandos pudiera salirse con la suya. Arremetió contra el Capitán del Rose con todas sus fuerzas de modo que pudiera apartarlo un poco del resto junto a otro de sus acompañantes, dejando así solo a tres contra Marco, Armin, Eren y Jean.

-¡Eren, Armin, preparaos!- les gritó Jean esperando a que los tres restantes empezaran a atacarlo. Eren agarró con firmeza su espada al igual que Marco. Era un matojo de nervios pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni a rendirse. Por su parte, Armin no podía parar de temblar, se mantuvo tras ellos reprochándose una y otra vez su propia cobardía y su incapacidad para poder mantenerse al frente como sus compañeros y su mejor amigo.

-Armin, quédate ahí. No será necesario que participes, yo te cubriré- dijo Eren mirándolo de reojo. El chico rubio quiso negarse pero Eren no se lo permitió y una vez que Jean entró en combate, Marco y él también lo acompañaron.

* * *

 _¡Holaaaa! Ya he vuelto con este capítulo y creo que os habrá sorprendido bastante ¿verdad? Me da la sensación de que nadie lo esperaba y debo admitir que mi intención era esa desde un principio, quería que no fuera previsible. Y creo haberlo conseguido xD Siento mucho haber jugado con vosotros/as pero no puedo prometeros que no vaya a hacer más de estas jajajajaja Es extraño descubrir que desde un principio Mikasa ya estaba presente en la historia, ¿verdad?_

 _De verdad, os quiero agradecer de corazón todos vuestros comentarios porque me ilusiona mucho leerlos. No os imagináis lo mucho que me entusiasmo mientras los leo, me entran ganas de escribir más y más para vosotros. He estado algo ocupada y de ahí la tardanza. Me esperan unas navidades de mucho estudio pero eso no significa que no vaya a actualizar. ¡Todo lo contrario! Me daré prisa y no voy a tardar tres semanas en subir el siguiente, será mucho antes. Además, si me dejáis comentarios como los anteriores no puedo resistir las ganas de enseñaros otro cachito de historia :P_

 _Estoy deseando saber qué os ha parecido este de aquí, como os habréis dado cuenta, la identidad real del capitán es secreta, y no solo eso, parece estar rodeado de un aura de misterio jajajaja, al igual que los demás personajes pero no os preocupéis que poco a poco conoceréis mejor sus historias y su forma de ser ;) de momento parece que en el próximo capítulo tendremos algo de acción y… a saber qué más :P_

 _Siento si habéis encontrado fallos de ortografía o algo mal escrito, la verdad es que este capítulo he tenido que corregirlo a cachos y en consecuencia es posible que se me hayan escapado cosas. Lo siento mucho, si encontráis algo así me gustaría que me lo dijerais._

 _Vuelvo a recordar como siempre que_ _me tenéis aquí para cualquier duda_ _y también podéis seguirme en_ _ **Deviantart**_ _para más datos precisos sobre la historia (mapa, ropa de personajes, estructura del Galeón que subiré pronto), y también en_ _ **Twitter como Mikasa**_ _xD (en mi perfil lo tenéis). ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!_

 _Ahora paso a responder vuestros fabulosos comentarios:_

 **Mega Ayu:** Tienes razón, todo encajaba hasta que te he dejado descolocada ¿verdad? Sé que soy malvada por hacer esto pero no puedo evitar reírme al ver que he logrado mi propósito de desconcertar. Aunque creo que ya comenzabas a sospechar porque tampoco es que haya muchas más opciones xD Mi objetivo era que creyerais que era Levi u otro personaje, cualquiera menos quien realmente era :P Pero, ¿no crees que le faltaba un pequeño toque para que realmente su carácter encajara mejor con Levi? Eso me parece a mí. Me alegro de que shippees a Armin e Historia, la verdad es que tengo un guión de ideas con toda la historia preparada hasta el final pero hay muchas cosas que debo pulir y cambiar, por eso decía que me puedo amoldar también un poco a vuestros gustos sin alterar la historia principal. Cualquier petición que tengas mientras encaje con la historia la tendré en cuenta y a lo mejor la añado ;). ¿Por qué motivo tendrá Ymir esa relación tan cercana? A saber… Respecto al libro… no puedo decir nada jajaja pero ya irás viendo poco a poco. Con Sasha y Connie vamos a tener para rato jajaja porque son unos liantes, y el resto de personajes también aparecerán bastante porque quiero que tengan sus momentos. ¡Claro que podría considerar un JeanxSasha jajaja eso sí, cualquier cosa que queráis como parejas y demás debéis decírmelo cuanto antes pues quizás cuando la historia esté avanzada ya no sea posible. También quiero dejar claro que aunque puedan aparecer diferentes posibles parejas, eso no significa que vayan a acabar juntas xD eso lo decidiré yo aunque algunas ya las tengo previstas, pero todo puede cambiar, ya se verá. Estaré encantada de leerte, de hecho tengo la página abierta en el móvil esperando para pasarme, ahora que no estaré tan ocupada lo haré seguro :) Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo, aún tengo mucho por mejorar y lo intento jajaja aunque en este fic me estoy pasando con tanto detalle. No te imaginas la ilusión que me hizo leer eso de que habías bajado el mapa jajajaja¡ ¡eres genial! ¡Qué ilusión! Esperaré encantadísima tu próximo comentario, muchas gracias por dedicar un rato a comentar. ¡Hasta prontoooo!

 **Yo** : ¡Buenaaas! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara jajaja ¿qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero que también haya estado a la altura. Hmm, la verdad es que si te soy sincera no me planteo un Jean x Armin o Eren x Armin, pero si te puedo asegurar que habrá mucha interacción entre estos personajes aunque dudo que en un sentido romántico. Ya lo siento. Espero que eso no pueda significar un impedimento para que continúes leyendo, ¿qué otras parejas shippeas? Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario :D ¡Hasta prontoo!

 **Haimaki** : ¡Holaaaaa! Te agradezco enormemente tu comentario y me hace feliz saber que realmente te guste la historia, de verdad. El tema piratas y edad media a mi me llama la atención en especial, creo que siento atracción por esta época y ya que he investigado mucho, me gustaría mostraros un poco cómo era. Así que si con esto estoy consiguiendo que aprendas, entonces me sentiré doblemente realizada jajaja ^^ ¿La aparición de Mikasa? Curiosamente ya la conocías desde el principio jajaja a pesar de no saberlo, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Como dices, me gusta mucho el Levi x Mikasa y también me encanta el Eren x Mikasa. Me costaría elegir entre ambas parejas y por eso mismo en este fic habrá mucho de ambas pero de momento no sabréis con quien se quedará, si es que se queda con alguno, claro, quizás ocurra algo inesperado xD pero momentos de ambas parejas van a haber, eso seguro. Es una pena que haya tanta diferencia de edad pero no creo que eso importe tanto, sobre todo hablando de la época en la que están, además la edad de estos personajes está algo amoldada, pronto os adelantaré más datos. Gracias a ti por leer y por molestarte en contestar, para mí significa mucho jajaja, ¡hasta prontooooo!

 **Leviasskickerman:** ¡Buenaaaaaaas! Estaba esperando tu comentario jajaja, ¡necesitaba que me lo pusieraaaas! Estoy entusiasmada por saber qué cara se te habrá quedado al leer el principio jajajaja creo que no ibas muy bien encaminada para acertar la identidad del misterioso capitán xD pero así es mejor. Y me ha costado aguantarme las ganas de decirlo, pero al fin ya ha aparecido en este capítulo y todos sabéis quien es. No podía seguir manteniéndola oculta mucho más tiempo porque sería complicado, que se desvele en el tercer capítulo está bien porque además pocos conocen quien es :P Vas a recordar muchos momentos de la 104 y también de los más veteranos, no tardarán en aparecer :P Pronto los tendrás dando caña también jejeje. Aún tengo que pensar qué ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos, aunque puedo decir que más o menos tengo escritos tres capítulos más en un cuaderno. Me lo tomaré con paciencia y poco a poco para que os sumerjáis como es debido en el ambiente y con los personajes, así será más fácil jugar con vosotros :P No te preocupes que me encanta tu review porque además me transmites tus ganas con facilidad jajaja estaré esperando tu respuesta :P ¡Nos leemooooooos! :D


	4. El plan

**Aguas Oscuras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El plan**

* * *

La batalla estuvo bastante reñida en un principio, pero cambiaron las tornas a medida que los minutos transcurrían. Mikasa trató de mantener a ralla a ambos hombres; Levi por un lado, y un joven alto de pelo pajizo. Las técnicas en batalla del segundo no eran ni de lejos equiparables a las de su Capitán pero igualmente empleaba movimientos rápidos y certeros que le impedían moverse libremente.

Mikasa había previsto desde un principio que no sería capaz de detener a ambos ella sola, debido a las, desgraciadamente, buenas habilidades de Levi. Sin embargo, su intención no era otra que darles el máximo tiempo posible a sus hombres, al menos, para que pudieran prepararse un poco mejor antes de la batalla. Si conseguía cansar a sus enemigos lo suficiente todo resultaría más sencillo para ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a percatarse de que Levi comenzaba a arrinconarla y a hacerla retroceder hasta una de las salas apartadas de la casa, dejando así a su compañero atrás para que se ocupara del resto. Mikasa trató de detenerlo sin éxito, pues Levi volvió a interponerse en su camino.

-Con tus decisiones solo consigues complicar la situación, ¿es que acaso no tienes suficiente conmigo?- comentó el hombre asestándole un fuerte golpe con la espada, ella lo retuvo agarrando su propia espada con ambas manos. Levi comenzó a ejercer cada vez más presión para que el Capitán del María retrocediera. Le asestó diversos golpes por diferentes lados intentando que alguno de ellos la hirieran pero los reflejos de ella eran buenos. Así, decidió valerse de algo más para tratar de sacarle ventaja a aquella situación. Con cuidado de que no lo viera venir, Levi le dio una fuerte patada en una de las rodillas logrando al fin que soltara un leve grito ahogado y que cayera ante él.

Mikasa no se desconcentró por aquello a pesar de estar sorprendida y a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir detuvo el golpe de Levi que iba directo a su cabeza, para ello, colocó su espada de forma horizontal. Después, hizo uso de su fuerza para empujarlo hacia atrás consiguiendo que retrocediera un par de pasos. Rápidamente, aún desde el suelo deslizó su espada a ras del suelo tratando de cortar alguno de sus pies. Levi vio de reojo su movimiento y pegó un salto evitando su ataque. Entonces, hizo uso del breve desconcierto de Mikasa y sin darle tiempo a que continuara atacando pisó con fuerza su espada con ambos pies.

-Se acabó.- dijo con tono monótono y triunfante. Mikasa mostró un rostro desencajado y poco usual en ella cuando el hombre a su lado colocó la punta de la espada contra su cuello mientras ella persistía con los fuertes tirones a su alfanje tratando de liberarlo. –He dicho que esto ha terminado, a menos que quieras un bonito recordatorio- la amenazó mirándola desde arriba con sus irises azules, quizás deseosos de derramar sangre. Sin embargo, ella no cedió. No se rendiría, ni ante él, ni ante nadie.

El Capitán del María rodó hacia un lado dejando en el suelo su arma preferida y a un Levi bastante confuso. En el proceso, no pudo evitar que la espada de su enemigo se clavara levemente en su cuello haciéndole una pequeña herida sin importancia. Aprovechando esos escasos instantes, Mikasa saltó sobre el cuerpo de Levi bloqueando su espada con una daga de tamaño medio que había mantenido oculta en su pierna. Cayó sobre él logrando aproximar la espada de Levi contra él mismo. La chica posó una de sus manos en la hoja de la daga mientras que con la otra agarraba el mango y ejercía toda la fuerza que le era posible para hacer retroceder la espada de Levi hasta su cuello desnudo.

-Aún… no ha terminado.- susurró con los dientes apretados y su cabello negro cubriéndole parte del rostro. Cualquiera que la viera en ese instante se pensaría dos veces la idea de atacarla pues portaba un rostro endemoniado, dispuesto a deshacerse de todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Eso fue al menos lo que pensó Levi, aunque ese hecho no cambiara nada las cosas para él.

Levi no mostró sorpresa a pesar de estar totalmente descolocado con la actitud de su contrincante y con su manera de pelear. Costaba encontrar enemigos tan serios y valerosos capaces de enfrentarse a él. Por eso, en cierto modo, le agradaba haber dado con alguien capaz de alcanzar su nivel. Pero aquel capitán, aún estaba lejos de poder superarlo. Mikasa observó como la comisura del labio del hombre bajo ella se alzó un poco mostrando una pequeña sonrisa torcida y supo que aquello se alargaría bastante más.

Levi liberó una de sus piernas con una sacudida y la introdujo como pudo entre su cuerpo y el de ella. La estiró con fuerza para aventarle una fuerte patada en el estómago y lanzar al Capitán del María hacia atrás. No perdió el tiempo y antes de que su enemigo se desplomara sobre la madera polvorienta, ya se encontraba sobre ella, exactamente de la misma forma en la que ella lo había hecho anteriormente con él. Pero sin dar cabida a aberturas para que pudiera volver a darle la vuelta a la situación. Se pegó contra su cuerpo todo lo que pudo ejerciendo fuerza e inmovilizando sus piernas mientras que Mikasa hacía un esfuerzo por no dejarse ganar.

-Estás equivocado si crees que puedes superarme.- habló Levi de nuevo con un tono impasible capaz de producir escalofríos a quien lo escuchara.

* * *

Jean se protegía como podía contra los tres restantes, intentando que estos no llegaran hasta el resto. Era consciente de la poca experiencia en combate que tenía Marco, así como de los novatos que no habían peleado nunca.

-Maldita sea…- se quejó. Agudizó todos sus sentidos al máximo, por suerte, podía decir con total seguridad que él era uno de los tripulantes más capaces, sobre todo cuando se trataba de peleas con espadas. Debido a su experiencia cuando trabajaba para su Nación, había tenido que pasar por situaciones realmente complicadas, por eso, se las apañaría. Aún así le estaba costando mucho mantener a aquellos tres alejados, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo.

La mujer de gafas parecía golpear casi inconscientemente, sus movimientos eran extraños, casi imprevisibles y le inquietaba la sonrisa alocada que mostraba en todo momento. Aparentaba disfrutar de la pelea. Por otro lado, una joven de pelo rojizo corto, recogido en dos coletas bajas, estaba totalmente concentrada en cada uno de sus movimientos. Jean se había percatado de que la chica no era tan fuerte como los otros dos, pero sus golpes eran insistentes y frecuentes. Además, también parecía ser bastante veloz y eso le dificultaba un poco las cosas.

Pegó un pequeño empujón a la joven de ojos verdes consiguiendo tirarla al suelo para así, poder centrarse en la mujer de gafas y el hombre restante. Este último tenía toda la pinta de ser un fanfarrón. Pelo pajizo medio rizado y todo un hablador. En cada movimiento que efectuaba lanzaba palabras punzantes y desagradables hacia Jean, lo que lo enfurecía aún más. Por suerte, el hombre terminó mordiéndose con fuerza su propia lengua en el momento en el que Jean giró sobre sí mismo y dirigió varios golpes a ambos atacantes.

La mujer de gafas insistía en querer trocearlo, la joven en el suelo se recuperaba de su caída para volver a unirse a la pelea. Y para colmo, Jean advirtió de reojo como su Capitán tenía dificultades para retener a ambos sujetos, lo que produjo que finalmente un cuarto enemigo fuera hacia ellos.

-¡Jean!- el hombre giró de golpe la cabeza hacia la persona que había gritado su nombre con fuerza, e inmediatamente se agachó al contemplar tan cerca de su rostro el cañón de una pistola. Un segundo después de que lograra apartarse, Eren disparó sin darle tiempo a la mujer de gafas a esquivarlo y la bala impactó directamente en su hombro derecho haciéndola retroceder varios pasos, eso sí, no por ello consiguió borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Hange!- gritó la joven que se acababa de levantar del suelo con cara de espanto. -¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó de inmediato. La mujer asintió quitándole importancia e indicándole que se centrara en la pelea de nuevo.

-Ahora contamos también con Farlan, nada puede salir mal- aseguró con una gran sonrisa presionando la herida y cambiando la espada a su mano izquierda. –¡Los cortaré en trocitos!- La joven pelirroja pareció aliviada al ver que Hange seguía con su humor usual, el saber que Farlan estaba junto a ella la hizo sentirse más segura y capaz y no dudó en lanzarse de nuevo contra sus enemigos con más ganas que nunca.

Dirigió su primer golpe contra Jean que había aprovechado para reñir a Eren por ser tan sumamente descuidado y ponerlo a él en peligro. Instante idóneo que no pasó por alto para Isabel y que utilizó para dejar fuera de combate a uno de sus contrincantes más duros, pero el joven impulsivo de mirada feroz se interpuso en el camino de la chica con su espada corta y detuvo el ataque.

-¡Ahora me debes dos, Jean!- gritó Eren al tiempo que reía a carcajadas y varias gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente. Era físicamente más fuerte que la joven ante él, pero carecía de experiencia en combate y eso era una gran desventaja.

El hombre que ya había dejado de sangrar por la lengua volvió a la batalla tratando de mantenerse callado para evitar otro de sus comunes accidentes. En esta ocasión, fue Marco quien se enfrentó a él en una pelea bastante reñida. Jean estuvo a punto de protestar pero era evidente que él solo no podría ni de lejos con cuatro enemigos, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la ayuda y tratar de cubrirlos todo lo posible. Al menos, él se ocuparía de dos de ellos; la mujer de gafas y ese tal Farlan.

Armin blandió su propia espada aún con piernas temblorosas. Cuando se hubo concienciado de que debía hacerlo, caminó hasta ellos y como pudo se situó entre Eren y Jean, ayudándoles a parar algunos golpes. Le costó demasiado hacerlo, se movía temeroso, ya que no poseía tanta resistencia como para defenderse correctamente y a causa de eso, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de dañarse con su propia arma.

-¡Armin! ¡Quédate atrás!- gritó Eren tratando de hacerlo a un lado, pero la chica ante él no le daba ningún respiro. Isabel aprovechó la aparición del joven rubio y el despiste de Eren para tratar de encontrar un hueco por el que salir victoriosa de aquella pelea.

-No… ¡yo también lucharé, Eren!- gritó, más bien para convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a su mejor amigo. Así, Eren cometió el error que su contrincante tanto esperaba con paciencia y perseverancia. La chica pelirroja sacó una segunda espada más corta que había permanecido en su cintura en todo momento y la acercó con rapidez y fuerza al cuerpo de Eren. -¡Cuidado!- trató de advertirle Armin. Eren giró su muñeca en el último instante logrando detener a duras penas las intenciones de la chica, pero eso no evitó que se librara de ser apuñalado.

La mujer de gafas se había mantenido al margen todo aquel tiempo contemplando el progreso de la batalla y de tanto en tanto se acercaba para propinar algún golpe o detener ataques. Se alegró enormemente al percatarse del maravilloso avance de la joven pelirroja, quien había estado dispuesta a dar un fuerte golpe, así que se situó junto a ella sigilosamente. Así, cuando el ataque de la chica llamada Isabel falló, Hanji se acercó y clavó con fuerza su espada en el hombro de Eren.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eres un bastardo, Eren, ten cuidado joder!- gritó Jean tratando de llegar hasta él, pero Farlan no se lo permitía.

-Tu pelea está aquí conmigo, no te dejaré que llegues hasta ellos.- sonrió con sarna y seguridad, enfureciendo a Jean y avivando sus golpes.

Eren se sintió desconcertado. Su cuerpo se movió hacia atrás cuando el frío puñal volvió a separarse de su cuerpo, dejando tras de si un reguero de sangre. Primero una fuerte punzada de dolor, después el acero frío y extraño introduciéndose en su cuerpo y finalmente un continuo escozor. Por primera vez había sentido lo que era aquel sufrimiento que todos los hombres de mar habían experimentado a aquellas alturas. Incapaz de soltar alguna palabra, Armin, que estaba tras él, lo ayudó a sostenerse unos segundos hasta que logró permanecer en pie por su cuenta.

-¡Eren! ¡¿Estás bien?! Déjame que te cure eso- insistió Armin sin poder evitar que sus ojos se encharcaran y le emborronaran la visión. Isabel y la otra mujer comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo a ambos para finalizar la pelea.

-No hace falta, Armin, estoy bien- lo apartó de él con algo de brusquedad y torpeza y se enderezó haciéndose de nuevo con su espada preparado para luchar. En la zona de la puñalada la sangre que seguía brotando ya ensuciado una amplia superficie de su camisa.

-¡Eren!- insistió Armin en vano. No sabía qué hacer para lograr que su amigo se detuviera y que todo aquello terminara de una vez por todas sin más heridos. Buscó rápido con la mirada, observando todo a su alrededor. Para su capitán las cosas tampoco iban demasiado bien, pero su combate parecía más igualado en fuerzas y capacidades. Entonces lo vio.

A un lado del pasillo se encontraban unas cuantas tablas de madera torcidas y mal colocadas que parecían aguantar el peso de un cacho de la estructura de la casa. Un solo golpe contundente en el punto adecuado y una parte del techo que seguía en pie se derrumbaría creando confusión, dándoles mucha ventaja y posiblemente hiriendo en el proceso a alguno de sus enemigos. Sin dudar, Armin corrió hacia el lugar con todas sus fuerzas y después golpeó las tablas con su propio cuerpo. Volvió a repetirlo y a la tercera, instantes después de avisar a sus compañeros para que retrocedieran unos pasos, el techo cedió.

-¡Eren! ¡Marco! ¡Jean!- gritó tosiendo a causa del polvo, no veía nada a su alrededor pero estaba convencido de haberlos visto retirarse justo a tiempo. La ola de polvo se extinguió y entonces pudo contemplar con claridad lo que había ante él: Marco estaba en el suelo sin ningún rasguño aparentemente grave. Eren se quejaba por el peso muerto del cuerpo de Jean sobre el suyo. Además, todos ellos tenían el pelo blanquecino.

-¡Oye! ¡Quítate de encima!- se quejó con su tono característico. Jean tosió unas cuantas veces y después gruñó de dolor. Se observó la pierna derecha e intentó no alarmarse al ver un tablón afilado atravesándola de extremo a extremo.

-Joder… esto no habría ocurrido si hubieras retrocedido cuando Armin nos lo pidió- reprochó. Parece ser que no le quedó más opción que placar a Eren para obligarlo a retirarse antes de que medio techo se derrumbara sobre él.

-L-Lo siento…. ha sido mi culpa- contestó Armin alarmado. Jean se sentó en el suelo ignorando las palabras del joven rubio y negando con la cabeza, era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado para ayudarlos en la batalla. Sobre todo, porque tenían las de perder y, desde que todo había empezado, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no saldrían de aquella sin al menos unos cuantos rasguños.

Marco acudió inmediatamente a ver la pierna de Jean para echarle un vistazo. No dejaba de sangrar y dolía horrores pero no podía sacar el trozo de madera en aquellas circunstancias, necesitaba desinfectar la herida y controlar la hemorragia.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Al escuchar las palabras del chico pecoso, Armin buscó con la mirada al capitán. Había quedado atrapado en una tercera zona aislada en la casa y ya no tenían forma de comunicarse con él a menos que lograran salir de lo que quedaba de edificio. Marco ató su chaqueta rasgada en torno al hombro herido de Eren para impedir que siguiera sangrando descontroladamente. En cuanto a Jean, trataron de ponerlo en pie y sujetarlo entre Marco y Armin, pero el desnivel de alturas no favorecía a la situación.

Miraron a todos lados buscando la salida más próxima, optando así por una ventana cercana que tendrían que romper para zafarse por ella. Eren se acercó hasta el cristal polvoriento y un poco agrietado con intención de propinarle una fuerte patada, ya que sus dos compañeros estaban ocupados sujetando a Jean a duras penas. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo logró detectar una silueta al otro lado, Eren se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que el cristal saltara en mil pedazos hacia el interior.

Todos pegaron un pequeño salto por el impacto pero enseguida se alegraron y sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba. Al otro lado, quitando con rapidez los trozos de cristal punzantes que se habían quedado alrededor del marco de la ventana, estaba el capitán con la cara repleta de suciedad y alguna que otra herida superficial.

-¡Vamos!- gritó con insistencia para hacerlos reaccionar. Ni si quiera ella comprendía la suerte que había tenido al escaparse de Levi.

Armin se percató de que su capitán no estaba solo, tras él esperaban varios compañeros de la tripulación. Pudo ver de reojo a Ymir, Marcel y Reiner. Los dos chicos de inmediato sustituyeron el lugar de Armin y Marco para cargar con más rapidez a Jean.

-¡¿Qué estáis mirando?! ¡Vámonos ya!- gritó furiosa Ymir comenzando a perder la paciencia al percatarse de que los movimientos de los recién encontrados eran demasiado lentos a causa de la sorpresa. Pero su mal humor logró hacerlos reaccionar.

-Ymir, iré a por Franz, Bertholdt y Annie, adelántate con el resto y regresad lo más rápido posible al María.- Mikasa le tendió el pedazo de papel liso y fino que parecía resistente para que se lo llevara consigo.

Ymir la miró con ojos severos mostrando su desacuerdo evidente. Así, no permitió que le tendiera la pista y en vez de eso empezó a andar en dirección a los tres nombrados que se estaban ocupando de ganarles algo de tiempo con Levi para que el resto pudieran huir. Mikasa aceptó su decisión y en vez de tratar de detenerla se apresuró a seguir con el plan.

Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar hasta el barco y cuando subieron a bordo Mikasa se puso a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro, impulsando los preparativos para partir.

-Marco, trata a los heridos en la sala del primer puente, llévate a Historia y a Armin contigo para que te ayuden. Reiner y Marcel, ayudad a Jean a llegar hasta allí y después subid para contribuir a los preparativos del galeón.- asintieron y se dieron prisa en cumplir con lo indicado. El resto se movían y corrían de un lado a otro impacientes por lo que estaba por venir.

-Capitán, ¿preparamos los cañones?- preguntó Connie, cuyo rostro no era demasiado visible en medio de la oscuridad. Mikasa, quien comenzaba a tener a punto la barca que acababan de utilizar se giro para observarlo.

-Connie, busca a Mina y dile que venga inmediatamente; armada.- exigió con rostro sombrío, capaz de despertar varios escalofríos e inquietudes en el joven. –Toma, guarda esto en el lugar más seguro del Galeón.- le tendió la pista. –Después, prepara los cañones para un posible ataque. Marcel y tú estáis al mando.- El chico asintió rápidamente y desapareció de su vista.

Mikasa se echó al hombro la escopeta que había encontrado en su oficina y dejó caer sobre la barca una gran bolsa de tela repleta de armas. Tras eso, se agarró con firmeza a la cuerda que colgaba de estribor y comenzó a descender hasta situarse dentro del bote. Acto seguido miró hacia arriba para encontrar un rostro mirándola.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Mina desde lo alto, Mikasa hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y eso bastó para que la chica imitara sus movimientos. Las dos se colocaron sobre el mismo banquito de madera, tomaron un remo cada una y con fuerza empezaron a remar en dirección al viejo puerto.

Cuando se aproximaron lo suficiente a la orilla como para hacer pie, Mikasa le pidió a Mina que esperara en la barca a su regreso. Se introdujo en el agua fría y calmada. A parte del usual movimiento de la marea, no hubo nada fuera de lo común que le llamara la atención. Al principio no distinguió ninguna silueta en la pequeña playa. El puerto y el pueblo se encontraban tan silenciosos y vacíos como los encontraron por primera vez desde el Galeón.

-¡Capitán!- gritó por tercera vez Mina, logrando al fin que la escuchara en la distancia. Mikasa giró levemente la cabeza, dejando ver un mechón de pelo negro mojado que caía de su frente y se había adherido a su mejilla. – ¡Allí! ¡Están por allí!- señaló hacia la izquierda.

Mikasa asintió y cuando pudo sentir la arena bajo sus pies, cambió de dirección acercándose así a las figuras recién llegadas. Al principio se llevó la mano a la espada situada en su cintura, convencida de que sus enemigos habían llegado antes, pero se relajó al distinguir a Ymir.

-Capitán, hay que darse prisa- le avisó entre jadeos la chica pecosa que ya la había alcanzado. Mikasa se percató de la herida en su antebrazo y apretó con furia su mandíbula, probablemente habría sido aquel maldito Levi quien se la habría hecho. Aquella noche, habían herido a muchos de los suyos.

Ayudó a Ymir a encaramarse a la barca a pesar de que sabía que le molestaría que lo hiciera, ella fue la última en subir e inmediatamente dejó que Mina y Franz remaran. Mikasa se mantuvo atenta a la orilla tratando de detectar algún enemigo. Sus ojos captaron algo en la distancia y apenas le dio tiempo a agacharse junto a Annie.

Se trataba de varios disparos consecutivos provenientes del puerto, el resto de la tripulación de Levi debía haberlos detectado cuando se aproximaron. Mikasa se hizo con una de las escopetas y se la colocó correctamente apoyada en el hombro húmedo. Apuntó en la oscuridad hacia los puntos distorsionados que únicamente podía distinguir gracias a la luz lunar y la claridad del entorno.

El disparo retumbó por los alrededores alarmando a su propia tripulación en el Galeón. Los preparativos para partir cuanto antes debían haber finalizado, pues en la cercanía, se percataron de que el enorme coloso comenzaba a desplazarse cogiendo algo de velocidad. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar un ritmo constante impulsado por la brisa nocturna y que creciera el peligro de que la pequeña barca volcara al acercarse demasiado, alcanzaron el Galeón protegidos por los disparos de Mikasa y Annie. No fue necesario alarmarse, pues no los seguían por mar, más bien parecía un ataque a distancia que claramente fracasaría en su objetivo de retrasarlos o impedir que se alejaran de allí.

Con una gruesa cuerda todos escalaron subiendo al interior del María. Ymir fue la última en hacerlo, una vez se aseguró de que los diferentes extremos de la barca estaban bien amarrados, lista para ser subida al interior junto a los demás botes.

-¡Marcel!- gritó con fuerza Mikasa para que su voz se escuchara en medio de tanto alboroto y movimiento. Unos minutos después, el joven apareció ante ella con rostro cansado y bastante sudado, pero con una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara.

-Todo listo, capitán. Nos movemos a toda velocidad rumbo a la guarida pirata.- informó alegre. Mikasa vio de reojo como Historia aparecía del interior del barco y corría preocupada hacia Ymir.

-¡Ymir! ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!?- preguntó con desesperación al observar la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de su brazo. Historia arrancó con fuerza un cacho de tela de su propio vestido antes de que la mujer se lo impidiera e inmediatamente envolvió su herida para hacer presión.

-Te encargo todo, Marcel.- respondió con seriedad el capitán, a aquellas alturas dudaba que Levi fuera tan estúpido como para tratar de seguirlos, a menos que ya tuviera un plan preparado para detenerlos. –No te descuides, aún no estamos fuera de peligro.- dicho esto, dejó atrás al joven y siguió a las dos chicas que como ella habían decidido bajar hasta la sala en la que curaban a los heridos.

Mikasa notó un fuerte olor a desinfectante cuando entró en la habitación lúgubre, únicamente alumbrada por dos pequeñas lámparas de aceite que expandían un tono anaranjado a su alrededor. Se encontró con cinco camas; tres de ellas ocupadas ahora que Ymir se había sentado sobre una de ellas por la insistencia de Historia.

Primeramente, Mikasa se acercó a la de Jean, aún siendo tratado por Marco. El joven estaba consciente y era evidente que se aguantaba las ganas de no gritar a pleno pulmón cuando Marco cosía con cuidado su herida profunda. Lo primero que hizo fue extraer el tablón, presionar para que dejara de sangrar y después Historia se había encargado de desinfectarla mientras Marco trataba a Eren. Por eso, en esos momentos, estaba procediendo a cerrar la herida en su pierna para que sanara cuanto antes.

-Ca-pitán…- susurró Jean con la cabeza ladeada hacia ella. Mikasa percibió su palidez y debilidad a pesar de que trataba de mantener la compostura. Intentó sonreír con sarcasmo por la situación en la que se encontraba. El sudor chorreaba por su frente, arrastrando algo de suciedad en el camino, aún tenía el pelo cubierto de polvo, así como la poca ropa que todavía llevaba puesta.

Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio pues nunca sabía qué decir en situaciones complejas como aquella. No era lo suyo animar o apoyar, no al menos con palabras bonitas que seguramente no saldrían de lo más profundo de su ser. Por eso, en vez de eso alzó su mano para coger la de Jean y dejar que la apretara con fuerza, descargando así parte del dolor que sentía. Con su mano libre alcanzó un trapo y secó el sudor de su frente.

-Capitán, ya solo me queda limpiar la herida cerrada, volver a desinfectarla y taparla. Pronto estarás bien, Jean.- el joven tosió al tragar saliva con brusquedad y después volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada con intención de descansar un rato. – ¿Podrías terminar de curar la herida de Eren?- le preguntó Marco al Capitán casi con timidez conteniendo la respiración, pero después soltó todo el aire de golpe en cuanto Mikasa asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Ya había contemplado con sus ojos al Capitán tratándose varias de sus propias heridas sin un solo quejido. Jean soltó un pequeño gruñido disgustado con Marco por haber dejado que el capitán se alejara y dejara de prestarle atención.

Mikasa buscó con la mirada a Armin, lo encontró en la otra punta de la sala moviéndose de un lado a otro siguiendo las indicaciones de Historia, quien le pedía con voz dulce que le alcanzara algunos ungüentos.

Finalmente, sus ojos repararon en la figura del joven moreno sentado sobre una de las camillas fijas al suelo del barco. Tenía la espalda apoyada sobre las tablas de madera de la pared. La esquina en la que estaba era con diferencia la peor iluminada del cuarto, de ahí que le hubiera costado dar con él. Gran parte del rostro del chico se encontraba sumido en las sombras del lugar, por lo que Mikasa no fue capaz de predecir a ciencia cierta su expresión.

Antes de acercarse a él recogió varias gasas limpias de color amarillento y algo de alcohol, también algunas vendas. Una vez estuvo junto a él, notó el sobresalto del chico, pues no se había percatado de su presencia sigilosa y camuflada por el ruido. De fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Ymir, la voz insistente de Historia a punto de perder los nervios, y los bajitos tartamudeos de Armin, quien no lograba dar con los fármacos adecuados.

-Capitán… -habló en voz baja Eren. En su tono se advertía cansancio, sin embargo, su mirada mantenía esa aura de ferocidad que pocas veces abandonaba al joven, algo que a ella le llamaba bastante la atención. Estaba convencida de que Eren no dudaría en apuntarse a una batalla en aquel preciso momento si se diera la situación.

Sin decir absolutamente nada rasgó la manga de la camiseta que llevaba Eren, estaba totalmente manchada de sangre y lo que antes era un verde hierba ahora tan solo era de color escarlata. Soltó un leve quejido pero eso no la detuvo. Él también estaba cubierto de polvo, lo que podría facilitar muchísimo que su herida se infectara. Sin pensárselo dos veces empapó una de las gasas en alcohol y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la estampó sobre la herida ya cosida por Marco. Vio de reojo al joven apretar con fuerza sus dientes a causa del escozor, su entrecejo y su frente se arrugaron exageradamente pero aguantó sin soltar un solo gruñido.

Segundos después de haber ejercido presión, colocó una nueva gasa limpia y seca sobre la herida y la rodeó con vendajes. Al terminar, cortó las sobras de las vendas, aquel material era más fino y rígido de lo usual, pero también resultaba ser más efectivo y barato. Al acabar, Mikasa estuvo dispuesta a alejarse para asegurarse de que Ymir ya se había dejado curar, cuando Eren habló con tono profundo y sincero.

-Gracias.- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperando a que ella le devolviera la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, la cercanía de la cara del joven le permitió contar con exactitud las diferentes manchas y pinceladas verdosas que adornaban sus pupilas. Casi parecían esconder un enorme universo tras ellas, sentía que se perdía en aquellas lagunas verdes, veía vida en ellas. Una llama que alumbraba todo con intensidad y que no parecía querer apagarse nunca.

-Capitán, usted también está…- Mikasa reaccionó de golpe al ver que el joven había acortado la distancia entre ellos, dispuesto a tocar su cabello con la mano derecha. Pero no logró hacerlo porque ella le había dado un manotazo apartándose de él. Así, se dio media vuelta para retirarse al otro lado de la sala, dejando atrás a un confundido Eren.

El corazón de Mikasa se había acelerado un poco por el imprevisto, hacía tiempo que no se ponía nerviosa, por un momento creyó que a tan poca distancia Eren podría haberla descubierto. Sin embargo, solo hacía falta ver su aspecto desordenado; pelo enmarañado cubierto de suciedad, ropa rasgada y manchada. Si en algún momento tuvo rasgos femeninos, todos debían haber desaparecido y eso le daba libertad.

-Armin, acompaña a Eren hasta su cuarto. Reposará hasta nuevo aviso.- el joven rubio escuchó atento sus indicaciones. Dejó en su sitio los dos botes de distinto color que tenía en las manos y casi agradeció que lo liberara de aquella tarea.

Mikasa rebuscó en el cajón de madera situado en una de las baldas de la estantería con una cristalera. No le hizo falta mirar las etiquetas que clasificaban aquellas substancias, conocía de memoria cada una de ella con tan solo echarles un vistazo.

-¡Estoy bien!- insistió Ymir aburrida. Por mucho que le repitiera lo mismo a la dulce chica, Historia no podía dejar de lado su rostro preocupado, a pesar de que había logrado que la herida dejara de sangrar.

-Hasta que no termine de curarte no estarás bien, Ymir.- la mujer delgada y pecosa no pudo contener una sonrisa torcida. En cierto modo disfrutaba viéndola demostrar tanta inquietud por su bienestar. –Armin, ¿ya has encontrado el…?- Cuando giró la cabeza un poco hacia el lugar en el que debía encontrar a su compañero, en vez de eso, vio un pequeño bote de cristal muy cerca de su rostro; alcohol puro para desinfectar.

-¡Capitán!- se sorprendió, aunque no perdió el tiempo y cuando aplicó el alcohol comenzó a coser con cuidado la pequeña y profunda herida de Ymir, tal y como Marco le había enseñado a hacerlo.

-¿Me usas de conejillo de indias?- soltó Ymir con una mueca divertida al ver las manos temblorosas de Historia. Aún así, mostraba seguridad en su mirada.

-¡Ymir!- se quejó retirando un poco la aguja y el hilo.

-Tranquila, Historia- contestó ella agarrando sus manos con delicadeza y llevándolas de nuevo hacia su brazo. –si eres tú, no me importa.- confesó con firmeza incomodando un poco a la chica.

-Ymir, compórtate- le advirtió Mikasa suspirando. Sabía lo mucho que le encantaba a la morena ese tipo de juegos en los que únicamente conseguía complicarlo todo o hacerles perder el tiempo.

Ymir se mostró fastidiada y no volvió a decir nada más. Para ese entonces, Eren y Armin ya habían desaparecido y Jean se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño a causa de los relajantes que le había suministrado Marco para el dolor. Mikasa, convencida de que la situación en cubierta estaría estable, se dispuso a ordenar un poco el lugar.

Quitó las sábanas manchadas de sangre para lanzarlas a un agujero en la esquina, cuyo interior llevaba a un barril en la bodega. La higiene en los barcos era difícil de mantener pero debían hacer todo lo posible para prevenir epidemias. Después de colocar unas nueva, cogió todos los instrumentos empleados en los heridos y los metió en un bidé de mármol para enjuagarlos con agua limpia. Acto seguido, los dejó a remojo en desinfectante.

-Capitán, deje eso.- escuchó a Marco a su lado. Antes de que el chico volviera a repetírselo se secó las manos dispuesta a marcharse. –Espere, aún debo tratarlo a usted. ¡No me diga que no se ha dado cuenta de la herida en su cuello! Tiene pinta de escocer- la mirada oscura de Marco fija en su piela hizo que ella misma se centrara en aquella herida, recordando el ardor.

-No es nada- se apartó tratando de no parecer brusca. Pero Marco, a pesar de la autoridad del capitán, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Por lo que se interpuso en su camino impidiendo que se fuera.

A Mikasa le sorprendió su impertinencia, impropia de él. Entonces, la breve conversación se convirtió en un intercambio de miradas: la serena, segura y nerviosa de Marco, y por otro lado, los fríos, inexpresivos y amenazantes ojos grises de Mikasa. Ambos a la espera de lo que pudiera suceder a continuación.

-Marco, yo lo haré- se ofreció Historia mostrando una pequeña sonrisa inocente. La tensión entre ellos se disipó y Mikasa dejó que la chica la tratara. La obligó sentarse en un taburete de madera, de modo que a la joven rubia no le costara interactuar con el corte. –Solo falta vendar a Ymir, ¿puedes hacerlo tú?- preguntó a Marco que se había quedado de pie en su sitio.

Historia había tomado con facilidad el control de la situación. Sin quejas, Ymir las contemplaba en silencio, pues era consciente de lo ocurrido. Ambas chicas habían supuesto que uno de los motivos por los que Mikasa se había negado a ser curada por Marco, debía ser la cercanía. Su capitán conocía a la perfección a cada uno de los tripulantes, por ello, era más que consciente de lo observador y brillante que llegaba a ser Marco. Por otro lado, era tan testaruda como los viejos lobos de mar.

Historia había sido perspicaz al preverlo. El capitán permitió que desinfectara el corte y después se lo dejó al descubierto. Cuando acabó se puso en pie aún con su rostro neutral.

-Ymir, arriba en diez minutos.- ordenó. Marco e Historia debían recoger todo antes de poder irse a descansar. Al no haber tenido ningún aviso, a aquellas alturas debían estar fuera de peligro.

Mikasa subió a cubierta encontrándose con las velas izadas para ganar velocidad. En el timón se situaba Bertolt con mirada algo insegura, como si no acabara de creerse que podía manejar tal navío. Reiner, Franz, Mina, Marcel y Thomas acababan de colocar la barca que había sido usada en su lugar. Connie, Samuel y Hannah abandonaron sus puestos en los cañones para pasar a guardar las armas que habían sacado para defenderse de un ataque sorpresa. Annie, por su parte, se había encaramado al palo mayor, acomodada mientras miraba al horizonte asegurándose de que nadie los seguía. Sasha, corría de un lado a otro recogiendo las gruesas cuerdas desperdigadas por doquier, en un intento de olvidar su hambre voraz.

-¡Marcel!- lo reclamó Mikasa.

-Todo bajo control, capitán.- indicó obteniendo un asentimiento a modo de respuesta.

-Lo que le di a Connie, ¿dónde está?- fue directa al grano. Sabía que él debía conocer su paradero.

-Lo deposité en el almacén del primer puente, me pareció el lugar más seguro de todo el barco- informó mientras se masajeaba los antebrazos doloridos.

-Bien. En cuanto terminéis de recoger asegúrate de que todos se vayan a descansar.- Marcel asintió. –No retiréis todas las armas, dejad algunas preparadas y los cañones a punto.- Aunque llevaban un buen trecho navegado con calma, no convenía relajarse en medio de la noche. Sobre todo, a sabiendas de que los rumores hablaban de la perseverancia de ese tal Levi.

Finalmente, volvió a bajar hasta el primer puente sumido en el más absoluto silencio, a excepción de los leves rugidos que producía aquel coloso al avanzar por el mar. Las tres pequeñas lámparas de aceite permitían distinguir los objetos de la enorme sala. Avanzó hasta el centro hasta dar con una enorme caja cuadrada de grandes tablones bien encajados. Entre ellos, había pequeños huecos en los que Mikasa introdujo sus pies para escalar el arca. A unos metros de distancia del techo pudo, al fin, vislumbrar los objetos en su interior, la base estaba reforzada con metal resistente para que todo su contenido pudiera salir intacto en caso de ataque.

Allí se guardaban las pertenencias más importantes de cada uno de los tripulantes y ninguno de ellos solía acercarse sin permiso o compañía. Introdujo el brazo sin meterse por completo en el interior y rebuscó con cuidado. Por suerte, la mayoría del contenido se trataba de prendas y sacos repletos de cosas, mientras que ella buscaba algo bastante diferente. Así, al de unos momentos, su mano dio con una superficie rugosa y áspera. Agarró el papel doblado a modo de papiro y sin ejercer demasiada presión en su amarre salió de allí.

El pedazo de papel le pareció más pequeño de lo que recordaba, antes de subir a cubierta se detuvo en el tercer puente y tras situarse cerca de la entrada del dormitorio de hombres, agudizó sus oídos para escuchar una profunda respiración. Asomó la cabeza con cuidado advirtiendo a Eren profundamente dormido y a Armin tumbado en la hamaca de al lado. El joven rubio la vio tras unos segundos y salió a su encuentro.

-Hace poco que se ha quedado dormido.- suspiró bajando la mirada. –Eren puede llegar a ser muy terco a veces…- Mikasa analizó cada uno de sus gestos, notando que el chico empezaba a sentirse incómodo por su intensa mirada.

-Ven conmigo, Armin.- le ordenó en tono bajo. Él asintió nervioso y siguió sus pasos hasta el interior de la oficina situada en cubierta. No pudo evitar reparar en el papel desgastado que el capitán portaba en una de sus manos. Automáticamente se percató de que se trataba de aquello que habían ido a buscar.

-¡Eh! Capitán… diez minutos, son diez minutos.- se quejó Ymir cuando ambos entraron en la sala. Hasta que levantó la vista y los observó incrédula -¿Armin? ¿Qué cojones hace él aquí?

Normalmente, eran Marco, Jean y ella quienes acompañaban al capitán en las reuniones. Entre los cuatro decidían estrategias y sus próximos pasos, tomaban decisiones importantes de cara al futuro. Un novato, jamás había tenido el privilegio de asistir a ese tipo de charlas privadas, y eso la molestaba.

-Tú también has debido darte cuenta, Ymir. Así que no me vengas con esas- respondió con cansancio dejándose caer en la silla situada en un extremo de la larga mesa. Ymir se encontraba como de costumbre a la derecha del Capitán. Mikasa le indicó a Armin que tomara asiento a su izquierda.

Con un último gruñido inconforme de la mujer pecosa la reunión comenzó. Mikasa se puso en pie para extender el trozo de papel ante ellos. Colocó unas pequeñas piezas de metal en las esquinas y de este modo se mantuvo intacto para poder analizarlo.

-¿Un mapa?- Ymir fue la primera en hablar. Por algún motivo esperaba dar con otra cosa. Algún escrito, quizás.

-Más que un mapa… yo diría que parece un pedazo de uno. Por lo que está incompleto- aportó Armin centrando sus ojos azules en el trozo de papel.

-Exactamente- añadió el capitán.

-¿Y qué mierdas significa eso? Ni siquiera hay nada marcado en él que pueda indicarnos un lugar.- Mikasa se alejó de la mesa para alcanzar un largo rollo de papel grueso que había permanecido enrollado en una esquina durante largo tiempo. Cuando Ymir dedujo sus intenciones de estirarlo sobre la mesa, amarró uno de los bordes para ayudarla y después, empleó una fragmento de metal pesado para sujetarlo sobre la mesa de madera.

-Una carta náutica, nunca antes había visto una con mis propios ojos- se entusiasmó Armin, conteniendo un poco su emoción. Mikasa alcanzó la pista que habían obtenido y la colocó sobre la carta náutica, sobre una de las islas cerca del oeste de la Nación Rangarós.

-Es la isla junto a Shiganshina.- el tamaño de la isla dibujada sobre el papel arrugado era diez veces mayor que la de la carta náutica.

-¿Y ya está? Así es como nos haremos con el legendario tesoro de Nilderar que nunca nadie ha encontrado. ¡Paparruchas! Resulta que está escondido en una de las islas más comunes que existen.- se rió Ymir decepcionada.

-No creo que sea eso.- la contradijo Armin comparando ambas imágenes continuamente. -¿No es extraño?- insistió. Ymir lo miró fastidiada pero decidió dejarlo hablar. Mientras, el Capitán escuchaba atentamente. –no parece ser únicamente un trozo de mapa que a simple vista solo tiene un sentido.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Quien lo hizo, es posible que simplemente hubiera escondido todo su botín en esta isla y que no marcara nada en este pedazo de papel para evitar que otros lo encontraran, lo cual, dudo mucho.- paró unos instantes. –La otra opción que se me ocurre es que esto tan solo sea una parte de algo mucho más grande, quizás un juego de pistas que puedan tomar este mapa como punto de partida.

-Me alegra que hayamos llegado a la misma conclusión, Armin.- respondió Mikasa, aunque esto pareció incomodar bastante a Ymir.

-Entonces, ¿está bien claro, no?- quiso finalizar aquella reunión. –Sea lo que sea, hay algo en esa isla que nos interesa.- concluyó la mujer.

* * *

Una hora después, Historia subía al primer puente con una cubeta de madera repleta de agua y algunos paños. Con cuidado de no derramar el líquido transparente, apoyó el cubo sobre su rodilla al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio sobre una sola pierna para poder tocar la puerta de los aposentos del Capitán. Segundos después, Mikasa abrió permitiéndole pasar al interior. El cansancio era evidente en ella a pesar de seguir tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Buenas noches, Mikasa. He venido a traerte esto para que puedas asearte un poco antes de irte a dormir.- le informó con voz dulce. El resto de miembros envueltos en las peleas anteriores ya se habían desprendido de toda la suciedad, de los heridos se habían encargado ella y Marcos. Historia se sentó en la silla ante el escritorio. Sobre él, se encontraban varios papeles viejos que prefirió no contemplar. Por el estado en el que se encontraba el interior de la habitación; la cama hecha, la vela encendida consumiéndose lentamente y algo de tinta negra junto a una pluma de escribir, quedaba claro que de nuevo, el Capitán no pretendía irse a dormir.

-No era necesario, pensaba hacerlo más adelante. Ahora, tengo otras prioridades.- respondió sin querer parecer brusca.

-Lo imaginaba, pero sería mejor que lo hicieras, además, ya lo he preparado- se levantó para acercar la cubeta. Mikasa acabó sentándose sobre la silla en la que anteriormente la joven rubia había estado y la contempló moverse con gracia. La chica bajita humedeció uno de los paños y lo pasó con cuidado por su cabello azabache que había perdido intensidad a causa del polvo y la suciedad. Mechón a mechón no tardó demasiado en terminar con todo su cabello liso. Acto seguido, empleó otro de los paños para el rostro del Capitán. Mikasa, automáticamente cerró los ojos facilitándole la acción. –Tienes una piel preciosa, si no la cuidas se deteriorará- comentó produciendo que abriera de golpe los ojos algo asombrada por el comentario. ¿Cómo podía parecerle a alguien bonita su piel rasgada y pálida?

-Historia… no me importan esas cosas, tampoco tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi- detuvo la mano de la chica cuando trató de continuar aseando su cara blanquecina. El agua de la cubeta había cambiado de color tornándose oscuro y opaco. –Más importante aún… ¿has tomado una decisión?- preguntó buscando su mirada, sin embargo, los ojos grandes y azules de la chica la esquivaron incómoda.

-Yo…

En cuestión de pocos días, durante su regreso, pasarían cerca de la Nación Kuchell, aquella de la que Historia era originaria. Se había visto obligada a dejarla a la fuerza cuando la arrancaron de los brazos y la calidez de su padre. Y ahora, la oportunidad única de regresar se presentaba ante ella. Sabía que era afortunada de haberse topado con la tripulación del Maria, que cualquier otro grupo de piratas desalmados se habrían deshecho de ella o quizás algo peor que eso. Sin embargo, allí se sentía acogida; útil. Había encontrado un nuevo hogar en el que poder permanecer, uno más peligroso, si, pero también más satisfactorio. Aunque siempre había sido muy respetuosa con las decisiones de sus padres, odiaba permanecer encerrada en un castillo del que apenas salía. En aquel barco, había conocido a diversas personas, tenía la posibilidad de ver todo aquello que continuamente contempló en la distancia desde su ventana. Se sentía viva.

-No tienes que decidirlo en este preciso instante.- intentó no obligarla al ver su nerviosismo pero la chica negó con la cabeza zarandeando sus finos y largos cabellos rubios de un lado a otro.

-No… no es eso.- alzó la vista y le mostró una amplia sonrisa. –Hasta ahora no sabía qué hacer, quiero volver junto a mi padre, decirle que estoy bien.- se detuvo un momento. –pero se que si regreso nunca volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta. Jamás podré sentirme libre de nuevo.

-Entiendo.

Mikasa se levantó recogiendo la cubeta y colocándola en una esquina para que no estorbara. Historia supo que aquel breve intercambio de palabras había finalizado y que era hora de marcharse.

-Ya sabes cuales son las reglas, Historia. Así como el hecho de que no puedo garantizarte una protección absoluta. Podrías salir herida durante alguno de nuestros viajes.- dijo cuando la chica caminaba hacia la puerta. –Sin embargo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso no ocurra. Respetaré tu decisión, eres un miembro más de nuestra tripulación.

Historia sonrió ampliamente aunque Mikasa no pudo verlo porque seguía de espaldas a ella. La chica abrió la puerta y antes de desaparecer de allí añadió algo.

-Hasta mañana, Capitán. Espero que duermas algo y no vuelvas a trasnochar.- cerró la puerta en el momento en el que Mikasa se giró. No era consciente de que Historia la había encontrado en más de una ocasión dormida sobre el escritorio, rodeada de libros, y pequeños mapas en los que había trazado rutas empleando las reglas paralelas de madera. Llevaba sus fuerzas al límite en ocasiones y eso le preocupaba, porque a pesar de no demostrarlo, el cansancio debía pasarle factura al igual que a todo ser humano. Sin embargo, admitía que Mikasa era la persona más resistente que había conocido nunca y por ello confiaba tanto en ella.

Cuando Historia dejó su habitación, Mikasa tomó asiento ante su escritorio. Por un momento, su mirada se perdió en el océano y el agua que dejaban atrás. En cierto modo el balanceo y el continuo movimiento de las olas la relajaban. Más tarde, regresó a la realidad dirigiendo su atención al libro repleto de símbolos. Estaba encandilada por ellos, atrapada en cada delicado trazo, hasta que sus propios párpados empezaron a pesarle amenazando con cerrarse. Podría forzarse y dejar que su curiosidad ganara, pero por esta vez, cedió ante las palabras de Historia y se fue a la cama.

* * *

Varios días después, cuando el Galeón se aproximaba a La Guarida pirata, para así, pasarla de largo y avanzar hasta la isla que tenían como objetivo, un grito urgente hizo que todos y cada uno de los navegantes del navío se alarmaran.

-¡Capitán! ¡Una carraca en proa! ¡Viene a toda velocidad hacia nosotros!- gritó Sasha a punto de dar un salto en lo alto del palo mayor. La chica estaba demasiado nerviosa para contenerse.

Mikasa apareció del interior del galeón tras subir las escaleras de dos en dos con destreza, se encaramó a la plataforma en la que se situaba el timón para observar a los recién llegados. Detectó la bandera que portaban; negra con dos huesos cruzados en el centro, sin duda, debían ser piratas. De inmediato descartó la posibilidad de que se tratara de Levi, pues reconocería al instante su fragata.

-¡Bandera blanca!- gritó Sasha. Todos contemplaron como en la carraca terminaban de colocar una bandera blanca junto a la negra que se alzaba en lo alto.

-Capitán, ¿preparamos los cañones?- preguntó Samuel inquieto.

-No, no será necesario, dile a Reiner que eche el ancla.- ordenó para después dirigirse al resto en cubierta. -¡Arriad las velas! nos detendremos unos minutos y esperaremos a que nos alcancen- Así, partió en busca de Annie y Bertolt.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, la carraca de menor tamaño que el galeón recogió sus velas para poder detenerse a la par del gran coloso. Mikasa esperaba con firmeza y seriedad, con su usual vestimenta intimidante y acompañada de dos de sus tripulantes más capaces. El navío ante ellos se empleaba frecuentemente para el transporte de mercancías, fiable y sólido pero probablemente poco efectivo para la piratería. El casco ligeramente redondeado era de un intenso color caoba que se oscurecía en la parte sumergida en el océano. Disponía también de tres palos, el palo mayor mucho más grande que el trinquete, el cual, a su vez, era notablemente mayor que el mesana.

Annie se mantuvo seria y silenciosa como de costumbre, sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo serían capaces de perforar hasta el más resistente de los metales, una frigidez inexplicable que resultaba amenazante para muchos. Parecía aburrida con todo aquello, aún así, no perdió la compostura y continuó de brazos cruzados a la espera.

Por otro lado, Bertolt parecía más sereno y relajado. Preparado y dispuesto a cumplir con cualquier orden que su capitán le indicara. No había motivos para el nerviosismo, salvo la incertidumbre del momento en sí. Pero confiaba plenamente en el juicio de la persona que los guiaba.

Instantes después, una vez que ambos navíos se encontraron a la par, en la carraca, un hombre bajito y de complexión ancha asomó de entre sus hombres. Todos en cubierta se hicieron a un lado formando un pasillo para que él caminara hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-Vaya… ¡el demonio negro!- comenzó a hablar con diversión. La larga gabardina roja que empleaba no le favorecía en absoluto, pues le hacía parecer de menor estatura, pero indudablemente, lo que más resaltaba en él era su fino y remarcado bigote. –en el momento en el que mis hombres divisaron el Galeón supe que se trataba de ti. ¿Quién más podría ser el poseedor de semejante preciosidad?- alzó el volumen para que todos lo escucharan. Annie bajó fijó más la vista en él, como una leona a punto de descuartizar a su presa.

-Al grano- contestó seca sin saber cómo referirse a él, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar con alguien como él. El hombre empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-James, Capitán, a su absoluto servicio.- se inclinó ligeramente sin apartar la mirada de Mikasa en ningún instante. Veo que las habladurías no son erróneas. Eres tan cortante como dicen.- continuó, pero al ver que posiblemente comenzaban a cansarse de su actitud decidió comentarle aquello que le interesaría. –En dos días, se llevará a cabo una reunión con el consejo de piratas. Se requiere la presencia de todos los capitanes disponibles.- habló desinteresado como si aquello no lo incumbiera a él.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- escupió Annie acusándolo de escapar de la reunión que afirmaba ser tan esencial, pues podría ser fácilmente una trampa. El hombre que respondía al nombre de James miró a la joven rubia con sorna, deduciendo sus sospechas.

-Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender lejos de aquí. Como comprenderéis, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerme con un valioso botín por una estúpida reunión de cuatro viejos locos.- Annie lo analizó desde su posición.

-Bertolt.- lo llamó Mikasa. El joven alto e imponente sacó del bolsillo de su ancho pantalón un pequeño saco con varias monedas en su interior. Sin esperar más, las lanzó al otro barco para que las cogieran al vuelo.

-Se agradece, Capitán.- se inclinó ligeramente James. –Un placer haberlo conocido en persona, espero que nuestros destinos vuelvan a cruzarse pronto.- dicho esto, la conversación finalizó y ambos barcos continuaron con sus destinos.

-Seré yo quien le cruce la cara como siga manteniendo esa actitud pedante y desafiante- saltó Ymir acercándose a ellos. Había contemplado el intercambio de palabras en la distancia.

-Ymir, Bertolt, recoged el ancla y poned rumbo a la guarida pirata. Antes de llegar a nuestro destino haremos una breve parada- ordenó. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Annie aún en su sitio.

-¿Por qué pagamos por información errónea?- dijo al fin con evidente molestia en su tono.

-No es falsa, Annie. Los capitanes como ese hombre son la escoria de los mares. Aprovechados, ladrones, unos buitres que tratan de sacar tajada de cualquier situación. Los mayores rufianes entre los piratas. Pero no son embusteros con los suyos. Tampoco sería una amenaza para nosotros.- aclaró. –Sin embargo, tenerlo de nuestro lado podría traernos beneficios en un futuro.

La chica rubia apartó su mirada desistiendo de su idea, a pesar de que le disgustara la actitud de aquel hombre, confiaba en el juicio de su capitán. Y ella no era nadie para cuestionarlo, pues hasta el momento no le había fallado ni una sola vez.

* * *

Una vez más, el Galeón María atracó en el amplio puerto de la isla. Aún no había anochecido, por lo que disponían de tiempo suficiente para sus quehaceres. En el puerto se encontraban atracados más navíos de lo habitual. Antes de desembarcar Mikasa se situó ante toda su tripulación para hablarles alto y claro.

-Necesito dos voluntarios que se encarguen de subir la comida que almacenaremos- pidió. Los puestos pronto cerrarían y ellos no se quedarían mucho en tierra, así que debían aprovechar aquella oportunidad para conseguir comida fresca y en buen estado. Sasha fue la primera en dar un paso al frente con una sonrisa codiciosa que trató de disimular sin éxito. Todos la miraron con desaprobación. –Alguien que no sea Sasha.- advirtió, excluyendo a la chica. Acto seguido su mirada se paró en Jean, quien seguía herido y a duras penas lograba caminar con normalidad. –Ni Jean.- especificó aún más, leyendo al instante las intenciones del hombre.

-Eren y yo lo haremos- se ofreció Reiner dándole una fuerte palmada al chico en la espalda. Eren estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar para quejarse. Su herida se había curado con mayor rapidez de la esperada, hasta el punto en el que podía ejercer cualquier labor sin problemas. Al fin y al cabo, no debió ser tan grave como creía.

-Bien, aquí tenéis apuntado todo lo esencial- le tendió un pequeño trozo de papel rasgado con cuatro cosas escritas. –la reunión será a media noche, hasta entonces aprovechad para asearos y descansar- les recomendó. –No os paséis con el alcohol, partiremos tan pronto acabe la reunión, de madrugada.- aclaró. Mikasa bajó del barco dirigiéndose a una casa de baños situada en la otra punta del pequeño pueblo. Escogía aquella en concreto porque sabía que nadie podría verla allí, además, la dueña era conocida suya.

-¡Vaya, qué alegría volver a verte!- la saludó la anciana. Mikasa respondió brevemente al tiempo que depositaba una moneda de cobre en el mostrador ante ella. –Acabo de rellenar la gran bañera, esperaba tu regreso. Y como de costumbre, no hay nadie a estas horas.- Mikasa asintió agradecida y después de coger la pastilla de jabón hecha con aceite de coco, se la llevó al interior de la sala junto a una toalla que le habían prestado.

Una vez cerró la puerta y pasó el estrecho pasillo con cuidado de no pisar clavos sueltos, entró al pequeño baño con dos bañeras de madera que se rellenaban de tanto en tanto y que se vaciaban volcándose sobre el suelo. A veces, le sorprendía imaginarse a aquella mujer de edad avanzada vaciándolas por sí misma, debían pesar varios kilos. Aprovechando que estaba sola, decidió introducirse en la más grande de ellas, sumergiéndose por completo en el agua templada. Pasó sus dedos entre los mechones negros para desenmarañarlos y quitarles la suciedad.

Estando bajo el agua sacó únicamente el brazo para alcanzar la pastilla de jabón sobre el borde. Sin embargo, alguien le tendió dicho objetivo, y entonces se alarmó. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando al exterior tratando de reconocer a la figura, sus rasgos le resultaron indudablemente conocidos y en cuanto se dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, detectó al instante a la persona.

-Querías disfrutar tu sola de la tranquilidad, ¿eh?- dijo burlona una vez Mikasa salió al exterior para coger una gran bocanada de aire. La mujer se metió en la bañera seguida de Historia. –Así que… aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo…- ella se mantuvo en silencio con la parte inferior de la cara todavía sumergida en el agua.

-Es lo más seguro- dijo Historia justificando las acciones de su Capitán. –Nadie vendrá aquí, ni siquiera el marinero más humilde.- todos y cada uno de los piratas de aquella isla, solían ir acompañados de fortunas, en mayor o menor cantidad. Dinero que gastaban con suma rapidez y que sin duda, no invertirían en un baño alejado y de poca calidad como aquel.

-Me sorprende que la dueña os haya dejado pasar.

-¡Ah! eso… bueno… le dijimos que éramos amigas tuyas y nos creyó.- contestó sonriente. Mikasa supo que Ymir se había valido de sus habilidades para seguirla sigilosamente, y por desgracia, ella había sido una descuidada por no prestar más atención. –Es imposible resistirse a una cara tan bonita como la de Historia.- abrazó a la chica que acababa de ruborizarse por su comentario.

-¿Os han seguido?- preguntó con el semblante serio.

-No, hemos sido cuidadosas- respondió rápidamente Historia, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber irrumpido así en un lugar íntimo para ella. Pero las insistencias de Ymir no le habían permitido echarse atrás.

-Esos palurdos no se enterarían ni aunque les ilumináramos el camino y les dejáramos migajas de pan- rió a carcajadas.

* * *

Eren soltó un pequeño quejido cuando dejó caer en cubierta las dos cajas pesadas de pescado en sal que había cargado hasta allí.

-¿Por qué llevamos tanto? Hace poco que repusimos la bodega- preguntó cerciorándose de que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camiseta, a pesar de las horas todavía no había refrescado ni un poco.

-Esto no durará mucho, sobre todo con alguien como Sasha a bordo que come lo mismo que diez hombres. Es mejor consumir productos frescos, ¿no crees?- terminó de subir lo último que quedaba. –Ya está. Tenemos todo lo de la lista.

-Menos mal…- suspiró apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-Vamos, Eren, ahora nos toca a nosotros descansar y tomarnos un buen baño.- siguió al joven corpulento amoldándose a su paso ligero. –Debemos estar presentables para… bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero- le guiñó un ojo.

Eren no entendió aquel gesto ni tampoco sus aparentes insinuaciones, por lo que pasó por alto aquello. La falta de higiene era algo corriente en aquel estilo de vida pero cuando disponían de oportunidades como aquellas, la mayoría le daban prioridad a un buen baño caliente y relajante. Nunca sabían cuándo podrían volver a disfrutar de algo así.

* * *

Mikasa hacía rato que se había separado de las dos chicas y en estos momentos caminaba tranquilamente por las vacías calles. Todo se encontraba en calma porque la mayoría de piratas se encontrarían en los bares y burdeles del puerto; jugando, bebiendo y desfogándose con mujeres.

Tanto silencio no la inquietaba, desde hacía tiempo aquel lugar se había convertido en una especie de hogar para ella en el que podía sentirse cómoda y campar a sus anchas. Nadie allí se atrevería a acercarse a ella con malas intenciones si apreciaba su vida, además, también existían unas reglas que debían respetar.

Alzó la vista a la luna llena a medida que alcanzaba su destino; el edificio viejo y alejado que visitó varios días atrás. Aquella esfera brillante y pura sobre ella, despertaba temor en muchos hombres de mar, sin embargo, en ella no surtía tal efecto. La hacía sentirse en calma consigo misma.

Se detuvo ante la gran puerta y la empujó hacia dentro sin dudar. No había nadie vigilando la entrada pero tampoco era necesario. Se sintió pulcra cuando tras ver ondear su propia capa atada a la cintura le llegó un dulce olor a coco. La anciana de los baños se había tomado la molestia de lavar y secar su ropa con una rapidez tremenda. Un gesto que agradeció enormemente.

El interior del edificio permanecía desierto, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y cuando atravesó el pasillo se introdujo en la enorme sala. El lugar contenía una gran mesa de madera redonda y barnizada, pues resplandecía bajo la luz de las lámparas de aceite y las numerosas velas. En un vistazo rápido pudo contar cerca de catorce siluetas, todas ellas las de capitanes de las tripulaciones más destacadas; piratas intrépidos y osados que se habían ganado el respeto del resto por sus numerosas capturas. Entre los presentes, distinguió al consejo de los cinco: Dott Pixis, Darius Zackley, Keith Shadis, Nile Dawk y el miembro más reciente; Erwin Smith.

Caminó hasta una de las paredes de madera lisa, una zona que no estuviera especialmente alumbrada y se apoyó en ella de brazos cruzados esperando a que todo comenzara. Era consciente del repentino silencio y de las múltiples miradas dirigidas a ella en el momento en el que entró al lugar, pero lo ignoró. Unos instantes después, cuando dos integrantes más aparecieron, Zackley comenzó a hablar.

Mikasa mantuvo la distancia pues no quería mostrarse mucho ni llamar más la atención, todos en aquella sala y en los mares la conocían, la mayoría la temían demasiado como para dirigirse a ella. Al igual que le ocurría a la silueta en la otra punta de la sala que no dejaba de clavar sus ojos punzantes en ella. No le daría el placer de devolverle la mirada, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Dejó aquello de lado, con la cabeza gacha y el gorro tapándole parte de la cara, prestó suma atención a la conversación que acababa de iniciarse.

-Es gratificante saber que muchos de vosotros os habéis acercado a esta reunión, ya que es importante para nuestro futuro, así como para la subsistencia de este pequeño paraíso alejado de la mano de dios.- los cinco hombres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa junto a algunos pocos de los acompañantes. El resto, se mantenían de pie.

-Vamos, viejo Zackley, no queremos escuchar antiguas historias de mar.- lo animó uno de los hombres sentados, sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un montón de carcajadas. Incluso Nile sonrió con sarna. Dott, por su parte, pegó un trago a la vieja petaca con grabados plateados que siempre llevaba encima.

-¡Eso! ¡Las mujeres nos esperan!- gritó una segunda voz entre divertida e impaciente.

-¡Si tantas ganas tenéis de tiraros a alguna zorra, os invito a que os vayáis! -habló una voz profunda e irritada, perteneciente a Keith, todos se callaron al instante. –Malnacidos…

-Bien, hemos reunido y verificado información sobre la armada marítima de Sina y Rangarós.- Zackley se ajustó las gafas alejando un poco los documentos en sus manos para poder leerlos. –Parece ser que están aumentando la cantidad de navíos dedicados exclusivamente a la caza de piratas- soltó. Acto seguido, algunas caras se ensombrecieron, pues aquellas noticias no traían más que dificultades consigo. Antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpir, Erwin tomó la palabra.

-Por ello, es necesario ejecutar ciertas medidas. Así como disminuir los riesgos y aumentar la precaución- aclaró con firmeza.

Aquella isla se sustentaba de las mercancías robadas a barcos mercantes. Los botines enriquecían el comercio en el lugar. Y una gran parte de todo lo que traían se vendía en países enemigos, gracias a los cinco cabecillas que formaban el consejo y que se encargaban de enmascarar sus identidades para negociar con enemigos. La isla contaba con un fuerte alejado de la costa, situado en las zonas altas que daban a la entrada del puerto. Así, la defensa aumentaba considerablemente. Los hombres allí reunidos eran hábiles y todos ellos buscados por la justicia, acostumbrados a ganar batallas monstruosas en pleno océano. Además, a eso debían sumarse las buenas condiciones geográficas, pues el lugar en si ofrecía una protección natural contra adversarios gracias a sus turbulentas aguas.

Al norte de la isla las aguas se agitaban con gran facilidad, por lo que generalmente se creaban peligrosos torbellinos capaces de arrastrar barcos enteros a sus profundidades. Los diestros piratas estaban más que acostumbrados a ellos y los empleaban para escapar de las garras de sus enemigos, sin embargo, esto no evitaba que de vez en cuando ocurrieran accidentes y desaparecieran tripulaciones enteras en cosa de pocos minutos.

-Durante una temporada, disminuiremos la cantidad de ataques a buques mercantes, así como nosotros nos mantendremos alerta a la hora de vender mercancías robadas.- dijo Zackley para hacerles saber su decisión.

El consejo de los cinco administraba aquel lugar, se encargaban de todas las transacciones, de mover el dinero y de hacer posible una vida llena de disfrutes y placeres momentáneos. Por eso, contaban con su propio código de honor, aquel que toda persona con intenciones de permanecer allí debía respetar estrictamente.

-¡¿Reducir los ataques?!- gritó uno de los presentes levantándose de su silla al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos. El olor a tabaco empezó a extenderse por la sala, mezclándose con sus palabras.

-¿¡De dónde sacaremos las ganancias!?- lo apoyó un hombre más envejecido y afectado por el paso del tiempo.

-¡Vuestras medidas no son acertadas! ¡No las apruebo!- añadió un tercero, irritado.

Otro momento de murmullos incesantes entre los que se filtró el sonido que Pixis producía al tragar su preciado ron.

-¿Acaso queréis perder a vuestras familias?- preguntó Zackley fijando la mirada en cada uno de ellos. –Muchos de vosotros, de vuestros hombres, tienen familias viviendo en la miseria, las cuales dejaron atrás para enriquecerse y poder mantenerlos en la distancia. ¿Queréis que eso se termine?- el silencio se volvió pesado y las miradas enfurecidas poco a poco se ablandaron. –Este lugar que hasta ahora ha sido nuestro hogar está en peligro, si desaparece, si cae en manos enemigas, ¿qué ocurrirá con nosotros?

-Todos estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello, somos consecuentes de nuestros actos y de la vida que escogimos, da igual la razón que nos impulsó a ello. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos ese deber. Si esto desaparece, será cuestión de tiempo que nos cacen uno a uno.- añadió Erwin.

-Serán medidas temporales que todos los presentes respetaremos y haremos saber a aquellos que no han asistido hoy- concluyó Zackley.

-Se tomarán represalias contra los que incumplan las normas, así como para quienes expongan este lugar al peligro, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Nile. –Quien no esté dispuesto a cumplir, le invito a que abandone esta isla y no regrese nunca más.

No hubo ningún comentario después de eso y la reunión se dio por terminada. Mikasa se quedó unos instantes pensativa, salir en busca de aquel tesoro se volvía inevitablemente peligroso, pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él de ninguna de las maneras. Mientras cumpliera con las reglas establecidas, no habría inconvenientes.

Se colocó la gabardina negra que hasta entonces había llevado en brazos y salió al exterior. La noche refrescaba algo, alcanzando así una temperatura ideal; ni demasiado sofocante ni demasiado fría. Aún así, buscaba la calidez insustituible de su tripulación.

* * *

El calor que tanto buscaba finalmente la abrazó cuando se introdujo en uno de los establecimientos más conocidos y frecuentados por todos: El bar _Rossane_ , dirigido por un hombre llamado Hannes. Al abrir la puerta el ruido que se concentraba en el interior salió fuera inundando los alrededores.

Estaba más iluminado que de costumbre, quizás se debiera a la cantidad de gente que acogía en su interior. Era difícil caminar entre tantas personas, aunque Mikasa no tuvo ningún problema en zafarse entre todos ellos. Finalmente, al fondo distinguió a unos pocos de sus tripulantes poniéndose ciegos a alcohol; Marco, Jean, Thomas y Marcel. En otra de las zonas le pareció ver a Armin junto a Reiner, tratando de impedir que el joven robusto lo obligara a tomar otra ronda de alcohol, pero le costaba evadirse de sus insistencias.

Avanzó hasta la barra abarrotada de gente consumiendo. La madera gruesa brillaba por todo el alcohol derramado encima. Al principio se llevó algún que otro empujón de un grupo de piratas que se reían a carcajadas y se zarandeaban con movimientos exagerados queriendo llamar la atención del resto. En cuanto Mikasa les dirigió una de sus miradas más amenazantes se apartaron un poco de ella y no volvieron a girarse para mirarla.

De reojo detectó sin querer a otro de sus tripulantes; Eren. Por su rostro completamente rojo podía advertir que a aquellas alturas ya habría consumido varias bebidas alcohólicas, o quizás se debiera a la mujer joven, bien maquillada y con un corsé ajustado que pretendía sentarse en su regazo. Eren parecía entre avergonzado y molesto con aquello, incapaz de entender del todo lo que trataba de hacer la mujer. Intentaba apartarla para volver junto a Bertolt y continuar su conversación pero no encontraba la forma correcta de hacerlo. No muy lejos, Connie y Sasha cruzaron la taberna de una punta a otra corriendo entre risas y gritos. Parecía ser que en esta ocasión la chica se la había vuelto a jugar a Connie y se llevaba su cerveza recién pagada.

-¡Vaya!- gritó finalmente alguien al otro lado de la barra captando toda su atención de golpe. Mikasa se encontró con el rostro desgastado de Hannes. Tenía el pelo rubio más largo de lo usual y algunas gotas de sudor que eran fácilmente detectables en su frente. Había demasiados clientes pidiendo al mismo tiempo y aunque algunas de las mujeres que también ofrecían servicios sexuales lo ayudaban, parecía no ser suficiente. -¿Puedo servirle algo, Capitán? Hoy estamos hasta los topes pero le atenderé con prioridad.- le dijo con una sonrisa, tomando un trapo que tenía cerca para secarse el sudor.

-Algo de ron estaría bien.- pidió suavizando su mirada. Hacía tiempo que conocía a aquel hombre y entre ambos se había forjado una relación de respeto mutuo, por lo que Hannes ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter serio e inexpresivo de Mikasa.

-¡Marchando!- desapareció de inmediato y en el momento en el que se giró y la luz de las lámparas alumbraron su cuello descubierto, pudo ver con nitidez la cicatriz que lo marcó aquel día. Recordó la pelea acontecida en aquel lugar hace meses: _el local estaba vacío y Mikasa acababa de convertirse en capitán, acompañada de Ymir, Marco y Jean. Llegaron en el momento idóneo pues el grupo de hombres pertenecientes a una tripulación pequeña y despreciada por muchos, tenía intenciones de largarse sin pagar por lo consumido y además, proporcionarle una paliza a una de las mujeres de burdel que trabajaba para Hannes. El hombre se interpuso entre el atacante y la mujer y fue acuchillado. En ese preciso momento Mikasa se deslizó con rapidez hasta los hombres y con varios movimientos rápidos los tumbó impidiendo que pudieran volver a levantarse. Marco, por su parte, se echó sobre Hannes para curarlo, ya que una herida grave en aquella zona podía ser fácilmente mortal._

Cuando vio regresar al hombre con el vaso de cristal repleto de un líquido anaranjado y acompañado de quejas de otras personas que llevaban más tiempo esperando, Mikasa dejó unas monedas de bronce sobre el pedazo de madera. Hannes la vio hacerlo y negó con la cabeza antes de posar la bebida sobre la superficie lisa.

-Ya sabes que a la primera siempre te invita la casa- le sonrió y después desapareció. Mikasa no replicó y volvió a guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Acto seguido, tomó el vaso acercándolo a su boca y pegándole un largo trago con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba tiempo sin probar el alcohol, sin relajarse tan siquiera un poco. Necesitaba sentir el ardor que le producía aquel líquido al deslizarse por su garganta y llegar hasta su estómago. Lo consumió de una sentada dejándolo de nuevo sobre la barra.

-¡Tú! Ponme otras dos de lo mismo- escuchó exigir a una voz a su lado con tono brusco y serio. Una a la que desgraciadamente ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. La ayudante de Hannes no dudó en atenderlo el primero, pues al igual que Mikasa, aquel hombre no muy alto y con cara de pocos amigos era demasiado conocido por todos.

Mikasa se quedó en su lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Levi contemplaba cada uno de los movimientos de la muchacha que preparaba la bebida. La mirada punzante y fija de Levi solo logró aumentar los nervios de la chica que lo atendía y en cuanto colocó un nuevo vaso limpio junto al recién usado por Mikasa y acercó la botella de cristal para rellenarlos, derramó algo de su contenido.

-Limpia esto ahora mismo- le ordenó automáticamente acusándola de tener poco cuidado. La chica asintió con rapidez buscando un trapo y secando todo. –En noches como estas, este lugar da asco. Parece una pocilga.- se quejó bebiendo de su propio vaso tras acercarle el otro a Mikasa.

Ella volvió a repetir la misma acción de tomárselo todo de un solo trago, pero en esta ocasión con los ojos abiertos, siempre sin perder de vista a la persona a su lado. Después, lo dejó en su lugar y sin decir nada más intentó darse media vuelta para volver con los suyos.

En el momento en el que comenzó a girarse se sorprendió al notar un amarre firme en su antebrazo, el cual quería impedir que se alejara. Mikasa se detuvo y de malas maneras se soltó de la mano de Levi ofreciéndole una mirada seria y dispuesta a todo. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la espada que portaba en la cintura a modo de amenaza.

Varias personas cerca de ellos que se habían percatado de quienes eran se quedaron mudas, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir con aquellas dos bestias sanguinarias que se habían convertido en leyendas para todos. Parecían dos bombas con la mecha encendida a punto de explotar en cualquier instante, arrasando con todo a su alrededor.

Por suerte, el resto del local seguía tranquilo, el ambiente de diversión camuflaba aquella disputa entre ellos que únicamente había alertado a unos pocos.

-La conseguiré.- dijo Levi pegando un último trago a su bebida. –No en este momento, puedes relajarte, demonio negro. Pero ten por seguro que acabaré haciéndome con la pista que tenéis- añadió clavando sus ojos grises y afilados en los de ella. Mikasa sabía que iba totalmente en serio. Así como era consciente de que no podrían pelear allí con tantos testigos alrededor, pues una de las reglas más importantes en aquella isla era la de no combatir entre ellos y dejar sus diferencias a un lado para solucionarlas en pleno océano. Si Levi tenía intención de enfrentarse a ella, aún estando en la isla, debía tener un buen plan preparado de modo que nadie pudiera detectar que él estuviera involucrado.

-Vete al infierno.- contestó con tono monótono y bajo. Tras eso, caminó en dirección a Eren y Bertolt. Levi se quedó atrás contemplando cómo se marchaba y después volvió a reclamar la atención de la mujer tras la barra que guardaba la distancia.

-Ponme otra.- exigió. Ella asintió nerviosa y al cabo de pocos segundos depositó su vaso repleto ante él. Levi alzó la mano a punto de agarrarlo cuando una nueva mano de aspecto suave y delicado se lo impidió.

-No debería, Capitán.- Sin siquiera mirarla sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz. Ojos grandes color ámbar, cabello rojizo y corto, mirada dulce pero resistente, de baja estatura y delicada, sin embargo, fuerte y capaz; Petra Ral, una de las mujeres que formaban parte de su tripulación y a la cual conocía demasiado bien.

Soltó un pequeño bufido molesto, le desagradaba cuando Petra se ponía tan insistente con aquellas cosas. La mujer, sin embargo, llevaba el ceño fruncido lo que significaba que no rectificaría, por lo que lo obligó a pensar en otro tipo de solución.

-Será la última.- anunció, logrando que la chica suspirara y lo dejara estar. Petra depositó un par de monedas en la barra, lo que le dio a entender a Levi que habría contemplado su breve conversación con el Capitán del Maria. La chica le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y ambos se alejaron hasta el lugar en el que el resto de su tripulación se encontraba.

-¿Tiene algún plan?- preguntó ella dando por sentado que la seguía entre la muchedumbre, pues notaba su presencia tras ella. Así como era consciente de que Levi la había escuchado a pesar de todo el ruido incesante. Pero al no obtener respuesta alguna se giró un poco para mirar su rostro por encima de su propio hombro. Y entonces lo vio; aquella mirada fiera, un breve brillo apareció en los ojos azules de Levi. Cualquier otra persona no lo habría percibido, pero en el caso de Petra, era diferente. Solo en tres ocasiones había tenido la fortuna de presenciar ese centelleo que no indicaba otra cosa que emoción. El único atisbo de agitación que el Capitán mostraría en su rostro desinteresado e intimidante. Inevitablemente, Petra sonrió volviendo a mirar al frente. –Lo imaginaba, al fin y al cabo por algo eres nuestro Capitán.

* * *

Mikasa caminó con paso firme hacia Eren, cualquiera pensaría que estaba de mal humor. A pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado, el aura que se respiraba alrededor de ella indicaba peligro. El chico la vio en el último segundo cuando ya se encontraba a su lado.

La joven que seguía insistiendo en mantenerse en el regazo de Eren sacándole los colores, había comenzado a desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa verdosa. Mikasa agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria a la chica y la empujó con furia contra la pared del local, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Eren contemplando la escena boquiabierto sin comprender nada.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué cojones te pas…?- se calló en el momento en el que se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Mikasa unos centímetros más arriba. Y de pronto, su sangre se congeló.

-Dónde está Emma.- preguntó amenazante provocándole un escalofrío. Ni siquiera había reparado en la reacción de Eren, no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo con tonterías.

-E-Estaba con John hace… unos minutos.- sin poder evitarlo, a la muchacha se le humedecieron los ojos y apartó la mirada, a pesar de que la cercanía de Mikasa le provocaba dificultades para evadirla.

-Capitán…- trató de llamar su atención Eren, al ver la situación de la joven se levantó algo temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener su superior, pero era incapaz de quedarse quieto contemplando aquello. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mikasa interrumpiendo su concentración y exaltándola. Los ojos verdes y firmes de Eren la devolvieron a la realidad y se apartó de ellos con brusquedad, como si la mano de Eren ardiera al entrar en contacto con la de ella, traspasando su propia gabardina y toda la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Reúne al resto, partiremos en pocos minutos.- le ordenó dejando al chico atrás mientras la joven a la que había retenido se echaba a los brazos de Eren en busca de consuelo.

Registró todo el local hasta que finalmente dio con la persona que buscaba.

-Emma.- la llamó. La mujer a la que se dirigía tenía caderas anchas y pelo largo azabache recogido en un moño alto. Parecía estar divirtiéndose en una de las esquinas con un hombre mayor pero atractivo a pesar de su edad. Al principio, Emma no la escuchó, no solo por el ruido del local, sino por lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo los dos solos, un espectáculo del que algunos ya se habían percatado. Los gemidos y jadeos constantes de la mujer se escuchaban con claridad en la zona y eran acompañados de las continuas risas de los espectadores.

En vez de gritar su nombre con más fuerza, Mikasa se acercó hasta la silla en la que estaban sentados, ella sobre él, y la pateó con fuerza tirándolos a ambos al suelo. Se quejaron del golpe y los dos la miraron enfurecidos. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo el rostro serio y molesto de Emma se iluminó cuando vio a Mikasa.

-Capitán…- la llamó levantándose de inmediato, su voz era dulce e insinuante. Se acercó a ella con rapidez colocándose adecuadamente su vestido apretado. Para los clientes que visitaban con frecuencia el local no era raro ver al Capitán del María y a Emma juntos, pues era más que evidente el interés que la mujer tenía en él. Lo que para muchos resultaba ser una molestia, pues Emma era la mujer más reclamada del burdel y siempre se lanzaba a los brazos del Demonio Negro, al igual que la mayoría de mujeres allí. -¿Celoso?- preguntó con una sonrisita juguetona paseando sus dedos por el gorro de Mikasa. Acercó su pecho para pegarlo al del Capitán con descaro.

Mikasa en ningún momento apartó la mirada de sus ojos, en vez de eso, agarró la mano de la mujer y la arrastró lejos de allí.

-¡Eh, zorra! ¡Acaba lo que has empezado!- gritó furioso el hombre llamado John, quien se subía los pantalones con dificultad. -¡Maldita sea!

-Que te den, desgraciado- Emma le sacó la lengua entre risotadas antes de salir del lugar. Se sentía emocionada ante las acciones del hombre de sus sueños, aquel con quien había fantaseado tantísimas veces y que por algún motivo, parecía inalcanzable para ella. Pero por una vez, los constantes intentos para acercarse a él parecían haber dado sus frutos, quizás sus encantos habían traspasado, al fin, aquel corazón frío y duro.

Las zancadas de Mikasa eran más grandes de lo habitual, mostrando urgencia por salir de allí, escapar de las miradas y los murmullos de todos. Por lo que Emma tuvo que dar saltitos en varias ocasiones para seguirle el ritmo.

El ambiente de la noche era algo más frío que hacía un par de horas. No se alejaron demasiado, tan solo un par de calles del lugar. Acto seguido, Mikasa la guió hasta un estrecho callejón sin iluminación. No mediría ni un metro de ancho. Apenas podían verse en la oscuridad hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron y fueron capaces de distinguir el cuerpo del otro.

-Necesito información.- fue lo que soltó tras unos segundos de completo silencio en los que el corazón de Emma había palpitado con fuerza. De pronto, se sintió decepcionada. Sin embargo, no lo aparentó, ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a rendirse después de aquel numerito que había montado el Capitán para obtener toda su atención. Era un momento íntimo entre ambos que no podía dejar pasar.

-Vamos… Capitán.- aprovechó la cercanía a la que estaban para aproximarse unos centímetros más a su rostro y poder sentir su respiración apacible y tranquila, muy contraria a la excitada y agitada de ella. Con cuidado de no perturbarlo y con movimientos suaves llevó sus finas manos al chaleco que cubría la parte superior del pecho de Mikasa y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Emma soltó despacio todo el aire que había estado acumulando, relajándose al ver que no la detenía. Miró fijamente a los ojos negros de la persona ante ella, calmados y tranquilos.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte- volvió a insistir provocando que Emma fijara su mirada en los labios carnosos de Mikasa, así como en aquella piel de porcelana tan poco usual que le encantaba.

-Capitán…- susurró muy cerca de su oído con intenciones de descender sus manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón. –Ya sabe que… aquí todo tiene un precio.- contestó. En el instante en el que Emma se retiró unos pocos centímetros para ver su reacción, sintió peligro.

Con un movimiento rápido que la mujer no vio llegar, Mikasa la agarró del cuello con su mano derecha empujándola con fuerza contra la pared de piedra rugosa. En su mano izquierda empuñó un pequeño puñal que llevaba escondido y lo presionó en su mejilla, haciendo que Emma se estremeciera de temor al sentir el filo frío contra su piel.

-Te dejaré con vida a cambio, ¿qué te parece?- susurró en el oído de la mujer a modo de advertencia. Emma sintió miedo y al mismo tiempo un deseo muy intenso creciendo en su interior, porque por mucho que le disgustara aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre y en pasar una noche intensa con él.

-¿Q-qué quieres saber?- se dio por vencida al fin. Todo su interés parecía haberse esfumado en un momento, a sabiendas de que nuevamente no conseguiría nada de él de aquella manera. Mikasa soltó su cuello y alejó el puñal para dejarla hablar con tranquilidad.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre los últimos movimientos cerca de Shiganshina y la isla junto al puerto.- gran parte de la información que se movía por la isla pasaba siempre por Emma, por lo que en muchas ocasiones se beneficiaban de ello. Acostarse con hombres importantes le abría puertas, la mayoría de ellos caían con facilidad en sus redes, cediendo a sus peticiones con tal de seguir un rato más en compañía de la mujer. A veces, incluso a ella misma le sorprendía cuán fácil era sonsacarles información con tan solo unos pequeños roces en las zonas indicadas. Hasta entonces, solo El Demonio Negro se había resistido a todos y cada uno de sus encantos. Y era consciente de que jugaba con fuego al rondar cerca de él, que era peligroso, pero no podía contener aquella necesidad.

-El Shilon- susurró, recordó de inmediato algo que le habían contado hacía unas pocas horas. –Tengo entendido que recientemente se han hecho con un botín de los alrededores de Shiganshina.

Mikasa confirmó sus sospechas recordando no haber visto al Capitán del Shion en la reunión, por lo que debían seguir en pleno mar. –A estas alturas la armada de Rangarós debe estar al tanto y tras ellos.- añadió confirmando sus sospechas.

-Seguramente. Pero no tendrán dificultades en dejarlos atrás.- aseguró como si los conociera bien.

* * *

Ymir deambulaba alrededor de Historia espantando a todos los babosos interesados en ella. Hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse de darles la paliza de su vida.

-¿Es que no me habéis escuchado?- repitió cansada y malhumorada abrazando a la chica. Apoyó su barbilla sobre el pelo rubio de Historia contemplando amenazante a los malnacidos cerca de ellas. –¡Si queréis un puta, idos al burdel!- les escupió y tras eso sacó de allí a la joven. Habían tenido suerte de que Ymir cediera a las peticiones de su protegida porque si por ella hubiera sido, no solo les habría cortado aquellas menos asquerosas.

-No te pongas así, Ymir. Ya estamos acostumbradas y son cosas que ocurren en este tipo de lugares- trató de restarle importancia mientras caminaban de regreso al barco. En realidad admitía que sentiría temor de no ser por Ymir. Le aliviaba tenerla a su lado.

-Entonces tendré que darles una lección para que aprendan a controlar sus necesidades carnales.- sonrió perversa al imaginarse todas las formas en las que podría torturarlos.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, el Galeón se ponía en marcha a toda velocidad. Cada uno de los tripulantes del María corrían de un lado a otro colocando adecuadamente las velas para utilizar la brisa nocturna a su favor.

Armindejó su bolso marrón sobre su propia hamaca y subió con prisa a la oficina en cubierta, pues el capitán lo había llamado, y algo le decía que a partir de entonces seguiría contando con él.

Se ajustó el pañuelo verde que le había regalado una de las mujeres del burdel y entró en la sala provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él; Jean, Ymir, Marco y el Capitán. Cerró la puerta y entonces Mikasa se paseó por la sala obteniendo toda la atención del resto.

-Nuestro destino ha cambiado, nos dirigiremos a la segunda isla más cercana a Shiganshina- parecía estar hablándole únicamente al recién llegado, pues el resto esperaban en silencio, quizás, a que les hiciera saber de algún dato nuevo. –Hace unas cuantas horas, una tripulación pirata encontró un botín cerca de Shiganshina, probablemente, aquello que buscamos.- explicó.

Armin asimiló la nueva información y decidió ser paciente para después, si aún le quedaban dudas, preguntar sobre ello. Vio de reojo a Ymir; sentada de mala forma en su silla, con una pierna flexionada apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa. Marco prestaba atención a Mikasa sin perderse ningún detalle, mientras que Jean, aún con la pierna herida y apoyada sobre otra silla para mantenerla en alto, lo miraba a él como si no estuviera de acuerdo en dejarlo participar.

-Es muy posible que la guardia de Rangarós les esté siguiendo la pista, por lo que en vez de escapar de ellos, emplearán las ventajas de la noche y el terreno de esta isla para esconder sus rastros y perderlos de vista. De lo contrario, ese barco habría estado amarrado en el puerto esta noche. No hay duda de que deben estar aquí.- clavo el puñal con el que había estado jugando en un punto concreto del mapa extendido sobre la mesa. El puñal traspasó el papel y dejó una marca en la superficie de la mesa.

-¿Qué haremos una vez lleguemos allí?- preguntó Armin acercándose más a la mesa, dando por válida al mismo tiempo la teoría del Capitán. No le pareció para nada una idea descabellada.

-Jean cree que debemos atacarles por sorpresa- comentó Marco. –pero no estoy de acuerdo, creo que sería mejor minimizar daños.

-Y así será, llegaremos en plena noche, no sabrán nada de nuestra presencia y les atacaremos de imprevisto. Jugamos con ventaja en un ataque directo.- aclaró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Podría ser una opción.- contestó el Capitán, provocando una sonrisa en Jean al haber dado por válida su idea. En realidad contaba con mucha experiencia en batallas y ese era uno de los motivos por los que formaba parte de aquel pequeño consejo.

-No lo descartaría.- habló Armin tras haberlo pensado un poco. Caminó pasando junto al Capitán para situarse junto a la ventana y mirar la guarida que dejaban atrás. –Pero hay mucha claridad esta noche, las posibilidades de que nos adviertan a bastante distancia aumentan considerablemente, lo suficiente como para que puedan preparar un contraataque antes de que logremos alcanzarlos- volvió a mirar a todos los presentes que lo contemplaban absortos. –Tengo una idea.- terminó diciendo, por un momento sus ojos centellearon y en el rostro de Mikasa se dibujó una sonrisa fantasmal, parecía haber estado esperando aquello todo el tiempo.

-Veamos qué dice el cerebro con patas- soltó Ymir adoptando una postura más adecuada.

-Atracaremos el barco en una de las zonas más seguras de la isla. En caso de estar escondiéndose, se encontrarán concretamente aquí.- se acercó al mapa para señalar un punto de la isla. –Así que nosotros llevaremos el Galeón hasta esta zona de aquí, la enorme pared del acantilado nos ocultará.- Marco le tendió un trozo de carboncillo ligeramente afilado que Armin empleó para marcar con cuidado las diferentes zonas a las que se refería. –Un pequeño grupo se infiltrará en el barco enemigo para robar lo que buscamos.

Mikasa permaneció de brazos cruzados repasando sus palabras a pesar de que ya había tomado una decisión.

-Bien, lo haremos así. Confiaré en tu juicio, Armin- concluyó. Miró de nuevo a los otros miembros sentados a ambas lados y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el borde de la mesa para volver a hablar. –si se encuentran donde afirmas, Armin, la mayor parte de la tripulación estará en tierra y efectivamente, el tesoro seguirá en el barco, seguro, pero menos protegido. Merece la pena correr el riesgo.- el chico rubio se avergonzó un poco, temía no estar en lo cierto y que todo saliera mal, pero esa propuesta era mucho más efectiva que la de Jean. –Jean, Ymir, Marco, proponed cada uno de vosotros a alguien de la tripulación que a vuestro parecer pueda ser el indicado o indicada para escabullirse en el barco enemigo- pidió.

-Eren.- eligió Jean sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin embargo, Armin lo miró atemorizado.

-Capitán, no creo que Eren esté preparado para ese tipo de encargo.- intervino de inmediato Armin en defensa de su mejor amigo. Esperaba que escuchara sus palabras tal y como había tenido en cuenta sus peticiones en esas últimas ocasiones.

-Justifica tu elección.- pidió. Armin dudaba que lo hubiera hecho por rencor o por rechazo. A pesar de la actitud que el oficial adoptaba con frecuencia, no era un hombre inconsciente.

-Es rápido, decidido y su complexión le facilitará acceder a sitios dificultosos para el resto. Tened en cuenta que no mandamos a esas tres personas a una batalla, sino a una misión de infiltración.- Armin trató de recordarles la inexperiencia de Eren, así como su impulsividad, pero el Capitán lo mandó callar.

Si buscaban a alguien veloz y capaz, ese papel era perfecto para Connie, parecía mucho más adecuado, incluso Annie, y ambos tcontaban con más experiencia. Pero entonces, comprendió un segundo motivo oculto en la elección de Jean y estaba convencido de que el Capitán también había podido leerlo entre líneas; era preferible perder a un tripulante inexperto que a un veterano. Y entonces, ante esto, el corazón de Armin empezó a latir con fuerza, asustado, no solo ante la idea de mandar a un lugar tan peligroso a Eren, sino ante la posibilidad de que su propio nombre fuera mencionado para aquello, pues él también estaba en la lista.

-Eren, entonces.- prosiguió el Capitán mirando ahora a Marco.

El chico pecoso se lo pensó un poco más y finalmente habló. –Sasha.- a Armin le sorprendió bastante su decisión. –es una mujer fuerte y a mi parecer, la más adecuada y preparada para algo así.

-Sasha fue bucanera y cazadora, lo lleva en la sangre.- añadió Jean apoyando la propuesta de su compañero. Armin recordó sin querer algunas ocasiones en las que había presenciado a la chica huir de sus compañeros con tremenda habilidad y asintió ante la decisión de Marco.

Finalmente, Mikasa contempló a Ymir. Ella suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que se levantaba de su sitio para hablar.

-Me ofrezco yo misma, seré quien dirija toda la operación- concluyó.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! Se que debo disculparme, no tengo perdón. Pensé que tendría tiempo para escribir y la cosa es que el capítulo estaba casi listo a sucio en un cuaderno. Pero entonces llegaron los exámenes y no me ha quedado otra que dedicarme exclusivamente a estudiar para aprobar. Al menos no me han ido nada mal. Como disculpa os traigo un capítulo algo más largo de lo usual (nada más y nada menos que 31 páginas de word). Se que hay escenas que no son demasiado importantes para el avance de la historia pero creo que tampoco están de más si queréis comprender mejor la situación y el entorno en el que viven nuestros personajes. La verdad es que me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido porque a mi se me ha hecho un poco pesado al escribirlo, es diferente leer un fanfic que crearlo una misma, y a veces me termino aburriendo. (Quizás se deba a que me he leído este capítulo más de 3 veces). También querría que me comentarais cómo preferís que me dirija a Mikasa. Es complicado porque pocos conocen su identidad, de ahí que siga refiriéndome a ella como "Capitán" en algunas ocasiones. He intentado narrar cada escena lo mejor posible para evitar confusiones pero no se si lo he conseguido..._

 _Os agradecería mucho todo vuestro apoyo como hasta ahora, es lo que me da fuerzas para continuar (a parte de mi profundo amor por SnK xD) Como siempre, me tenéis en **Twitter** y en **Deviantart** , donde procederé a subir algo relacionado con la historia dentro de poco, así que si os interesa, ¡estad atentos/as!_

 _ **Mega Ayu** : Esperaba tu comentario con ganas, me entusiasmo demasiado leyéndote, de verdad :3 Me animas mucho diciéndome que te gusta lo que escribo. Tendrás Ymir para rato y peleas con Jean, aunque en este capítulo estos dos han estado bastante tranquilitos. Yo también me río cada vez que recuerdo la escena en la cocina, es que no tienen remedio, menudo par... parece ser que en el siguiente capítulo tendremos bien de Sasha, Ymir y Eren... ¿o quizás no? Solo yo se lo que pasará jajajajaja. Encima lo tengo escrito a sucio así que me tendré que dar prisa. Es justo lo que te decía, me estoy dando cuenta de que la Mikasa de esta historia me está saliendo muy parecida al mismísimo Levi en cuanto a carácter pero todo tiene un por qué. Ahora si que si, ya tenemos a ambos a punto y todavía lo que queda por ver... En cuanto a lo que teorizas sobre la relación de Ymir y Mikasa, quizás no andes muy lejos de la verdad, sabrás del pasado de todos ellos o esa es mi intención jajajaja. ¿Por qué ocultará Mikasa su identidad? Hay mucho por detrás de todo lo que os dejo ver, todo tiene siempre una razón de ser, efectivamente, uno de los motivos es la difícil época en la que se encuentran. Me alegro enormemente de que te encantara la escena de Levi y Mikasa, por fin ha habido algo de acción, en el próximo habrá más y alguna que otra sorpresa (o eso creo). No se por qué te estoy imaginando gritando mientras leo lo mucho que te gustan Jean e Ymir en este fic jajajajaja tendré todo en cuenta, no te preocupes ;) Al fin han entrado más personajes a escena y seguirán apareciendo con más frecuencia, intento introducirlos poco a poco para no colapsar a nadie, que son muchos. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por comentarme y por leer. Ahora si que si, tengo más tiempo y pronto me verás por tus fics. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Leviasskickerman:** ¡No eres mala persona! No te preocupes que puedes comentar cuando quieras. Puedes hacerme saber lo que piensas del modo que prefieras, si al final es para ayudarme a corregir aquello en lo que fallo jajajaja. Siempre aprendo mucho de los/as lectores/as. Jajajaja estabas muy equivocada con la identidad del capitán eh, me meaba de la risa cada vez que me decías Kenny jajajajaja no se si Kenny aparecerá en esta historia :P quién sabe xDDD Entiendo lo que dices con lo de "Capitán", pero creo que no me queda más remedio que hacerlo así. Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida pero de momento pienso que es lo más adecuado. Aunque intento que no se la confunda con otros capitanes pero bueno. Se que es un lío aunque será emocionante que su identidad esté oculta, mira en este capítulo lo que ha pasado... las mujeres se le tiran prácticamente encima xDDD. Es cierto, es raro que Mikasa no esté todo el rato detrás de Eren pero se debe a que la relación de ambos es diferente. Estamos viendo a una Mikasa más independiente, tiene su explicación, ya llegará :D ¿Como un hijo tonto? ¡No te pases eh! Que estás hablando de mi Eren ¬¬ jajajajaja No se que te habrá parecido este capítulo pero por fin han entrado en acción el resto. He seleccionado a los primeros personajes en aparecer a conciencia. Aunque a Petra le he dejado un momentito algo más íntimo. ¿Tienes ganas de saber más de ella? jejejeje ya se yo que si. Parece que hay mucha competición por encontrar ese tesoro, motivos tendrán para ello... Lamentablemente no es tu escuadrón de operaciones especiales, aunque parte del mismo si que ha aparecido. Pero bueno, no creo que te haya disgustado igualmente jajaja. Este capítulo es posible que tenga escenas algo subidas, no tanto como habrá en un futuro. Yo voy avisando, lo mismo con el vocabulario. Ya me dirás qué te parece este. ¡Hasta prontoooo!_

 _ **RB** : ¡Bienvenido a mi historia! Me alegro de que te hayas pasado a leer. Creo que si lo que buscas es dolor y crueldad, lo encontrarás, al fin y al cabo era común en esta época y llegará de diferentes maneras. El pasado de muchos de los personajes ya está repleto de eso que ansías. Espero que te sigas pasando por aquí y que me comentes jajaja ¡Nos vemos pronto! ;) (¡Viva Petro!)_


	5. Incursión

**Aguas Oscuras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Incursión**

* * *

La enorme y hechizante luna era la única testigo de lo que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo en una de las islas más cercanas a la Nación de Rangarós; la tripulación del María, aún en el interior del barco, se movía silenciosa para tener todo a punto y así, poder comenzar la operación que habían precisado con detenimiento. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que habían llegado a la isla indicada y estaban listos para comenzar una de las misiones más importantes hasta el momento. Todos y cada uno de los tripulantes era conocedor del papel que se le había asignado aquella noche.

-¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado!- se quejó Sasha cuando Ymir ajustó una de las correas que rodeaba su cintura, en la cual portaría algunos puñales perfectamente ceñidos al cuerpo. La vestimenta de Sasha era algo más ligera de lo usual para mejorar su movilidad, sin embargo, a pesar de no aparentarlo, también era ideal para evitar que pasara frío. No portarían armas pesadas o dificultosas de manejar, se apañarían con sus propias habilidades y con pequeñas armas blancas que emplearían para protegerse a sí mismos en caso de necesitarlo.

-No te quejes tanto, chica patata- contestó la mujer de mala gana, soltó la correa de cuero de su compañera y pasó a ajustarse la suya. Dichas correas eran difíciles de ver a simple vista porque las ocultaban bajo otras prendas de modo que no fueran demasiado cantosas. En el caso de Ymir y Sasha, ambas chicas emplearon sus chalecos para esconderlas, mientras que Eren llevaba una fina chaqueta sobre su camisa verdosa.

-Recuerda que llevas varios puñales cerca de las pantorrillas, Eren.- le dijo Historia agachada ante él. Acababa de colocar con cuidado la bota alta del chico. Al terminar, se puso en pie para ajustarle la chaqueta fina y ceñida al pecho. Eren miró hacia otro lado incómodo por la cercanía, aunque la chica no pareció darse cuenta de eso.

-¡Eren!- lo llamó Armin acercándose a los tres a toda prisa, pues no tardarían en partir. La hora indicada se acercaba y no podían retrasarse o después tendrían dificultades para seguir ocultándose.

-Armin, ya estamos preparados.- le contestó dedicándole una mirada firme.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu participación en esto.- le recordó bajando la mirada con tristeza. Se sentía culpable, al fin y al cabo la sugerencia de aquel plan había sido suya, lo había arrastrado al peligro y encima no había podido evitar aquella situación.

-No te preocupes, Armin. Me han escogido por algún motivo, no mandarían a alguien sin posibilidades de volver.- trató de animarlo, a pesar de que ni siquiera él estaba totalmente convencido de sus propias palabras. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que creer firmemente en que aquella decisión era la correcta. –Entraremos a ese barco, nos haremos con la pista y después nos largaremos como si nada.- explicó un tanto entusiasmado. Aunque era consciente del peligro, se trataba de la primera vez que participaba en algo así y no podía evitar estar emocionado, su corazón latía con fuerza esperando el momento de empezar.

-¡Bien dicho!- lo animó Reiner dándole una palmada en la espalda, obligando a Eren a dar un paso al frente por la fuerza con la que se lo había propinado. –Aunque cueste creerlo, ten por seguro que Ymir cuidará de vosotros.- la mujer pecosa lo escuchó y les ofreció una mueca de disgusto en medio de la oscuridad.

-Ymir.- la voz del Capitán los interrumpió por última vez antes de marchar. –Disponemos de unas cuatro horas antes de que amanezca, nuestro límite se encuentra en las tres horas.- ella asintió, estaba al tanto de las circunstancias.

-Estaremos de vuelta lo antes posible.

-Lo sé. Os daremos apoyo en tierra. En caso de que algo salga mal, os esperaremos allí, cerca del campamento que han levantado en la orilla.- Ymir asintió y tomó la delantera subiéndose al bote que tenían suspendido sobre el agua, a la par de la cubierta. Las gruesas cuerdas evitaban que se balanceara mucho. Eren y Sasha la siguieron y posteriormente el resto de individuos que formaban parte de la tripulación comenzaron a reunirse en cubierta, pues la mayoría de ellos habían finalizado los preparativos necesarios.

-Bajad el bote.- ordenó Mikasa notando el movimiento a sus espaldas. La barca se movió hacia los lados a medida que soltaban con cuidado sus dos extremos, hasta que finalmente, cuando ya se encontraba flotando a pocos centímetros de la oscura masa azulada, cayó sobre el agua. Eren tuvo que aferrarse a lo que pudo para no perder el equilibrio hasta que se estabilizó. Las dos jóvenes no tuvieron el mismo problema que él, parecían estar acostumbradas.

-¡Buena suerte!- los despidió Reiner con una sonrisa, obteniendo como respuesta un gesto desagradable por parte de Ymir.

El María se encontraba anclado entre dos grandes muros de piedra que alcanzaban la altura máxima en toda la isla. Entre aquellos acantilados únicamente había mar, obligándolos así a emplear varios botes para poder pisar la isla, sin embargo, aquel amplio hueco les proporcionaría un lugar seguro para ocultar su presencia. En la distancia habían logrado detectar la posición adecuada del barco que buscaban. Tal y como Armin había supuesto, el Shilon estaba cerca, exactamente, al otro lado de uno de los acantilados que ocultaban al María. Concretamente al que se dirigían Ymir, Eren y Sasha en el pequeño bote. Ante el Shilon, se extendía una amplia playa que al fondo entraba en contacto con un frondoso bosque.

Según habían podido contemplar en la lejanía, la tripulación del Shilon había improvisado un pequeño campamento en la orilla, donde la mayor parte de la tripulación descansaba. Por tanto, la galeaza se mantenía a flote varios metros mar adentro, difícilmente detectable pero con poca protección.

El Shilon era una embarcación grande de remos y con tres palos. Disponía de alrededor de quince cañones que emplearían para protegerse, aunque quizás portara menos de los estimados. A pesar de ser un gran navío y por ende, peligrosamente lento, cuando los marineros que lo dirigían ocupaban sus puestos y remaban al unísono, la galeaza era capaz de dejar atrás hasta los barcos más ligeros. Dichos remos eran exageradamente grandes y necesitaban de unos seis o siete hombres en cada uno de forma que pudieran emplearlos correctamente. También disponía de un timón. Sus altas y fuertes empavesadas con aberturas que empleaban para disparar eran perfectamente visibles.

En cuanto al resto de la tripulación del María, estaban más que preparados para partir a sus puestos. A excepción de un par de ellos que permanecerían en el barco, el resto se armarían hasta los dientes y saldrían en pequeñas balsas para avanzar hacia el lado contrario que Ymir, Sasha y Eren. El recorrido que tendrían que hacer sería algo más largo ya que tenían que rodear un enorme acantilado y después alcanzar la costa para poder dejar los botes en la playa del otro extremo. Tras eso, se introducirían en el bosque silenciosamente y lo surcarían hasta aparecer junto al lugar en el que los otros piratas descansaban. En principio, con el único objetivo de esconderse en las sombras y dar apoyo a los suyos en caso de necesitar ayuda, si así fuera, entrarían en acción. Por los demás, únicamente se dedicarían a vigilar a su presa.

* * *

La balsa con tres figuras sobre ella, se aproximó hasta el casco de babor, el menos visible en aquellos instantes, ya que el enorme muro de piedra junto a ellos lograba ocultar su presencia haciendo sombra sobre aquella zona y sumiéndolos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Tal y como habían previsto, la galeaza se encontraba extremadamente tranquila, gran parte de su tripulación debía estar en tierra. Eren y Sasha siguieron las órdenes de Ymir y dejaron de remar cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, por suerte, el mar se encontraba en calma, porque si no podrían tener la mala suerte de que la barca chocara contra el enorme navío produciendo un horrible ruido que difícilmente pasaría por alto para sus enemigos en el barco y en tierra firme.

-Eren, pásame esa cuerda.- dijo en un susurro.

Cuando Ymir la tuvo a mano, apuntó en la oscuridad y lanzó el extremo, alcanzando el punto bajo en el que se amarraban algunas de las cuerdas que sujetaban las enormes velas en el lateral. Los remos estaban recogidos, lo que les facilitó la aproximación al barco. En la punta de la cuerda había colocado un gancho de metal que se enlazó en el lugar idóneo. Una vez se hubo enganchado entre ellas, tiró varias veces para tensarla y asegurarse de que era segura. Posteriormente, la amarró a la barca, cerciorándose de que quedaba sujeta y de que no se alejaba del lugar mientras ellos se ausentaban.

-Primero, revisaremos la cubierta para evitar sorpresas- dijo en voz baja antes de comenzar a subir. Sus manos agarraron con firmeza aquella cuerda. Ymir empleó el casco del barco para dar apoyo a sus pies y ayudarse a subir introduciéndolos en las pequeñas aberturas que encontraba. No fue para nada complicado llegar hasta la parte superior, pues la galeaza tenía diversos salientes; los agujeros pertenecientes a los enormes remos, ciertos relieves del navío en los que amarraban cuerdas, o incluso los agujeros por los que sacaban los cañones en batalla. Todos ellos le valieron para escalarlo sigilosamente.

Una vez estuvieron arriba, los tres se miraron entre sí. Eren y Sasha contemplaron los ojos oscuros y fieros de la mujer al mando de aquella operación. Esperaron una señal por su parte, un breve asentimiento de cabeza que no tardó en llegar. Así, cada uno de ellos se dirigió a una zona de la cubierta para rastrearla con mayor efectividad. De este modo, ahorrarían tiempo en la búsqueda de sus enemigos, algo realmente vital para ellos.

Eren permaneció en la zona central, cerca de la vela mayor, sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Con cuidado de no confundir las diversas figuras sobre la amplia cubierta, trató de agudizar su visión, pues muchas de las siluetas a su alrededor podrían pasar perfectamente por personas. A excepción de los pasos silenciosos de las dos chicas a ambos lados de él, los cuales solo podía percibirlos gracias a que era consciente de que lo estaban acompañando, el resto del ambiente continuaba calmado y eso, únicamente lo hacía ponerse más y más nervioso. No quería fallar ni decepcionar a nadie.

De improvisto, alguien se abalanzó sobre él con un arma punzante, no lo vio venir aunque su atacante parecía estar esperándolo desde hacía rato. El enemigo logró hacerle un pequeño corte en la mano cuando Eren automáticamente la empleó para tratar de contener al hombre sobre él antes de caer de espaldas al suelo. Lo primero que intentó hacer fue taparle la boca para evitar que pudiera alertar a otros, al mismo tiempo, tratando de impedir que lo apuñalara en alguna zona fatal. Forcejeó con él un buen rato sin éxito, pues no solo lo superaba en tamaño y en fuerza, en destreza también.

Rodaron por el suelo en varias ocasiones, inmersos en un forcejeo interminable. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de ceder ante el contrario. Por un instante, Eren tuvo una pequeña posibilidad de atravesar la clavícula de su adversario con la navaja, supo que aquello pondría fin a todo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No podía terminar con la vida de alguien con tanta facilidad, y nunca antes había previsto que se encontraría en aquella situación en la que debía tomar una decisión tan importante. Así, perdida aquella oportunidad de oro, la pelea continuó entre ambos hasta que el propio desgaste permitió a su contrincante llevar su arma blanca hasta el cuello de Eren, pegándola a este con fuerza y determinación. El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco cuando sintió el filo frío de la navaja en su piel, pues era capaz de verlo en sus ojos; no temía matarlo.

-Vaya… tenemos a un joven ladrón…- susurró entre jadeos. –Para tu desgracia… esta es la peor decisión que has podido tomar en tu miserable vida, rata inmunda.- Eren logró ver sus dientes brillantes en la oscuridad, algunos de ellos de plata. El enemigo presionó el cuchillo en su cuello, lo tenía inmovilizado bajo él, por mucho que tratara de liberarse no lo lograba. Su sangre se congeló al creer que moriría ahí mismo y varias gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente.

Repentinamente, cuando Eren creyó que su tiempo se había detenido para siempre, todo volvió a su curso usual al notar cómo el cuerpo abatido de aquel hombre caía a un lado. El golpe que Ymir le había propinado en la cabeza con una barra de metal que ahora llevaba en su mano, había sido suficiente para arrebatarle la vida. Alzó la vista para contemplar a la mujer que lo había salvado, la cual mantuvo una mueca de disgusto. Eren se limpió la sangre que le había salpicado a la cara al tiempo que Ymir lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa para levantarlo del suelo de malas maneras. A pesar de que Eren era unos centímetros más alto que ella, la mujer seguía resultando tan intimidante como de costumbre.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?- le dijo enfurecida agarrándolo con más fuerza y acercándolo a ella. Eren pudo ver su mirada salvaje, los ojos fieros de una persona que había contemplado la muerte demasiadas veces como para inmutarse de lo que significaba arrebatarle la vida a alguien. -¿Es que quieres morir, Jaeger?- preguntó a pocos milímetros de su rostro, la distancia era tan pequeña que a pesar de la poca iluminación, Eren fue capaz de distinguir las diversas pecas en sus mejillas.

-No es eso… - respondió apartando la mirada sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse. A aquellas alturas conocía bastante bien a Ymir y su manera de pensar, por lo que sabía que sus propias preocupaciones o sentimientos no le importarían una mierda. Ella chasqueó la lengua disgustada, soltándolo y regresando junto al cadáver para escupir sobre él. Después, recuperó su barra de hierro, la cual Sasha había estado sosteniendo todo aquel tiempo. –Es que… ¿acaso ese botín vale más que la vida de alguien o que las nuestras?- soltó Eren en un arrebato nervioso sin intención de parecer brusco. Notó el escozor en su palma derecha recordando la herida que le había provocado aquel sujeto. Sus palabras detuvieron en seco a Ymir.

-Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿eh?- se giró manteniendo cierta distancia con él, mirándolo intensamente. Empleó un tono bajo y serio, uno que le advirtió que la mujer estaba en lo cierto. -¿Por qué cojones te uniste a la tripulación si no eres capaz de pelear? Si lo que querías era limpiar cubiertas como los mozos, estás en el lugar equivocado, Jaeger. Para eso, no tienes más que chuparles el culo a esos pijos desgraciados- se acercó de nuevo a él deteniéndose a pocos centímetros. –con esa mierda de actitud, morirás pronto y arrastrarás a otros contigo. No pienso volver a arriesgar mi pellejo ni el de nadie por alguien que piensa de esa forma- apartó la mirada para centrarse en el océano oscuro tras él. –No es solo nuestra vida la que está en juego, ¿sabes? algún día entenderás a lo que me refiero. Aunque dudo… que alguien que no ha vivido la desesperación en sus propias carnes logre comprenderlo.

Cuando terminó de hablar con él pasó junto a Sasha y pateó el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Eren se quedó en su lugar unos segundos, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Ymir. Quizás estuviera en lo cierto, debía haber muchas más cosas en juego y él las había pasado por alto en algún punto. De repente, la imagen de su madre se pasó por su cabeza. No se trataba únicamente de su familia, de Armin o de él, sino de todas aquellas personas ligadas a cada uno de los tripulantes del María. De todos ellos.

Sasha colocó su mano en el hombro de Eren para proporcionarle apoyo y después le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no mostraba su usual tranquilidad y alegría, incluso ella parecía estar afectada por la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraban.

-Todos hemos pasado por eso, Eren. Matar no es fácil ni agradable, aún recuerdo a mi primera víctima.- dijo para acto seguido dejarlo atrás.

Tal y como habían previsto, la mayoría de integrantes del barco enemigo se encontraban en la playa, pero unos pocos permanecían en el interior. Con pasar desapercibidos y salir ilesos del lugar sería suficiente.

Descendieron hasta el segundo puente, pues aquella embarcación no disponía de tantos pisos bajo el agua como el Galeón María. Se pegaron a la pared a medida que bajaban las escaleras, ante ellos encontraron una zona amplia repleta de cañones sin cargar, entre los cuales se situaban un montón de hamacas, la mayoría vacías.

-Hay unos trece- aclaró Sasha tras echar un vistazo rápido.

-¿Cómo encontraremos lo que buscamos?- preguntó Eren en un susurro apenas audible.

-En el puente inferior, quizás en alguna zona de almacenaje- respondió Ymir. –O es posible que esté… en los aposentos del capitán.- dicho esto, los tres se dispusieron a dar media vuelta y bajar un piso más, pero se vieron obligados a detenerse de golpe.

En el exterior, un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior de la isla provocó que el barco se zarandeara levemente. No tenían ni la menor idea de qué podría haber causado aquello pero Ymir dudaba bastante que su Capitán hubiera llevado a cabo tal movimiento escandaloso a menos que se tratara de una situación urgente y con el único objetivo de beneficiarlos. Sin embargo, aquello distaba bastante de favorecerles en sentido alguno. Los tres, aún perplejos por los acontecimientos, se atrevieron a girarse con lentitud, temerosos de lo que pudieran encontrar a sus espaldas.

Todos los hombres que hasta hacía un momento descansaban plácidamente se habían levantado exaltados y los contemplaban con el ceño fruncido entre desorientados y amenazantes.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Ymir repentinamente señalando hacia las escaleras que bajaban al primer puente. Tanto ellos como los piratas que habían estado quietos observándolos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Y entonces, se volvió una especie de juego de caza en el que no les quedó más remedio que tratar de escapar antes de que los capturaran. Ymir fue la última en bajar, decidió emplear unos toneles que divisó cerca de ella para retrasarlos unos pocos segundos.

Aquel piso estaba repleto de camarotes, algunos de ellos pertenecerían a los tripulantes más importantes de la embarcación y otros debían ser usados para diversos propósitos como guardar material o pertenencias.

-¡Ymir, aquí!- gritó Sasha avisándola de que debía seguirlos hasta el final del pasillo. Allí abajo tenían muy pocas posibilidades de huir. El cuarto que habían escogido para guarecerse era el más alejado de todos. La puerta se mantuvo entreabierta hasta que la mujer morena pasó al interior y entonces comenzaron a formar rápidamente una barricada para impedir que el enemigo accediera al lugar. Para ello, emplearon todo el mobiliario que tuvieron al alcance.

-¡Eren, no seas un jodido lastre y ayúdanos!- exigió entre jadeos con mirada punzante. A pesar de no mostrarlo, Ymir se sentía responsable de haberlos guiado hasta allí, de haber insistido en no dar por perdida la misión a pesar de que ya era consciente de que en el momento en el que su presencia había sido descubierta en la galeaza, todo había finalizado. Habría sido más sensato tratar de tirarse por la borda y nadar hasta algún lugar seguro, dudaba que fueran a seguirlos, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de hacerlo, de rendirse.

Ymir y Sasha se turnaron repetidas veces para seguir arrastrando muebles cada vez más lejanos de la puerta. Eren parecía ocupado con otra cosa que tenía entre manos. Sus ojos captaron algo al fondo de la habitación que había despertado su interés completamente. Por un momento, se quedó embelesado al contemplar tantos objetos de oro juntos en una misma cajita de madera, demasiadas riquezas a la vez, tantas, que era incapaz de estimar su valor. Se levantó de su lugar para alcanzar el único farolillo de aceite que alumbraba el cuarto y lo colocó a su lado para poder buscar con más facilidad, dejando a sus dos compañeras rodeadas de penumbra.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Jaeger?!- gritó aún más furiosa Ymir, notando que el chico la ignoraba por completo. Hacía rato que le habría propinado una buena patada en el trasero de no ser por la urgencia de bloquear aquella entrada. En esta ocasión, fue ella quien se tuvo que quedar empujando la puerta y los objetos colocados junto a ella con su propio cuerpo, los piratas ya se habían agolpado al otro extremo y no dudaban en ejercer toda la presión posible. Si aquello continuaba así, no durarían mucho más. –Como no vengas aquí, te juro por nuestro Capitán, el demonio negro, que te sacaré los malditos ojos y los arrojaré al mar.- lo amenazó en tono bajo, pero Eren continuó rebuscando impaciente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo tengo!- celebró entusiasmado. Ambas chicas se alarmaron, aún sin comprender nada. A aquellas alturas, no podían alejarse de la entrada porque acabarían tumbado aquel revoltijo de objetos y muebles que habían amontonado, aún así, pudieron girarse para mirarlo y esperar una explicación. Eren lo mostró en la distancia pero ninguna pareció entender nada de todos modos, entonces, el joven decidió volvió a hablar. –está aquí, en esta sala. Me refiero a la pista que buscábamos.

En sus manos sujetaba un gran plato de oro puro muy parecido al resto de objetos dentro del baúl a sus pies, sin embargo, de cerca, se podía apreciar un fino grabado que parecía formar parte de la decoración del mismo. Eren volvió a repasarlo con cuidado con la yema de sus dedos y afirmó con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo más.

-¡Ymir, necesito tiempo!- pidió alarmado. La mujer le lanzó un pequeño gruñido desaprobatorio. -¡Confía en mí!- insistió, y finalmente, a Ymir no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su propuesta. Así, los tres volvieron a centrarse totalmente en lo que estaban haciendo.

Eren revisó las estanterías y varios cajones con rapidez, no les quedaba tiempo y debía hacer algo. Ni siquiera él comprendía la razón, ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de que aquello que tenía entre manos era la pista? simplemente, algo en su interior se lo indicaba. Aquel objeto, aunque a simple vista pudiera parecer uno más del montón al que pertenecía, también se diferenciaba del resto notoriamente. Sin embargo, era difícil apreciar las diferencias si no se analizaban de cerca. Los métodos empleados para crear aquella pieza parecían diferentes al resto, por no hablar del grosor del plato. Además, aquellos grabados sin sentido no simulaban ser simples dibujos puestos al azar. Por eso, debía lograr encontrar algo útil para poder llevárselo consigo.

-Ymir… esto no durará mucho más- susurró Sasha con la respiración entrecortada, sus brazos estaban entumecidos pero aún así no cedió ni un milímetro. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas escaseaban. -¿qué… crees que ocurrirá?... quiero decir… ¿qué harán con nosotros?- preguntó casi adivinando su respuesta.

Su compañera mostró una sonrisa ladeada y suspiró. –En otras circunstancias, nos capturarían, para comerciar con nosotros o quizás nos obligarían a formar parte de la tripulación.- esas eran las opciones más agradables que se le podían ocurrir. –pero… dudo que les agrade el regalo que les hemos dejado en cubierta.- se rió unos instantes. –así que supongo… que se divertirán con nosotros contemplando como arrastramos nuestros intestinos mientras aún seguimos agonizando y rogando la muerte.- Sasha no pudo evitar tensarse y quedarse sin respiración unos instantes.

* * *

Mikasa, junto al resto de la tripulación, bajó del Galeón introduciéndose en una de las tres barcas que tenían listas para partir. Remaron con fuerza, todos ellos iban armados hasta los dientes, preparados para verse envueltos en alguna pelea imprevista.

-¡Jean!- gritó Mikasa en el momento en el que divisó al joven en la última de las barcas. Creía haberle dicho que se quedara reposando. Era cierto que el estado de su pierna había mejorado notoriamente pero era más sensato que continuara reposando antes que aventurarse a una nueva posible batalla. Podría tener problemas desenvolviéndose en la pelea, aunque confiaba firmemente en sus habilidades, le disgustaba que no acataran sus órdenes. Suspiró lanzándole una mirada gélida, tan fría y punzante que el hombre la distinguió en la distancia y en medio de la oscuridad. –Vendrás al frente conmigo.- lejos de desagradarle aquello, se sentía recompensado por poder mantenerse junto al capitán, aunque no era tan estúpido como para no leer el significado oculto tras su orden: pretendía mantenerlo a salvo o evitar que se sobreesforzara en su estado. Sin embargo, Jean se sentía perfectamente capaz y no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer más que aportar algo en aquella misión tan importante.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, rozaron el límite del bosque. Se aproximaron poco a poco a sus enemigos, pues se encontraban al otro lado de aquella profunda arboleda. Emplearon los árboles que los rodeaban para ocultarse entre ellos y avanzar sigilosamente sin llamar la atención. Bastantes minutos después, ante ellos, vieron la extensa playa, así como el campamento enemigo. Más al fondo, el Shilon, en el cual debían estar sus compañeros en aquel instante, a unos veinte metros de la orilla.

El Capitán del María hizo una seña con la mano para indicarles que se detuvieran y esperaran con las armas preparadas apuntando a varios objetivos ante ellos. Su intención no era otra que dar apoyo a Ymir, Eren y Sasha en caso de que sus planes se torcieran. Pues, si daban la alarma en el barco, todos aquellos tripulantes piratas que se habían rendido al placer de descansar en tierra firme, no tardarían en abandonar aquella comodidad para acudir al barco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos, incluida Mikasa, sintieron algo de tensión a pesar de que su rostro inexpresivo no lo demostrara en ningún instante. Jean la contempló un momento para después alejarse un poco y ocupar su puesto junto a los demás.

Se mantuvieron en aquellas posiciones mucho tiempo, más de lo estimado. Y en vez de obtener algún tipo de indicio por parte de sus compañeros en la galeaza que los llevara a atacar a los enemigos, lo que ocurrió los dejó perplejos. No sonó demasiado lejos de allí, una fuerte explosión en alguna parte de la isla que había logrado retumbar por todo el bosque y despertar hasta a la bestia ancestral más profundamente dormida.

Mikasa miró hacia atrás tratando de distinguir algo en la lejanía. Pero no fue hasta que miró al cielo que vio una gran columna de humo grisáceo. El plan se había ido al garete. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, furiosa, gracias a aquello tendrían que pasar al ataque y probablemente, si resultaba que el plan de Armin estaba funcionando, ya no habría ninguna posibilidad de que tuviera éxito. La presa ya debía estar al corriente de que los cazadores los vigilaban recelosos.

-¡Adelante!- gritó con fuerza. Una única palabra que provocó que un grupo de hombres y mujeres reaccionaran desde sus puestos para sorprender a sus contrincantes, si es que aún había lugar para la sorpresa después de lo ocurrido. Dispararon y en pocos segundos, la tranquilidad de la noche se había vuelto un completo caos de disparos y gritos desgarradores, de espadas de metal chocando unas con otras tratando de descuartizar al contrario. Una vez finalizada la oleada de disparos, la tripulación del María que aún continuaba en la retaguardia salió de su escondite para acompañar al resto en la confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo, aprovechando que los enemigos aún estaban desconcertados por la situación. Debía ser perturbador que una brigada de marines los estuviera persiguiendo por pisar sus dominios y que además, un grupo de piratas desconocido los atacara también en plena noche. Pero a Mikasa, le inquietaban más aquellos que debían haber provocado la explosión, pues significaba que iban incluso un paso por delante de ella.

Más de un cuerpo se encontraba sobre la cálida arena, a causa de los previos disparos, pero nadie se detuvo a compadecerlos. Tanto Mikasa como la mayoría de sus tripulantes no vacilaron en la lucha y trataron de hacer retroceder a los contrarios. Quizás, algunos de ellos no podrían acostumbrarse jamás a matar a otra persona, pero lograrían sobrellevarlo con el tiempo. Vivirían con ello, arrastrando consigo los pecados de aquella cruel vida que habían escogido a voluntad o forzados por el destino.

Claramente, los superaban con creces en número pero la tripulación del María peleaba con mayor ventaja. Estaban preparados a pesar de que avanzaban con algo de lentitud abriéndose paso entre los enemigos. Mikasa pudo tomarse la libertad de centrarse por un momento en el barco amarrado cerca de la costa, las luces en cubierta se habían encendido y probablemente debían tener problemas. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, por el momento, ninguno de los suyos parecía gravemente herido pero no sabía hasta cuando duraría aquello.

-¡Marcel! ¡En cuanto puedas, ayuda a Jean!- le ordenó al joven cerca de ella. Antes le había advertido a Jean que no se forzara y que tuviera cuidado con la herida en su pierna, pero era demasiado terco. Por lo tanto, quedarse en la retaguardia fue una de las condiciones que tuvo que aceptar para que el capitán no lo obligara a regresar de vuelta al Galeón. A pesar de que en el fondo Mikasa sabía que de darse el caso, haría lo que quisiera.

Ella contuvo a varios hombres a la vez que la atacaban desesperadamente para impedir su avance, tratando de dar con algún punto ciego en el que poder dañarla, pero ni los tres juntos contaban con la habilidad suficiente para lograr siquiera rozarla sin querer. Mikasa se movía y giraba manteniendo un control absoluto de cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras analizaba los de sus oponentes con suma rapidez.

No muy lejos de ella, Annie se abría paso por uno de los extremos rodeando la gran batalla y deshaciéndose de sus enemigos con bastante rapidez. El arma que acostumbraba a utilizar podría resultar difícil de manejar pero para la chica solo se trataba de una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Golpeaba una única vez a sus enemigos con su hacha, un golpe certero y profundo que o los dejaba terriblemente malheridos o los llevaba a la muerte. Su forma de pelear no le permitía aventar más de un golpe seguido a sus contrincantes, no al menos de seguida, por eso se aseguraba de dar en el blanco en el momento indicado. Después, solo se dejaba llevar por el impulso del movimiento para llegar hasta otro nuevo enemigo. Fallar un golpe de aquellos podría resultar fatal para ella, y era totalmente consciente de los riesgos, pero a aquellas alturas las posibilidades de no acertar eran relativamente bajas.

El ataque sorpresa frustrado no iba nada mal, no al menos hasta que las señales del barco objetivo alarmaron a la tripulación en tierra y al mismísimo Capitán del Shilon, el cual permanecía en la parte más apartada de la pelea. El hombre al mando de la tripulación enemiga, al interpretar las señales de los de su propio barco, decidió vocear algo que los hizo detenerse a todos.

Mikasa fue la primera en comprender lo que podía haber ocurrido y en cuanto se detuvo, eso sí, sin dejar que los contrarios la atraparan, el resto de su tripulación siguió sus mismos pasos. Todos retrocedieron un poco hasta agruparse algo más atrás, lo mismo ocurrió con sus contrarios, quienes se juntaron alrededor de su Capitán cerca de la orilla.

-¡Esto ha terminado!- gritó con una sonrisa burlona de superioridad, a pesar de su rostro fastidiado. –Tenemos a tres de los vuestros… y algo me dice que no estáis dispuestos a perderlos, ¿eh?- se hizo con un catalejo de pequeño tamaño que consistía en un único cilindro de metal, empleado para ver en la distancia, y se lo lanzó con fuerza a Bertholdt, ya que era quien estaba más cerca.

Mikasa miró a su tripulante de reojo e hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza para indicarle que lo comprobara, aunque ya supiera que era cierto.

Bertholdt cerró uno de sus ojos y arrimó el instrumento al otro para observar de cerca aquello en la distancia. A pesar de que el barco no estaba lejos y todos allí podían distinguir a las tres figuras en cubierta que pertenecían a sus compañeros, Bertholdt contempló todos los detalles.

Los tres se encontraban con las manos atadas a sus espaldas y varios hombres los sujetaban contra el borde de la cubierta. Era evidente que los habían golpeado por sus rostros hinchados, amoratados y algo ensangrentados. Había poca luz en el exterior del barco porque las lámparas de aceite no alumbraban mucho pero eso no supuso problema alguno para él. Estaban totalmente inmovilizados y numerosas espadas y cañones de escopeta o pistolas los apuntaban para evitar que hicieran movimientos innecesarios. Sasha se encontraba en uno de los extremos, Eren en el lado contrario e Ymir en el centro con rostro fastidiado. Casi podía transmitirle en la distancia cómo se sentía. Bertholdt bajó el instrumento y se encontró con la mirada fija de Mikasa.

-Los han atrapado, si.- afirmó disgustado. Jean le quitó el aparato y lo volvió a lanzar de regreso al otro capitán con algo de rabia.

-Veamos… ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Es tan gratificante teneros en la palma de mi mano…- fingió estar pensando en posibles soluciones que le agradaran, al tiempo que se acariciaba la horrible perilla. Mikasa se mantuvo firme tanteando sus opciones y a la espera de lo que pudiera pedir aquel hombre. –Habéis matado a once de mis hombres, sin contar a los heridos, así que, no estaría mal pedir esa misma cantidad de vidas a cambio. ¿Algún voluntario?- se levantó una ola de risotadas entre sus hombres pero Mikasa solo escupió a un lado. –Ni siquiera matar al capitán sería suficiente para compensar sus vidas.- dijo en alto. Pasó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los tripulantes del María tratando de detectar al Capitán entre ellos. Más concretamente a aquel que había osado llevar a cabo tal ataque contra ellos. Tenía una ligera sospecha de quién podía tratarse, pero prefería asegurarse. -¿Y bien? ¿Quién de vosotros tiene el honor o, en este caso, la desdicha de llamarse Capitán?

El silencio se extendió unos momentos hasta que Mikasa dio un par de pasos al frente con seguridad. El sombrero solo mostraba la parte inferior de su rostro, pues todos los allí presentes únicamente estaban bañados por la claridad de la luz lunar. Horas antes del caos, aquella zona de la playa había estado iluminada por diversas fogatas discretas. Eso mismo indicaban los montones de ramas carbonizadas sobre la arena. Pero como buenos piratas que huían de las autoridades, no podían permitirse el lujo de mantenerlas encendidas durante toda la noche, pues las columnas de humo y las luces podrían verse a kilómetros. Más aún en plena noche donde la oscuridad envolvía cada rincón del mar.

El capitán del Shilon no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al repasar el cuerpo esbelto, de altura media y aparentemente débil de Mikasa. Pero cuando los comentarios y los murmullos de sus hombres llegaron hasta él, la sonrisa se desvaneció en un santiamén.

-¡Muéstrame tu rostro!- pidió alto y claro con algo de nerviosismo en su tono. Con lentitud y a tan solo quince metros de distancia, Mikasa se subió ligeramente el sombrero para mostrarse al completo. Los integrantes de la tripulación enemiga no daban crédito a lo que veían, pues conocían bien a aquella persona. En más de una ocasión habían oído hablar de ella. Aún así, quisieron asegurarse y formuló una última pregunta tratando de aparentar tranquilidad absoluta. -¿C-Cual es vuestra tripulación? ¡Contesta!

-El María- dijo seca.

Los ojos del Capitán del Shilon brillaron con entusiasmo contenido y se abrió paso entre sus hombres para acercarse más y ver a Mikasa de cerca con sus propios ojos. -¡El Demonio Negro! ¡Tengo al Demonio Negro en mi poder!- gritó contento. –Tú, querido amigo, eres más valioso que todos los aquí presentes juntos.- volvió a levantar la voz señalándolo continuamente. –Será… un verdadero honor para este humilde y desgraciado Capitán, acabar con tu vida. Aunque claro está, la decisión está en tus manos. Tu vida a cambio de los tres ladrones en mi precioso barco y la de todos los que te han seguido hasta aquí. Es posible que no lo parezca, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, deberías ser consciente de que estoy siendo benevolente- ofreció. A pesar de que ambos sabían que a excepción de Ymir, Eren y Sasha, el resto allí únicamente se encontraban en una pequeña desventaja y que tendrían la oportunidad de huir, Mikasa no dudó en arrojar al suelo sus armas blancas y el cinturón que contenía navajas. Tras eso, comenzó a caminar hacia el sonriente capitán que abría los brazos con alegría para recibirla.

Mikasa entendía a la perfección la petición que le habían hecho, el Demonio Negro no solo infundía terror y respeto entre los piratas, muchos de ellos soñaban con poder derrotarlo porque les daría honor y los haría ser admirados y temidos por otros. Fuera de la guarida pirata todo era posible y nada podía condenarse. A pesar de que aquella no era una manera honrada de acabar con su vida, Mikasa estaba convencida de que aquel gañan transformaría después los hechos acontecidos para obtener mayores méritos.

-¡E-Espera!- gritó Jean esperando que Mikasa se detuviera pero ella no lo hizo y continuó reduciendo la distancia que la separaba de sus enemigos. Cuando llegó al otro extremo, los primeros hombres con los que se encontró la cachearon en busca de armas ocultas por todo su cuerpo. Tras eso, el Capitán del Shilon se acercó a ella y cuando se aproximó lo suficiente, le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago.

Mikasa lo esquivó con agilidad, podría dejarse alcanzar para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero simplemente no estaba dispuesta a rendirse de aquella manera, incluso sin armas. Los próximos golpes tampoco la alcanzaron y el contrario no dejaba de gruñir constantemente frustrado. Sabía que aquella actitud solo le provocaría más problemas e inconvenientes, pero incluso la tripulación enemiga parecía divertirse al ver a su propio capitán siendo burlado.

La situación no duró mucho, con un gesto de cabeza el Capitán contrario ordenó que dos de sus hombres la agarraran de los brazos para inmovilizarla y entonces no pudo salvarse de la fuerte patada en su abdomen. No pudo evitar doblarse del dolor pero no soltó ni un solo quejido y en pocos segundos consiguió volver a enderezarse regresando a su postura anterior. No les daría el placer de oírla gritar o quejarse.

-¿Es que acaso no te duele? Vamos, es imposible que seas de hierro. Eres tan humano como yo, a pesar de que muchos te consideren un monstruo sanguinario.- tiró el sombrero de Mikasa al suelo y agarró su cabello con fuerza para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. –Si no fuera por lo inofensivo que resultas ahora mismo, tu mirada me produciría escalofríos.- susurró muy cerca de su oído sin obtener ni una sola reacción por parte de ella.

-Suéltalos.- exigió ella con tono bajo mirándolo amenazante. Con una sonrisa, el Capitán del Shilon levantó una de sus manos para mandar una orden directa a los hombres que los observaban en el barco. Estos la acataron de inmediato y comenzaron a desatar a los rehenes. El primero fue Eren, quien acto seguido fue retenido por dos hombres. Después, pasaron a Ymir.

Sasha aprovechó aquel momento para patear al sujeto tras ella y sacarle un sonoro quejido. Tras eso trató de esquivar como pudo a todos los que se abalanzaron sobre ella, aún con las manos atadas al frente. Ymir se zarandeó tratando de seguir los pasos de la chica, pues las cosas en la orilla no parecían ir demasiado bien.

Sasha logró golpear y empujar con sus piernas a otros dos pero no consiguió librarse del puñetazo que le propinó un tercer hombre. Impulsada por el golpe trastabilló hacia atrás directa al borde de cubierta. Chocó contra él y cayó por la borda estrellándose de espaldas contra la superficie del agua.

Tanto Eren como Ymir gritaron el nombre de la chica con todas sus fuerzas, estaban dispuestos a saltar tras ella. Ambos sabían que a pesar de haber logrado huir del barco, con las manos atadas no podría arreglárselas demasiado bien para mantenerse a flote. Por lo que su situación no había hecho más que empeorar considerablemente. Sasha se encontraba desorientada tratando de mantenerse a flote sobre una gran masa oscura y con ambas manos atadas fuertemente al frente. Por no hablar de las heridas por todo su cuerpo y del desgaste físico que ya traía consigo.

* * *

-¡Sasha!- gritó Connie desde su posición en la orilla. En la distancia había detectado el cuerpo de la chica precipitarse y caer al mar, además, el grito de sus otros dos compañeros no había hecho más que confirmar lo que había presenciado. Desconocía la situación en la que debía encontrarse, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue Reiner quien se adelantó a detenerlo antes de que se precipitara y saliera corriendo hacia el barco. Le pidió que esperara ya que la situación en tierra firme no era tampoco la más oportuna y ventajosa para ellos. Además, una nueva figura inesperada había emergido de la oscuridad con claras intenciones de tomar parte en aquella disputa entre tripulaciones.

-Menudo alboroto tenéis montado aquí, Charles.- habló el recién llegado levantando arena con cada paso que daba. Se acercó con tranquilidad y cierta elegancia hasta ellos provocando que los hombres de Charles le abrieran paso automáticamente.

-¿Q-qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el Capitán del Shilon tensándose un poco, pero sin soltar la navaja que acababa de pegar al cuello de Mikasa.

-Vaya mierda de modales, ¿es que no te han enseñado a ser respetuoso?- se quejó con tono monótono pero mirada punzante, como si realmente aquello le hubiera molestado con creces. Mikasa levantó la vista y mostró disgusto en su cara, había reconocido aquella voz desde el principio. Charles no se atrevió a responder a aquello e inmediatamente, Mikasa pudo comprender el tipo de relación que había entre ambos.

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres?- preguntó huraño, deseoso de terminar con aquello y perderlo de vista cuanto antes. No le agradaba estar cerca de él.

-Quiero que me devuelvas el favor que me debes.- Charles frunció el ceño y puso cara de fastidio, pues sabía a qué se refería exactamente y también era consciente de que no podía negarse ante aquella petición.

Hizo una seña indicándole al recién llegado que continuara hablando y que le hiciera saber qué era lo que iba a pedirle. Después, apartó la mirada de él, le incomodaba demasiado mantener los ojos fijos en los de él. A pesar de que Charles parecía tener todo bajo control absoluto, aquel recién llegado había pisoteado su orgullo en tan solo unos pocos segundos. Odiaba parecer débil ante los suyos, le enervaba sentirse inferior. Empujó a Mikasa a un lado para que sus hombres la sujetaran y se paseó de un lado a otro inquieto, esperando una respuesta. Cada dos por tres no podía evitar rascarse la perilla estropajosa que le producía picores a causa de los goterones de sudor que se deslizaban por su rostro.

Levi se ajustó su gabardina negra larga hasta las rodillas, era consciente de que debía estar realmente impecable, como de costumbre. Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo un semblante serio y hostil. Acto seguido, hizo un breve gesto de cabeza en dirección al Capitán del María. Un simple movimiento del que todos a su alrededor fueron testigos y que a más de uno le hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

-Quiero al Capitán del María.- dijo alto y claro logrando que Charles abriera los ojos como platos. Mikasa debía admitir que también le había sorprendido aquello pero en ningún momento dejó que sus emociones se reflejaran en la superficie.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡No puedes pedirme eso, Levi!- se negó sin poder evitar tartamudear en el proceso, estaba realmente nervioso. Volvió a acercarse a Mikasa y la agarró de la nuca. El fino cuello de la joven le permitió a Charles agarrarla con tan solo una mano. -¡Ha matado a muchos de mis hombres! ¿¡De verdad esperas que pase por alto algo así!?- espetó.

Levi dio un par de pasos hasta situarse ante él. La diferencia de alturas era irremediablemente evidente. El capitán del Shilon le sacaba a Levi más de una cabeza, aunque en realidad no significaba absolutamente nada. Agarró su camisa arrugada con brusquedad y lo obligó a agacharse hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Escúchame, maldito patán. Ni tus hombres ni un inútil como tú estaríais aquí de no ser por mí. Tu vida ahora me pertenece, tienes suerte de que te dejara libre después de aquello. Así que… no tienes alternativa, a menos… que prefieras que cumpla con lo que el destino tenía preparado para ti.

Charles cerró los ojos con fuerza y después se apartó enfadado. Sabía que no tenía más opción. Que con Levi siempre se encontraría en desventaja fuera cual fuera la situación o las circunstancias que los rodearan. Pues jamás podría pagar un favor como aquel por muchos años que transcurrieran y por todo el oro que pudiera proporcionarle.

-Al menos… déjame que le corte un brazo. Me gustaría conservar algo de mi orgullo y honrar a los caídos.- pidió mirando con desprecio a Mikasa. Se apresuró a ella y le arremangó el brazo derecho con tosquedad y desesperación, aproximando su propia espada a él.

-Tu estúpido e inexistente orgullo no vale una mierda.- lo detuvo Levi totalmente serio e inmutable. Sacó un pequeño saco de tela repleto de monedas y se lo lanzó con fuerza a Charles. –toma eso y lárgate de aquí ahora mismo antes de que cambie de parecer.

Charles se aguantó las ganas de patalear allí mismo. Agarró a la chica y la empujó con fuerza hacia atrás con claras intenciones de hacerla caer sobre la arena pero no lo consiguió pues Mikasa tenía buen equilibrio y era hábil.

Ajena a lo que ocurriría entre Levi y ese tal Charles, Mikasa se dio media vuelta para volver con los suyos que esperaban expectantes alguna señal o indicio para actuar. A medida que caminaba vio de reojo pequeños destellos provenientes del filo de las armas de la tripulación de Levi que debía estar escondida en el bosque cercano a las rocas de la orilla. Eran ellos quienes tenían la ventaja, y algo le indicaba que habían tenido todo bajo control desde el instante en el que pisaron aquella isla.

Connie no esperó más y salió corriendo hacia el barco enemigo para ayudar a Sasha. Pues hacía unos segundos que había dejado de percibir movimiento en las aguas cercanas. Había esperado junto al resto de los suyos hasta que la situación se calmara, pues no podía interferir y actuar de forma tan precipitada cuando todo pendía de un hilo: la vida de su Capitán, así como la de Ymir y Eren a bordo del Shilon. Incluso él comprendía a lo que se había referido Reiner cuando lo detuvo. Sin embargo, ahora que todo simulaba estar bajo control momentáneo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien.

-Annie, ve con él. Tú también Mina.- ordenó Mikasa tratando de organizar un poco a sus tripulantes. Cuando estuvo cerca de Jean, el joven no dudó en mostrarle su enfado de forma directa. Pues su naturaleza sincera no le permitía ocultar aquellas acciones que tanto le irritaban.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿De verdad esperabas que nos quedáramos contemplando cómo te degollaban para después marcharnos como si esto no tuviera nada que ver con nosotros?- buscó la mirada de Mikasa, furioso. Siempre cumplía con sus indicaciones sin ponerlas en duda, jamás cuestionaba al capitán. Confiaba en su juicio y su autoridad, pero en actuaciones extremas y descabelladas como aquella no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin hacer nada. Jean era consciente de su imprudencia al dirigirse de ese modo a él, pero no era capaz de reprimirse.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Jean.- contestó fría y pasiva restándole importancia y sacándole un chasquido de disgusto al joven. –Dame el oro que hemos traído.- pidió. Jean se giró disgustado tras sacar del interior de su camisa dos sacos con monedas. Las había llevado consigo durante toda la operación, a petición del capitán.

-Haz lo que quieras.- tras aquello, caminó también en la misma dirección que había tomado Connie, algunos más de la tripulación lo siguieron.

-Eh, tú, Demonio negro.- la llamó Levi a lo lejos sin alzar demasiado la voz, aunque sus palabas fueron perfectamente audibles. Mikasa se sacó del interior de su camisa la pintura del cuadro que habían obtenido en Klorva y después regresó hasta Levi logrando que el hombre se detuviera en su lugar al verla regresar. Algunos de su tripulación ya se habían acercado hasta él; una mujer menuda con el pelo rojizo corto hasta los hombros y otro hombre realmente alto con el pelo rubio y algo largo que no dejaba de exagerar sus gestos al oler los diferentes aromas del entorno.

-Toma.- golpeó su pecho con los dos sacos de dinero, contenían mucha más cantidad de monedas de lo que él había pagado por ella. Levi la observó con curiosidad, divertido por la situación y por la forma en la que actuaba el Capitán del María.- el doble de lo que has pagado.

Sin embargo, Levi siguió en su sitio, se contemplaron durante unos eternos segundos sin mostrar temor o nerviosismo, como si fueran inmunes a la intimidación del contrario. La tensión entre ellos era palpable hasta en la distancia.

-Por desgracia para ti, no es suficiente.- respondió en tono bajo. –Ya sabes lo que quiero.- efectivamente, Mikasa lo sabía y también el motivo de que le mostrara aquella sonrisa con sorna. Ambos eran conscientes de que Levi podía haber logrado los mismos resultados sin haber salvado su vida, y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Mikasa odiaba estar en deuda con otros piratas, aquello le hacía sentirse aferrada a algo que le impedía ser del todo libre.

Tras unos pocos minutos de silencio incómodo, se acercó un poco poniéndose a su par y volvió a golpear el pecho de Levi con el plano que había llevado en la mano izquierda. Después, lo dejó atrás para dirigirse a la orilla al encuentro de Ymir, Eren y Sasha.

-No te debo nada, nadie te pidió que interfirieras o que me liberaras.- dijo sin girarse a mirar su rostro. Quiso dejar bien claro que ella no era como Charles, que no comería de su mano cual animal enjaulado y que jamás viviría atada a aquel suceso. Además, aquella pista hacia el gran tesoro, probablemente valiera mucho más que su propia vida. La deuda que había aparecido de la nada había sido pagada para siempre.

Connie se apresuró tanto como pudo seguido de Annie y Mina. No se detuvo a esperarlas ni a comprobar que todo entre los Capitanes se hubiera arreglado definitivamente. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo había podido esperar durante aquellos eternos minutos en los que varias vidas se encontraban en peligro.

* * *

La chica, aún con las manos atadas se había esforzado por mantenerse a flote empleando únicamente sus piernas. Aunque en un principio fue efectivo, cada vez fueron más frecuentes y duraderos los momentos en los que se dejaba sumergir bajo el agua a causa del cansancio. Hasta que finalmente, tras un rato no pudo volver a salir a la superficie.

Por suerte, el aguante de Sasha le había permitido resistir hasta instantes antes de que Connie se echara a la carrera. Los gritos de Ymir y Eren sobre ella le exigían que continuara hasta su límite, que aguantara hasta que alguien pudiera ayudarla, pero era imposible.

Connie no se detuvo a quitarse las cosas pesadas o la ropa que llevaba encima, las dejó caer por el camino en la medida de lo posible: el pañuelo que rodeaba y ocultaba su cabeza, sus armas, a excepción de una pequeña navaja que se colocó en la boca sujetándola con los dientes. Y por último sus botas.

Sintió cómo el gélido mar lo golpeaba en el momento en el que se adentraba en las oscuras aguas. El frío extremo congelaba hasta sus huesos pero no tenía tiempo que perder. No imaginaba lo que debía haber sentido Sasha al caer allí de forma precipitada, debió haber sido como miles de agujas clavándose por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Nadó eficazmente hasta situarse sobre la zona en la que había visto por última vez a la chica, intentó detectar su cuerpo o alguna señal que le indicara concretamente el lugar pero la escasa luz y la falta de movimiento se lo impedían. Sin más remedio, llenó sus pulmones de aire y se introdujo en las aguas para dar con ella a tientas. Buscó y buscó repetidas veces sin éxito. Desesperado, presionado y angustiado por aquel pasado que inevitablemente volvía a su mente para atormentarlo, siguió intentándolo sin cesar.

Aquella quinta vez notó algo en uno de sus pies, una fina y ligera tela que lo rozó con tal suavidad que podía haber pasado desapercibida. De repente, se le vinieron a la cabeza las escasas posibilidades que había de que aquello pudiera formar parte de las prendas que la chica empleaba. Dispuesto a apostarlo todo por aquello, bajó a bastante profundidad para alcanzar el pie de Sasha.

En la oscuridad recorrió su figura como pudo para sujetarla de la cintura y una vez la pegó a su propio cuerpo, ambos subieron a la superficie. Connie se temía lo peor, pues no había percibido movimientos procedentes del cuerpo, como mínimo sospechaba que estaría inconsciente. Además, el problema no terminaba en el momento en el que lograban salir a la superficie. También tendría que lidiar con el peso muerto de la chica que, por suerte, era bastante más ligera gracias al agua.

Connie cogió una gran bocanada de aire observando de inmediato a Sasha entre sus brazos. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Algunos mechones de pelo cobrizo se pegaban a su rostro por la humedad, aunque seguía portando su usual coleta deshecha. La cabeza se le iba hacia atrás, incapaz de mantenerse en su lugar. Connie advirtió que no respiraba y eso solo lo alarmó aún más.

Sus fuerzas se agotaban, no era fuerte y seguramente cualquiera de sus otros compañeros podía haberlo hecho mejor, pero tenía su determinación y no estaba dispuesto a pasar de nuevo por lo mismo, no quería perder a nadie más. Ni siquiera él fue consciente de las lágrimas que comenzó a derramar a medida que se acercaba a la orilla, pues estas se mezclaban con el agua salada que lo salpicaba continuamente. Estaba totalmente concentrado en desplazarla todo lo posible y en alcanzar la orilla cuanto antes.

Cuando hizo pie cambió de posición colocándose a Sasha en su espalda y rodeándola con ambos brazos para que no se cayera. Una vez en la orilla, la dejó sobre la arena para arrastrarla un trecho alejándola del alcance del oleaje, tirando de sus brazos y tropezándose con sus propios pies. Se aproximó a donde Annie lo esperaba, pues Mina atendía a Ymir y Eren que habían saltado por la borda y acababan de salir del agua.

-¡Sasha!- la agitó Connie creyendo que quizás así despertaría.

-Ha tragado agua y no respira. Hay que reanimarla.- le dijo Annie de cuclillas junto a ellos. La joven parecía mantener la calma en todo instante, sus movimientos eran certeros y no dejaban lugar al nerviosismo, pero también excesivamente rápidos y urgentes, lo que de alguna manera dejaba ver un mínimo de preocupación por el estado de Sasha.

-Ayúdame, Annie. Tú presiona su pecho.- le pidió. Connié tomó el mentón de Sasha para echar su cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de la joven y tapó la nariz empleando su dedo índice y el pulgar. Después, con la mano libre, abrió la boca de Sasha. La joven rubia cambió de postura quedándose de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo ante ella, puso una mano sobre la otra encima del pecho de la chica, preparada para presionarlo en el momento indicado. Connie no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a llenar de aire los pulmones de Sasha cada vez que juntaba sus labios con los de ella evitando cualquier abertura durante el boca a boca. Ambos contemplaban como su pecho se inflaba cada vez que Connie introducía aire en sus pulmones, pero seguía sin reaccionar. Entonces, Annie comenzó a ejercer presión en su pecho para poner de nuevo en funcionamiento su corazón. Así, ambos se coordinaban adecuadamente para efectuar aquella maniobra de reanimación durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

En el momento en el que Mikasa y el resto los alcanzaron, Sasha se azotó con fuerza abriendo los ojos alarmada y tosiendo con ganas como si algún órgano fuera a salir disparado directamente desde su boca. La ayudaron a girarse hacia un lado para que echara el agua que había almacenado en los pulmones y después pegó grandes bocanadas de aire sintiendo todavía algo de ardor en su pecho.

Cuando el estado de la chica se hubo normalizado un poco, Connie le pegó un pequeño golpe en el hombro como reproche por el susto que les había dado. Sasha se dio cuenta de que su compañero tenía los ojos llorosos y se hizo una idea de lo acontecido, pues él también estaba empapado y aún jadeando del esfuerzo de cargarla hasta allí y reanimarla de inmediato.

-Estoy bien, Connie. Gracias a ti. Y por lo visto, gracias a Annie también- intentó sonreír enarcando las cejas con cara de culpable. –En agradecimiento, la próxima galleta que consiga la compartiré contigo.- añadió logrando que Connie soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Serás idiota…- Sasha volvió a toser con fuerza y se dejó caer hacia atrás, agotada. Le dolía el cuerpo, no solo por la caída o por forzar sus piernas a nadar hasta el último momento, si no por los golpes que le habían propinado antes de caer del barco. Por suerte, su cuerpo estaba tan frío que no sentía tanto dolor.

-Buen trabajo, Sasha.- intervino la voz de Mikasa. –No te esfuerces- se agachó junto a ella y le pidió a Annie que la colocara en su espalda con cuidado. –Agárrate.

-Capitán, puedo hacerlo yo.- se ofreció Connie, quien no tenía muy buen aspecto a pesar de haber recuperado el aliento, por lo que Mikasa se negó instantáneamente.

-La llevaré yo, Connie. Es hora de volver.- todos la siguieron de vuelta.

Cuando se juntaron con el resto que se habían aprovechado aquellos momentos para saquear y robar todo lo que llevaran encima aquellos cuerpos enemigos sobre la arena, ya no había ni rastro de Charles, sus hombres o de toda la tripulación de Levi.

* * *

El Galeón María se encontraba en la más absoluta calma como si no hubiera una sola alma a bordo, pero pronto, varias cabezas asomaron contemplando a los recién llegados en la oscuridad. Y al cerciorarse de ellos, les facilitaron la subida una vez que se acercaron en las barcas.

Primero, condujeron a Sasha y Eren a la sala de tratar heridos, Ymir, en cambio, se negó, así como Connie, aunque este último quiso acompañar a su compañera hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Marco y Armin bajaron a atenderlos mientras que Historia se había decantado por seguir a Ymir hasta la habitación. El resto se había dispersado rápidamente para poner en marcha el gran Galeón, pues ya no había nada más de interés en aquella isla.

Mikasa se encaramó en lo alto de la vela mayor para aislarse un rato. Poco a poco el movimiento cesó y sintió calma. No había nadie en los alrededores y la claridad empezaba a inundar los alrededores. Se acercaba la hora de partir.

Miró directamente a la luna, aquella jugada no había salido en absoluto como lo había planeado. Odiaba exponer a otros a riesgos innecesarios, más aún fallar en sus planes. Además, ya no cabía lugar a dudas, ellos no eran los únicos tras el tesoro de Nilderar Gohan y por desgracia, no podía encontrar competencia más dura de derrotar que la tripulación del Rose.

Mikasa descansaba tranquilamente acomodada en lo alto del palo mayor, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Desde la altura notó como su preciado Galeón, aquel que tanto se había esforzado en conseguir, se movía lentamente de su lugar. A aquellas alturas, el Shilon debía encontrarse mar adentro, al igual que el Rose de Levi. Sin percatarse de ello, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. No podía evitar sentir rabia hacia Levi por intervenir continuamente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez que avanzaba y se acercaba un poco al tesoro, aquel detestable hombre aparecía en su camino para interponerse de una forma u otra.

Odiaba tener que agachar la cabeza ante nadie. En ningún momento tuvo intenciones de rendirse o de quedar a merced de aquel malnacido del Shilon, no sin luchar antes. Por mucho que sus posibilidades se hubieran reducido cuando decidió quedar en sus manos. Pero no moriría tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar durante años para conseguir el lugar que ella misma se había forjado con sudor y sangre. Porque ella, jamás se rendiría ante nada ni nadie, estaba bastante lejos de ser una pulcra dama encerrada en una alta torre esperando a su salvador. En el mundo que ella conocía solo sobrevivía el más fuerte y capaz. Por eso, únicamente conocía tres formas de sobrevivir: intentar vivir al margen de la crueldad del mundo apartando la mirada de todo el odio y las desgracias ajenas, formar parte de esa crueldad aprendiendo a pisar a otros para poder sobrevivir. O simplemente, dejarse pisar por el resto hasta morir en algún lugar como un perro abandonado.

Bajó su mirada con disimulo para contemplar el movimiento de su tripulación sobre cubierta. En esta ocasión el barco estaba en manos de Reiner; uno de los hombres más fiables a su juicio. Jean se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, gritando órdenes a Franz y Mina, parecía molesto con ambos.

Mikasa dejó que el viento meciera su cabello hasta los hombros. Por un instante cerró los ojos sintiendo únicamente los débiles rayos de sol sobre su piel, los cuales cogían fuerza y calentaban mal a medida que transcurrían los minutos, produciendo que el mar brillara y se volviera más transparente. La brisa llevaba consigo una gran cantidad de sal, aunque hacía tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado a ella, pero en esta ocasión podía percibirla con total claridad.

El ruido del oleaje golpeando el casco del coloso que se abría paso hacia mar abierto consiguió que Mikasa se sintiera fusionada con el entorno a su alrededor. Dejó a un lado los gritos y el ruido bajo ella y se dedicó exclusivamente a pensar; a maquinar un nuevo plan que les permitiera avanzar hacia su objetivo.

Aquella noche habían perdido la oportunidad idónea de dar con aquella segunda pista que los acercaría un poco más al tesoro. Se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido; de las heridas en batalla, del estado de Sasha y del peligro al que había expuesto a su tripulación, en especial a los tres que se embarcaron en el Shilon. Si se ponía a darle vueltas al asunto, aquel plan ya no le parecía tan perfecto. Y sin embargo, se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma que debía dejar a un lado aquellos sentimientos que con el tiempo habían brotado en su interior. Porque sabía que no era beneficioso ligarse emocionalmente a otras personas. Siempre había estado mejor sin depender de nadie y completamente sola. Y aún así, por muy fuerte o habilidosa que fuera, ni ella ni alguien como Levi podrían ser capaces de manejar navíos por cuenta propia. Necesitaban de una tripulación. Por eso, en su día, tuvo que reclutar a aquellos que, a su buen juicio, eran aptos para seguirle el paso.

La mayoría, hombres y mujeres que huían de sus desdichas o de la justicia. Y ella, se había encargado de darles eso que buscaban: libertad y la posibilidad de sentirse necesitados. Aún así, las cosas no funcionaban con tanta facilidad. A pesar de que generalmente aquella tripulación se llevaba bien casi como una familia los humanos seguían siendo por naturaleza seres codiciosos y egoístas.

Por eso, Mikasa estaba dispuesta a arrastrarlos a todos consigo para lograr su objetivo, ellos aceptaban seguirla allá a donde fuera y no ponían en duda su mandato. Por lo que así lo haría, aunque sus intereses ocultos estuvieran de por medio. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que pudiera manejarlos a placer. Solo debía mantenerlos contentos y evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios. Ella misma había presenciado tripulaciones que se disolvían y que acababan envueltas en sangrientas batallas, tripulantes amotinándose en contra de su capitán por falta de sustento y recompensas.

De ahí, en el momento en el que se decidió a conseguir aquel tesoro legendario supo que ya no podría echarse atrás por dos simples razones. La primera de ellas, por algo personal. Sus más oscuros deseos que jamás revelaría a nadie, sus ansias no cesaban con el paso de los días. Debía hacerse con él. Y por otra parte, porque su tripulación esperaba una recompensa que debía llegar tarde o temprano. Las tripulaciones piratas funcionaban así, necesitaban proveerse con algo. Desde mercancías robadas para comercio, tráfico de esclavos, hasta botines ocultos. Para seguir adelante era imprescindible el bienestar mínimo de todos. Si no, las bases del trabajo en equipo y la confianza entre ellos se derrumbaba. Lo que podía terminar llevándolos a la ruina, al fracaso. Numerosos finales que ella misma había podido experimentar en sus tan solo veintitrés años de edad. Era un riesgo que decidió tomar en el instante en el que se aventuró a aquel nuevo viaje.

Cuando se encontraba totalmente absorta, repentinamente sintió que el viento cambiaba de dirección y pudo percibir un ligero olor a pólvora que no pasó por alto para su envidiable olfato. Abrió los ojos de inmediato girando parte de su cuerpo para observar la cubierta bajo sus pies. Reiner y Jean la miraron curiosos a causa de su repentino movimiento, pues había captado la atención de ambos. Los dos jóvenes se voltearon también asomándose a la popa del barco, mirando en la misma dirección que Mikasa, y entonces lo advirtieron: uno de los barcos de la armada de Rangarós, aquel que desde el día anterior debía estar al acecho, desesperado por dar con la oportunidad idónea para aprisionar a aquellos que osaron adentrarse en sus tierras. A pesar de que debían ser conscientes de que el María no era el navío que buscaban, estarían igualmente satisfechos de poder capturarlos y sacar una buena tajada llevando sus cabezas a los países que les habían puesto precio.

Mikasa se deslizó con gracia por el grueso palo, al tiempo que llamaba a Hannah, quien justamente acababa de subir a cubierta.

-Hannah- la joven se sorprendió un poco cuando la vio caer ante ella desde la altura. La chica reflejaba tal nivel de sorpresa en sus ojos que Mikasa estaba segura de que debía haber olvidado al instante lo que fuera que hubiera ido a hacer allí –vigila la carabela enemiga que se acerca por popa. La tendremos encima en menos de media hora, es más rápida que nuestro Galeón y aún no hemos alcanzado mucha velocidad.- Hannah asintió inquieta y subió de inmediato a lo alto del palo mayor para dar mejores indicaciones a Reiner.

-¡Jean! Cuando llegue el momento quiero que te mantengas al margen- pidió. El hombre la miró disgustado, negándose a hacerlo. –Lo harás por voluntad propia o a la fuerza.- lo amenazó. Y por un instante, Jean se estremeció al recordar el último incidente que vivió con el Capitán. -¡El resto, avisad a todos y preparaos para la batalla!

Mikasa se posicionó ante el timón, relevando a Reiner y mandándolo a prepararse. Escuchó de fondo los gritos de Jean en el tercer puente, posiblemente dirigidos a Eren o a algún otro tripulante algo desorientado ante aquel suceso repentino. Pero no había tiempo que perder.

El Capitán del María prefirió emplear los minutos restantes preparándose, en vez de tratar de aumentar la velocidad para huir. Sería suficiente con alejarse de aquella isla todo lo posible y posicionar el coloso adecuadamente, de modo que los cañones del lateral pudieran alcanzar al enemigo correctamente.

* * *

En el segundo puente, Connie y Mina cargaban los cañones con suma rapidez, pues usualmente eran los artilleros del María y quienes desempeñaban mejor aquella labor. Jean había decidido ayudar allí abajo, así no pelearía cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de entrar en combate directo, pero estaría colaborando de alguna manera. No quería quedarse a un lado de todo aquello y a causa de las exigencias del Capitán tampoco había mucho más que le permitiera hacer. Para su sorpresa, Sasha acababa de asomar por las escaleras y no tenía buen aspecto.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- preguntó exaltado cuando la vio bajar con dificultad los escalones de madera. Iba muy ligera de ropa, llevaba pantalones tremendamente anchos y no había ni rastro de su chaleco, únicamente portaba su camisa amarillenta. El rostro pálido y ojos cansados no eran propios de la chica, ya que usualmente la rodeaba una aura divertida y animada, por eso no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los allí presentes. Connie se giró para verla dejando un momento de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Sasha! Hace solo una hora estabas al borde de la muerte, ¡vete a reposar!- insistió preocupado. –O me quedaré con tu ración de hoy- añadió girando la cabeza con sus brazos cruzados y mirándola de reojo.

La chica hizo un gesto de desagrado llevándose las manos a la boca para evitar un desafortunado accidente que consistiría en llenar de vómito a los dos chicos cerca de ella.

-N-No me hables ahora… de comida.- pidió con cara triste. Ante ese comentario incluso Mina se acercó a ellos preocupada por la recién llegada.

-¿Sasha?- preguntó la chica.

-Quiero participar, si os ayudo aquí, podré hacer algo. El Capitán me ha dado su permiso.- comentó apoyándose contra una de las enormes cajas de madera en la que almacenaban las balas de los cañones. Sus tres compañeros se habían dado cuenta de que Sasha parecía mareada y débil, incapaz de hacer esfuerzos, y no era conveniente que estuviera allí. Pero si el Capitán le había dado su consentimiento, significaba que probablemente necesitarían a todas y cada una de las personas disponibles ayudando. –De todas formas… con tanto ruido tampoco habría sido capaz de descansar tranquila- intentó forzar una sonrisa.

Connie miró a Jean y este le devolvió la mirada para hablar acto seguido.

-¡Vamos, el tiempo apremia! Connie, Mina, terminad de cargar los cañones de ambos laterales. Sasha, te encargarás de pasarle las bolas de cañón a Connie y yo haré lo mismo con Mina. Nos quedan pocos minutos.

* * *

Reiner recorrió el trayecto entre la cubierta y el tercer puente con suma rapidez, camino que ya había hecho un par de veces desde que el mismísimo capitán había ocupado su lugar en el timón. Allí abajo, Marco anteriormente le había alcanzado algunas de las armas de fuego que llevaban a bordo y que estaban listas para ser usadas. Aquellos mosquetes y arcabuces solían emplearse para disparar en unas pocas ocasiones antes de que el navío contrario estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para asaltar su cubierta. Después de los cañonazos y el tiroteo, llegaría la parte más importante: la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Marco, pásame eso de ahí.- el chico lo miró con duda, el tipo de arma que su compañero le había indicado era más propia de Annie, aunque aparentemente parecía excesivamente pesada como para que la chica pudiera moverla con soltura. Sin embargo, a alguien como Reiner le iría muy bien. Agarró el hacha de tamaño medio con grabados por toda la superficie de metal y se la tendió obediente. Su compañero la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se la pasaba de una mano a otra al vuelo, como si estuviera hecha de corcho. –Esos cabrones lamentarán haberse cruzado en nuestro camino.

Marco se sintió aliviado de pertenecer al mismo bando que él, aunque eso no impidió que sus palabras le provocaran un pequeño escalofrío. En una ocasión fue testigo de lo bárbaro que Reiner podía llegar a ser cuando lo daba todo en la batalla. Estaba convencido de que el joven empleaba aquellas ocasiones para desfogarse y sus repentinos cambios de personalidad lo inquietaban bastante. Por un lado estaba el Reiner guerrero, alguien audaz e indispensable en batalla, una de las piezas más poderosas de la tripulación, sin duda. Todos allí sabían eso. Y sin embargo, también tenía esa otra faceta agradable y amigable que cuidaba de los demás como a miembros de su propia familia. Definitivamente, dos caras de una misma moneda que desentonaban la una con la otra.

-¿Hacen falta más?- preguntó Marco. El hombre rubio negó con la cabeza, todavía embelesado con el hacha de su compañera. Ya había repartido varios de los mosquetes a los mejores tiradores de la tripulación: El Capitán, Marcel, Bertholdt, Hannah, Ymir y Thomas. Él también dispararía. –Bien, entonces ya solo queda asegurarnos de que todos tienen sus alfanjes y espadas.- agarró dos bolsas de tela grandes en las que había introducido una docena de armas blancas enfundadas. Le tendió la otra a Reiner y con una sonrisa subieron a cubierta.

* * *

-Ymir prométeme que tendrás cuidado.- insistió Historia con el ceño fruncido. Acababa de revisar el hombro herido de la mujer morena que ya había comenzado a cicatrizar. El resto de heridas que tenía eran superficiales y aunque lo odiaba, sabía que en aquel estado la mujer acudiría a la batalla.

-Ya sabes que no suelo hacer promesas- respondió divertida, le gustaba ver las reacciones de Historia. La joven rubia bufó molesta levantándose del sitio. –Eh, no te pongas así.- agarró el brazo de la chica impidiendo que se marchara de la habitación individual del tercer puente. Historia se sorprendió cuando Ymir la rodeó con sus brazos de forma cariñosa. –Solo puedo prometerte que cuando acumulemos una pequeña fortuna nos casaremos.- comenzó a reír, la chica entre sus brazos no pudo evitar ruborizarse, entre avergonzada y molesta por jugar con ella de aquella forma.

-¡Ymir, ya es la hora!- la puerta del camarote se abrió de sopetón. La mirada amenazante que la mujer dirigió al intruso lo congeló en su lugar, haciendo que se arrepintiera al instante de haberlas interrumpido. Samuel cerró la puerta antes de que una pieza de madera impactara contra su cabeza agujereándolo. Ymir no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzársela para espantarlo de allí.

-Maldito bastardo… siempre hace lo mismo. Aquí nadie sabe lo que es la puñetera privacidad.- farfulló. Historia se separó de ella y le tendió un coletero que ella misma solía emplear en diversas ocasiones. La mujer se lo colocó en la muñeca derecha sin dudarlo. –Te lo devolveré más tarde- sonrió de nuevo acariciándole la cabeza tratando de no ser brusca. –No te sobre esfuerces, Historia.- le pidió antes de alejarse.

-Soy yo la que debería decir eso.- susurró ella cuando Ymir ya se había marchado del lugar. Le gustaría poder ser de más ayuda. Sin embargo, no sabía pelear, únicamente conocía un par de movimientos que Ymir se había empeñado en que aprendiera para patear los traseros de los borrachos que pudieran acercarse a ella.

Al menos, en aquellas ocasiones su labor consistía en permanecer en la sala de tratar heridos, con todo dispuesto para curar de inmediato a quienes lo necesitaran. Normalmente, Marco la acompañaba a menos que las cosas se torcieran y requirieran de su ayuda en la batalla.

* * *

Con la batalla a punto de comenzar, en la sala que empleaban para curar heridos tan solo quedaban dos personas; Armin y Eren. Sasha hacía rato que había decidido escabullirse del lugar en cuanto Marco bajó para ayudar a Reiner con las armas. Armin trató de detenerla pero las insistencias de la chica no se lo permitieron, así que terminó cediendo.

Marco se encargó de echarles un vistazo rápido a los dos, ninguno estaba grave. Sasha necesitaba reposo porque estaba agotada y débil, mientras que Eren solo algo magullado al igual que Ymir. Algunos de los otros tripulantes también tenían heridas y leves rasguños que ni siquiera quisieron tratarse, así que fue Armin quien se quedó allí para echarle un vistazo a la herida de hace unos días de Eren. No sería nada complicado revisarla y tratarla.

-Tiene buen aspecto.- dijo una vez destapó por completo el vendaje de su hombro. Estaba en proceso de cicatrización y no había peligro de que se volviera a abrir. Eren se mantuvo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos durante aquel rato en el que Armin decidió limpiar de nuevo la herida y volver a vendarla por si acaso. Sabía que algo debía inquietar a Eren, pues él no era de quedarse sin palabras. -¿Ocurre algo, Eren?

El joven de pelo castaño y algo largo se sorprendió unos instantes al recordar que su amigo rubio estaba allí con él. Negó con la cabeza para asegurarle que estaba bien y evitar que se preocupara por él. Pero después, decidió hablar, pues sabía que debía hacerlo. Más aún con alguien tan confiable como Armin.

-Sabes… creo que la encontré, Armin.- susurró con la mirada perdida en algún rincón oscuro del cuarto. El chico a su lado se quedó quieto sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al tiempo que procesaba aquellas palabras. Había diversas formas de interpretar lo que acababa de confesar pero su mente apuntaba a un solo significado. El cual lo emocionaba demasiado. Lo miró expectante, a la espera de que añadiera algún dato más a aquella declaración. –Encontré la pista que fuimos a buscar.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡Eren! ¿Estás hablando en serio?- inquirió captando toda la atención del chico. No había podido contenerse y se había lanzado a agarrar sus hombros con fuerza para sacudirlo un poco. Aquel gesto de entusiasmo le arrancó un leve quejido a Eren por la herida que todavía estaba sanando. –Ah… perdona. No me he dado cuenta.- se relajó en ese momento.

Se había culpado numerosas veces a sí mismo cuando vio que regresaron todos con las manos vacías al barco. Quienes se habían quedado en el interior del María con él habían sido testigos de la gran explosión en el interior del bosque, aquello los alarmó y evidentemente se esperaron lo peor. Fue un alivio ver que todos regresaban sanos y salvo a excepción de las heridas. Quiso preguntar en varias ocasiones lo que había ocurrido allí fuera pero los rostros de cansancio y agotamiento lo detuvieron. Fue Marco quien, tras hablar con Jean, lo puso al tanto de los hechos. De cómo no solo no habían logrado dar con la pista, si no del peligro que Sasha, Eren e Ymir corrieron y el riesgo que tomó el propio Capitán. Todo eso le pesaba de sobremanera y le hacía sentirse un completo inútil por creer que su idea funcionaría.

-No te preocupes.- le quitó importancia. –Era una especie de plato de oro, no estoy muy seguro, no entiendo de esas cosas.- intentó describirlo lo mejor que pudo a sabiendas de que Armin lo escuchaba con atención. –En realidad… al principio dudé, no tenía ni idea de lo que buscaba allí… pero en cuanto lo vi, noté que era diferente ¿sabes? algo me decía que aquello era lo que necesitábamos.- respondió.

-Entiendo. Y… ¿qué hiciste con él?- quiso saber. Quizás aún tenían alguna posibilidad, si Eren lograba recordar lo que sea que hubiera en aquel objeto, podrían continuar con la búsqueda. –Eren, recuerdas… ¿recuerdas qué había en ese plato? Alguna imagen, inscripción, símbolo. Lo que sea.

-No demasiado bien. No podía llevármelo porque sabía que nos atraparían, estábamos allí encerrados y nos habían encontrado… -bajó la cabeza, pero después se llevó la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y se levantó la manga de su camisa. –sin embargo… bueno… en una situación extrema como aquella, esto es lo único que se me ocurrió. Aún así, no sé si servirá de algo.

Cuando Eren destapó con cuidado su antebrazo, Armin se quedó de piedra en su lugar, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su brazo. Transcurridos unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, Armin se puso en pie tropezándose con la silla a su lado.

-¡Espera aquí Eren, ahora vuelvo!- salió por la puerta entreabierta y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta cubierta donde sabía que podría dar con el capitán.

El sol calentaba bastante a aquellas horas y al principio tanta luz le impidió ver bien a donde se dirigía, aunque la emoción que sentía en aquel momento no lo detendría. Debía admitir que no se atrevía a mediar palabra con el Capitán después del fracaso que había sido aquella última misión, pero después del nuevo descubrimiento que acababan de hacer, tenía que comunicárselo cuanto antes.

-¡Capitán!- gritó mirando de un lado a otro precipitadamente. Se tropezó con una de las cajas llenas de armas que habían dejado en medio de la cubierta. -¡Capitán!- volvió a gritar. Reiner y Marcel que no estaban muy lejos de él le hicieron señas dirigidas al timón al otro lado. Los dos hombres sentían curiosidad, pues en el tiempo que llevaba Armin con ellos no lo habían contemplado ponerse de aquella forma. Estaba alarmado y ansioso por encontrar a Mikasa, algo muy inusual en él.

-Armin… - susurró Mikasa cuando se acercó a ella jadeando. El chico colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas encorvándose un poco para recuperar el aliento. Si hablaba en ese instante seguramente el Capitán sería incapaz de comprenderlo.

-¡Capitán, tiene que venir a ver esto!- le dijo finalmente.

-Lo que sea que debas enseñarme, puede esperar. – contestó apartando la mirada de él para fijarla en el amplio mar que se extendía ante ellos. Faltaba poco para que los alcanzaran y debía estar atenta para girar el Galeón en el instante indicado. Era de vital importancia en aquella batalla. –Estamos a punto de enzarzarnos en una pelea importante y no podemos distraernos con otras cosas.

-Pero… -se calló dudoso de seguir hablando o no. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo para luego, sabía que se trataba de algo importante que debía hacérselo saber cuanto antes, no podía esperar. Así que siguió insistiendo. –Tiene que venir conmigo, es muy importante. Creo… que no puede esperar.

Mikasa lo miró fijamente, si de algo le había servido todo lo que había logrado aprender con los años, era a detectar con suma facilidad cuando alguien intentaba engañarla y cuando mostraba absoluta sinceridad. Los ojos azules de Armin no mentían y mostraban una determinación admirable.

-¡Reiner!- lo llamó desde allí. El hombre musculoso que parecía estar perfectamente preparado para enfrentarse a sus enemigos no se hizo de rogar y apareció al instante junto a ellos. Los miraba a ambos curioso, Marcel también se acercó. –Marcel y tú os quedáis al mando aquí arriba hasta que yo vuelva.- confiaba en él lo suficiente como para poner en sus manos aquel Galeón a punto de enfrentarse en una sangrienta batalla de la que seguramente no saldrían totalmente ilesos. –Si no he regresado para cuando el barco enemigo se encuentre a tan solo unas cuantas millas de nosotros, entonces será el momento de hacer girar el María de modo que se puedan utilizar los cañones antes de que lleguen hasta nuestra posición.

-Entendido. No tienes de qué preocuparte.- sonrió mientras agarraba con firmeza el timón. No podía ocultar lo mucho que le entusiasmaba el hecho de que el Capitán confiara en él hasta el punto de dejar el Galeón en sus manos en un momento tan crítico.

-Eh, tampoco hace falta que te entusiasmes tanto, podría habérmelo dicho a mí en tu lugar.- le reprochó Marcel una vez que Armin y Mikasa desaparecieron de cubierta. Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Reiner, pero no lo movió de su lugar como habría ocurrido con algún otro tripulante menos fornido.

-No seas envidioso, Marcel. Podrías haber sido tú, si. Pero no ha sido así, y a quien escogió para guiaros a todos en la batalla, fue a mi.- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más provocando un quejido en su buen amigo.

-Armin, qué…- se quejó Eren cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta de nuevo. Había estado un buen rato esperando y todavía no entendía del todo por qué había salido corriendo de aquella manera como si le atemorizara estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, en cuanto captó a una segunda figura algo más baja que su amigo, se le olvidó lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-Eren, deja que el Capitán lo vea.- le respondió acercándose a él. Mikasa se situó al otro lado de Eren para poder acercarse a su brazo todo lo posible. Se apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído hacia adelante obstaculizando su campo de visión.

Tomó el brazo de Eren con firmeza tratando de no apretarlo demasiado. Estaba bastante hinchado y rojo, y no era de extrañar, la verdad. Lo observó detenidamente hasta que al final su cara de asombro dejó sin palabras a los dos chicos. El inexpresivo y serio capitán había permitido que la sorpresa del momento traspasara aquella máscara de frialdad que se molestaba en ponerse siempre que estaba ante sus tripulantes. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Eren contemplándola curioso.

-Eren… esto es…

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! Si, **he vuelto**. No tengo perdón y lo se. Así que ni siquiera trataré de disculparme por haber tardado tantísimo. En realidad en ningún instante pensé en abandonar la historia ni nada similar. Solo necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para seguirla, ya que este capítulo no me convencía del todo y no se cuántas veces he llegado a revisarlo. Aún así no justifica mi tardanza y debo decir que se debe principalmente a los estudios y a la falta de motivación. Sin embargo,  he empleado todo este tiempo en informarme aún más sobre el tema de la piratería que tanto me gusta para poder mejorar la calidad de este fanfic. Así, seguramente cambiaré varias cosas de la trama que ya tenía planeadas. ( **Me apunto vuestras propuestas siempre que sean viables** )._

 _Entenderé perfectamente a aquellos/as lectores/as que se hayan cansado de esperar una actualización. De todas formas espero que quienes aún queréis darle una oportunidad hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo. **Tengo muchos proyectos breves en mente y ahora que espero tener más tiempo, intentaré centrarme en ellos y también en esta historia.** **Espero que mi larga ausencia no vuelva a repetirse. Realmente lo lamento mucho.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me leéis y me dejáis vuestros comentarios** (creo que los respondía todos, así que en esta ocasión no me repetiré), **no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que vuestras palabras. Me animan muchísimo para seguir dándolo todo**.  Espero que todos vosotros también hayáis disfrutado de la espectacular segunda temporada del anime de Snk. Trataré de subir alguna que otra imagen relacionada con este fanfic a mi cuenta de **Deviantart**. También me tenéis por **twitter** (os aparece en mi perfil). No tendré ningún inconveniente en que queráis presionarme vía Tw para que actualice. Quizás sea buena idea después de todo jajajaja._

 ** _De nuevo mil gracias ¡y hasta pronto! ^^_**


	6. El Código pirata

**Aguas Oscuras**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El Código pirata**

* * *

Historia recogió con rapidez el cuarto privado en el que había estado descansando Ymir. En el piso superior, concretamente en cubierta, percibía el movimiento constante de sus compañeros. Cada vez los gritos entre ellos eran más constantes, así como las fuertes zancadas que daban al caminar. Los tablones de madera resonaban en la pequeña habitación.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que había estado aguantando desde hacía rato, con la ausencia de Ymir se sintió libre de hacerlo. El nerviosismo en el interior del María era palpable desde cualquier rincón del navío. Por suerte, ella era una tripulante prácticamente nueva en el barco y no había tenido que enfrentarse a sangrientas batallas como aquella. Podría decir que era su primera vez viéndose envuelta en una y le preocupaba que algo pudiera torcerse, no deseaba tener que ver morir a sus compañeros. En esos instantes era cuando se preguntaba una vez más a si misma si realmente estaba hecha para eso, si era lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz como para seguir surcando los océanos en busca de peligrosas aventuras que llevaría a la muerte a más de uno. Y mientras tanto, ella solo podía esperar y rezar a quien fuera que pudiera escucharla para que entre aquellas víctimas no hubiera ninguna perteneciente al Galeón María.

Agitó levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse de sus constantes dudas, pues sabía que el miedo no la ayudaría en aquellos momentos. Debía ceñirse al protocolo que le fijó Marco para aquellas situaciones. Se tomó unos pocos segundos más para soltarse el pelo y así poder recogerse de nuevo su larga melena rubia en un moño alto. Cogió una última bocanada de aire al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños con decisión. Era momento de actuar. Así, salió del lugar para bajar hasta la sala en la que seguramente tendría que tratar con los heridos más graves.

La joven rubia bajó dos puentes hasta alcanzar, al fin, la sala indicada. Por el camino se cruzó con Samuel que subía a toda prisa hacia cubierta para ocupar su lugar. Detectó de inmediato nerviosismo en su rostro, a pesar de que sus acciones pudieran camuflarlo, pues por muy inquieto que estuviera sobre los próximos acontecimientos, debía actuar y darlo todo durante la batalla.

Historia se introdujo casi sin hacer ruido en la sala para encontrarse a tres figuras inesperadas aún allí. La primera que detectó fue la del Capitán quien se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada y encorvada muy cerca de Eren. Parecía estar analizando con detenimiento algo perteneciente al joven, pero no acababa de alcanzar a comprender qué ocurría. Finalmente, reparó en a tercera persona, una a la que conocía bastante bien por las diversas charlas que habían mantenido; Armin Arlert. El chico de su misma edad contemplaba a los otros dos con ojos brillantes y cierto entusiasmo en su mirada, como su hubiera encontrado el mayor tesoro de su vida. Y es que en realidad, Armin no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera alivio al cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, Eren había logrado traer hasta el María la segunda pista. Por lo que su descabellado plan había servido de algo.

-C-Capitán- dudó al llamar su atención, pues no se sentía cómoda interrumpiendo aquella escena que aparentaba ser de suma importancia. Su vocecilla no pasó desapercibida para ellos y de inmediato los tres se giraron para contemplarla de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando la contestación de Mikasa se vio interrumpida por un fuerte azote del barco que los pilló desprevenidos. A excepción del Capitán del María, quien logró mantener el equilibrio, el resto no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse al objeto o mueble sólido más cercano que tuvieran a mano para no desplomarse sobre el suelo. Por suerte, movimientos bruscos como aquel ya habían sido previstos de antes por el consejo de la tripulación y las medidas habían sido tomadas en su día. En consecuencia, las zonas con objetos más frágiles como el pequeño armario repleto de botes de cristal con medicinas y ungüentos, se encontraba bien protegido ante tales sacudidas. Las camas que ocupaban una gran superficie de la habitación, así como los muebles más pesados, también habían sido amarrados por seguridad, por ello, nada se movió de su lugar y únicamente se escucharon los chirridos de las camas agitándose y un leve tintineo de las botellas de cristal al temblar.

Mikasa observó el rostro asustado de Historia para después percatarse de que los ojos de Armin también reflejaban cierto temor ante lo que hubiera podido ocurrir en cubierta mientras ellos aún permanecían en el interior. Bien era sabido que durante las batallas entre navíos no había una zona exclusivamente segura, pues los cañones podían alcanzar diversas partes del barco, ya fuera por cubierta o en los primeros puentes sumergidos en el mar. Muchas veces, esto dependía de los objetivos de los adversarios. Normalmente, si se quería utilizar y aprovechar el navío enemigo, lo dañarían lo menos posible, o al menos, tratarían de mantener en buen estado las partes vitales de éste. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que la Carabela que se les acercaba provenía de la Nación de Rangarós poco les importaría el estado del María porque posiblemente no tendrían otro objetivo más que atrapar a toda la tripulación del Galeón, viva o muerta.

Mikasa sabía lo que había sucedido, Reiner debía haber seguido a la perfección sus indicaciones, de ahí el giro de timón para virar el Galeón y situarlo de costado. Aunque en realidad, creía que tendrían algo más de tiempo hasta que ese momento llegara. Pero a aquellas alturas, la batalla comenzaría en tan solo unos pocos minutos y ya no disponían de más tiempo para prepararse.

-¡Eren, Armin!- alzó un poco la voz sacando a ambos chicos de sus ensimismamientos. Su mirada fiera penetraba en ambos obligándolos a prestarle suma atención. –Ayudaréis con los cañones en el segundo puente, Jean se ocupará de daros las indicaciones convenientes.- En efecto, los novatos habían mejorado bastante en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y eran capaces de defenderse pero el más capaz era sin duda Eren y aun parecía algo agotado por la falta de descanso, así que lo idóneo era mandarlos al interior del barco donde ayudarían a preparar una de las armas más esenciales del barco y sin la cual no podrían salir airosos. En parte, quienes se ocupaban de la artillería estaban menos expuestos a los peligros que acompañaban en cubierta. No eran blancos directos de las armas con balas ni las bombas de mano, tampoco de las espadas una vez que entraban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no se libraban de las altas posibilidades de ser alcanzados por una bala de cañón e igualmente, aquel cometido exigía esfuerzo físico y rapidez, así como cierta puntería. Todos los tripulantes solían entrenarse durante el día, en combates con espada, en disparos con los cañones y también con armas. Era esencial que supieran manejar lo mejor posible todo lo que tuvieran al alcance.

Mikasa no esperó un instante más, salió disparada por la puerta en cuanto Historia se hizo a un lado, no antes sin dedicarle una breve mirada repleta de confianza. No hicieron falta las palabras, pues ambas se comprendieron a la perfección. Así, al cabo de un par de minutos, Historia se encontró sola en la sala para tratar heridos junto a algunos paños medianamente limpios que había obtenido, material para coser heridas y desinfectante. Y aunque la idea no acababa de agradarle del todo, esperaba continuar sola en aquel lugar, pues la compañía no podía suponer otra cosa que alguien herido de gravedad.

-Espero… que todo salga bien.

* * *

Reiner no perdía de vista ni tan solo un instante el barco enemigo que a cada segundo continuaba ganando terreno y aproximándose a ellos. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras del Capitán, y no solo eso, había tenido la oportunidad de ser testigo de sus maniobras en diversas ocasiones desde que formaba parte de la tripulación del María. Siempre que podía trataba de estar cerca de él, sobre todo, en cuanto se trataba de asaltos a otros navíos. Era la primera vez que tanto Bertholdt como él viajaban a bordo de un enorme barco, por lo tanto, no era difícil dejarse asombrar por aquellas maniobras. Sin embargo, sabía que había algo más, un talento especial que el mismísimo Capitán debía haber pulido con el tiempo y la experiencia. Por eso, no podía ocultar la extraña admiración que sentía hacia él y lo mucho que le agradaban los escasos halagos que recibía de su parte.

Cuando el barco de la armada de Rangarós se acercó lo suficiente, supo que era el momento de hacerlo. Intercambió una breve mirada con Marcel, quien no se había apartado de su lado en todo aquel tiempo de espera y al obtener su asentimiento, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Bien… espero que estéis preparados porque la pelea empieza ahora.- dijo en voz alta para captar la atención de todos los que esperaban en cubierta. Algunos se situaban cerca del borde aguardando con sus armas de fuego en posición, ya que serían los primeros en atacar tras los cañonazos. Para después reservaban las espadas y dagas en sus cinturas. Iban perfectamente equipados. El resto que simplemente pelearía cuerpo a cuerpo se habían ocultado en sitios estratégicos como los montones de cajas o los anchos palos de las velas. -¡Allá vamos!

Giró el timón varias veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj para redirigir el navío y girarlo hacia la izquierda. El timón llegó a su tope y entonces Reiner se vio obligado a mantenerlo en aquella posición mientras comenzaba a ver con sus propios ojos cómo giraban. El timón pesaba bastante y requería fuerza pero no era algo con lo que él no pudiera lidiar. En todo aquel tiempo la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro y al contemplar que finalmente el María se posicionaba horizontalmente ante el enemigo, solo se ensanchó aún más.

-¿Has visto, Marcel? ¿Aún pones en duda la decisión que tomó el Capitán al dejarme al mando?- preguntó esperando que le respondiera lo que él quería escuchar.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso, solo digo que hay otras tantas personas dentro de esta tripulación tan capaces como tu.- aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierto… pero no todos son tan confiables como yo.- Se preparó de nuevo para girar el barco una vez más.

-¡Apuntad al objetivo y preparad los cañones!- ordenó una nueva voz, una que todos conocían a la perfección y cuya autoridad era incuestionable. Mikasa tomó una de las armas de reserva que tenían en una de las zonas de la cubierta y se posicionó cerca de las escaleras que llevaban hasta el timón. –Reiner, a mi señal.- indicó. El joven no necesitó nada más para interpretarla porque entendía lo que quería decir. Marcel se colocó cerca de ella para unirse más tarde al fogueo.

Mientras, en el segundo puente también habían recibido la señal de cargar los cañones, pues Marco los había avisado.

-Eren, Connie, Mina, os encargaréis de introducir las balas de cañón, Armin, Sasha y yo los dispararemos con vuestra asistencia.- les dijo Jean totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía. –Usaremos los de babor, el galeón a girado hacia la izquierda y algo me dice… que sé lo que trama el Capitán.- esto último lo susurró para sí mismo.

-¡Entendido!- afirmaron al unísono.

-Marco, ¿cómo va todo arriba?- preguntó caminando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el chico que tras dar el aviso se había quedado junto a las escaleras.

-Ya están todos preparados, Jean.- aseguró. –Tu pierna… deberías seguir reposando, no has descansado ni un solo momento desde que acompañaste al Capitán para la emboscada.

Jean apartó la mirada de Marco para centrarla en sus compañeros que se movían de un lado para otro ultimando los detalles que requerían los cañones para estar a punto. Se hizo con una de las balas de cañón y se la pasó de una mano a otra como si no pesara más que una simple pluma.

-No dudo de nuestros compañeros, mucho menos del Capitán. Sé que ganaremos esta batalla.- afirmó apoyándose durante unos instantes en el palo mayor que atravesaba el barco por el centro de la sala. –Pero todos los hombres y mujeres del María están agotados y sin embargo, todos participarán en esta pelea. Yo no seré la excepción, Marco.

El joven pecoso asintió con la cabeza, ya esperaba una respuesta así, no lo sorprendía en absoluto. Al igual que tampoco lo asombró encontrarse con Sasha allí abajo después de su estado lamentable. Bajó la mirada, sacó una pistola pequeña de su cintura y se la tendió al oficial del María.

-Toma, podrías necesitarla.- Jean dudó unos instantes pero al final la cogió. –Entonces, yo también me esforzaré en atender a los heridos lo mejor que pueda. Espero no encontrarte entre ellos, Jean.- el contrario le ofreció una mirada fiera y segura antes de que Marco se marchara. Según le había contado, permanecería entre la cubierta y aquel puente para transmitir las órdenes lo mejor posible hasta que se requiriera su presencia para curar posibles heridos.

La artillería se encontraban a punto, todos los cañones situados en el segundo puente eran medianamente grandes, de unas doce libras, algo más manejables de lo usual. Cada uno pesaba mil cuatrocientos kilos a los que debían sumarse los doscientos setenta de las cureñas; armazones de madera compuestos de tablones sobre los que se montaban dichas armas. Para evitar que los cañones se movieran de un lado a otro con el balanceo del navío y que se convirtieran en monstruos de metal capaces de acabar con la vida de todo el que se cruzara en sus caminos, solían estar bien atados. Normalmente se amarraba el cascabel del cañón, el cual se situaba en el extremo contrario con bragueros. Estos fuertes cabos evitaban que el cañón se desplazase hacia atrás más de lo debido a causa del retroceso al disparar. Eran piezas fundamentales.

Los cañones recamarados del María se parecían mucho a los convencionales, aunque funcionaban de manera diferente. Todos ellos contenían en el interior una recámara situada antes de los huecos de los cañones de menor grosor donde se introducía el cartucho de pólvora. Ciertamente, eso los hacía menos pesados.

Eren, Connie y Mina ya habían terminado de cargar correctamente todos los cañones de babor tal y como les habían enseñado. En el interior de los mismos habían introducido el cartucho de pólvora. Pegada al cartucho se situaba la bala del cañón de doce libras, de unos cinco kilos, que podría alcanzar hasta los tres mil metros de distancia. Las emplearían principalmente para traspasar los cascos. Eran ideales para emplear en distancias largas como a la que se encontraban en ese instante. Finalmente, colocaron un taco después de la bala para sujetarla y que esta no se desplazase. El cartucho de pólvora estaba en contacto con el oído, un estrecho orificio repleto de pólvora fina que atravesaba la culata de los cañones. Así, el fuego aplicado desde fuera llegaría hasta el cartucho y propulsaría la carga ferozmente al exterior.

Armin acercó hasta la hilera de cañones algunos de los barriles en los que se almacenaba la pólvora a granel. Siempre había creído que se guardaba en sacos, pero al pensarlo detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que era lógico hacerlo de aquel modo. La humedad del salitre de la pólvora podía pudrirlos con facilidad, por lo que no resultaban nada efectivos. Los barriles eran muchísimo más efectivos. Cerca de donde se había situado se encontraban los complementos necesarios que utilizarían al disparar aquellas armas. Varios estuches para portar los cartuchos de pólvora y también algunos cuernos de pólvora para llenar el oído de la pieza. Un punzón que emplearían cuando el cartucho estuviera colocado en su lugar para perforarlo. Y por último, unas cuantas cubetas con agua para limpiar el cañón después.

Mina depositó en una caja el atacador que había empleado para empujar al interior del ánima del cañón tanto el cartucho como las balas y el taco. Los cañones debían prepararse adecuadamente después de cada descarga.

Cuando los siete cañones centrales parecieron estar preparados Jean se ocupó de revisarlos junto a Connie, pues el joven era quien usualmente se encargaba de la artillería con la ayuda de Samuel. Normalmente aquellos cañones solían manejarse con muchos más hombres pero la tripulación del María sabía ingeniárselas correctamente con menos manos, y eran igual de efectivos, eso sin duda.

* * *

-Capitán, deberíamos usarlo.- Mikasa giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse a Ymir muy cerca. La mujer portaba un arcabuz y dos pistolas en su cintura. Y aunque no había añadido ni un solo detalle más, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Ella también lo había pensado, sin embargo, tenía motivos para descartar la idea.

-Si lo utilizamos, es posible que dañemos demasiado el navío enemigo y eso iría en contra de nuestros intereses.- En un principio, no tenían pensado enfrentarse a nadie, únicamente deseaban continuar con su ruta sin ser molestados. Pero se les presentaba una oportunidad de oro que no podrían rechazar. El barco enemigo les proporcionaría todo lo necesario para abastecerse y con suerte, también hallarían algún botín con el que contentarse. La moral de la tripulación del María se alzaría hasta las nubes con aquello y Mikasa lo sabía. Era necesario.

-Tiene razón, a menos que lo deje en manos de alguien diestro.- era raro que Ymir insistiera tanto en algo como aquello, debía ver buenas posibilidades. Ciertamente, si lo empleaban durante la batalla, les costaría mucho menos abordar el barco enemigo y deshacerse de sus hombres en cubierta. Quizás merecía la pena correr ciertos riesgos y acelerar el proceso. También se reducirían las posibilidades de que hubiera heridos entre los suyos.

-De acuerdo. ¡Bertholdt, te encargarás del obús! Ymir, busca a Franz, él y tu lo ayudaréis y seguiréis sus indicaciones.- la mujer no pudo alegrarse por completo de aquello, pues esperaba estar al frente del control de aquella arma, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Por fortuna, el obús se encontraba en cubierta debido a que lo habían estado limpiando recientemente y aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de bajarlo a los puentes interiores.

Los tres empujaron con fuerza el cañón ancho y bastante más corto hasta uno de los bordes de cubierta en la toldilla del Galeón. Tenía veinticuatro libras, mucho más ligero que los cañones del segundo puente. Lo emplearían principalmente para lanzar bombas y metralla. La corredera bajo el obús permitía moverlo también de forma lateral. Estaba sobre la cureña que lo sujetaba rodeado de aparejos. Disponían de otros dos obuses como aquel pero en pocas ocasiones los utilizaban, ya que eran un tanto difíciles de emplear y apuntar.

-¡Cuando la Carabela esté a tiro, disparad los cañones!

Aquella última orden se transmitió al instante a la parte inferior del Galeón. Jean sentía la presión a causa de la responsabilidad que recaía en él. Debía ser quien diera la señal de disparar. El Capitán confiaba en él y no podía defraudarle. Lo haría como en otras tantas ocasiones, llevaba consigo un montón de años de experiencia y victorias, por ello, todo saldría bien una vez más.

-¡Preparaos!- gritó a quienes se encontraban consigo allí. –Recordad que tenéis que alejaros un poco del cañón cuando disparéis, es peligroso.- repitió una vez más mirando directamente a Eren. Si no fuera porque había comprobado con sus propios ojos que Connie se manejaba a la perfección con la artillería, probablemente no le habría dejado acercarse a los cañones, pues en ocasiones era un tanto deficiente recordando información vital relacionada con la precaución. Por eso, en esta ocasión se dirigió en concreto a Eren. Podían haber empezado una discusión allí mismo, los ojos del novato lo desafiaban pero incluso él era consciente de que no era el momento indicado.

Se habían colocado en parejas junto a tres de los cañones, los primeros que entrarían en contacto con la nave enemiga y los que dispararían en primer lugar para dar inicio al ataque. Jean, situado en el del extremo y con Connie terminando de apuntar, estaba a la expectativa de poder ver de fondo la cubierta del barco contrario. Esperó pacientemente hasta que escucharon un disparo del contrario. Todos ellos reaccionaron agachándose, sin embargo, la bala de cañón no impactó con el Galeón.

-Já, os habéis precipitado, ignorantes.- susurró orgulloso Jean para sí mismo.

-Preparados… listos...- Armin y Sasha, en los dos cañones restantes, sujetaron con decisión la llave de artillería, dispuestos a tirar de ella con fuerza y accionar el mecanismo. -¡FUEGO!

Los tres cañones expulsaron con fuerza las balas de cañón que impactaron contra el barco enemigo. Una de ellas directamente en la proa, la cual no produjo demasiados daños ya que acabó desviándose a un lado tras el impacto. Aunque consiguió deteriorar un poco la cubierta. Las otras dos habían impactado contra el palo de trinquete casi despedazándolo por completo.

-¡Muy bien, Armin!- lo felicitó Jean, ya que había apuntado con precisión. Tras el retroceso de los cañones, estos volvieron a su posición inicial. Los alejaron un poco del agujero para prepararlos de nuevo. –Sasha, Armin y Eren, vosotros limpiaréis los cañones recién usados y los prepararéis para volver a disparar con ellos.- asintieron al tiempo que se hacían con las herramientas a su alcance. Eran necesarios aproximadamente ocho minutos para volver a tener lista la artillería recién usada. Debían llevar a cabo todo el proceso sin saltarse ni un solo paso y a contrarreloj, pues en medio de una batalla todo debía efectuarse con mayor rapidez y precisión. –El resto me ayudaréis con los cañones restantes. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Todos se encontraron envueltos en los disparos provenientes de su propio barco. El María fue accionando todos los cañones de babor uno a uno destrozando así la cubierta del enemigo. En ese momento, Jean notó otro nuevo cambio de rumbo hacia la izquierda, lo que significaba que el navío se colocaría esta vez a la par de la Carabela para llevar a cabo un abordaje. Y para ello, necesitarían continuar dando apoyo a los suyos desde allí abajo.

Armin, Sasha y Eren, rodeados de un fuerte olor a pólvora al que ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse, primero introdujeron en cada uno de los cañones un largo palo con una esponja en el extremo. De este modo refrescaban el interior del cañón y al mismo tiempo servía para apagar cualquier posible rescoldo de pólvora que pudiera convertirse en un peligro al no limpiarse adecuadamente. En caso contrario, corrían el peligro de que un nuevo cartucho de pólvora explotara al introducirlo. Tras eso, se apresuraron en utilizar un cepillo para retirar la suciedad que podía haberse acumulado, los restos de pólvora cayeron al suelo del puente. Una vez terminado todo aquello, volvieron a tomar los atacadores para cargar los cañones como habían hecho anteriormente.

-Aseguraos de limpiarlos bien- recordó Connie sin dejar de hacer lo suyo. En pocas ocasiones habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan serio y centrado en su trabajo como en aquel momento.

-¡Ya lo sé!- contestó Eren un tanto cansado de que tuvieran que repetirle continuamente lo que debía hacer. Conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de los pasos. Era cierto que no los había llevado a cabo más que en unas pocas ocasiones cuando pusieron a prueba los cañones en mar abierto. Y, por supuesto, todo cambiaba al verse envueltos en medio de una batalla, pero los nervios y la presión no le harían cometer errores tan absurdos como aquellos.

* * *

Los primeros cañonazos se hicieron escuchar en los alrededores. Mikasa no podía adorar más aquel sonido producido por su propio navío, así como el intenso olor a pólvora que resultaba un tanto adictivo. Contempló tranquila cómo las balas de cañón supervisadas por Jean impactaban contra varias partes vitales del barco enemigo. Sabía que era algo complicado acertar en aquella posición pues solo podían apuntar a la proa de la Carabela por el giro que acababan de hacer, y sin embargo, había logrado machacar con tan solo tres disparos una parte del casco y uno de sus tres palos.

-¡El palo ha caído!- gritó Hannah un poco entusiasmada. Una bala de cañón fue más que suficiente para deteriorarlo por completo. Los enemigos trataron de responder a la oleada de disparos pero les resultó difícil, ya que no disponían de muchos cañones en proa y la puntería tampoco les acompañaba.

-Esto será demasiado fácil.- susurró Mikasa para sí misma al contemplar el escenario. En un principio creyó que la Carabela de Rangarós sería difícil de abordar o que estaría acompañada de otros barcos. La armada siempre tenía navíos mejor preparados y aquel no aparentaba ser uno de ellos, pero esperaba mayor resistencia ya que los perseguían para darles caza. Pero todos los soldados parecían estar dormidos o tuertos porque no atinaban ni una sola bala. -¡Reiner, ahora!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El chico rubio se tensó pero no por ello se detuvo, y efectuó la maniobra con precisión. Había soltado anteriormente el timón por completo hasta que recuperó su posición inicial y ahora debía volver a girarlo para acercarlos a la Carabela y posicionar el María a la par. – ¡Acércate todo lo posible!- Pronto ambos navíos se aproximarían.

-¡Capitán, el obús está listo!- indicó Berholdt preparado para accionarlo en el momento indicado. Situado en la toldilla de proa y a un nivel por encima del resto de la cubierta, lo acercaron a babor y apuntaron al centro de la cubierta enemiga. De ese modo barrerían toda la zona hiriendo a los soldados contrarios y reduciendo el número.

-¡Aún no, Bertholdt! ¡Primero debemos aproximarnos más!

Los cañonazos del segundo puente también se habían detenido, pues continuaban preparando el resto de cañones. En esta ocasión habían introducido metralla en varios de ellos, consistía en saquillos repletos de pequeñas balas de fusil y trozos de hierro apilados. Pero el alcance era menor, por ello también debían esperar a estar lo suficientemente cerca.

Un buen rato después, la distancia se redujo bastante como para comenzar a disparar. En la Carabela todos corrían de un lado a otro resguardándose y resistiendo como podían. Solo unos pocos permanecían junto a los cañones de cubierta mientras los demás se posicionaban en la artillería de los puentes inferiores que parecían ser algo más seguros.

Una nueva señal bastó para poner en funcionamiento de nuevo la artillería del Galeón. El obús explotó con un fuerte ruido y lanzó la metralla acumulada en su interior reduciendo a escombros diferentes zonas de la cubierta contraria. Le acompañaron varias balas de cañón que se dispararon casi al unísono. Sin embargo, también obtuvieron una respuesta por parte de la armada de Rangarós. Accionaron varios cañones pero la mayoría fallaron por la movilidad de los navíos, a excepción de dos balas. Una de ellas pretendía impactar contra el palo de mesana del María, el más cercano a la popa, sin embargo, el tiro falló e impactó en la toldilla. Los pedazos de astillas golpearon a Reiner, quien cayó de la toldilla golpeándose el costado. A pesar de todo, el joven se levantó como si nada para volver a su puesto junto al timón. Bertholdt, Ymir y Franz no tuvieron mucha más suerte, pues salieron impulsados hacia atrás a pesar de no haber recibido directamente el cañonazo.

Sus gritos alarmaron a todos en cubierta aunque los heridos ya habían afirmado estar bien. Marco no tardó en presentarse allí para revisar sus estados. Tal y como habían dicho, no tenían nada más que unas pocas heridas y cortes. El más grave de los cuatro parecía Reiner.

-Estoy bien.- aseguró este a pesar de las insistencias en tratar el corte en su frente. No dejaba de sangrar y el líquido escarlata continuaba recorriendo su cara. –Un rasguño como este no tiene ni comparación con las heridas que he sufrido a lo largo de mi vida.

Así, Historia se apartó de él tras limpiarle con un trapo húmedo el corte.

-¿Historia? ¡Qué haces aquí!- se enfureció Ymir en cuanto dio con ella. La chica rubia había acudido al lugar junto a Marco por si se requería su ayuda. Le inquietaba seguir esperando en el interior mientras todos arriesgaban sus vidas. Además, aquellos dos últimos impactos le habían preocupado al sentir cómo impactaban de lleno en el María. Aún a riesgos de que Ymir se enfadara, necesitaba asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que todo seguía en orden.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Ymir, tu hombro sigue en proceso de curación.- respondió ella enfurruñada. Y así, ambas se pusieron a discutir, al tiempo que Hannah corría hacia Franz preocupada. Bertholdt, por su parte, bajó de la toldilla para tomar una de las pistolas y acompañar a quienes dispararían aprovechando que la distancia seguía reduciéndose.

-¡Escuchad! No es momento para preocupaciones. El enemigo no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotros, pero os recuerdo… que estamos en medio de una batalla. Así que ¡volved a vuestros malditos puestos!- amenazó Mikasa alzando la voz. Todos reaccionaron de inmediato ante su petición. No había heridos graves y cualquier asunto secundario podrían tratarlo después. Primero debían terminar aquello que habían empezado.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo puente, Jean y Connie habían salido despedidos golpeándose con uno de los palos centrales que atravesaban el puente. La otra bala de cañón del barco enemigo había impactado contra ellos en un intento por inhabilitar la artillería. Por suerte, no había colisionado directamente con ellos, sino a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Aunque en vez de las astillas clavadas en sus cuerpos, les había dolido más el golpe durante el aterrizaje. Aún así, ambos se pusieron en pie masajeando sus miembros adoloridos. Estaban cubiertos de una capa de polvo, serrín y restos de pólvora.

A un extremo de babor se abría un agujero de dos cabezas de altura por el que podían asomarse a la perfección. Debido a la altura del puente, el agua del mar no entraría a menos que se vieran envueltos en medio de una tormenta, sin embargo, después tendrían que repararlo con urgencia.

-¡Apuntad al palo mayor!- ordenó Jean acercándose a los tres cañones cargados de los que se ocupaban el resto. Connie había dejado de lado sus dolores para asistir a sus compañeros. –Tenemos que echar abajo esa maldita vela.

De ese modo, reducirían la velocidad de la Carabela y podrían aproximarse con mayor facilidad.

-¡Espera, Eren!- gritó Mina alarmada al ver como el chico utilizaba el rascador para sacar del interior de su cañón el taco. Acto seguido, introdujo uno de los sacos de metralla que iría junto a la bala de cañón. Y entonces, volvió a colocar el taco en su lugar. –Eso podría ser peligroso.- advirtió.

-¿¡Qué cojones haces, Jaeger!?- Jean se aproximó a él cojeando y hecho una furia al verlo actuar de forma extraña.

-¿Quieres tirar abajo el palo mayor o no? Si metemos metralla, además de eso, arrasaremos también con otros tantos hombres de los alrededores.- Jean no pareció muy convencido. Él no solía encargarse de supervisar la artillería, aunque si había ordenado lanzar balas, metralla y palanquetas, pero todo ello por separado.

-Juntar ambas cosas podría costarnos la vida, ¡es que no lo entiendes!- respondió rechazando su idea al instante. Pero Eren se negaba a sacar la metralla del interior del cañón. –Jaeger… harás lo que yo te diga o te cortaré las manos aquí mismo.- amenazó cogiéndolo del cuello de su camisa sucia.

-Espera, Jean… no es tan descabellado como parece- intervino Connie logrando que el oficial soltara a Eren con brusquedad. –Antes de formar parte de esta tripulación, trabajé de artillero en otro navío y aprendí mucho de aquellos hombres, al menos, antes de que el barco se fuera directo al fondo del mar.- Jean le indicó con la mirada que fuera al grano antes de que les diera una patada en el trasero a ambos. –Siempre decían, que no debían juntarse en un mismo cañón una bala y una palanqueta. Pero nunca dijeron nada de juntar la metralla con alguna de ellas. Podría… ¡podría funcionar!

Jean aceptó la propuesta, tal y como lo había explicado Connie, en realidad a él tampoco le sonaba tan mal.

-Está bien. A mi señal.- avisó.

En cubierta, todo se calmó. Esperaban el momento exacto para terminar con la táctica empleada. A aquellas alturas, les habían causado suficientes daños a los contrarios como para impedirles maniobrar con soltura y desplazarse a placer. Pronto, una ola de disparos proveniente del María, se echó encima del barco enemigo. Los hombres que aún seguían en pie y no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para ocultarse y ponerse a salvo, recibieron una bala en sus cuerpos.

Todos los miembros del María armados dispararon una única vez, pues las armas de fuego eran un tanto lentas de recargar y era mejor emplearlas solo en una ocasión para asegurar el terreno y después continuar cuerpo a cuerpo. La mayoría de los arcabuces, los mosquetes y las pistolas cayeron al suelo una vez se utilizaron y fueron sustituidas por alfanjes, dagas, hachas y espontones.

Durante el tiempo que continuaron esperando a que la distancia se redujera, sonaron tres cañonazos más. Dos balas que impactaron contra el casco, una de ellas directa contra el cañón contrario que les había disparado directamente. Y la segunda solo había rozado la Carabela. El tercer disparo resultó ser un tanto fuera de lo común. Un manto de metralla se esparció por la cubierta destrozando el resto de aparejos del navío que aún permanecían en su lugar. Y al mismo tiempo, una bala de cañón que destrozó por la mitad el palo mayor. Los gritos de los soldados se escucharon al ver caer aquel palo grueso que daba estabilidad al navío.

-¡Marcel, preparad todo para el abordaje!- ordenó el Capitán. Algunos de ellos, se quedaron atrás con sus armas de fuego para dar apoyo y guardar las espaldas a quienes se dispusieron a pasar al barco contrario. Mikasa iba en cabeza y, junto a Annie, fue la primera en pisar la cubierta del barco enemigo. Todo estaba repleto de sangre y cuerpos mutilados sin vida. Por suerte, habían esparcido una buena cantidad de arena que impedía resbalarse con el líquido escarlata. Al principio, ella también pensó en emplear una táctica similar, pues podía ser un inconveniente luchar al tiempo que trataban de mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo, supo que en aquella ocasión no haría falta.

Con el apoyo de Annie, Samuel, Thomas, Reiner, y Hannah, Mikasa descuartizó a todo hombre que continuara en pie en la cubierta de la Carabela y que se atreviera a desafiarla. Tras ellos, Ymir, Bertholdt, Marcel y Franz dispararon proporcionando un firme apoyo al abordaje de los suyos. Probablemente, fue una de las tomas de barco más sencillas que habían vivido hasta el momento. Apenas habían sufrido daños y no tenían ni una sola pérdida. En poco tiempo, acabaron con quienes insistían en querer hacer frente a la tripulación del María. Todo terminó con un último hachazo de Annie. En un rincón, permanecía un pequeño grupo de soldados supervivientes que habían preferido rendirse antes de ser partidos por la mitad.

Mikasa se acercó hasta ellos para mirarlos uno a uno, tras ella, justo bajo la toldilla de la Carabela y ante la puerta de lo que parecía un camarote, Thomas inspeccionaba curioso. Trató de emplear la fuerza para abrir la puerta de madera que estaba atrancada desde el interior.

-Eh, Samuel, mira esto.- llamó la atención de su compañero mientras Annie y Hannah permanecían junto a Mikasa apuntando con sus armas a los soldados retenidos. Tras ellas, en Galeón, habían recargado las armas y apuntaban directamente a la cabeza de los enemigos por si intentaban ejecutar alguna acción peligrosa.

Samuel en seguida sintió curiosidad por aquello, sobre todo, porque ni siquiera entre los dos habían sido capaces de hacerla ceder ni tan siquiera unos milímetros.

-Debe haber un gran botín en el interior, ¿no crees?- Samuel asintió, ¿por qué si no se habrían tomado tanta molestia en impedirles el paso al interior de aquella sala? A sabiendas de que ellos serían los vencedores de la batalla querían asegurarse de que no le echaban mano al tesoro. Pero no eran más que unos necios si creían que aquello podría detenerlos.

-Tengo una idea.- Samuel sacó la pequeña bomba de mano casera que había fabricado él mismo mientras experimentaba con algo de pólvora. La pequeña bola tenía una mecha que se introducía en el interior donde se acumulaba la pólvora. Tomó uno de los palos que encontró tirados por el suelo y lo acercó a un pequeño fuego que se mantenía con vida en una de las zonas de cubierta, a causa de los numerosos impactos y la potencia. Acercó el palo en llamas a la bomba casera y la lanzó junto a la puerta tras ponerse a una distancia prudencial de ella.

La bomba estalló y en ese momento, todos pasaron a prestar enteramente atención a los dos jóvenes que contemplaban la puerta con una mezcla de alegría por haberla abierto y sorpresa por obtener gritos como respuesta. Los numerosos chilidos provenían del interior de la sala; niños y mujeres aterrorizados que se lamentaban por haber subido a aquel barco.

-¡Esperad, no matéis a esos civiles!- gritó alguien repentinamente. Mikasa y el resto volvieron a contemplar a sus rehenes. Uno de ellos parecía rogar por las vidas de todas esas personas resguardadas en el interior de la oscura habitación.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Es que quieres que te maten!- saltó una mujer de pelo castaño corto y rizado. Tenía unas largas pestañas y sermoneaba a su compañero, algo que resultó un tanto extraño teniendo en cuenta que el hombre vestía uniforme de soldado mientras que ella parecía ser un simple grumete. –Perdónele, Capitán, aún es joven y estúpido, no sabe lo que dice.- trató de disculparse en su lugar con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡No! ¡Capitán, os pido piedad por las vidas de esas personas!- insistió echando por tierra la reciente intervención de la mujer. –No son más que mujeres y niños que viajaban en este navío de vuelta a casa. No tienen nada que ver con el ataque ni con la armada de Rangarós.

-Dadnos todo lo que tengáis de valor.- ordenó Annie con cara de pocos amigos. Su expresión aburrida no cambió en ningún momento. El soldado se giró para contemplar directamente a su superior de rodillas tras él.

-Os daremos todo lo que llevamos, ¿verdad, oficial?- pidió esperando que estuviera de acuerdo con él, pues tenían mayor importancia sus vidas que todo lo material que pudieran transportar allí.

Sin embargo, el hombre tras él de más edad no parecía dispuesto a ceder ante esa petición.

-¡No seguiré órdenes de unos sucios y malnacidos piratas!- sin previo aviso, el oficial del barco se abalanzó sobre Mikasa, quien más cerca se encontraba de ellos y con claras intenciones de partirla en dos con el puñal que había estado escondiendo. Ella se quedó en su sitio contemplando la escena, lista para actuar en el último segundo pero no hizo falta pues Hannah lo había placado con un golpe en la pantorrilla. El hombre cayó al suelo como un saco pesado envuelto en constantes quejidos. -¡Os degollaré, hijos de puta!- gritó, pero sus alaridos no duraron mucho, pues el falange de Mikasa atravesó su cráneo de un extremo a otro clavándolo en el suelo de cubierta. Después, sacó su espada de la cabeza tras pisarla para que esta no se viera arrastrara hacia arriba y la apuntó a los rehenes restantes.

-Por favor… dejad que vivan.- repitió aquel insistente soldado entre dientes sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

Ymir se había tomado la molestia de pasar de un barco al otro, pues sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba contemplando y no podía limitarse a quedarse en su lugar cuando algo divertido parecía estar a punto de acontecer. Mikasa sintió su presencia junto a ella.

-¿Qué opinas… Ymir?- preguntó el Capitán del María esperando una opinión brutalmente sincera.

-Espero que no estés pensando dejar sus vidas en mis manos porque si esa es tu intención, ya sabes lo que haré con ellos.- se rió en voz alta estremeciendo a los soldados arrodillados ante ellos. Ymir contempló al soldado osado que se había atrevido a dirigirse a su capitán con una petición en mente. Era un joven alto, no mucho menor que ella, de tez blanca y cabello negro con la parte inferior de la cabeza rapada. Sus ojos eran pequeños y plateados y su cara algo alargada. -¿Ofrecerías tu vida a cambio de liberarlos a ellos?- preguntó seria observándolo detenidamente.

El joven se movió inquieto en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha, miró discretamente a un lado donde los civiles se amontonaban en el interior de la sala retenidos por los piratas. Y se lamentó por lo que estaba a punto de decir, se maldijo a si mismo porque no quería morir, pero una vida era un pago justo por las de todos aquellos inocentes. Si sus padres y hermanos hubieran estado entre los viajeros, con gusto habría hecho todo lo posible para devolverlos con vida. Y aún así, nada le aseguraba que aquellos piratas fueran a cumplir con su palabra, pero debía intentarlo. Con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño tembleque, respondió alto y claro.

-Sí... Lo haría.- Ymir sonrió, creyó que sería más cobarde de lo aparente pero se necesitaban agallas para decidir aquello sin saber qué podría ocurrir. Miró al Capitán y ambas intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

Mikasa asintió y ante eso, Ymir retrocedió unos pocos pasos. El Capitán, seguido por las miradas de todos los allí presentes, levantó en alto su espada. El joven arrodillado ante ella creyó que acabaría rebanado en dos como su superior, por ello, aguardó nervioso el instante en el que sentiría el filo hundirse en su piel y un dolor horrible surcar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta encontrar la muerte como el único consuelo a su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, la espada se clavó a escasos centímetros de él.

-Decidme, ¿cómo os llamáis?- preguntó Mikasa con tono monótono.

-M-Marlo, Capitán.

-Marlo… los civiles no sufrirán daños. Pero los soldados no correréis la misma suerte.- sentenció. La poca esperanza que había albergado se disipó como espuma en el mar. –Sin embargo, aquellos que quieran una nueva oportunidad de seguir viviendo, serán bienvenidos en mi navío.- las caras de los tripulantes del María eran todo un poema. Los soldados amontonados en aquel rincón mostraron diferentes reacciones, la mayoría no se fiaban de sus palabras y sentían repugnancia hacia el Capitán del María y toda su tripulación. –No obstante, para ser aceptados en mi tripulación, antes tendréis que vencer a uno de mis hombres en una batalla justa. Tendréis el privilegio de elegir contrincante.

Marlo sintió un nudo en su estómago porque a pesar de que aún tuviera alguna pequeña oportunidad de vivir, no parecía fácil aferrarse a ella. Los próximos segundos los pasó planteándose seriamente qué hacer, aunque en el fondo ya había tomado una decisión. Y es que en realidad, no era difícil de ver. Si no ganaba a alguno de aquellos piratas, moriría. Pero si no lo intentaba, ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de luchar por su vida. Podría haberse mantenido firme a sus ideas, pues no era partidario del bando pirata, pero en cierto modo tampoco le disgustaban ni el Capitán ni los suyos. Parecían ser algo más justos de lo que tenía entendido acerca de los hombres crueles de mar. Había escuchado historias de soldados que a duras penas lograron volver de una sola pieza tras cruzarse con ladrones de agua salada, habían matado sin escrúpulos y sin remordimientos a todo el que se hubieran encontrado en su camino. En esta ocasión parecía ligeramente diferente. Y ya de primeras, el Capitán había cedido ante su súplica de dejar a inocentes al margen de aquello. Quizás… quizás no fuera tan mala idea comenzar en un nuevo lugar.

Se levantó de su sitio y tomó la espada clavada ante él tal y como esperaban que hiciera. Escuchó murmullos e insultos de los hombres tras él que lo maldecían por querer formar parte de unos rufianes sin escrúpulos. Le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa en la cara del Capitán pero desapareció al instante.

-Muy bien, Marlo. Tuya es la elección.- le ofreció haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que escogiera a cualquiera allí presente con el que enfrentarse.

Marlo cojeó un poco, aún le dolía la pierna por el cacho de astilla que llevaba clavada en la pierna. Aunque aquello no le impedía moverse pero lo volvía bastante más lento. Por no hablar de otras tantas heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. En realidad sus posibilidades de ganar eran remotas. Pero escoger al adversario adecuado también influía en ello. Pasó la mirada por todos y cada uno de ellos, por desgracia, todos parecían estar en buena forma y sin heridas aparentes que pudieran ponerle las cosas un poco más fáciles. Descartó al instante al Capitán y a la mujer que se había dirigido a él, aquello habría sido un suicidio. Pensó entonces en las dos mujeres, la bajita rubia con cara de pocos amigos no le inspiraba confianza, estaba seguro de que era mucho más fuerte que él a pesar de su apariencia. Lo mismo ocurría con la otra chica pelirroja, era consciente de que no debía juzgarlos por su aspecto porque eso sería cometer un grave error. Entonces, solo quedaban los dos situados cerca de la puerta de los civiles, pues no quería enfrentarse al hombre rubio musculoso. La decisión estaba entre el joven rubio y alto con patillas rectas y el otro de piel trigueña y cabello castaño.

-Lo elijo… a él.- señaló con la mano a Thomas, que pareció reaccionar con sorpresa, pues no esperaba que le tocara batirse en un duelo.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó su contrincante esperando, quizás, que recapacitara su decisión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero este asintió con la cabeza, fuera lo que fuese, era su elección y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora solo quedaba darlo todo y luchar por una oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Aquel mundo no era agradable, pero no quería dejarlo aún. –Está bien… es posible que te arrepientas de ello.- Thomas cogió la espada de Samuel que estaba en mejor estado y se acercó al centro de la cubierta para situarse frente a Marlo. El resto de tripulantes del María los rodearon, aunque Mikasa y Annie permanecieron junto al resto de soldados en el suelo.

-Bien, tal y como he prometido, si vences a Thomas, Marlo, tendrás la oportunidad de unirte a mi tripulación.- recordó. Marlo sintió la boca seca de los nervios. Contuvo un poco la respiración para calmarse y poder centrarse en la pelea. –Si pierdes, sufrirás el mismo destino que aquellos que decidan no intentarlo.- intentó que esas últimas palabras no lo desconcentraran pero fue difícil.

Thomas se abalanzó sobre él de un momento a otro y Marlo estuvo a punto de no apartarse a tiempo, pues seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras del Capitán del María. Se echó a un lado en el último instante y rodó por el suelo incapaz de ponerse de pie por el impulso. Se quedó con una rodilla posada en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada para levantarse antes de que volviera a arremeter contra él.

-Vamos, ven a por mí.- pidió Thomas, pero no esperó ni un momento, volvió a acercarse a Marlo con claras intenciones de hacerle daño. Él no tenía nada que temer, no arriesgaba su vida. Por ello, se movía con seguridad y soltura de un lado a otro.

Marlo esquivó sus estocadas y rechazó otras tantas. Thomas era insistente y estaba claro que tenía muchas más fuerzas que él, el agotamiento no era visible en su rostro ni en sus movimientos. Pero no se rendiría. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, comenzó a intentar atacarlo para hacerlo retroceder.

-Pienso… que ha sido una mala decisión- comentó Annie en voz baja. Solo Mikasa y los soldados junto a ella pudieron escucharla.

-Elegir a Ymir si habría sido una mala elección.- contestó el Capitán sin perder de vista la pelea. Thomas ganaba terreno y estaba consiguiendo acabar con las fuerzas que le quedaban a Marlo, pero éste tampoco cedía.

-Aún así, dudo que sea capaz de vencer.- insistió. –está en condiciones pésimas.

-Pero tiene determinación, son evidentes sus anhelos de continuar con vida. Tú también te habrás dado cuenta, Annie.- Mikasa sabía que los instintos de Annie eran casi tan buenos como los de ella. Por eso, en cierto modo debía entender lo que quería decirle.

-Su determinación no lo salvará.- el Capitán asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. La determinación nunca era suficiente para sobrevivir, hacía falta algo más que eso.

-Cierto, pero te impresionaría saber… lo que es capaz de conseguir el valor de luchar por algo que se quiere alcanzar.- Annie se quedó en silencio y ninguna de las dos volvió a decir nada.

De un momento para otro, Marlo tropezó y cayó hacia atrás. Thomas no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver a su contrincante tan desprotegido. Su espada se había alejado de él unos metros y no era capaz de alcanzarla. Thomas se puso junto al alfanje para apartarlo a un lado de una patada, impidiendo que Marlo pudiera recuperarlo.

-Y dime, ¿por qué me escogiste a mí como adversario?- tenía cierta curiosidad, quería conocer los criterios en los que debía haberse basado durante su elección.

-N-no lo sé.- contestó incapaz de concentrarse mucho. Thomas le propinó un rodillazo en la cara logrando que Marlo girara la cabeza de golpe y que escupiera sangre. Tuvo suerte de no haber perdido ningún diente, aunque ese era un precio que pagaría encantado con tal de seguir vivo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- repitió Thomas indicando que quería una respuesta convincente. Seguiría golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta que se le agotara la paciencia y decidiera matarlo. Volvió a patearlo en el estómago con fuerza logrando sacarle un quejido. Marlo encontró dificultades para respirar tras aquel último golpe, pero trató de hablar antes de que lo repitiera.

-Tu compañero… antes de que nos capturarais… no recordaba haberlo visto pelear.- Y ahí estaba la razón que le había llevado a decidirse entre ambos. Durante el abordaje parecía haberse fijado en Thomas, mientras que no recordaba ver a Samuel por ninguna parte. Thomas sonrió.

-Y aún así, has preferido que sea yo.- Volvió a patearlo dejándolo tirado en el suelo en posición fetal con toda la cara repleta de sangre. Marlo tenía restos de arena y aquel líquido escarlata por toda la ropa y cuerpo.

-Mi madre… mi madre siempre decía… ugh… que era mejor malo conocido…. que bueno por conocer.- explicó con voz débil y entrecortada. Tenía la mirada perdida en las botas negras relucientes de Thomas, manchadas con su propia sangre. Había perdido, su oportunidad se le había escapado de las manos pero al menos no podría arrepentirse por no haberlo intentado. De fondo escuchó el alboroto de quienes contemplaban la escena y su miserable estado. No distinguía los abucheos de los soldados de las risotadas de los piratas, pero a aquellas alturas poco importaba.

-Tu madre no se equivocaba, pero sus palabras no te salvarán.- Thomas se preparó para dar su último golpe y atravesar el corazón de Marlo con precisión. No sería cruel en esta ocasión y si lo apuñalaba directamente en el corazón, moriría al instante, no sufriría. –Es una lástima, creo que nos habríamos llevado bien.

Echó hacia atrás la espada para clavarla con ambas manos en el centro de su pecho, pero Marlo giró hacia atrás. En consecuencia, la espada se clavó en su antebrazo. Tiró de él desgarrándolo un poco pero aprovechó el desconcierto de Thomas y empleó las fuerzas que le quedaban para golpear con sus piernas las del contrario. Así en un intento por mantener el equilibrio, Thomas trastabilló unas cuantas veces hasta que sus pies se enredaron en varias de las cuerdas de la vela mayor que había sido arrancada. Marlo corrió a duras penas para recuperar su espada y regresó hasta su contrincante de inmediato para impedirle que se recobrara de la caída. Si Thomas hubiera alcanzado su propia espada, se habría vuelto a repetir la pelea y Marlo no disponía de fuerzas para continuar con aquello. Esa era la última posibilidad que tenía. Así, se apresuró lo suficiente como para apuntar directamente al cuello de Thomas con el alfanje en su poder.

Contempló la cara de impresión de Thomas y cómo tragaba saliva con dificultad al verse en tan comprometida situación. Ninguno de los allí presentes parecía esperar tal desenlace de los acontecimientos. Ni si quiera él. Marlo lo tenía en sus manos, era realmente fácil atravesarle la garganta con el filo de la hoja, así, mataría a uno de aquellos bastardos que habían condenado su navío. La mayoría de sus compañeros y sus oficiales lo habrían hecho sin dudar. Pero él ya había tomado su decisión antes de comenzar la batalla. No le importaba ser un traidor. Desde que había decidido enfrentarse a Thomas, no, desde mucho antes, en el instante en que se rindió a merced de los piratas y en el momento en el que había suplicado por las vidas de los inocentes ya no pertenecía a la armada de Rangarós.

-Suficiente.- habló Mikasa de nuevo. Marlo lanzó a un lado su arma y le tendió una mano a Thomas para que este se levantara. Al principio dudó, no parecía muy contento, pero después la tomó y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Tienes agallas, Marlo.- le dijo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie con las diversas heridas. –Ahora eres uno de los nuestros, ya no tienes que preocuparte, te trataremos como a un igual.- un montón de risas los envolvieron y no pudo sentir nada más que alivio.

-Thomas, llévalo a que Marco lo trate.- ordenó Mikasa. Bertholdt, en la cubierta del María, los ayudó a pasar de un barco al otro, pues Marlo se encontraba en una situación más lamentable de lo aparente. -¿Algún otro voluntario que quiera ofrecernos un buen espectáculo?- volvió a preguntar.

De repente, la mujer que había permanecido junto a Marlo comenzó a reírse con fuerza, todos la miraron sorprendidos sin comprenderla.

-¡No puedo creerme… que el idiota de Marlo lo haya conseguido!- tuvo que parar para coger aire, pues no podía parar de reír. De un momento a otro comenzó a golpear el suelo de cubierta con una mano mientras se agarraba el vientre con la otra. -¡Con lo mucho que odia a los piratas!- Ymir empezó a impacientarse con aquella actitud y tuvo intenciones de ponerle fin a la vida de la mujer pero Mikasa le pidió con un gesto que esperara. Entonces, ella también se levantó cuando su ataque de risa se calmó.

-Ellos… ellos son diferentes, Hitch.- se defendió Marlo en la distancia, pues aún en la cubierta del María era perfectamente capaz de escuchar sus palabras.

-Sean diferentes o no, siguen siendo piratas. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo mucho que los detestas? No parabas de lanzar maldiciones contra todos ellos día y noche, estaba harta de escucharte.- explicó. Sin embargo, aquella aclaración no pareció interesar a nadie.

-Es cierto… pero ahora las cosas son así. Si aprecias tu vida, deberías intentarlo.

-Ya…- dio un paso al frente tensando a Ymir, pero ella no se movió de su sitio, más bien la vigiló en todo instante. Hitch cogió el alfanje que Marlo había usado anteriormente y miró a Mikasa directamente. –claro que lo intentaré, Rangarós, la guardia… nunca he tenido un lugar allí, por mucho que tratara de engañarme a mí misma. Entré a esta mierda por influencia de mi tía pero estoy cansada de que me usen de moza, sobre todo, cuando peleo mejor que estos capullos.- señaló a los hombres que había dejado atrás, quienes la contemplaban sorprendidos. Hitch siempre había tenido una actitud un tanto conflictiva pero jamás la habían escuchado decir tantas verdades juntas.

En esta ocasión fue Ymir la que estalló en carcajadas, divertida por la actitud de Hitch, pues en cierto modo se sentía identificada con ella.

-Vamos, elije contrincante. Me vendría muy bien tener a alguien como tú en la tripulación.- la animó la mujer dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Las condiciones serán las mismas. Si ganas podrás unirte, sino, morirás.- recordó Mikasa.

Hitch trató de ocultar su nerviosismo a pesar de sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho. Evidentemente no quería morir y en el fondo sentía envidia de Marlo por haberlo conseguido. Por otro lado, pensó en lo mucho que odiaba a su familia, si no la hubieran mandado a la armada, no tendría que hacer frente a una situación tan delicada.

-Si el idiota de Marlo ha sido capaz… yo no seré menos.- dijo. A Marlo ya se lo habían llevado de allí, justo antes de desearle suerte a su compañera. Esperaba que pudiera lograrlo igual que él. Miró con cuidado a todos allí. En realidad, ya lo había estado pensando antes y sabía a quienes no debía escoger de ninguna manera. Sus opciones más viables se habían alejado. También se fiaba de las aclaraciones que había hecho Marlo anteriormente. Así que finalmente se decantó por la persona que rondaba en su cabeza. Una chica rubia y bajita aparentemente aburrida. Probablemente sería más fácil derrotar a una chica menuda como ella, esa fue su conclusión. –Ella.

Annie no se inmutó cuando la señaló. Su expresión no cambió en ningún momento. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, lanzó su hacha a Samuel y sacó un par de dagas que guardaba en sus piernas.

-En esta ocasión, utilizaré las dagas, pues estoy menos familiarizada con ellas.- dijo mirándola fijamente, dándole a entender que de aquel modo le ponía las cosas algo más fáciles. –Pero te advierto que no podrás ganarme. Hazte a la idea.-le advirtió. Hitch notó sus manos temblar, no por la forma en la que lo había dicho, sino porque en el fondo sentía que la mujer rubia llevaba razón.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Se ha esfumado tu valentía?- gritó Ymir tras ver cómo había cambiado la expresión de Hitch. -¿No decías que eras mejor que todos esos inútiles? ¡Demuéstranoslo!

No había vuelta atrás, por suerte, ella no estaba en tan mal estado como Marlo, pero eso no le pondría las cosas más fáciles. Observó cómo Annie comenzaba a moverse hacia uno de los lados con lentitud, tanteando el terreno. Ella la imitó y caminó hacia el lado contrario sin perderla de vista ni un solo instante. Entre las dos trazaron un círculo en el suelo, rodeadas del resto que estaban impacientes por verlas pelear. Bertholdt, en cuando escuchó que sería Annie quien pelearía, se acercó al barco contrario.

Annie acostumbraba a luchar con su hacha a larga distancia. Aunque pudiera resultar un tanto lenta y difícil de manejar, era muy efectiva y no tenía que acercarse en exceso al enemigo. Sin embargo, debía propinar golpes contundentes. En esta ocasión luchaba con dos dagas pequeñas que la obligarían a acercarse a Hitch para poder infligirle daño, era la única ventaja que le podía dar a la mujer para que se defendiera mejor ante ella, pues sus posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas. Aquella situación le traía recuerdos amargos del día en el que se unió al María. Nunca creyó que tendría que revivirlos, y su elección no fue mejor que la que acababa de hacer Hitch. Esperó un poco a que ella atacara, pero viendo que no lo haría, decidió dar comienzo a aquello.

Annie se movió hacia uno de los lados provocando que Hitch se girara hacia ella para tratar de defenderse, sin embargo, en el último momento, Annie se movió con rapidez al lado contrario y se lanzó de costado a por ella. Hitch rechazó el ataque a duras penas haciéndose algo de daño en las manos, pues la espada era pesada y aunque sabía utilizarla no estaba acostumbrada.

Annie retrocedió pero no tardó en volver a por ella, en esta ocasión de frente, dirigiéndose directamente a por su cuello. Su contrincante colocó el alfanje de forma horizontal para tratar de detenerla. La chica rubia era menuda pero tenía bastante fuerza. Posiblemente no era capaz de vencer a alguien de mayor tamaño empleando la fuerza bruta pero Hitch estaba convencida de que se guardaba más de un truco en la manga, pues era ágil. Hitch, incapaz de contenerse en pie, cayó hacia atrás, lo que ayudó a Annie a posicionarse sobre ella con facilidad y seguir ejerciendo presión para clavar aquellas dagas en su cuello. La hoja estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la piel de Hitch que en cuanto notó el frío acero de su propia arma decidió actuar antes de estar perdida por completo. Aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros, reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujar las dagas de Annie hacia atrás y tratar de darle un cabezazo.

Ella lo vio venir justo a tiempo y se apartó, entonces, Hitch la cogió de ambos hombros para darle la vuelta a la situación y situarse sobre ella reteniéndola en el suelo. Para ello se llevó un par de cortes en la cara y el brazo, pero mereció la pena con tal de tener a Annie sujeta. O al menos, eso creía.

Annie levantó una de las piernas para desestabilizar a su adversaria y una vez hubo perdido el equilibrio, la lanzó a un lado con fuerza, pero Hitch se agarró a ella recibiendo más cortes en el proceso y viéndose obligada a soltar su alfanje.

-Me da igual… que seas mejor que yo.- susurró entre dientes. Annie la contempló curiosa, parecía una persona completamente diferente a la de antes. Por mucho que hubiera tratado de aparentar que todo aquello no le importaba, en realidad se estaba esforzando en defender su vida. Giraron por el suelo lanzando golpes a diestro y siniestro. Annie esquivó la mayoría, a excepción de un par que la alcanzaron, mientras que Hitch se había convertido en un saco de carne y huesos con el que Annie podía desahogarse a placer.

La mujer tenía peor aspecto a cada minuto que pasaba. Su cara hinchada era difícil de reconocer. Sus cortes sangraban manchándolo todo, aunque ninguno de ellos le impedía seguir moviéndose bien. Nuevamente, fue Annie quien se situó sobre ella reteniendo también sus piernas para que no encontrara hueco por el que colarse. Utilizó la única daga que tenía en su poder para llevarla al cuello de la contraria, quien en esta ocasión no tendría nada para defenderse. Era su fin, la batalla había acabado.

-Ríndete.- le ordenó Annie con mirada gélida. –Así no seré yo quien deba acabar con tu vida.- pidió, no quería ser ella quien lo hiciera a menos que se lo pidieran, le resultaba desagradable. Hitch agarró la hoja de la daga con ambas manos tratando de hacerla retroceder. Sintió cómo se clavaba en sus manos, escocía terriblemente, dolía. Pero estaba dispuesta a mucho más que aquello si con eso conseguía salvarse.

-No… renunciaré a mi vida fácilmente. Estoy cansada de sentir… que no valgo nada.- susurró de modo que solo Annie pudiera escucharla. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos azules cristalinos y entonces, tomó una decisión al igual que hicieron con ella en su día. Quizás por una vez había logrado entender lo que el Capitán solía ver cuando analizaba a las personas.

-Se acabó, he ganado. No tiene forma de defenderte en esta situación.- dijo en alto buscando la mirada de Mikasa. El Capitán las observó detenidamente unos instantes hasta que hizo un gesto con la cabeza entendiendo lo que Annie quería decir. Annie se levantó de su lugar ignorando las lágrimas que Hitch trataba de reprimir, pues no quería desmoronarse ante todos ellos. –Capitán. Soy la ganadora de esta batalla, ¿se me permite decidir el destino de mi adversario?- Todos se sorprendieron ante la petición de Annie. Nunca había demandado nada a nadie, más bien trataba de mantenerse al margen de todos y de no verse involucrada en los asuntos de los demás. Pero por algún motivo, en aquella ocasión lo había hecho y Mikasa no podía ignorar la curiosidad que aquello le producía, pues sabía qué decidiría. Los murmullos llegaron hasta sus oídos, nadie sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a aquello, ni siquiera Hitch, quien se levantó con la respiración agitada mirándose las palmas de la mano y maldiciendo su suerte.

-Adelante. Ya que lo pides, en esta ocasión te dejaré decidir qué hacer con ella.- Annie asintió agradecida aunque no lo demostró. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Hitch, esta la miró a la espera de lo que diría.

-Lo que te suceda no me incumbe, he luchado porque tú me elegiste. Sin embargo, no creo que tu vida me pertenezca, por eso, no te la arrebataré a menos que me lo ordenen o que sea necesario.- explicó, aunque nadie parecía entender del todo lo que quería decir. –puedes unirte al María si es lo que quieres.

Los ojos de Hitch se iluminaron al instante en cuanto escuchó esas últimas palabras. El nudo que tenía en el estómago se disipó al momento y no pudo sentirse más agradecida.

-Que así sea.- sentenció Mikasa. –lleváosla a que la curen.

-¿Has visto, Marlo? Yo también lo he conseguido.- dijo ella cuando pisó el María. Marco e Historia trataban las heridas del joven en cubierta, pues todos ellos querían saber lo que ocurría en el barco enemigo.

-Los que quedáis, ¿qué elegís?- preguntó dirigiéndose a los últimos seis soldados aún con rabia en sus ojos.

-¿Alguno quiere probar a qué sabe la libertad? Os aseguro que es un tanto… adictivo.- añadió Marcel con una sonrisa en su rostro. De fondo se escuchó a Ymir murmurar algo en bajo que nadie alcanzó a entender, no parecía demasiado de acuerdo con ello.

-No tenía ni idea de que esto fuera un reclutamiento en mar abierto.- soltó fastidiada a pesar de que anteriormente parecía contenta de tener a Hitch con ellos. –No estoy dispuesta a compartir cama con un puñado de soldados de la armada, esos dos de antes parecían diferentes… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos.- los miró con desprecio.

Mikasa ya sabía sus respuestas incluso antes de formular la pregunta. Ninguno contestó, e incluso uno de ellos trató de escupir a Ymir a la cara pero antes de que lograra hacerlo lo ensartó. –Bien, como deseéis. No podemos desperdiciar más tiempo aquí. ¡Coged todo lo de valor que encontréis! Nos llevaremos también varios cañones de veinticuatro libras. Ymir, encárgate de ellos y después ayuda al resto.- una vez dadas las órdenes, todos se pusieron en marcha para dejar todo listo cuanto antes y partir.

Los cañones de veinticuatro libras eran bastante más grandes y pesados. Fue necesario transportarlos entre varios de ellos. En cuanto Ymir mató a los soldados restantes, ya no tuvieron de qué preocuparse y pudieron moverse con libertad por el barco enemigo. También se llevaron todos los barriles de sidra y vino que encontraron, al igual que la comida y algo de oro que llevaban los civiles encima.

Mikasa contempló todo desde su propia cubierta tras haber revisado los daños tanto de su Galeón como de su tripulación. Aquellos que se encontraban en el puente inferior tampoco estaban muy malheridos y ya habían sido tratados por Marco durante el abordaje al navío contrario. La batalla había llegado a su fin y era hora de marcharse.

El Capitán del María se colocó ante el timón para dirigir su enorme Galeón a mar abierto. Aunque costara creer, aquella batalla les había quitado más de medio día y no tardarían en quedarse sin luz en pocas horas. Para cuando eso ocurriera, debían tener un rumbo fijo y todo en el interior del navío bien organizado. Aún tenían que terminar de colocar los cinco nuevos cañones en sus lugares, así como los barriles de vino y sidra que habían obtenido. Así, el barco comenzaría a moverse, pero se vio sorprendida por una voz que comenzaba a hacérsele conocida.

-¡C-Capitán, espere un momento!- pidió con el mismo tono que había empleado anteriormente. Mikasa lo miró desde su posición sobre la toldilla, Marlo se encontraba junto a la escalera de cubierta que daba al interior. –Los civiles… prometió no dejarlos morir.- recordó. Sabía que aquellos piratas habían saqueado sin escrúpulos hasta el último rincón de la Carabela y que no habían dejado nada más que a aquel puñado de personas que ahora naufragarían, pues el barco estaba tan destrozado que aunque aguantara a flote, no podría moverse a placer.

-Te equivocas, Marlo.- contestó ella con seriedad. –Concedí tu petición, ellos no tenían nada que ver en todo esto y me rogaste por sus vidas. Y así lo hice. Si mueren, ni mis hombres ni yo tendremos la culpa de ello.- apartó la vista para mirar al frente. En el rostro de Marlo se podía ver cierta mezcla entre decepción y sorpresa, quizás había depositado demasiadas confianzas en ellos. Pero a Mikasa poco le importaba eso, habían sido demasiado piadosos cuando normalmente los abrían en canal para hacerlos bailar hasta que sus cuerpos se desplomaran. Y en vez de eso, había atendido a sus peticiones. Si el hambre, la sed o el mar los mataba, ella no sería la responsable. –No me convertí en Capitán para dirigir un barco que transporta pasajeros hasta sus destinos. Esta zona no está lejos de Rangarós, darán con ellos tarde o temprano y si no, morirán de hambre. Pero eso no me incumbe, y ahora, a ti tampoco debe importarte.- finalizó. Marlo se detuvo unos instantes en su lugar con la cabeza gacha hasta que finalmente reaccionó y asintió. Poco después, uno de sus compañeros lo arrastró hasta el primer puente y Mikasa lo perdió de vista.

Además, debía añadir que como acto de buena fe, les había advertido que era recomendable tirar los cuerpos de los muertos por la borda para evitar mayores desgracias. Era cuanto podía hacer, tanta compasión podría dar una imagen errónea de su persona. Si conocieran las atrocidades que había cometido, seguramente muchos de allí ni se atreverían a dirigirse a ella. Por eso, el cupo de actos benevolentes había llegado a su límite durante hasta dentro de un tiempo.

* * *

Marcel tomó varias cajas de madera de tamaño medio repletas de herramientas, entre ellas; martillos, cinceles, pequeñas sierras de mano y un montón de clavos. Todo ello necesario para la reparación del Galeón. Los daños eran mínimos comparados con otras batallas en las que habían salido más perjudicados, pero era esencial repararlo todo lo antes posible. Bertholdt lo ayudaba en silencio, su compañero se había estado ocupando de los arreglos del navío desde que se unió a la tripulación y nadie había puesto en duda su profesionalidad. A pesar de que casi nadie conocía su pasado, todos habían supuesto que este debía estar ligado de alguna forma a la carpintería, pues era evidente su perfecto manejo.

Marcel no era el único capaz de arreglar aquello, cualquiera con un mínimo de conocimiento podría hacerlo, pero se le había otorgado el título de Carpintero oficial del María y era el mayor responsable del estado del barco y de su mantenimiento. Cuando se trataba de reparar el Galeón, el Capitán confiaba en su buen juicio y atendía todas sus necesidades.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- preguntó a Bertholdt mientras cogía unos cuantos clavos que este le había acercado. Marcel se situaba de rodillas junto al borde de la toldilla para reparar el agujero que había producido uno de los cañonazos enemigos, del cual él había sido testigo.

-Sí, aunque no lo parezca, el impacto no fue para tanto.- respondió con cierta amabilidad por mostrar preocupación.

-Cualquiera lo diría después de haberte visto salir despedido por los aires.- no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Se tomó la libertad de reírse de la situación porque conocía a Bertholdt y sabía que aquello no le sentaría mal.

-No diría lo mismo si la bala hubiera impactado directamente contra nosotros. Creo… que tuvimos bastante suerte.

-Es posible.- volvió a centrarse en dar golpes de martillo a los clavos que quería introducir en las tablas. –Pero son cosas a las que nos exponemos al unirnos a este mundo. Personalmente, creo que merecen la pena a cambio de todo esto.- no especificó pero Bertholdt sabía a qué se refería. No solo a la oportunidad de disfrutar de ciertos placeres, sino a la posibilidad de no tener que huir de la muerte. Y sin embargo, su vida peligraba cada vez que navegaban y su destino estaba atado a un capitán y su barco. Era contradictorio, la vida a bordo no era fácil en absoluto pero para muchos allí, era lo mejor a lo que habían podido optar en toda su miserable vida. –No muchos hombres tienen la oportunidad de disfrutar del océano de esta forma. Me siento agradecido por ello.

Bertholdt lo contempló levantarse del sitio para secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga y mirar a la enorme masa de agua azul que los rodeaba por todas partes. Brillaba con fuerza a causa de los rayos de sol, un espectáculo del que nunca podría cansarse.

-Será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que oscurezca, sino tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.- advirtió el Carpintero. Les había llevado mucho más tiempo arreglar el estropicio causado en el segundo puente. Además, Marcel había dejado que Bertholdt se ocupara de ese para que fuera aprendiendo y no iba mal encaminado. Sin embargo, aquel último prefería arreglarlo él para acabar antes. –Pásame un par de tablones más, creo que con eso será suficiente.

* * *

La mayoría de cañones ya habían sido colocados en sus respectivos lugares a excepción de dos. Aquellas pesadas armas debían moverse con el más absoluto cuidado y por supuesto, entre varias personas. Connie, Hitch, Marlo, Franz e Ian bajaban con cuidado el cuarto cañón con un montón de cuerdas y un sistema de poleas. En el centro de la cubierta se encontraba una especie de trampilla de madera resistente con agujeros de forma cuadricular. Solamente se utilizaba para poder bajar cosas pesadas como aquella, barriles o cajas. Las cuales no podrían subirse por las escaleras usuales. Todos los puentes contaban con la misma abertura, pero solo habían abierto la del primer puente para bajarlos hasta allí. En el fondo, Annie y Hannah esperaban para ayudar a bajar con cuidado el arma y para soltar todas las cuerdas amarradas. Una vez tocó el fondo, todos los que se encontraban arriba, a excepción de Samuel, bajaron para ayudar a colocarlo.

Por su parte, Mina y Thomas recogían todos los aparejos y armas que habían sido arrojadas con urgencia sobre cubierta. Era preciso recoger todo y limpiar un poco aquellas zonas repletas de pólvora. A esas horas no podían efectuar una limpieza a fondo, por lo que seguramente ésta se llevaría a cabo el próximo día desde bien temprano, pero al menos, eliminarían las partes más sucias de cubierta.

-No he decidido formar parte de esta tripulación… para seguir recogiendo y limpiando porquería.- se escuchó quejarse a Hitch de fondo. Respiraba con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo y del estado en el que se encontraba.

-Cierto, estás aquí porque no te quedaban más opciones.- replicó Ian recordándole cual era la verdad.

-Oye, tú, no te quejes.- se sumó Connie al terminar de darles las indicaciones necesarias, el cañón ya se situaba perfectamente amarrado en su lugar. –A Eren y Armin les tocó hacer el carenado del casco en el primer día, lo mismo me pasó a mí. Y créeme, no hay nada peor que eso. Considérate afortunada.- aseguró logrando que Hitch se callara entre suspiros incapaz de poder llevarle la contraria. Al menos, aquello terminaría pronto pues solo faltaba un cañón por situar.

* * *

La sala empleada para curar heridos por fin comenzaba a vaciarse después de unas pocas horas. La mitad de la tripulación había acudido con pequeñas heridas fáciles de tratar, nada grave. Pero resultaba trabajoso al ser tantos los que necesitaban cuidados. Tras ser tratados volvieron a sus quehaceres en cubierta, a excepción de Jean, Reiner y Sasha que aún permanecían allí.

-Te dije que no quería verte por aquí- repitió Marco advirtiéndole de su error. Jean bajó la cabeza y suspiró, aquellos rasguños no tenían nada que ver con sus decisiones, no era algo que hubiera podido evitar fácilmente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No entraba dentro de mis planes hacerte una visita- aseguró. Por suerte, su pierna no había sufrido más daños y seguía recuperándose poco a poco, pero Marco ya le había advertido que debía dejarla reposando lo que quedaba de día.

-Has tenido suerte- concluyó sacándole la última de las astillas clavada en su hombro, la depositó en una pequeña bandeja de plata junto a las pinzas de metal que había utilizado. –A Connie le he tenido que sacar el doble de astillas que a ti, ha debido llevarse la peor parte del impacto.- Una vez hubo terminado, se mojó las manos y se las secó con un trapo. En pocos minutos humedeció todas aquellas pequeñas heridas con desinfectante y se posicionó junto a Jean con intención de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ya te había dicho que estaba bien y que no era nada.- Suspiró mientras aguantaba un pequeño quejido al levantarse de la cama. –Te esperaré arriba, los demás ya deben estar allí.- Marco asintió con la cabeza, no tardaría en acudir a la reunión que se celebraría nuevamente para tratar un asunto de aparente vital importancia.

-Pero cuando acabe la reunión, reposarás la pierna.- Jean balbuceó unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles. –Si no lo haces, empeorará y te dolerá. No deberías forzarla más por hoy.- el oficial asintió al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta casi dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. -¿Cómo vas con Reiner?- preguntó a la chica rubia que vendaba con cuidado el hombro izquierdo del chico.

Marco caminó hasta ellos para supervisar el trabajo de su compañera. Se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades pues no hacían más que mejorar con la práctica. Cuando ambos subieron a cubierta durante el ataque, Reiner les aseguró que estaba totalmente bien, sin embargo, no había sido del todo cierto. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, Marco podía detectar un hombro dislocado con un breve vistazo. Además de eso, tenía un gran raspón que le había levantado un buen cacho de piel. Todo aquello tuvieron que tratarlo lo antes posible. Fue Marco quien encajó de nuevo el hombro, era la primera vez que contemplaba gritar a Reiner de dolor y podía asegurar con certeza que era el sonido más escalofriante que había escuchado en toda su vida. Esperaba no tener que ser testigo de nuevo de aquello en los años que le quedaban. El resto lo dejó en manos de Historia, la joven había insistido en ello y no tenía motivos para negarse, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todos los heridos que tenían y la ayuda que necesitaría para despacharlos cuanto antes.

-Esto ya está listo.- afirmó volviendo a mirar a Reiner a la cara. El chico no había apartado la mirada de ella en todo el proceso. -¿Aún te duele, Reiner?- preguntó con su usual voz dulce que denotaba preocupación y empatía.

-E-Estoy bien, Historia.- tartamudeó sin querer, estaba tan encandilado por la joven que no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo directamente a él. –Soy un hombre fuerte, esto no es nada para mi.- aseguró provocando que ella se tranquilizara. Reiner agradecía que en el momento de recolocarle el hombro Historia hubiera permanecido arriba en cubierta con Ymir.

-Eh, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- escucharon los dos la voz de Marco que aparentemente iba dirigida a Sasha. La chica que había sido obligada a permanecer en cama todo aquel tiempo trataba de escaquearse y subir al exterior del Galeón sin permiso. –El Capitán ha ordenado expresamente que permanezcas en cama sin moverte hasta mañana. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, así que no te muevas de ahí.- advirtió.

Sasha se quedó de pie quieta, incapaz de decidirse. Tanteaba la posibilidad de salir corriendo y confiar en que llegaría hasta cubierta sin desmayarse por el camino o sin que la pillaran, pero debido a su estado lo dudaba bastante y además, la presencia de Reiner en aquella sala la inquietaba. Precisamente porque lo conocía muy bien y sabía de qué era capaz.

-Llevo aquí varias horas, Marco. He contemplado cómo tratabais a cada uno de mis compañeros. Admito que al principio me resultaba entretenido pero después empezó a aburrirme.- trató de explicarse sin volver a su lugar y de contener los ruidos que su tripa hacía. –Una bucanera como yo necesita aire fresco para no marchitarse.

-No te marchitarás por reposar, Sasha.- aseguró Marco. Era un peligro dejar a aquella joven sola deambulando por el barco. Más aún en su estado, pues no sabían dónde podía acabar. –El Capitán te ha cedido uno de los camarotes privados para tu recuperación.

-Y yo lo agradezco enormemente pero no lo necesito, estoy bien, de verdad.

-No atenderá a razones, Marco.- intervino Reiner tras ser testigo de toda la conversación. Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta Sasha, quien lo miraba desconfiada. –Yo la llevaré hasta el camarote y me aseguraré de que descansa y se porta bien.

-N-No es necesario, Reiner.- se negó ella mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa pero el chico no esperó a que Sasha intentara algo como la última vez, comenzaba a comprender todos y cada uno de sus trucos. La cogió de la cintura y la colocó en su hombro bueno. Tras despedirse de Marco e Historia, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer puente.

Sasha pataleó un par de veces pero pronto se cansó, escaseaba de fuerzas y eso le vino muy bien a él para que no siguiera complicándole las cosas. Abrió uno de los camarotes con la llave que le había tendido Marco y tras entrar con cuidado deshizo la cama para meter a Sasha dentro. La joven decidió rendirse de momento, así que se arropó y se tumbó con intenciones de hacerle creer a Reiner que se comportaría.

-Es por tu bien, Sasha. Ya sabes que yo solo cumplo con mi deber.- aclaró él.

-¿Tu deber consiste en llevarme a cuestas en contra de mi voluntad?- puso en duda ella, aparentemente molesta. –Haré lo que me decís.- se rindió finalmente acomodándose en la cama. Admitía que aquello era mucho mejor que las hamacas de la sala común, pero prefería estar junto a sus compañeras, los ronquidos de Connie desde la otra habitación la ayudaban a conciliar el sueño. Reiner asintió ante su cambio de actitud aunque había algo que no acababa de cuadrarle. –Descansaré y estaré recuperada para la hora de la cena.

-¿La cena? ¿Es que no has escuchado bien? No vas a moverte de aquí hasta mañana- repitió lentamente para que lo asimilara de una vez.

-¿¡Hasta mañana!? ¡No podéis hacerme eso! ¿Qué demonios os he hecho yo para merecerme esto?- alzó la voz disgustada. De un salto se había incorporado en la cama, pero antes de que intentara algo, Reiner salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Sasha agarró el pomo para tirar con fuerza pero no consiguió abrirla.

-Es por tu bien, Sasha. Aunque no lo creas.- además, así la persona a la que le tocara hacer la guardia de noche agradecería tener un problema menos del que ocuparse. Quizás debía proponerle al Capitán encerrarla allí durante las noches para evitar que se acercara a la cocina para robar sobras.

-¡No hace falta que eches la llave, Reiner! ¡Me portaré bien, lo prometo!- insistió.

-Creo en tu palabra, Sasha, pero es una lástima porque no confío en ti. Buenas noches.- se despidió con una leve sonrisa por haberse salido con la suya.

-¡Pero qué te he hecho yo!- gritó desesperada al escuchar sus pasos alejarse de allí. Veía su futuro negro, allí encerrada de por vida sin nadie con quien hablar, nada que hacer, sin bebida y sobre todo… sin comida. -¿¡Y MI CENA QUÉ!? ¿¡ES QUE TAMBIÉN VAIS A MATARME DE HAMBRE!?- pero ya era demasiado tarde porque nadie podía escucharla.

* * *

Marco fue el último en introducirse en la sala de reuniones situada en cubierta. En el interior una débil luz procedente de un montón de velas y lámparas de aceite lo acogió. Las noches no solían ser demasiado frías pero agradeció la calidez. Como era usual, el resto de miembros ya se encontraban en sus sitios. Reparó en primer lugar en Ymir, quien parecía culparlo con la mirada, su comentario tampoco tardó en llegar.

-Ya era hora… podría haberme hecho vieja esperándote.- se quejó, pero todos allí la ignoraron, incluso Jean que asombrosamente se encontraba sentado en el mismo lado de la mesa junto a ella. En esta ocasión se debía a la presencia de una persona de la tripulación que nunca antes había asistido a las reuniones.

Contempló entonces a Armin que trataba de mantener la calma a pesar de que aparentaba estar impaciente por hablar de aquello tan importante para todos. Junto a él, se encontraba Eren, algo inquieto y al mismo tiempo incómodo, pues sabía que su presencia no era grata para Jean. Aunque en el fondo debía importarle un bledo lo que él pensara. Su presencia allí solo despertó más curiosidad en Marco, mentiría si negara que deseaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Así, tomo asiento justo en frente del Capitán, con Armin a un lado y Jean al otro.

-Disculpadme, como sabéis, aún quedaban algunos heridos por atender.- aclaró a pesar de que todos eran conscientes de ello.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por ello, Marco.- contestó Mikasa con tono seco. –Empecemos.

La mesa estaba repleta de papeles por doquier y de vasos llenos de vino que bebían de tanto en tanto para calmar su sed. La iluminación era suficiente como para que todos pudieran ver con claridad el rostro del resto, aunque había varios rincones de la sala que se encontraban en absoluta penumbra.

Contemplaron en silencio al Capitán expectantes de lo que diría pero ella solo le devolvió la mirada a Eren con un gesto de cabeza que le indicaba que lo mostrara.

-Adelante, Eren.

El chico se levantó de su asiento con algo de brusquedad y ante las miradas ansiosas del resto, comenzó a remangarse su camisa verdosa en el brazo izquierdo donde se encontraba aquello que quería enseñarles. Destapó con cuidado aquella herida al rojo vivo que no había dejado de escocerle ni un momento porque aún no había sido tratada con cuidado. Tenía un aspecto absolutamente horrible pero era perfectamente distinguible el dibujo que había trazado.

-Eso es…- Ymir se levantó de golpe para acercarse a él y observarlo más de cerca. Tomó una de las lámparas de aceite para acercarla más al brazo y repasar la herida con la mirada. Incluso ella que no sabía mucho de aquellas cosas podía estar segura de que significaba algo. –fue en aquel momento, ¿verdad?- Eren jamás había escuchado a Ymir dirigirse a él con un tono tan bajo y medianamente agradable.

-Por eso te dije que confiaras en mí y que me dieras algo de tiempo.- confirmó él. –No se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo.

Ymir se mantuvo ahí unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Creía que aquella expedición no había servido para nada más que para poner en peligro sus vidas. E incluso se había sentido culpable por lo ocurrido con Sasha, a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de demostrarlo, pero aquello cambiaba mucho las cosas. Incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos y lo mínimamente orgullosa que se sentía, agarró con fuerza uno de los hombros de Eren asegurándose de que la miraba directamente a los ojos. El chico era algo más alto que ella.

-Todo aquello que te dije… puede que mi opinión sobre ti haya cambiado un poco.- acto seguido, volvió a su sitio para dejar que la reunión siguiera su curso.

-Eh, Jaeger, ven aquí.- lo llamó Jean. A Eren no le hizo gracia el tono con el que lo había hecho como si se tratase de un animal, pero aún así lo hizo. Jean dejó libre la banqueta que había estado utilizando para mantener su pie en alto y le indicó que se sentara ahí. Era increíble que hubiera aguantado el dolor de aquello durante la batalla, en ningún momento lo había visto flaquear mientras se ocupaban de la artillería. Pero necesitaba tratamiento cuanto antes o se infectaría. Tomó un trozo de papel y la pluma del Capitán para comenzar a copiarlo al papel y dejar que después Marco se ocupara de tratarlo.

-Iré a por un par de cosas para la herida. Vuelvo en seguida.- marchó el cirujano del barco con el consentimiento del Capitán.

Por otro lado, mientras Ymir contemplaba el dibujo que Jean pasaba a papel, Mikasa le pidió a Armin que la ayudara a extender las cartas náuticas sobre la mesa como lo hicieron la vez anterior.

-Es evidente y doy por hecho que todos vosotros estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que lo que Eren lleva en el brazo es un pedazo de mapa. Al igual que la otra vez.- volvió a hablar el Capitán.

Para cuando terminaron de extender la carta sobre la mesa, Jean había acabado de pasar la nueva pista que tenían en su poder. Entonces, Marco volvió a aparecer en la sala con una pequeña caja repleta de material para curar.

-Hay que tener bastante sangre fría para hacerte esto a ti mismo, Eren.- lo felicitó el chico moreno haciendo que se cambiara de sitio. Le ofreció el asiento que él había estado utilizando anteriormente para no estorbar al resto del consejo. Y así, comenzó a curar adecuadamente la herida como lo había hecho con el resto de integrantes de la tripulación.

-Será difícil determinar a dónde pertenece.- habló Armin en esta ocasión. El dibujo de Jean que ahora se encontraba en medio de todos, señalaba una zona en pleno océano. La única pista clara que tenían era los bordes del mismo que de algún modo parecían indicar la costa que rodeaba el punto clave que a ellos les interesaba. –Debemos tener en cuenta los márgenes para poder situarlo. Sin embargo, el problema es la distancia. Es imposible fijarla con tan poca información. Este pedazo de mapa podría hacer referencia a una superficie enorme, o por el contrario, podría estar situado entre un montón de islas pequeñas junto a alguna de las naciones.

Mikasa asintió ante su aclaración, era demasiado impreciso.

-Quizás, si pudiéramos emplear la pista anterior nos ayudaría a interpretarlo.- propuso Jean, sin intenciones claras de culpar al Capitán por su actuación anterior con el Shilon, a pesar de que seguía algo resentido con él.

Atendiendo a su petición, Mikasa sacó otro pedazo de papel un poco arrugado y doblado. Lo colocó sobre la mesa para el asombro de todos. Aún recordaban aquella primera pista. Tenían marcado el lugar en la carta náutica pero aún así, tener la imagen original siempre resultaba un poco más fiable.

-No es tan precisa como la que acabas de hacer tú.- habló Mikasa dirigiéndose a Jean. –A estas alturas deberías saber que no entregaría algo tan valioso sin tener un plan B.- le reprochó. Podría haber aliviado parte del enfado del joven si le hubiera dicho aquello antes, pero no veía motivos para ello. Aunque en realidad a Jean le importaba más que hubiera arriesgado de aquella forma su propia vida sin tener en cuenta lo que pensaban sus tripulantes. Aún así, Jean le ofreció una sonrisa torcida, divertido por aquella aclaración. Como si de algún modo hubiera estado esperando que Mikasa lo sorprendiera. Las pocas veces que habían visto a Jean sonreír había sido en los burdeles y sus sonrisas pícaras iban exclusivamente dirigidas a las prostitutas que ansiaban intimar con él, las cuales no eran pocas.

Pero la calma del ambiente se echó a perder con el comentario despectivo de Ymir, el cual solo escuchó Jean. La mujer pecosa lo culpaba por no creer en su propio Capitán. Antes de que la tranquilidad desapareciera, Armin insistió en continuar con la interpretación que tenían ante ellos.

-No creo que la primera pista tenga relación con esta segunda. Parecen pedazos de dos zonas completamente diferentes.- concluyó.

-Armin, es cierto que la distancia para determinarlo es un obstáculo, ¿pero no creéis que sería demasiado retorcido jugar con eso?- comentó Marco. –Si así lo hubieran hecho, podría suponer un problema para el mismísimo Nilderar Gohan. Ya es difícil de por si dar con su tesoro, ¿para qué complicarlo todavía más?- el razonamiento de Marco no era una locura pero tampoco podían estar totalmente seguros de ello.

-Te sorprendería saber… cuán retorcidos pueden llegar a ser los piratas ansiosos por proteger sus botines, Marco.- respondió Mikasa apelando a la realidad que ella, mejor que nadie, conocía.

-Si seguimos la propuesta de Marco, hay tres zonas que pueden coincidir con el lugar. Podemos jugárnosla a que sea lo que sea lo que buscamos lo encontraremos ahí. Pero si no damos con ello, tendremos que perder tiempo y recursos en ir al resto de sitios.- propuso Armin. –Y no están mínimamente cerca entre sí.

Mikasa recordó las palabras del consejo de piratas que controlaba La Guarida pirata. Las armadas de las tres naciones andaban más alerta que nunca en busca de malhechores como ellos, los peligros aumentaban para aquellos que navegaban. Lo de aquel día había sido un gran golpe de suerte, una presa increíblemente fácil de la que deshacerse. Pero las próximas batallas que tuvieran no serían tan sencillas. Además, en caso de verse acorralados tampoco podían poner en peligro su único refugio. La situación no hacía más que empeorar. Aquel maldito tesoro parecía resistirse a ser encontrado.

-Lo haremos así, hay bastantes posibilidades de que acertemos si es como Marco ha dicho.- decidió Mikasa, el resto asintieron ante su decisión. –Eren, acércate.

Eren, con el brazo ya vendado y preparado para sanarse, hizo lo dicho. Se colocó cerca del Capitán, más de lo que a Jean habría permitido, pero no dijo nada. El chico parecía haber entendido lo que Mikasa quería de él. Se aproximó todo lo posible a las tres zonas marcadas en la carta náutica y trató de hacer memoria. El dibujo de Jean era preciso y muy similar al que había tenido que copiar a ojo, pero ninguno como el verdadero. Pasó de una zona a otra, las tres tenían diversas similitudes y eran tan parecidas que cualquiera podría ser válida. Pero una de ellas, la más al norte, se asemejaba aún más a la que él había contemplado.

-No estoy del todo seguro, Capitán.- confesó. –Pero si tuviera que elegir una… sería esta.- marcó con el dedo.

-¿De verdad piensas dejarte llevar por suposiciones?- fue Jean quien mostró su desaprobación a pesar de que anteriormente parecía estar de acuerdo en seguir ese sistema.

-La vez anterior también lo hicimos guiados por teorías y posibilidades y hemos obtenido la pista.- contestó Mikasa.

-Lo sé, soy consciente de ello. Pero en la vez anterior las suposiciones las hizo una persona capaz y con talento para ser un buen estratega. En esta ocasión, nos dejaremos llevar por alguien como Eren. No es seguro.

-¡Serás…!- Eren se reincorporó con intenciones de acercarse a Jean y cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él pero Mikasa lo detuvo agarrando su brazo a tiempo.

-Lo haremos así, esa es mi decisión.

Jean abandonó su lugar para dirigirse a uno de los camarotes privados que estaban reservados para que los heridos más graves se recuperaran rodeados de algo más de comodidad y calma. En cualquier otra situación habría puesto en duda la existencia de un consejo para tomar decisiones si no se tenían en cuenta sus opiniones. Pero respetaba demasiado al Capitán como para poner en duda sus órdenes, además, sabía que en caso de hacer una votación la mayoría estaría a favor de seguir con aquel plan. Y como en un principio les comentó, la participación de un grupo reducido de los hombres más capaces solo era con el motivo de aconsejar y hacer ver distintos puntos de vista, la última palabra siempre era del Capitán del María.

En su opinión, el Capitán últimamente era demasiado parcial, sobre todo con los nuevos. Aunque sus decisiones muchas veces tenían motivos ocultos que jamás comprendería. Además, debía admitir que él en ocasiones también se dejaba llevar por sentimientos que no podía controlar y que detestaba. Así que no era quién para reprochar nada.

* * *

La cena aún se haría esperar un buen rato más, pues primero había algo mucho más importante que llevar a cabo. Algo que afectaba directamente a los nuevos integrantes del María y por lo que todos los de la tripulación debían pasar cuando se unían a ellos.

Aquella noche el comedor tenía muy poca iluminación, a pesar de ser suficientemente amplio como para acoger a más de cien hombres, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una de las mesas centrales. Marlo y Hitch se situaban en uno de los lados y justo en frente, el Capitán, quien esperaba a que Ymir le llevara el material requerido.

Sobre la mesa, las manos de Marlo temblaban ligeramente. Le ponía nervioso lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de ocurrir, pues él era totalmente incapaz prever lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al Capitán. Aquel ambiente lúgubre y el estar rodeados de todos los piratas de la tripulación tampoco ayudaba. Tenía la sensación de tener que pasar una prueba más para ser aceptado por completo. Miró de reojo a su compañera, era evidente que ella tampoco sabía cómo interpretar aquello pero era buena escondiendo su nerviosismo, mucho más de lo que jamás lo sería él.

Sobre la larga mesa rectangular se encontraban tres velas. Dos en los extremos, las cuales alumbraban los rostros de los compañeros que habían tomado asiento allí, algo lejos de Hitch y Marlo. La tercera en el centro de los tres. Cada uno tenía una jarra de madera. Estaba llena de algo que no alcanzaban a divisar, por un momento, la sed invadió a Marlo y quiso hacerse con ella pero después se lo pensó mejor y decidió mantenerse quieto en silencio hasta averiguar qué ocurría.

-Aquí está, Capitán.- Ymir, con una rodilla apoyada sobre el banco en el que Mikasa estaba sentada, depositó primero un largo papel que simulaba ser un contrato. Todos lo conocían, pues era aquello que tuvieron que firmar para afirmar que formaban parte del María y que estaban bajo las órdenes de su Capitán. Después, la mujer le tendió un libro algo grueso y desgastado cuyo interior seguía en buen estado. Tenía la cubierta de color escarlata con motivos plateados y algún que otro dibujo parecido a las runas. Finalmente, el centro lo decoraba una calavera atravesada por huesos, la misma que portaba el María en su bandera.

-Ya que tenéis intenciones de formar parte de nuestra tripulación, aún hay algo que debéis hacer.- habló con tono bajo y escalofriante. Mikasa en primer lugar dio la vuelta al documento en el que constaban los nombres de todos los allí presentes. Había un montón de letras diferentes, algunas con una caligrafía envidiable mientras que otros solo habían puesto sus nombres o simplemente habían añadido un garabato, posiblemente porque no sabrían escribir. Les ofreció también la pluma empapada en tinta. Marlo se quedó estático unos instantes, así que fue Hitch quien molesta suspiró y cogió primero la pluma. Le fastidiaba que Marlo fuera tan indeciso a veces, fuera lo que fuese, ya estaba hecho y lo importante era que seguían con vida. Escribió con brusquedad su nombre y le pasó la pluma al chico a su lado.

Marlo frunció el ceño con decisión y la tomó para unirse a ella. En un vistazo rápido revisó la lista, no solo para analizar la antigüedad de ésta, sino para comprobar cuántas personas habían pasado por allí en aquel tiempo. Se sorprendió al cerciorarse de que la cantidad de firmantes coincidía con el número de tripulantes a bordo. Le pareció increíble que todos ellos continuaran con vida, pues todo el mundo era consciente de que los piratas solían vivir muy pocos años.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Hitch con mala cara, pues se había detenido más de lo necesario revisando aquel papel. –Tampoco es que haya letra pequeña que leer, ¿sabes?

-Y-yo… es solo que…

-No llevamos juntos tanto tiempo si es eso lo que te ha llamado la atención. Por eso no hay ninguna baja… aún.- aclaró Mikasa a sabiendas de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso y que somos mucho mejores que los piratas malnacidos de los que habéis oído hablar en canciones y cuentos para asustar a los niños.- añadió Ymir provocando unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Aunque no lo creáis, Ymir está en lo cierto. ¿Nunca habéis oído hablar de nuestro Capitán o del María? Es conocido en muchos lugares por sus éxitos y bueno… por otras tantas cosas también.- se unió Mina con ojos brillantes.

-Jamás habíamos escuchado hablar de esto.- contestó Hitch adelantándose a Marlo.

-¿No os suena… el nombre " _Cuervo negro_ "…?

-¡Basta!- voceó Mikasa interrumpiendo las próximas palabras de Thomas. Todos se callaron de inmediato pero Marlo no pudo quitarse aquel nombre tan particular de la cabeza. Era un apodo como los muchos que solían atribuir a los piratas más conocidos por sus actos y hazañas. Le sonaba, estaba convencido de que había escuchado hablar de él pero no recordaba dónde exactamente. –Aún no hemos terminado. Traedlo.

Retiró el documento y posicionó el libro ante ellos. Mikasa lo abrió y aunque estaba al revés, Marlo pudo leer el título de la primera página pues estaba escrito a mano con letra bien grande y legible. " _Código pirata del María_ ". De pronto, su tripa se revolvió y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía qué era aquello, no a ciencia cierta pero lo conocía.

Fue Connie quien dejó su lugar cerca de ellos para ir a buscar lo que fuera que el Capitán había pedido, el resto repasaban con la mirada tanto los rostros de los dos nuevos como el libro que recogía una serie de reglas básicas para todos ellos.

Mikasa pasó unas cuantas páginas, Marlo comenzó a contarlas pero acabó perdiendo la cuenta, así que se limitó a esperar. Todas ellas contenían diversos datos relacionados con el primer navío que perteneció al Capitán, y también al actual Galeón. Después, continuaba con la información sobre el funcionamiento de la tripulación. Las raciones, los entrenamientos y las guardias, todo ello aparecía especificado en el libro. Marlo logró detectar uno de los nombres que conocía, el de Ymir, en una página en la que había unas pocas firmas, quizás cinco o seis entre las que se incluía la del Capitán que aparecía en todas las hojas importantes. Supuso que aquello debía hacer alusión a los integrantes más antiguos de la tripulación, aquellos con los que se habrían decidido las reglas principales del barco y su funcionamiento, o si no, la de los participantes del consejo encargado de tomar decisiones. No estaba demasiado seguro.

-Este código contiene un conjunto de reglas que se deben respetar en este navío, así como los castigos por incumplirlas.- aclaró el Capitán, a pesar de que ya se imaginaban algo similar. Hitch tenía entendido que había un único código pirata para todos los delincuentes de mar, uno que todos ellos conocían y respetaban, pero, parecía ser que aquel libro solo era válido para los que se encontraban en la sala en ese momento. –Mientras estéis aquí tendréis que cumplirlas. También existen otras reglas imprescindibles que todos aquí tenemos que cumplir y las cuales nos permiten seguir refugiándonos en La Guarida pirata. Pero de esas… ya me encargo yo.- aseguró. Tomó el libro y se lo pasó a Bertholdt, quien lo cogió sin esperarse que fuera a ofrecérselo a él para que lo leyera. –Estas son las reglas más básicas y las que siempre debéis recordar pase lo que pase.- con un gesto de cabeza, Bertholdt, quien se había sentado junto a Mikasa para ver mejor las páginas amarillentas con la ayuda de la vela, comenzó a leerlas en alto, respaldado por el silencio de todos sus compañeros.

Aquellas reglas generalmente no solían escribirse en los códigos pero Mikasa se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo para que quedaran bien claras y que nadie pudiera ponerlas en duda. Éstas habían sido ligeramente modificadas por ella para que se pudieran ceñir a la realidad de su propio barco. Pero seguían manteniendo la esencia básica que todos los piratas conocían y seguían.

* * *

 **"Directrices primordiales a cumplir:**

 _I. Todos deben obedecer las órdenes del Capitán y de quienes estén al mando, no hay excepciones._

 _II. Todos los tripulantes tienen derecho a defender su integridad física y también su honor como pirata._

 _III. Un hombre o mujer podrá desafiar a otro u otra a un duelo justo si cree que alguno de sus derechos ha sido pisoteado. La persona desafiada elegirá las armas, y nadie podrá interferir hasta que alguno se rinda o muera._

 _IV. El botín se repartirá a partes iguales entre todos los de la tripulación. Así, los cirujanos, carpinteros o cocineros no recibirán una parte mayor al resto, pero tampoco tendrán que pagar de su bolsillo los materiales o utensilios utilizados. Todo eso se pagará con una de las partes del botín que pertenecerá al barco de la tripulación._

 _V. Desertar no es una opción, se castigará, al igual que la negligencia. Golpear o robar a otro miembro de la tripulación también será castigado con latigazos._

 _VI. Para las decisiones de vital importancia se llevará a cabo una votación en la que participarán todos los miembros. El resto de decisiones las tomará el Capitán acompañado de un consejo seleccionado por él. Será el Capitán quien decida cuales son las decisiones que requieran votación._

 _VII. Se penará con la muerte a las tripulantes mujeres que entren encubiertas a formar parte de la tripulación mediante engaños._

 _VIII. El Capitán del navío podrá someterse a "La prueba" cuando su tripulación haya caído en desgracia. Dicha prueba consistirá en clavar una tabla fina y delgada en la cabeza de cubierta y en atraer tiburones. El aspirante a Capitán tendrá que caminar con precisión hasta la punta de dicha tabla con la cabeza cubierta y las manos atadas a la espalda. Si la supera con éxito, podrá recuperar su puesto. Tampoco será válido voltearse demasiado pronto, si eso ocurre, se le condenará y se le meterá una bala de pistola en el pecho. Es posible pactar otro tipo de prueba sugerida por los tripulantes pero esta se someterá a votación y requerirá un mínimo de 2/3 de votos a favor para efectuarse."_

* * *

Algunas de las reglas les llamaron la atención en especial, pero tampoco podían recordarlas al dedillo. Sin embargo, con una sola lectura sería suficiente para estar al tanto de lo que podían y no debían hacer.

Armin miró a Eren en medio de la oscuridad, inquieto por algo. El chico de intensos ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada a sabiendas de lo que insinuaba. En sus primeros días durante uno de los entrenamientos desobedeció a un superior y además estuvieron a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea de no ser por la intervención del Capitán. Si en aquel momento se hubieran puesto estrictos con las reglas, seguramente le habrían cortado la nariz y las orejas a modo de castigo. Por suerte, lo tomaron como parte del entrenamiento y no hubo castigo. Por aquel entonces ya conocía las reglas, pues ambos pasaron por el mismo momento que estaban contemplando, y a medida que pasaban los días, era todavía más consciente de cómo funcionaba aquel mundo. Aunque aún no eran conocedores de toda la crueldad que podían encontrarse. Y posiblemente nunca lo sabrían hasta que tuvieran que vivirlo en sus propias carnes.

-Bien, aquí está.- Connie volvió rompiendo el silencio que los había envuelto a todos cuando Bertholdt terminó de leer. Sobre la mesa depositó una daga con delicados adornos en el mango. Era realmente bonita. –Ahora, debéis firmar con sangre.- anunció contemplando atentamente a los dos.

Marlo se vio incapaz de coger aire por unos segundos, no tenía demasiadas ganas de autolesionarse y sumar una nueva herida a todas las que tenía por el cuerpo. Hitch mantuvo su semblante aburrido y algo arrogante. Tomó la daga para acercársela a la otra palma de la mano y hacer un corte limpio pero Mikasa la detuvo.

-Nunca firmamos con sangre, no es necesario.- aclaró. Todo apuntaba a que no había sido más que una broma pesada de Connie para ver sus reacciones. Todos alrededor estallaron en una sonora carcajada, no era la primera vez que lo hacían. En el caso de Eren, el joven llegó a hacerlo pues tomó la daga con demasiada prisa.

-¿Sois creyentes?- preguntó entonces Connie, dispuesto a facilitarlo todo para concluir con aquello.

-Antes lo era, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.- Connie le lanzó un pequeño libro de tapa oscura con la palabra " _Biblia_ " escrita.

-Entonces supongo que aún te servirá.- Marlo no rechistó y se conformó con aquello.

-Nunca imaginé que encontraría piratas creyentes.- admitió Hitch sorprendida.

-Algunos miembros de la tripulación lo son, es totalmente respetable, Hitch.- contestó Mikasa.

-Es cierto, yo rezo y rezaré cada noche a la diosa del vino y la fertilidad para que podamos regresar pronto y así poder amanecer con una mujer a mi lado. Ya me entendéis… -aquel comentario de Reiner, apoyado por las risotadas de Marcel y las caras de desagrado de Ymir alivió el ambiente al instante.

-¿Tú también quieres una?- preguntó Connie balanceando de arriba abajo la biblia restante en su mano.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que eso?- Marlo la miró juzgándola, pues conocía a Hitch de hacía mucho tiempo y su familia siempre había sido muy religiosa. Annie entonces depositó ante la chica una pequeña hacha de mano que ella aceptó dando el visto bueno. –Si… esto servirá.

-Está bien.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo y Mikasa llenó ambos vasos con ron. Todos allí tenían ya el suyo en sus manos a la espera del momento idóneo para beberlo de un solo trago. –Jurad lealtad al código aquí, frente a todos nosotros. Ante esa biblia, el hacha y los vasos de ron.- ambos colocaron una de las manos sobre los objetos escogidos y la otra en contacto con el vaso.

-Yo, Marlo Sand, juro cumplir con todo lo establecido en el código. Así como acepto los castigos establecidos por éste en caso de incumplirlo. A partir de este momento, soy y seré leal a nuestro capitán y obedeceré sus órdenes.- recitó con total seriedad, tanta que nadie se atrevió a reírse. Acto seguido, fue el turno de Hitch.

-Yo, Hitch Dreyse juro cumplir con el código mientras sea parte de esta tripulación.- esas fueron sus únicas palabras. De algún modo todos esperaban algo más pero Hitch no continuó, creyó que con eso sería más que suficiente. –No pensaríais que iba a ser tan plasta como él, ¿no? Eso no va conmigo, lo siento.- otro estallido de carcajadas inundó la sala hasta que alguien alzó su vaso lleno de ron y gritó:

-¡Por el María, por su tripulación y por los nuevos miembros!

Todos repitieron aquellas palabras para acto seguido pegar un buen trago al vaso de ron. Con aquello, quedaba realizado el juramento y oficialmente Marlo y Hitch pasaban a formar parte del María. Tras aquello, solo quedaba dar comienzo a la cena y a la fiesta.

* * *

Durante la cena, el Capitán había anunciado su partida hacia la zona indicada para hacerse con la siguiente pista. Los miembros de la tripulación que aún desconocían la noticia se sorprendieron y alegraron mucho, pues ya empezaban a creer que el ataque al Shilon no había servido de absolutamente nada. Les indicaron los riesgos del viaje, la incertidumbre de si se dirigirían al lugar correcto o no, pero nadie se quejó ni dio una negativa al respecto. Todos respaldaron el plan.

Todas las raciones que Historia y Franz habían servido desaparecieron en minutos, los hombres y mujeres estaban realmente hambrientos pero tras aquello habían decidido seguir llenando sus estómagos con alcohol y eliminar su aburrimiento con juegos.

La única ración de comida intacta se situaba junto a un muy borracho Connie que era incapaz de mantenerse firme en su sitio. Su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si no pudiera manejarla por su peso. Reiner, Ian y Mina jugaban también, cada uno en un lado de la mesa, acompañados por otros tantos compañeros.

-¡Vamos, ahora me toca tirar a mí los dados! ¿Qué decís?- preguntó Reiner animado. Cogió los dos dados con la mano derecha y los agitó con ganas esperando a que todos dijeran algo. En esta ocasión, tanto Ian como Mina se decantaron por el par. –Yo también elijo par. ¿Y tú, Connie?- el chico nombrado giró la cabeza hacia él con demasiada rapidez, tenía la mirada completamente perdida pero sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-¡Imparf!- gritó. Armin que se encontraba junto a él suspiró. Era cierto que las apuestas de aquel juego estaban en manos del azar a menos que los dados estuvieran trucados, pero dudaba que esos lo estuvieran. Hacía una hora que habían comenzado a jugar, llevaban más de diez rondas y Connie solo había acertado en tres ocasiones, en el resto se había visto obligado a consumir un buen trago de alcohol por no acertar lo que saldría en los dados. Ninguno de los cuatro jugadores se había librado de beber, pero Connie era con diferencia el gran perdedor, y viendo su estado, no le convenía continuar jugando.

-Eh, Connie, no deberías seguir con esto.- intentó hablar con él sin parecer demasiado brusco pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

-¡Arminf, folo una rongfa más!- se trabó hablando, aunque logró entenderlo.

Con todas las apuestas hechas, Reiner lanzó los dados al centro de la mesa y esperaron expectantes a que se detuvieran y marcaran el resultado.

-Cinco y tres, ¡Connie, has vuelto a perder!- se rieron, aunque sus risas se camuflaron en el alboroto de la sala. El chico tuvo suerte de poder llevarse la jarra a la boca para intentar beber el contenido pero cuando se encontraba a medio camino de tragar todo el líquido, éste comenzó a derramarse de su boca. Quienes se encontraron a su lado se apartaron de golpe. Armin logró coger a tiempo la ración de comida sobre la mesa antes de que se empapara de vino.

-Vamos, Connie, déjalo ya.- el chico no parecía conocer su propio límite y tampoco estaba escuchando las palabras de Armin. –Vamos, prometiste que le llevarías esto a Sasha, te acompañaré.- le ofreció. Así quizás tendría la oportunidad de dejarlo dormir en alguna de las hamacas y alejarlo de aquel adictivo juego. Pero su voz se vio silenciada por una fuente de vómito que cayó principalmente sobre el chico rubio, salpicando al suelo y a algunos de los participantes más cercanos.

-¡PUAJ! ¡CONNIE! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- gritó Hannah, otra de las perjudicadas. Aunque la peor parte se la había llevado Armin con diferencia. Todos los que se encontraban cerca se habían apartado ante la posibilidad de una nueva oleada de vómito, aunque esto parecía poco posible, Connie se había quedado dormido con la frente pegada a la camisa manchada de Armin. El chico rubio sujetaba a su compañero para que no se cayera y golpeara con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a su cama.- dijo Armin tratando de no fijarse en el vómito que llevaba encima ni en el desagradable olor, pues comenzaba a revolverle las tripas. Antes de acostar a Connie tendrían que cambiarlo de ropas y limpiarlo un poco o apestaría toda la habitación. Lo mismo para él, quería deshacerse de esa camisa cuanto antes, pero necesitaría ayuda para llevar al chico.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Jean que hasta hacía un momento se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala junto al Capitán contemplando otro de los juegos, se acercó atraído por el alboroto que habían formado. No le hizo falta que le contestaran para averiguarlo, el estado lamentable de Connie lo explicaba todo con bastante claridad. –Joder… Connie… mañana me aseguraré de hacerte limpiar todo el suelo del comedor con la lengua.- dijo asqueado.

Historia había intentado acercarse al lugar para limpiarlo un poco pero Ymir la había detenido.

-Jean, necesito ayuda para llevar a Connie.- se dirigió Armin a él. El oficial asintió comprendiendo sus intenciones.

-Marcel, ayúdalo tú.- el nombrado no pareció demasiado contento por tener que cargar a un compañero repleto de vómito pero accedió, al fin y al cabo, su condición física era mejor que la de Armin, el chico rubio no podría llevar a Connie sin ayuda.

-Ah, otra cosa más, Jean.- volvió a dirigirse a él alarmado. Señaló el plato de comida colocado sobre una balda cercana que por suerte el vómito no había alcanzado. –Sasha… no ha cenado en toda la noche, debe estar esperándolo. ¿Podrías llevárselo? Connie se había comprometido a hacerlo pero… bueno… creo que ahora será imposible.

Jean se lo planteó durante unos interminables segundos, la chica patata era peligrosa en condiciones normales, así que no quería imaginar con lo que tendría que lidiar si estaba hambrienta. Pero evidentemente, esa resultaba ser mejor opción que cargar y asear a Connie. Muy a su pesar, tomó el plato con tocino salado y un buen puñado de judías secas junto a una pieza de fruta para llevárselo a la chica. Quizás así también podría despejarse un poco del ruido concentrado en el comedor.

* * *

En cubierta, en esta ocasión se encontraba Bertholdt, a quien le había tocado una de las primeras guardias. Sería él quien mantuviera el rumbo del María fijado anteriormente por el Capitán. Noches como aquella en absoluta calma y soledad no le resultaban tan aburridas como al resto de tripulantes. Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y de la oportunidad de poder poner en orden sus pensamientos e ideas. Había cenado bien antes de ocupar su puesto.

Cualquiera que se aventurara a subir a cubierta creería que Bertholdt se encontraba allí solo, pero eso era porque la silueta de Annie en lo alto del palo mayor era difícil de detectar. La chica ya era pequeña de por sí, y la altura y la oscuridad no ayudaban. No habían cruzado ni una sola palabra desde que ella decidió alejarse del festejo del interior para acompañarlo durante su guardia.

Bertholdt había observado en silencio a Annie en contadas ocasiones y sabía que muchos no eran capaces de ver más allá de su exterior hosco y distante. Pero él, tenía una perspectiva totalmente diferente de ella. Una que posiblemente nadie del navío podría comprender. Creía poder ver más allá de la coraza con la que la chica se protegía cada día, aunque no más de lo que realmente le gustaría. Sin embargo, aún no era capaz de determinar ciertas conductas de Annie. Era consciente, como el resto, de que parecían gustarle las alturas, por eso pasaba mucho tiempo en lo alto de los palos vigilando, o quizás era una excusa para alejarse de los demás. Por un momento, a Bertholdt se le pasó la posibilidad de que hubiera ocupado aquel puesto con la intención de hacerle compañía a él, sin embargo, aquello parecía ser más bien un anhelo.

En ese instante, cuando Bertholdt volvió a concentrarse en la masa de agua oscura que los rodeaba por todas partes, unos fuertes gritos llamaron la atención de ambos. Algo debía haber ocurrido para que vocearan de aquella manera tan repentina.

-No me imagino la que deben estar montando… creo que prefiero estar aquí.- comentó él sin esperar que ella le hiciera mucho caso. Disfrutaba de la compañía de sus compañeros, nada le agradaba más que verlos pasarlo bien y despreocuparse porque era necesario después de hacer frente a tantas barbaridades. Pero era demasiado para él, y si tuviera que escoger, preferiría permanecer como estaba en la compañía de Annie. Sin duda.

-Yo si.- contestó ella un rato después sorprendiendo al chico. Su voz se oía tan distante que pareció un susurro a punto de desvanecerse con el oleaje. Pero Bertholdt podría escuchar el tono de la chica hasta en medio de un alboroto. Sus oídos parecían estar hechos para detectar cualquier sonido procedente de ella.

-E-entonces, ¿qué crees que ha ocurrido?- trató de mantener una pequeña conversación, a sabiendas de que había altas probabilidades de que no volviera a contestar. Aunque prefería arriesgarse. La vio acomodarse de nuevo entre las cuerdas que sujetaban las velas.

-Connie… Armin quizás.- volvió a hablar sintiendo la brisa nocturna acariciar su cabello dorado. –Son los que menos aguante tienen con el alcohol.

Bertholdt asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Conocía muy bien las costumbres en aquellas celebraciones tan peculiares. Juegos diversos que de algún modo te hacían beber hasta perder la consciencia, o incluso a veces, sin ellos, pues Reiner era experto en obligar a beber a quien tenía cerca. Él mismo había sido testigo de ello, y cuando se ponía insistente no había quien le llevara la contraria.

-Solo espero que no sea grave… y que nadie más a parte de nosotros dos pueda escucharlos gritar de esa forma.- suspiró.

* * *

Hacía tan solo quince minutos desde la desaparición de Armin, Marcel, Jean y Connie, la ausencia era notable pero aquello no había impedido al resto continuar jugando para comprobar quién de ellos era el último en permanecer cuerdo y en pie. No tenían permitido apostar oro u otras pertenencias mientras jugaran dentro del Galeón, pues aquello podría crear conflictos que podrían desencadenar fuertes peleas y acabar con varias vidas. Sin embargo, una vez en tierra firme todo era posible. Así que se lo tomaban como una especie de entrenamiento en el que jugaban con honor y orgullo para sobresalir entre el resto.

-Me parece que a este paso volveré a ganaros.- advirtió Reiner con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Mina, Ian y Thomas, quien había ocupado el lugar de Connie, lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Todos ellos se habían alejado un poco del extremo de la mesa que aún permanecía repleto de vómito, por lo que ahora se encontraban cerca de donde Ymir permanecía junto a Eren e Historia.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca has jugado a ese maldito juego conmigo.- añadió Ymir cansada de escucharlo alardear de su resistencia. Aunque hubiera bebido menos cantidad que el resto gracias a su buen juicio y la suerte de los dados, Reiner poseía un cuerpo grande y musculoso, por ello el alcohol tardaba más en hacerle efecto y nublar su entendimiento. Además, necesitaba una mayor cantidad que el resto.

-¿Eso crees?- la retó con la mirada. –Entonces, quizás sea el momento de que lo intentes.

Ymir hizo el gesto de levantarse pero Historia la detuvo al momento rogándole que no lo hiciera. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no acabaría nada bien.

-Ymir, no es necesario que lo hagas. Quédate aquí con nosotros.- le pidió con voz dulce, por mucho que quisiera humillar a Reiner, cedió ante la chica angelical que la contemplaba suplicante con unos enormes ojos azules. ¿Quién podría negarse a algo así? Sintió entonces la mirada del chico rubio sobre ellas y supo entonces que debía estar muerto de envidia por dentro, pues ella era consciente del interés que parecía tener en su Historia. Por lo que, aunque a simple vista pareciera imposible, aún había una posibilidad de hacerlo rabiar sin tener que superarlo consumiendo alcohol.

-Está bien, Historia. Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, Reiner.- lo miró de reojo ofreciéndole una sonrisa ladina para que pudiera anticipar su próxima jugada. –Pero a cambio, hoy dormirás conmigo en mi camarote privado.

-¡Eh! ¡Ymir!- se quejó ella bajando el rostro avergonzada y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Sus palabras habían sido demasiado insinuantes y todos los que se encontraban cerca de ellos habían captado el mensaje. Por lo que se escucharon risillas, susurros y gruñidos desaprobatorios que solo podían proceder de Reiner. Eren trató de mirar a otro lado un tanto incómodo.

En el momento en el que Armin desapareció para ayudar a Connie, Eren no había tenido a nadie que le ayudara a zafarse de Ymir. Le habría gustado acompañar a su amigo, pero la repentina aparición de Jean se lo había impedido. La mujer se había pasado gran parte de la velada sincerándose con él de una forma brutalmente realista. Y aunque lo agradecía, comenzaba a ser un tanto tedioso y pesado. Sabía que a Ymir no le había agradado demasiado en un principio y que la imagen que tenía de él era tal y como se lo había indicado. Aunque con aquella ocurrencia que tuvo en el Shilon, todo parecía haber cambiado bastante. De todas formas, le advirtió que no se relajara, pues aún tenía mucho que demostrar.

Con la nueva compañía de Historia las aguas habían vuelto a calmarse, pues la mujer dedicaba toda su atención a la chica rubia. No parecía importarle nadie más en todo el barco, ni en el mundo entero. Debía estar realmente unida a ella, aunque desconocía en qué forma.

-¡Espera, Ymir!- gritó Historia, pues sin previo aviso Ymir había empezado a tirar de ella para sacarla del comedor y llevársela al camarote que cerró con llave tras introducirse en él. Reiner se levantó de golpe furioso ante aquello, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Marco se acercó a él para calmarlo sin demasiado éxito, hasta que el resto de jugadores le pidieron continuar, fue entonces cuando al de un rato se olvidó de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Con vía libre, Eren se levantó de su lugar para alejarse de aquella mesa, Thomas no tenía pinta de poder aguantar mucho más y estaba seguro de que cuando se retirara buscarían algún sustituto para él. Quedaban pocos candidatos cerca; Marco, quien posiblemente se negaría a participar, y él. Así que lo mejor era alejarse cuanto antes.

-Iré a ver cómo va todo por allí.- dijo tratando de excusarse sin llamar demasiado la atención pero no lo logró. El vino que llevaba en su jarra se zarandeó cuando Ian agarró su brazo para impedir que se marchara.

-¿No quieres intentarlo, Eren?- preguntó con tono animado. Había cruzado muy pocas palabras con él desde su llegada, y evidentemente era el mayor de toda la tripulación pues los años estaban dibujados en su rostro. Pero a pesar de ello, ya había comprobado que era un buen hombre y leal a los suyos.

-¡Venga! Demuestra de qué eres capaz.- añadió Reiner, quien ahora se había vuelto a percatar de su presencia. Sin embargo, insistió en querer irse.

-En otra ocasión.- se dio la vuelta cuando Ian aflojó el amarre en su brazo y sin voltearse continuó caminando. Supo que todo había ido bien cuando volvió a escuchar un montón de risotadas y gritos tras él. No entendía cómo eran capaces de consumir tales cantidades de alcohol y permanecer medianamente cuerdos en aquel estado. Debían tener un estómago de hierro. Él apenas había consumido tres vasos de vino y veía todo ligeramente borroso, aunque aún era capaz de actuar y pensar con claridad, simplemente se había visto deteriorada su visión y su equilibrio. –Ugh… por los pelos.- susurró para sí mismo acercándose al otro extremo de la sala donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros.

-Eh, Eren, ¿qué haces ahí?- sintió el brazo de Samuel rodear su cuello para darle varias palmadas fuertes en la espalda. El chico apestaba a vino y en cuanto giró la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara supo la razón. Estaba completamente bañado en aquel líquido oscuro con fuerte olor y parecía no ser consciente de ello porque no se había molestado en ir a cambiarse. –¡Ah! Por esto no te preocupes.- indicó señalando su camisa amarillenta que ya no mantenía su color original. –Es normal con el balanceo del Galeón, el barco se mueve mucho durante las noches de festejo.- empezó a reírse con ganas creyéndose sus propias palabras. Eren había descubierto con aquello que ya de por si Samuel no debía tener demasiado buen equilibrio y este empeoraba con la consumición de bebidas alcohólicas.

-No deberías beber más, Samuel.- le aconsejó.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! No voy a beber más.- aseguró con una sonrisa, lo que alegró a Eren, por una vez alguien parecía hacerle caso o tener en cuenta sus palabras. –Vamos, ven a ver esto.

Lo acercó al pequeño grupo que rodeaba otra de las mesas en la que se encontraba el Capitán en un extremo y Franz en el otro. Como esperaba, la mesa estaba adornada por jarras con bebida. Eren se colocó entre Samuel y Hannah, al otro lado Hitch y Marlo contemplaban estupefactos. Ambos contrincantes estaban totalmente concentrados, dispuestos a dar lugar a otro pulso.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto al Capitán en acción?- le preguntó Samuel a Eren con tono bajo para no interrumpir el momento. Él negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que había escuchado rumores en boca de todos sus compañeros, jamás lo había visto en directo.

Y es que a simple vista, cualquiera que se dejara guiar por las apariencias no apostaría por el Capitán. Franz Kefka, era alto y delgado de aspecto fuerte. Su presencia imponía respeto allá por donde pasara, a pesar de que su personalidad fuera bastante opuesta a la imagen que solía dar. Quizás similar a lo que podría pasarle a Bertholdt. Por ello, al comparar a ambos, el Capitán era de menor estatura, más bajo que Eren y de rostro fino. Si tenía un cuerpo musculoso, podía ocultarlo a la perfección en su atuendo holgado, eso estaba claro. Por eso, al Capitán solo se le podía juzgar tras verlo en acción. Su estilo de combate único con la espada era certero y eficiente. No había escuchado que hubiera perdido antes una batalla. Era fuerte, seguramente, el más fuerte de todo el barco y por eso estaba claro que ganaría aquel pulso y todos los que echara.

Eren contempló con cuidado el tamaño de sus manos, pues era imposible no fijarse en ello. Las delicadas, pálidas y finas manos del Capitán contrapuestas con las oscuras, grandes y maltratadas de Franz. Enormes manos que al cabo de veinte segundos se encontraban arrinconadas contra la superficie de madera. Con un coro de risotadas, aquel pulsó también terminó y todos bebieron un trago de ron brindando por la autoridad del barco.

-Vaya… es increíble.- habló Hitch a un lado del Capitán. Ella también había experimentado su fuerza de primera mano y sabía lo que era aquello. –Ahora entiendo el motivo de que repartáis el botín a partes iguales, es debido a que el Capitán recupera dichas partes mediante este tipo de juegos, ¿verdad?- Mikasa sonrió levemente por su comentario audaz mientras que el resto se tomaron la libertad de reírse con ganas.

-Hitch, ya sabes que aquí no puede apostarse oro.- le recordó Marlo algo apurado. La mujer le dirigió una mirada de desprecio por entrometerse.

-¿Eres idiota? Claro que lo recuerdo.- contestó después de suspirar. –Si se pudiera apostar el oro, a estas alturas ya estaríais todos bien desplumados.

-Oye, Eren, ¿por qué no pruebas?- le ofreció Franz al cerciorarse de que se había unido a ellos. –Pero te aviso de que no podrás ganarle.- todos lo observaron con atención y curiosidad por saber qué haría. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero en parte, no le desagradaba intentarlo. Aquella situación le parecía totalmente diferente a la anterior con Reiner donde le obligarían a beber hasta caer rendido al suelo. En esa ocasión solo se trataba de un juego, así que probaría.

Los allí presentes se alegraron de que se aventurara a ello y le hicieron un hueco para que tomara asiento. El Capitán volvió a dejar su jarra a un lado y tras relamerse el labio inferior colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa. Eren no pudo ver con claridad su rostro, pues el sombrero que siempre le acompañaba ensombrecía su rostro a causa de la luz de las velas. Aún así, sabía que lo observaba con detenimiento. Imitó sus movimientos y entonces sus manos se juntaron. Trató de ocultar el nerviosismo que le invadió en ese momento, no entendió la razón pero aquella mano resultó ser mucho más suave de lo que había esperado. El Capitán luchaba como el que más y aún así, sus manos no eran ásperas ni secas, todo lo contrario. La encontró realmente agradable y ajustable a la suya propia, la cual le doblaba el tamaño.

Fue Hitch quien dio la señal para que comenzaran. Al principio el Capitán mantuvo el brazo en posición vertical sin ejercer fuerza sobre el de Eren pero sin permitirle tampoco moverlo hacia atrás. Se mantuvo así durante varios segundos en los que Eren comenzó a impacientarse, pues a pesar de aquello, sabía que no estaba empleando toda su fuerza para ganarlo, estaba jugando con él y con su paciencia. Eren frunció el ceño molesto, su mirada verde fogosa se centró en ambas manos, como si quisiera hacerlas arder en aquel instante, pero después se fijaron en los ojos del Capitán. Esferas grisáceas brillantes que logró detectar tras aquel fino manto de oscuridad que surcaba su cara. Advirtió entonces un pequeño brillo que resultó ser una señal, aviso de que aquel pulso acabaría en ese momento. Y así fue, el Capitán comenzó a mover la mano de Eren al lado contrario para aproximarla a la mesa. Él se negó a dejarse vencer y aplicó toda la fuerza que le fue posible pero no era suficiente.

Mikasa centró la vista en sus manos, en las de su contrincante para ser exactos. Eran unas más que se sumaba a las otras tantas que la habían desafiado sin éxito. Era un hecho, nadie en toda su tripulación tenía la fuerza necesaria para vencerla en un pulso, Eren no sería la excepción. Su determinación era más que admirable, pero en fuerza ni siquiera se acercaba a Reiner, uno de los piratas más fuertes a su juicio. Cuando le dedicó aquella mirada supo que iba totalmente en serio, que ansiaba derrotarla pero no podría y tampoco quería alargar aquello más de lo necesario.

El chico aplicó toda la fuerza que le fue posible, Mikasa lo notó, pues su brazo comenzó a temblar. La manga que cubría toda la muñeca del chico se deslizó lentamente dejando al descubierto parte de su antebrazo. Mikasa se quedó absorta en la rojez de su brazo izquierdo, aquel que sacrificó por lograr la pista que ella tanto necesitaba. Y después, reparó en el sucio trapo rojizo que rodeaba su muñeca, no le había visto quitárselo desde que entró allí, entonces, se preguntó si quizás habría algún motivo especial para ello. Una cicatriz que no quisiera mostrar, un regalo de alguien importante, una especie de recordatorio…

El quejido del chico la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El brazo del joven se encontraba a escasos milímetros de la mesa y no tenía intenciones de rendirse a pesar de que ya no daba más de sí. Estaba débil y lo forzaba innecesariamente. Mikasa contempló la mancha rojiza que empezó a traspasar la manga de su camisa, la herida debía estar abriéndose de nuevo.

-Suficiente.- dijo ella apartándose sin terminar el pulso pero dándolo por concluido.

-¡Espera! ¡No hemos terminado!- reclamó Eren levantándose de golpe mostrándose enfadado. Era consciente de que el Capitán lo superaba pero prefería perder antes de que se rindiera sin darle la oportunidad de intentarlo de verdad.

Sin embargo, Mikasa le ofreció una mirada intimidante y amenazadora. Eren quiso replicar pero Samuel le advirtió con la cabeza que no lo hiciera.

-He dicho… que esto ha terminado.- vació de un solo trago el ron restante de su jarra y se marchó de la sala con paso firme. La tensión pareció disiparse una vez que su silueta desapareció de la vista de todos.

-No entiendo por qué lo ha dejado…- susurró Eren frustrado.

-Es extraño, si. No es propio del Capitán dejar las cosas a medias, ni siquiera un simple pulso.- coincidió Hannah. –Pero ¿qué más da? Podemos seguir con esto, la noche es joven, ¿no creéis?- se miraron entre ellos decidiendo qué hacer hasta que Franz fue el primero en dar el visto bueno y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

Jean desapareció del comedor en medio de todo el alboroto, y en parte, aunque le fastidiara tener que hacer de criado, algo le decía que había hecho bien alejándose de allí. Armin le había dado la llave que Reiner le dejó a Connie, aún se les escuchaba en el gran dormitorio a pocos metros de donde él estaba. Parecían tener problemas subiéndolo a la hamaca. Solo esperaba que no volviera a poner todo perdido de vómito, además, la hamaca que él usaba se encontraba sobre la de Connie, y el mal olor le impediría dormir y descansar.

Soltó un suspiro profundo a medida que introducía la llave en la cerradura. Era tarde, quizás Sasha estuviera durmiendo, debía estar cansada con los recientes acontecimientos y a causa de todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Giró la pequeña pieza de metal hasta escuchar un ruidito que le indicó que estaba abierta de nuevo. La puerta se abrió lentamente hacia el interior con un crujido. Asomó la cabeza para contemplar el cuarto, estaba en completa penumbra y no era capaz de distinguir nada en el interior salvo una pequeña vela situada en la esquina más lejana y la cual estaba a punto de consumirse. La escasa luz no le ayudó en absoluto y a causa de eso, no pudo anticiparse al fuerte tirón que Sasha le pegó para hacerlo pasar al interior.

Jean perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó sobre la cama que ahora estaba vacía, la chica se había hecho con el plato que llevaba en brazos y no había tardado en hincarle el diente a todo demostrando su hambre voraz. Al tiempo que Jean se incorporaba de nuevo, aún un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la contempló comer como una absoluta salvaje y por un instante agradeció haber acudido con la comida, pues si no, se temía que la chica se lo hubiera comido vivo a él.

-¿Por qué haf tardfafo tanto?- preguntó con la boca llena y sin importarle mantener la compostura. Estaba medio sentada en el suelo acabando de comerse el bollo de pan algo duro. –Mefia hora más y me hafríais encontrado muerfta.

-Deberías calmarte un poco, tienes un serio problema con la comida.- respondió Jean con sinceridad, no fue tan brusco como solía serlo. No le apetecía perder los nervios, estaba agotado.

-¿Cómo pretendes que me controle? ¡Llevo todo el día encerrada aquí como una vulgar ladrona!- se quejó ella arrebañando las migas sobrantes y limpiando el plato con su lengua. Jean suspiró al verla así. No tenía remedio.

-Quizás se deba a que te comportas como una. Si no robaras comida en plena noche y cumplieras con lo que te dicen, nadie tendría que encerrarte.- puntualizó. Ella trató de levantarse en silencio pero las fuerzas la abandonaron tras haber terminado de comer y haberse saciado momentáneamente. Jean la vio tambalearse y preocupado, se levantó de golpe para ayudarla a introducirse en la cama. –Deberías descansar, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Jean acercó la vela a punto de consumirse a la mesilla de noche y la sustituyó por otra nueva que acababa de sacar del cajón. Había bastante más luz en la sala y eso pareció agradar a Sasha. La chica se arropó hasta el cuello después de haberse acomodado. –Jean, no cierres con llave la puerta.- le pidió ella.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.- contestó. Aquellos camarotes eran lo mejor que podía pasarles, eran escasos pero la comodidad mayor que las hamacas de la habitación común y además no tendrían que aguantar al resto de tripulantes. Había muchísima más privacidad. La chica frunció el ceño disgustada por aquella respuesta aunque en el fondo la esperaba, Jean no incumpliría las órdenes. Se levantó para marcharse y dejarla allí, él ya había cumplido con su parte.

-Podrías… ¿podrías quedarte un poco?- susurró asombrando al joven. Jamás esperaría escuchar aquellas palabras de alguien como Sasha y con ella reposando tranquilamente en una cama. Seguramente si se lo contara a alguien nadie le creería. En realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de permanecer allí, él también necesitaba descansar y Sasha supo interpretar eso en el silencio que se mantuvo entre ambos. –No estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola, me tranquiliza escuchar las respiraciones de las demás. Además, así cuando te vayas no me daré cuenta de que has cerrado la puerta con llave.- se explicó. No tenía por qué hacerle el favor, no le debía nada. Pero de alguna forma le costaba negarse ante aquello, sobre todo, por la forma calmada en la que se lo había formulado. Parecía otra persona completamente diferente. –No tardaré en quedarme dormida, lo prometo.- insistió.

Jean, finalmente accedió a su petición. Alcanzó la silla junto al escritorio y la arrastró a la cama sin hacer el esfuerzo de levantarla. Tomó asiento y esperó junto a Sasha mientras se entretenía mirando la llama de la vela y con la respiración de la chica de fondo que poco a poco se volvía más lenta y profunda. Tras unos instantes, volvió a mirarla con curiosidad, no estaba seguro de si se había dormido y de si tendría vía libre para irse de allí, así que por si acaso esperó un poco más al tiempo que la observaba.

-Si supieras comportarte un poco… serías una buena chica.- susurró para sí mismo. Sasha no era alguien que le desagradara, ni a él ni a muchos de los hombres del María, pero sus ansias de comer poco usuales en mujeres podían asustar hasta a los lobos de mar más valientes y mezquinos. Resultaba un tanto escalofriante descubrir el lado salvaje de la chica. Aunque quienes llevaban un tiempo con ella sabían cómo era, la conocían lo justo y necesario para confiar en ella en todo lo que no involucrara comida. Jean contempló un mechón de pelo caoba que se había deslizado sobre el rostro de Sasha, lo miró atentamente como si le molestara que se interpusiera de aquella forma tan atrevida en su rostro suave y tranquilo. –Aunque me temo, que si no fueras como eres, jamás podrías sobrevivir en un lugar así.- estiró el brazo para volver a colocar aquel mechón tras su oreja y poco después levantarse de su sitio con sigilo. –Buenas noches, Sasha.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por un instante se le pasó la posibilidad de dejarla sin cerrar, Sasha estaba dormida y según tenía entendido su sueño era profundo y nunca se despertaba en medio de la noche. Pero después recordó los problemas que habían tenido tras encontrarla numerosas veces en la cocina. Aún con vigilancia se las ingeniaba para colarse de algún modo y resultaba ser realmente inquietante. Por ello, y por si por algún casual se despertaba antes que el resto, echó la llave.

-Que conste que confío en ti, pero no en tu estómago.- dijo en voz baja mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que nadie más vio.

-¿Todavía sigues despierto?- Jean se sobresaltó pues no había detectado la presencia del Capitán muy cerca de él. El pasillo que daba a las habitaciones estaba en penumbra y al no escuchar pasos ni ruidos creyó que estaría solo. Además, parecía que Armin, Connie y Marcel se habían ido a dormir también.

-He tenido el privilegio de llevarle la cena a una fiera hambrienta, por poco no lo cuento.- contestó con tono burlesco.

-Aprovecha ahora que estás vivo y vete a descansar, y no es un consejo, sino una orden.- especificó para que no hubiera lugar a dudas. –Estoy seguro de que Marco ya te lo ha advertido varias veces.- Jean asintió, su buen amigo se había ocupado de que no se le olvidara. Había demostrado en muchas ocasiones lo mucho que se preocupaba por todos los heridos y a él le tenía en alta estima.

-Está bien.

Jean caminó tras el Capitán, distinguiendo a duras penas su silueta en la oscuridad. Se paró en su cuarto escuchando atentamente cómo su superior entraba en su propio camarote privado y entonces lo detuvo.

-Capitán.- llamó su atención obligándolo a pararse antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora que tenía toda su atención se sentía un poco nervioso. –Siento haber dudado de sus decisiones. No volveré a hacerlo.- prometió con la cabeza gacha.

-Te conozco bien, Jean. Y sé… que a pesar de todo, por muy en desacuerdo que estés, cumplirás con tu deber.- el joven levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente. –Es bueno tener cerca a un hombre sincero como tú y aunque a veces te precipitas, se que a la larga lo acabas entendiendo.

Sintió cómo su corazón se encogía, para él resultaba importante recibir tales palabras de alguien a quien admiraba tanto. A lo largo de su vida había admirado a muy pocas personas y la mayoría de ellas ya no formaban parte de su vida y deseaba que tampoco estuvieran en su pasado. Pero con el Capitán del María era diferente. Llevaba algo de tiempo con él y era una persona de fiar, ciertamente, muchas de sus actuaciones eran imposibles de entender pero siempre tenían una razón de ser.

-Yo…- trató de responder sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero la poca luz que se veía de fondo en la habitación del Capitán había desaparecido. Por lo que ya había cerrado la puerta, así que no se molestó en buscar las palabras adecuadas y se fue directamente a dormir.

* * *

El Capitán del Rose se paseó con elegancia por la cubierta de su fragata. Repasó con la mirada cada rincón para asegurarse de que estaba reluciente. Se encargaba de revisar cada limpieza del día y, por supuesto, participaba en todas ellas para guiar adecuadamente a sus hombres. Para él, un hombre o mujer incapaz de mantener limpio y recogido un navío como aquel, era inútil en batallas y no valía nada como pirata. Por eso se aseguraba de que lo comprendieran cuanto antes.

El sol comenzaba a hacer su presencia y pronto la luz volvería de nuevo a ellos para ayudarlos a avanzar sin problemas por el infinito océano.

-Eh, daros prisa, a menos que os queráis quedar sin desayuno.- amenazó a tres de sus hombres, los encargados de recoger los aparejos e izar las velas aquella mañana. Éstos aceleraron el paso cuando escucharon la gélida voz del Capitán. Por mucho que les fastidiara su actitud gruñona y su mal humor, jamás se atreverían a llevarle la contraria a un hombre capaz de degollar a cualquiera en solo tres segundos.

-Capitán.- lo llamó Mike Zacharius, un hombre alto, con pelo largo y rubio que se encontraba ante el timón dirigiendo el barco. Era el segundo al mando, no había nadie más confiable que él para Levi.

-Qué ocurre.- preguntó para que no lo hiciera esperar más.

-El aire.- cerró los ojos para concentrarse totalmente en el ambiente y respiró con profundidad captando todos los olores posibles. Por muy estúpido que pareciera, era una buena cualidad que empleaba a menudo y que les había servido de mucho. –Comienza a espesarse y huele a tierra mojada, a agua.- detalló.

Levi asintió con la cabeza, ya sabía qué significaba aquello y estando al tanto de lo que se avecinaba, podrían preverlo con bastante antelación.

-Pon rumbo al oeste.- ordenó. Mike asintió a sabiendas de que el Capitán preferiría alejarse de aquello que se acercaba. –Estamos capacitados para hacer frente a lo que sea… pero me gustaría continuar respirando al menos unos pocos días más.- susurró para sí mismo contemplando la espesa niebla que comenzaba a extenderse en el horizonte y que avanzaba hasta ellos sin pausa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ya está, el capítulo kilométrico por fin se acabó jajaja. Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado, han sido nada más y nada menos que 48 páginas de Word. El capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás jajaja.**

 **Creo que el siguiente os sorprenderá un poco si seguís con ganas esta historia. Digamos que es donde empieza ya un poco a mostrarse de qué va todo esto. Aunque no se aclararán muchas cosas pero en fin, conoceréis un poco más las circunstancias de nuestros piratas. En especial de nuestro querido Capitán del María.**

 **Probablemente el siguiente capítulo lo dejaré para después de la semana EreMika que será del 1 al 7 de octubre. Tengo pensado aportar mi granito de arena y publicar un oneshot al día con los temas asignados por el fandom EreMika inglés que es quien ha organizado esto. Por ello, me toca ahora ponerme a escribir y plasmar las ideas que he pensado para cada tema. Por ello no creo que me dé tiempo a actualizar este fic o el de Lazos del Destino hasta que termine eso. Me disculpo por ello y espero que quienes adoréis el EreMika, disfrutéis también con mis próximos fanfics.**

 **¡Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y por la infinita paciencia! Me siento realmente agradecida por vuestro apoyo. Me haceis querer seguir adelante y seguir dándolo todo. Me disculpo porque vuelvo a tener problemas para recordar si os he respondido a los comentarios que me dejasteis la vez anterior. Así que a partir de ahora cada vez que lea uno de ellos lo responderé de inmediato y así no existirá la posibilidad de dejarlos sin responder. ¡De verdad que lo siento mucho si no os he respondido! Pero puedo asegurar que leer, los he leído todos y que me he entusiasmado como una niña pequeña. Me siento realmente orgullosa de tener unos/as lectores/as tan fieles y que me dan tantos ánimos. Seguramente sin vosotros/as esto no sería posible jajaja. ¡Nos vemos prontoooo! ^^**


End file.
